Yang Branwen Partie I : Les quatre saisons de l'enfance
by Kirino2-0
Summary: Et si Raven était partie plus tôt ? Avant même d'avoir annoncé sa grossesse à qui que ce soit ? Naître dans une tribu de bandits coupée de la civilisation a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, et Yang y fera face, soutenue par l'amour inconditionnel de sa mère. Mais lorsque des menaces extérieures viendront s'en prendre à sa tribu, sa famille, vers qui pourra-t-elle se tourner ?
1. Chap 1 : Un petit hiver de rien du tout

**Moi ? M'engager dans une nouvelle fic sans avoir fini la précédente ? Naaan ... **

**...**

**Bon d'accord, à vrai dire, j'ai complètement arrêté ma fic sur Naruto, j'ai commencé sans savoir où j'allais, et il m'a suffit d'un peu de déconcentration pour perdre mon inspi. Mais comme j'avais écrit bien plus que ce que j'ai posté actuellement, vous avez encore quelques chapitres à venir. Faut juste que j'y pense ... **

**Et concernant cette fic, eh bien ... Disons que Raven est un personnage qui me fascine et que je trouve que le fandom de RWBY est souvent injuste avec elle, alors j'ai voulu la réconforter un peu à ma façon. Sérieusement, tout le monde lui casse du sucre sur le dos alors qu'elle veut juste qu'on lui foute la paix ! On dirait ce gosse qui se fait embêter à la récré alors qu'il reste dans son coin et qui se fait gronder par les profs le jour où il se défend !**

***tousse***

**Sinon, bien que j'essaie de respecter au maximum l'histoire de base, j'ai cependant pris deux ou trois petites libertés, que vous découvrirez justement dans ce premier chapitre. Cette fic sera en trois partie, j'ai terminé la première, qui fait 8 chapitres d'environ 10000 mots chacun (ouais ça fait beaucoup comparé à mes autres fic, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'aime tortur- je veux dire écrire n_n'), la deuxième partie sera un peu plus longue parce que plus complexe, et la troisième partie reprendra l'anime, avec tous les changements que j'aurai apportés.**

**Dernier point (je vous jure, après, c'est fini), puisque 90% du fandom est anglophone, je me suis donnée la tâche de traduire cette fic en anglais ... sauf que autant j'ai aucun problème à passé de l'anglais au français, autant dans l'autre sens ... Si vous êtes vraiment très bon en anglais ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui l'est, si vous pouviez me contacter et m'aider ? parce qu'honnêtement, je m'en sortirai jamais toute seule ... merchi d'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

Raven était de mauvaise humeur.

Premièrement, le raid ne s'était pas bien passé à cause d'une stupide tempête de neige, ils n'avaient pas pu ramener près de la moitié de leur butin, et plusieurs membres de la tribu avaient péri aux mains de Huntsmen qui se trouvaient dans le village.

Deuxièmement, à cause de ce raid raté, les réserves de provisions pour l'hiver étaient bien plus minces qu'elles ne l'étaient habituellement, ce qui signifiait qu'il faudrait créer un système de rationnement pour la période la plus froide, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en mesure d'effectuer un nouveau raid ou de déplacer le camp, ce qui allait demander beaucoup d'organisation et d'efforts.

Troisièmement, Qrow. De tous les villages d'Anima, il fallait _évidement_ qu'il soit dans _celui-__ci_, à _ce _moment précis ! Au moins, il n'avait pas eu le culot de les attaquer, et s'était contenté d'éviter les morts d'innocents, mais Raven était à peu près sûre que c'était sa Semblance volontairement amplifiée qui avait déclenché cette tempête et les avait forcés à partir. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son petit sourire narquois quand elle avait donné l'ordre de repli ?!

En somme, Raven passait une très mauvaise journée. Alors qu'elle revenait au campement suivie par ses troupes, elle donna les ordres habituels de retour de raid, et entra dans sa tente en ordonnant de ne pas être dérangée. Fatiguée et énervée, elle posa avec force son masque sur la table basse en s'asseyant et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour tenter de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, si elle perdait le contrôle, toute la tribu en pâtirait, elle devait rester forte et inflexible peu importe la situa-…

-Maman ?

…-tion.

Avec un soupir, Raven se tourna pour voir une petite fille blonde toute bouclée avec de grands yeux mauves de trois ans la regarder avec inquiétude, à moitié cachée derrière le rideau qui séparait sa chambre du reste de la tente. Sans un mot, la chef des bandits tendit une main vers l'enfant, qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère en riant, une petite épée en bois dans les mains.

Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en serrant sa fille contre elle, laissant sa main glisser dans ses boucles dorées toutes douces, qui atteignaient déjà ses épaules. Elle pouvait être froide, cruelle, voire impitoyable avec le reste du monde, mais la simple présence de son petit oiseau suffisait toujours à faire fondre son cœur de glace.

La petite fille releva la tête vers sa mère avec un grand sourire, et commença à agiter son arme factice dans tous les sens en tirant sur la manche de Raven de sa main libre.

-Dis dis, tu peux me montrer des trucs cool avec ton épée ? Allez s'il-te-plaît, dis oui !

-Yang, chérie, je viens de rentrer d'un raid, tu veux bien me laisser me reposer ?

-Mais je m'ennuiiiiiiie~ !

Yang se laissa dramatiquement tomber parterre et regarda ses pieds pédaler dans le vide. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa maman partait en raid, parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle devait rester toute seule pendant des jours, voire des semaines lorsque le camp devait se déplacer pour les rejoindre, et que quand sa maman rentrait, elle était trop fatiguée pour jouer avec elle. Vivement qu'elle soit assez grande pour partir en raid, ce serait plus amusant. Mais elle devait attendre d'avoir dix ans et sa propre arme pour ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec Vernal ? Tu l'aimes bien non ?

-Elle dit que je suis un bébé !

Raven laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué, et fit signe à sa fille de se rapprocher. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant la table, son petit oiseau niché au creux de ses jambes, le dos contre la poitrine de sa mère.

-Et si je te racontais une histoire plutôt ?

-Oh oui ! J'adore les histoires !

Raven sourit et passa un bras autour de sa fille pour la maintenir en place, petite pile électrique qu'elle était, et tendit l'autre vers la table, où des sculptures de glace apparurent. Yang regarda avec émerveillement les formes brillantes bouger toutes seules comme si elles étaient vivantes. Elle adorait quand sa maman faisait de la magie, elle trouvait ça tellement beau … Mais il ne fallait en parler à personne, c'était leur petit secret à toutes les deux. Et à Vernal, mais ça ne comptait pas, c'était la fausse Maiden.

-Il était une fois … un homme. Un magicien.

La glace bougea pour former une silhouette masculine, vêtue d'un long manteau, avec ce qui ressemblait à un sceptre dans les mains.

-Ce magicien était très puissant, il possédait de nombreux pouvoirs, plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Mais le plus incroyable de tous … était sa capacité à se réincarner. Chaque fois qu'il mourrait, son âme, ses souvenirs, sa magie, ne disparaissaient pas, et trouvaient un nouvel hôte. Une autre âme avec qui partager son corps.

-Ouah …

Les yeux de Yang étaient rivés sur les personnages de glace, qui bougeaient au rythme de l'histoire de Raven, illustrant son récit.

-Le magicien vécu des centaines de vies, certaines calmes en tant que paysan ou marchand, d'autres plus mouvementées en tant que combattant, parfois même il fut un roi. Mais il n'était pas seul à vivre ces vies. À chaque fois, il y avait une deuxième âme, celle à qui appartenait le corps à l'origine. Et parfois, certaines de ces âmes tombaient amoureuses, se mariaient, et avaient des enfants. Et ces enfants, nés d'un parent capable d'utiliser la magie, héritaient d'un pouvoir.

-Ils pouvaient faire de la magie comme toi ?

-Pas comme moi, non … Ils n'avaient qu'un seul pouvoir. Mais il était incroyablement puissant.

Sur la table, un Nevermore de glace battait des ailes de façon menaçante devant une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue cape à capuche.

-Leurs yeux couleur argent pouvaient émettre une lumière intense, capable de changer les Grimms … en pierre.

Et fidèles aux paroles de Raven, la sculpture de jeune fille se mit à briller en direction de l'oiseau géant, et le Nevermore de glace devint un Nevermore de pierre, avant de s'effondrer sur la table en petits cailloux.

Yang en attrapa un et l'observa se dissoudre en poussière dans sa main. La magie était fascinante. Il y avait tellement de choses incroyables qui devenaient possibles avec … Même changer des Grimms en pierre.

-Ce pouvoir s'est transmit de génération en génération, mais avec le temps, il s'est petit à petit éteint, et peu de gens aujourd'hui le possèdent encore. Ils sont rares, et beaucoup d'entre eux ignorent tout de leur pouvoir. Même leur légende n'est pas connue du grand publique. Mais ils existent, ils sont là, parmi nous. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Ouah ! Pour de vrai ?

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si si ! C'est juste que c'est énorme ! J'aimerais trop pouvoir faire de la magie moi aussi !

Raven sourit tendrement en serrant sa fille contre elle, une pointe de tristesse traversant son regard.

-Un jour, tu pourras … J'en suis certaine …

* * *

-Qrow.

-Raven. Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? Bien j'espère.

-…

-Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais où je veux.

-Tu es conscient que la tribu va avoir du mal à passer l'hiver à cause de ça ?

-Les affaires de _ta_ tribu ne me concernent pas. J'ai juste fait mon boulot de Huntsman, et encore, si je le faisais sérieusement, j'aurais dû essayer de te descendre.

-Je n'aurais pas hésité à te décapiter, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

-J'étais supposé te laisser tuer des innocents sans réagir ?

-Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent.

Qrow soupira et prit une gorgée d'alcool du verre posé devant lui, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement boire. Il savait très bien que sa sœur serait prête à le tuer s'il mettait réellement sa tribu en danger, tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance face à elle. C'était en grande partie pour ça qu'il ne les avait pas arrêtés directement, même s'il n'allait pas les laisser tuer des innocents. C'était plutôt amusant de voir son invincible jumelle devoir se retirer à cause de la météo, pour une fois que sa Semblance ne lui apportait pas que des problèmes. Mais franchement, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et elle n'avait rien d'autre que des reproches à lui faire ? Alors que c'était elle qui était partie du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison ?

-Sinon, tu sais que Tai et Summer ont eu un gosse 'y a un an ?

-Pff, en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que Tai et toi étiez mariés avant que tu partes sans dire un mot.

Raven fronça les sourcils, se leva, et partit. Qrow la regarda faire sans rien ajouter. Elle n'écoutait personne, pas même lui, elle avait fui et leur avait tourné le dos à tous sans aucun remord, et honnêtement, il se demandait à qui pouvait bien être lié ce portail qui la menait à la tribu. Au moins, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas tout-à-fait seule, et qu'il y avait encore un peu de place pour quelqu'un dans son cœur, même s'il n'y en avait plus pour son son équipe.

* * *

Raven atterrit dans sa tente sans un bruit, Yang dormait juste de l'autre côté du rideau et elle avait déjà assez de mal à la faire se coucher. Après quelques secondes de silence pour s'assurer que son petit oiseau ne s'était pas réveillé, elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler.

Que pensait Qrow ? Qu'elle avait simplement tiré un trait sur Tai du jour au lendemain ? Qu'elle s'était lassée de lui peut-être ? Ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé ?

Et bien pour sa gouverne, si, Raven aimait vraiment Tai, et elle l'aimait toujours, c'était pourquoi elle l'avait épousé, pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal à partir, pourquoi elle n'avait pas divorcé, pourquoi elle continuait de porter son alliance. Elle avait nommé sa fille en référence à son nom, et elle était toujours heureuse de voir les jolies boucles blondes de Yang, son grand sourire, ou sa bonne humeur inépuisable.

Elle serait restée sans même envisager de partir … s'il n'y avait pas eu Ozpin. Cet homme n'avait aucun scrupule, il voyait les gens comme des pantins, des marionnettes qui devaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Il était plus dangereux même que Salem, et si ça suffisait à le tuer, Raven lui planterait volontiers son épée entre les deux yeux. Et bien sûr, elle était la seule à l'avoir compris, à avoir vu à travers ses beaux discours. Elle aurait pu leur en parler, ça aurait été si facile, et tous se seraient retournés contre Ozpin. Alors il l'avait menacée. Pire, il avait menacé sa tribu. Il avait _osé_ menacer sa tribu. Alors au début elle s'est tue, elle avait laissé avancer ce plan qui la dégoûtait, puis le jour même où elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle était partie, sans dire un mot sur sa condition. Elle n'avait pas voulu les abandonner, elle ne l'avait pas fait pour elle, elle l'avait fait pour Yang.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer profondément Tai pour autant.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas réciproque, et Ozpin avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Raven retira l'armure sur son avant-bras ainsi que le gant qu'elle portait en dessous, et laissa tomber son regard sur son alliance. Les larmes furent accompagnées de sanglots étouffés. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était celle qui était partie, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, elle avait laissé sa place sans intention de la reprendre un jour, ce serait égoïste de vouloir qu'il reste seul après ça, elle le savait parfaitement. Ça ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

-Maman …?

Raven sursauta et essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se tourner vers sa fille avec un semblant de sourire.

-Yang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es sensée dormir.

-J'ai entendu du bruit …

Raven soupira et tendit la main vers sa fille. Yang se rapprocha en chancelant, se frottant les yeux d'une main. Il était presque minuit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réveillée aussi tard. S'écroulant à moitié, elle s'assit entre les jambes de sa mère, et se servit de sa poitrine comme oreiller, comme elle le faisait souvent. Elle allait se rendormir, quand une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le sommet de la tête.

-Maman ?

Raven resserra ses bras autour de sa fille, n'essayant même plus de retenir ses pleurs. Yang regarda sa mère avec inquiétude, elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, sa maman était toujours forte, c'était la chef de la tribu, elle était plus forte que les Huntsmen, elle n'avait jamais peur de rien, et personne n'était assez fort pour la blesser. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi triste ?

Raven sentit son petit oiseau bouger dans ses bras et se retourner pour passer ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-J'aime pas quand t'es triste …

Prise de court, la chef des bandits ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle laissa parler son instinct maternel, et serra sa fille plus fort contre elle, comme si elle était celle qui la consolait. Elle n'aimait pas inquiéter sa fille comme ça.

Après quelques minutes, elle sentit un souffle doux et régulier contre son cou, indiquant que Yang s'était rendormie.

Raven sourit tendrement, se leva avec sa fille dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il s'agissait seulement d'un futon installé à même le sol, recouvert d'une couverture épaisse pour l'hiver. Une grosse peluche d'ours brun avec un ruban jaune noué autour du cou traînait près de là, la chef des bandits était tombée dessus pendant un raid lorsque Yang était bébé, et étant donné la quantité de sang dans laquelle gisaient les habitants de la maison après son passage, ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop de l'avoir prise, les morts n'en auraient pas besoin de toutes façons. Yang aimait beaucoup sa peluche, et dès que Raven lui mit dans les bras, elle s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tai pouvait ne plus l'aimer, Summer pouvait lui avoir volé son mari, Qrow pouvait la prendre pour une lâche et une meurtrière sans cœur, tout Remnant pouvait la voir comme un monstre, mais _rien_ ne l'empêcherait d'aimer sa fille plus que tout au monde. Et tant que Raven serait en vie, Ozpin ne toucherait pas à une seule des ses boucles dorées.

* * *

-Encore. Encore. Redresse tes épaules. Tu ne tiens pas le manche correctement.

Yang sauta en arrière et reprit position, un tantô dans les mains. Elle était encore trop petite pour utiliser un katana. Planté dans le sol, celui de sa mère était plus grand qu'elle ! Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprendre à manipuler une lame. Il semblait même qu'elle était très douée. Avec une précision chirurgicale, elle exécuta pour la énième fois depuis le début de la matinée les mouvements que sa mère lui enseignait depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Raven était très fière de sa fille, elle apprenait vite et se débrouillait très bien au maniement des lames. Elle semblait aussi avoir un don inné pour le combat au corps-à-corps, elle le tenait sûrement de son père. Il faudrait encore deux ou trois ans avant que son style de combat ne commence vraiment à s'établir, et un peu plus tard, elle obtiendrait sa propre arme. Raven était presque sûre que ce serait une épée, quelle que soit la forme, mais la question était de savoir où la trouver. Elle pouvait toujours la prendre à un Huntsman qu'elle aurait tué lors d'un raid, pour elle c'était aussi simple que d'aller faire des courses au supermarché. Mais Yang méritait mieux qu'une arme de seconde main, il lui fallait quelque chose de réellement fait pour elle, adapté à ses capacités et à son style de combat.

En y repensant, elle n'avait pas encore essayé les armes à feu …

-C'est très bien Yang. Ça ira pour ce matin, viens, on rentre.

Bien qu'essoufflée, Yang accouru jusqu'à sa mère avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps seule avec sa mère dans la journée, c'était rare, Raven était souvent occupée en tant que chef de la tribu, surtout en ce moment, parce qu'ils avaient apparemment des problèmes de rationnement pour l'hiver, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen de prendre du temps pour elle.

Main dans la main, les deux filles revinrent au camp, étant allées s'entraîner en forêt. Tout était recouvert de neige, et des groupes se relayaient pour dégager les passages entre les tentes, autrement ils finiraient ensevelis d'ici la fin de la semaine. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa tente, Raven observa du coin de l'œil l'état de ses troupes. Ils ne passeraient pas l'hiver s'ils ne se procuraient pas plus de provisions, mais avec de telles conditions météos, un raid d'urgence serait trop risqué, surtout si peu de temps après leur échec, deux semaines auparavant. Vraiment, parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore tué Qrow.

Raven sentit la petite main de Yang se dégager de la sienne, et la regarda courir en criant vers Vernal qui faisait un bras de fer avec un des poids lourds de la tribu. La chef des bandits laissa un petit sourire fier apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque sa disciple gagna sans effort son combat, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir acceptée parmi eux. Et puis ça faisait un peu de compagnie à Yang, même si elles avaient dix ans d'écart.

En entrant dans sa tente, la chef de tribu sortit la liste de leur inventaire, ainsi qu'une carte de la région. La situation était critique, elle devait faire quelque chose tant que la période la plus froide de la saison n'était pas encore arrivée. Il y avait plusieurs villages qui feraient de bonnes cibles vers le nord, mais ils étaient tous à deux voire trois jours de marche, et dans la neige, ils mettraient encore plus de temps, et le risque de Huntsmen serait plus important. Il y avait aussi un village apparemment très récent plus au sud, le trajet durerait presque une semaine rien que pour l'aller, mais ils l'avaient l'avantage qu'il faisait plus chaud dans cette région, il y aurait moins de neige, et le temps leur serait plus favorable. Après, si le village était si récent, rien ne garantissait qu'il possédait suffisamment pour remplir les stocks de la tribu, faire un raid si long devait valoir le coup. Peut-être devrait-elle y aller sous forme aviaire en repérage ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la tribu sans sa protection en cette période de crise. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser Yang pour revenir avec un portail, mais il lui faudrait quand même faire l'aller. Et déplacer le camp dans ces conditions était hors de question, donc ils ne pouvaient même pas changer de zone pour esquiver la météo.

Et si …?

Raven se leva et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil dehors. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, aucun signe de problème à régler, et Vernal montrait à Yang comment entretenir une arme. Parfait. Rapidement, elle sortit par l'autre côté de la tente, et se changea en corbeau pour s'envoler. Elle se posa une centaine de mètres plus loin, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait absolument personne dans les environs, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une épaisse couche de nuages cachait le soleil, et de la neige en tombait abondamment.

Raven ferma les yeux, et se concentra, les mains tendues dans la direction du camp. Le vent se leva rapidement, n'importe qui croirait à un début de tempête, les flocons tombèrent de plus en plus en oblique alors que les nuages commençaient à bouger. Raven retint son souffle et força encore plus, la magie sur une telle distance demandait beaucoup d'efforts, c'était comme soulever un gros rocher à bout de bras. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, la tribu devait commencer à s'inquiéter du risque de tempête, elle devait faire vite, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Le tire à la corde avec le vent dura encore une minute entière, et Raven n'était pas habituée à utiliser autant de magie sur de si longues périodes. Mais ses efforts finirent par payer, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la neige avait cessé de tomber, le ciel était dégagé, et seuls quelques nuages en très haute altitude étaient encore là.

Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas définitif, cette météo plus supportable ne tiendrait pas plus d'une journée, et demandait trop d'énergie pour pouvoir être recréée chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait. Mais … c'était déjà mieux que rien. Et puis avec le temps, ça deviendrait plus facile, même si ça la fatiguait énormément. Elle garderait ça pour les tempêtes de neige pour l'instant. Pour le moment, elle devait trouver une solution à leur problème de provisions.

* * *

Yang était inquiète. Sa maman semblait de plus en plus fatiguée depuis quelques temps, elle passait son temps à réfléchir en regardant sa carte, et finissait généralement par s'énerver et disparaître pour quelques heures, revenant encore plus fatiguée, elle avait même failli s'écrouler une fois. Parfois aussi, elle parlait toute seule, quand elle ne remarquait pas que sa fille était là, et insultait un certain « Qrow ». Est-ce que c'était lui qui l'énervait autant ? Yang n'en savait rien, elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom.

Peut-être que Vernal saurait ?

-Vernaaaaal~ !

-Un problème Yang ?

-C'est qui Qrow ?

Vernal s'arrêta, sa pelle toujours plantée dans la neige, et regarda la petite blonde avec des yeux ronds. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, pour voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendue la question, plusieurs membres plus âgés avaient également cessé de dégager la neige, et les observaient avec une pointe de colère dans le regard. Vernal déglutit alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers sa petite-sœur de cœur, et hésita un moment avant de finalement répondre avec incertitude.

-C'est … un ancien membre de la tribu … qui est … parti ?

-C'est tout ?

Vernal acquiesça, ne voulant pas ajouter quoique ce soit et espérant que ce serait suffisant. Qrow Branwen était un sujet tabou dans la tribu, celui qu'ils avaient toujours détesté et gardé à contre-cœur, celui qu'ils pensaient pouvoir enfin rendre utile en l'envoyant Beacon, celui qui les avait trahis en ne revenant pas. Raven aussi n'avait pas prévu de revenir, mais elle l'avait fait, et elle avait rendu la tribu plus forte que jamais. Qrow restait un traître et c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient dans cette situation difficile.

Suspicieuse et un peu déçue par sa réponse, Yang s'en alla, laissant les grands retourner à leur travail, ne remarquant pas leur soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de Raven en donnant trop d'informations à sa petite protégée. Où est-ce qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, d'abord ?

Yang marchait entre les tentes, laissant de petites empreintes derrière elle. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée, elle ne savait toujours pas qui était ce Qrow, ni pourquoi sa maman était si fatiguée. Si même Vernal ne pouvait pas l'aider, personne ne le pouvait. Que devait-elle faire ?

…

Non, vraiment, elle ne trouvait pas de solution … Elle pourrait toujours s'entraîner pour passer le temps, sa maman disait souvent que rester à ne rien faire était une perte de temps. Du moins, elle le disait aux membres de la tribu qu'elle prenait à jouer aux cartes au lieu de se rendre utiles. Yang était encore trop petite pour aider à autre chose que la cuisine, et encore. Elle était la seule enfant en bas âge ici, la tribu recrutait généralement ses membres au plus tôt dans la dizaine d'années, les naissances au sein du camp étaient rares. Il n'y avait donc pas énormément d'activités pour une petite fille de trois ans, les gens la toléraient parce qu'elle était la fille du chef, autrement elle n'aurait rien à faire là. Une place dans la tribu Branwen se gagnait et se méritait, et comparée aux autres, Yang était née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Très peu de gens en dehors de Vernal faisaient vraiment attention à elle en fait …

Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. C'était ce que sa maman disait tout le temps. Alors elle allait s'entraîner, et devenir forte, pour mériter sa place ici. Peut-être que ça remonterait le moral à sa maman ?

* * *

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Malgré le rationnement, les réserves étaient trop minces, et la morsure du froid se faisait de plus en plus sentir en dépit de ses efforts quotidiens sur la météo. La tribu pouvait tenir avec cet équilibre précaire pour l'instant, mais à ce rythme-là, le moindre petit changement climatique aurait des conséquences catastrophiques. Elle devait trouver une solution et vite.

Mais peu importe le village qu'ils choisissaient d'attaquer, ils avaient toujours les mêmes problèmes : le trajet, la météo, et les Huntsmen. Si chacune de ces choses était gérable séparément, les trois en même temps rendaient tout raid quasi-impossible. Pourtant, plus ils attendaient, plus ils s'affaiblissaient, et moins ils avaient de chances de réussir ce qui avait déjà de très faibles probabilités de réussite.

-On a survécu jusqu'ici, on ne va pas se laisser abattre par un simple hiver quand même …

Laissant échapper une petite partie de sa frustration sur le pauvre crayon innocent qu'elle avait dans la main, Raven lâcha le morceau de bois maintenant brisé en deux pour prendre une gorgée de thé fumant. Le liquide brûlant la réchauffait plus efficacement que la veste épaisse qu'elle portait actuellement. Doucement, elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup le luxe de se détendre ces derniers temps.

-Maman maman !

Et évidement, ce moment de calme ne pouvait pas durer … Sachant pertinemment que son moment de calme était terminé, Raven reposa sa tasse et se tourna pour voir Yang arriver vers elle en courant, trempée à cause de la neige, et avec une petite griffure légèrement saignante sur le front dont elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper. En fait, connaissant Yang, elle ne l'avait sûrement même pas remarquée … Son Aura s'en occuperait.

Yang était très autonome pour son âge. Bien sûr, avec Raven qui partait en raid pour de longues périodes, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, mais vu le milieu dans lequel elle grandissait, c'était pour le mieux. Elle avait vite appris à marcher, sans passer par la case « quatre pattes », et n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de courir, elle s'exprimait très bien pour son âge, en grande partie parce que personne ne prenait la peine d'adapter son langage à une enfant, elle mangeait ce qu'on lui donnait sans faire d'histoire, que ce soit avec sa mère ou avec les membres qui ne partaient pas en raid, elle ne pleurait pas pendant vingt minutes au moindre petit bobo, elle savait ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillaient, et elle savait se trouver des occupations utiles lorsqu'elle était seule, que ce soit d'aider les cuisiniers, de faire de petites corvées, ou plus récemment de s'entraîner. Elle restait rarement à ne rien faire et il était impossible de la tenir en place.

En un éclair, la petite terreur était à côté de sa mère et tirait sur la manche de sa veste en sautillant d'excitation.

-Maman tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait !

Raven soupira et lança à sa fille le regard significatif du « calme-toi d'abord », que Yang ignora au profit de son incroyable récit. Elle l'aurait légèrement réprimandée en temps normal, mais le fait de ne pas voir l'habituel sourire joyeux sur le visage de son petit oiseau lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Bah je savais pas trop quoi faire alors j'ai voulu aller m'entraîner mais vu que dans le camp y a trop de neige et que t'as dit que j'avais pas le droit de sortir toute seule et que tout le monde est occupé bah-…

-Stop. Reprend ton souffle, comme à l'entraînement.

Bien qu'un peu agacée d'être coupée dans son histoire, Yang prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement, comme elle le faisait après un exercice fatiguant.

-Voilà. Maintenant continue, calmement.

-D'accord. Alors comme y avait pas de place pour que je m'entraîne à l'épée à cause de la neige, j'ai décidé de m'entraîner à escalader les rondins de bois autour du camp. Et je suis presque arrivée tout en haut en plus ! Mais quand j'étais presque en haut, et bah j'ai glissé, parce que le tronc était mouillé, et quand je suis tombée, et bah-…!

Raven dut résister à l'envie de laisser sa tête tomber dans sa main. Yang était peut-être plus mature que les enfants de son âge, mais parfois c'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas un Faunus _singe_ parmi ses ancêtres. Ou alors elle ressemblait juste à son père. Ou les deux, connaissant Tai, ce n'était même pas impossible.

-… et bah je me suis transformée en oiseau !

…

-Pardon ?

-Je me suis transformée en oiseau !

… Non. Non, sûrement pas. Tout sauf ça.

Les mains tremblantes, Raven attrapa fermement les épaules de Yang pour la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Yang. Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est vrai je te jure ! J'étais en train de tomber, mais quand j'ai bougé mes bras, bah c'était devenu des ailes et du coup je me suis pas fait mal en tombant ! Et j'avais l'impression d'être plus petite aussi, c'était trop bizarre !

Plusieurs secondes de silence pesant passèrent comme des heures. Yang n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Sa mère avait toujours été beaucoup plus émotive avec elle qu'avec la tribu, avec eux elle était froide, strict, autoritaire, et, d'après certains, assez cruelle, même d'après les standards des bandits, elle était une tueuse de Huntsmen après tout. Mais Yang l'avait déjà vue être joyeuse, elle l'avait vue être douce, elle l'avait déjà vue s'inquiéter, elle se souvenait aussi vaguement l'avoir vue pleurer, même si elle n'en était pas sûre et avait peut-être juste rêvé. Elle l'avait vue sous un angle qu'elle était la seule à connaître.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère avoir _peur_.

-Maman …?

Raven ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa fille, sa petite fille âgée de trois ans, encore toute innocente. Pourtant elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Yang était née avec la capacité d'utiliser la magie, elle ne l'avait ni demandé ni accepté, et elle ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Et si elle pouvait se changer en oiseau, qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas aussi des pouvoirs de Maiden ? Si Salem l'apprenait, ou pire, si Ozpin l'apprenait, s'ils apprenaient qu'il était possible de naître avec de la magie en soi ? Peut-être que Salem l'ignorerait s'il ne s'agissait que de la transformation, mais si elle avait des pouvoirs de Maiden ? Et Ozpin, quels que soient ses pouvoirs, ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir Yang dans son armée, faire d'elle un autre de ses pions à sacrifier sans remords ! Et si Tai apprenait qu'il avait une fille et voulait la récupérer ?! Non ! Non, il était hors de question qu'ils lui enlèvent ! Personne ne-…!

-Maman ?

Raven sursauta, la voix de Yang la ramenant à la réalité. Seulement alors elle se rendit compte de son propre état, elle transpirait, respirait fortement, et ses mains tremblaient. Doucement, elle lâcha les épaules de Yang, qui la regardait avec inquiétude, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table.

-Mama-…

-Va dans ta chambre.

-… Mais-…

-J'ai dit : va dans ta chambre !

Yang recula, plus par choc que par peur, malgré la froideur de l'ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Timidement, elle contourna sa mère sans la quitter des yeux, et disparut derrière le rideau épais qui séparait sa « chambre » du reste de la tente. Là, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et serra son ours en peluche contre elle. Jamais sa maman ne lui avait crié dessus. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

* * *

Raven laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle était à bout de force. Ils étaient à peine à la moitié de l'hiver, ils n'avaient pratiquement plus de provisions, une forte tempête de neige semblait se diriger droit vers eux, et elle n'avait plus assez de force pour la repousser. En plus de ça, de plus en plus de Grimms passaient près du camp à cause de la négativité qu'apportait leur situation. Ce n'étaient peut-être que des Beowolfs et un ou deux Boarbatusks, mais les bandits étaient plus habitués à combattre des humains, et entre la fatigue et le manque d'équipement approprié, la tribu avait toutes les difficultés du monde à se défendre. Seule Raven tenait le coup. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était leur chef, leur leader, et la plus puissante combattante de la tribu. Si elle flanchait, tout s'effondrerait. Et c'était de plus en plus dur. Elle avait réussi à garder la face jusque là, mais ceux qui la côtoyaient plus régulièrement, comme Vernal, savaient qu'elle était au bout du rouleau.

Et en plus de tous ces problèmes, elle n'avait toujours pas réglé l'histoire de Yang. En fait, elle n'avait pratiquement pas reparlé à sa fille depuis. Les repas avaient été silencieux, les entraînements plus courts et moins fréquents en raison du manque de temps, et Yang n'était pas venue lui parler d'elle-même une seule fois, préférant aider dans le camp ou s'entraîner seule plutôt que de risquer que sa mère soit encore plus fâchée contre elle. Raven savait que c'était de sa faute, elle s'était énervée et avait haussé la voix pour la première fois, sans donner d'explications. Mais qu'était-elle supposée expliquer ? Yang savait que la magie existait, mais elle était encore trop jeune pour réellement comprendre ce que cela impliquait, elle n'avait peut-être même pas compris qu'elle avait utilisé de la magie.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire …? Tout ça à cause d'un seul et unique raid raté. Merci Qrow. Vraiment.

Un coup de vent souleva la toile qui servait d'entrée à la tente, laissant entrer les bruits agités des membres de la tribu. La tempête de neige approchait et ils le savaient. Elle n'avait plus le choix, ni le temps de trouver une solution, il était temps de prendre des mesures draconiennes.

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit, mais Raven ne dormait pas. Comment pourrait-elle ? D'ici le levé du jour, le camp serait enseveli sous la neige et il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de se déplacer. C'était pourquoi tout le monde avait interdiction formelle de sortir, les dernières rations de nourriture avaient été distribuées à chacun pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. D'ici là, chacun devait rester dans sa tente, fermée hermétiquement, et attendre. C'était l'état d'urgence.

C'était arrivé une fois, un peu plus de quinze ans auparavant. Raven et Qrow avaient huit ans à l'époque, ils avaient dû passer deux jours et deux nuits tous les deux, enfermés dans la même tente, avec juste assez de nourriture, et seulement des couvertures et leur Aura pour ne pas mourir de froid. Comment avaient-ils réussi à ne pas s'arracher les yeux ? Personne ne le savait. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts à cause du froid, certaines tentes s'étaient envolées, laissant leurs occupants exposés aux puissantes rafales de vent et de neige, sans espoir que qui que ce soit ne vienne les aider.

Cette fois, Raven avait vérifié personnellement les fixations de chaque tente, et distribuer une petite quantité de Dust de Feu à chaque groupe en piochant dans sa réserve personnelle. La tempête s'annonçait longue et violente, mais en tant que chef, elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour assurer la survie de sa tribu. Ils avaient des provisions pour trois jours, et ils pourraient éventuellement tenir un quatrième s'ils faisaient des efforts. Mais le plus dur serait après, lorsque la tempête s'arrêterait, qu'ils seraient tous fatigués, et qu'ils n'auraient plus de nourriture.

_-Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent … _

Ils étaient forts, ils survivraient à ça, elle s'en assurerait. Et ceux qui mourraient malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ils le mériteraient. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne seraient pas trop nombreux …

* * *

_-« La tempête qui s'abat actuellement sur Mistral est d'une puissance sans précédent, et les experts s'attendent à ce qu'elle dure plusieurs jours dans le sud, et près d'une semaine entière dans le nord. Le Royaume a officiellement déclaré l'état d'alerte ce midi, les transports aériens sont en suspens, et l'Académie de Ha-… »_

-Hey !

-Pas de télévision à table.

Tai laissa échapper un long soupir et fixa son assiette. Les plats de Summer étaient parmi les meilleurs de Remnant, mais en ce moment, il était trop inquiet pour avaler quoique ce soit. Le camp principal de la tribu Branwen était au nord de Mistral, ils devaient être en plein dans la tempête en ce moment. Il ne doutait pas que Raven s'en sortirait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet. Même si elle était partie depuis des années, même s'il s'était remarié, même s'il avait eu un enfant avec Summer, Raven avait toujours une place dans son cœur. Une place vide qu'elle avait laissée en partant du jour au lendemain sans un au revoir …

-Allez Ruby, ouvre grand la bouche.

-Ah~…!

-C'est très bien. Mmmh ! C'est bon la purée de carottes hein ?

Ruby frappa joyeusement dans ses mains en riant, arrachant un petit sourire à ses parents. Le repas terminé, Summer monta la mettre au lit, pendant que Tai s'installait sur le fauteuil près de la cheminé avec un épais paquet de copies à corriger. Il aurait aimé que Raven soit là avec eux pour profiter de la chaleur d'un foyer et d'une famille.

* * *

Il devait être presque minuit, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, et la neige s'entassait tout autour de la tente. Impossible de fermer l'œil.

-Maman ?

Pleinement réveillée, Raven regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Yang toute emmitouflée dans sa couverture.

-J'arrive pas à dormir …

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre … Avec un soupire, Raven se retourna complètement et souleva sa couverture. Yang ne se fit pas prier et se glissa à côté de sa mère, se blottissant contre elle à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Elle n'était pas frileuse en temps normal, mais protégée d'une tempête de neige par seulement quelques couches de tissu, même un mini soleil comme elle pouvait avoir froid.

-Maman … Je suis désolée …

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas … Mais tu t'es mise en colère l'autre jour alors …

Raven serra sa fille un peu plus fort contre elle et posa son menton sur sa petite tête, alors qu'un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Écoute-moi Yang, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, et je ne le serai jamais. Tu es à mes yeux la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai jamais eu, et tu prends plus de place dans mon cœur que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Alors t'es pas fâchée ?

-Bien sûr que non. Maintenant dors, demain va être une longue journée.

-D'accord maman …

Yang se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de sa mère, plus détendue qu'au début. Raven s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur comme ça, elle aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde, et elle préférait encore se jeter tête la première vers une mort lente et douloureuse plutôt que de la blesser.

Si Qrow l'entendait, il se moquerait probablement d'elle avec quelque chose comme « Tu t'es ramollie depuis le temps ! ». Et elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'aurait pas tord, comparé à ce que eux avaient vécus lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la tribu. Ils s'étaient faits passer à tabac jusqu'à l'épuisement pratiquement tous les jours après leur arrivée, ils avaient dû se battre à mort contre certains membres qui les jugeaient trop faibles et encombrants, ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour ne plus être traiter comme des boulets par la tribu, ils n'avaient reçu aucune aide, aucun soutient à part l'un l'autre.

Beaucoup diraient qu'ils avaient eu une enfance horrible, et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, pas pour Raven du moins. Oui ça avait été dur, oui elle avait souffert, oui elle avait regardé la mort en face plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait les compter. Mais elle était toujours là, elle avait survécu, toutes ces épreuves l'avaient rendue plus forte, en avaient fait le monstre de puissance qu'elle était maintenant. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait été élevée, dans un monde où il faut être fort pour survivre, dans une tribu de pillards et de tueurs qu'elle appelait sans honte sa famille, et qu'elle protégerait au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait. C'était une vie à laquelle elle avait délibérément choisi de revenir.

Et pourtant …

-Maman sera toujours là pour toi mon petit oiseau. Toujours …

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que la tempête sévissait sur le camp. Trois jours que Raven avait pu passer à réfléchir plus calmement à une solution. Trois jours durant lesquels elle avait pu se reposer et retrouver assez d'énergie pour mettre son plan en action. Il devait être le milieu de la matinée et le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort. Alors que Yang tentait de se concentrer sur les leçons de lecture qu'elle avait commencées depuis peu, Raven passa sa main sur la toile qui donnait sur l'arrière du camp, essayant de savoir jusqu'où montait le niveau de neige. Plus d'un mètre, et la tente était surélevée. Ça allait être dur, mais elle pourrait le faire, elle devait le faire.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Yang acquiesça, et regarda sa mère sortir malgré la tempête, laissant rentrer pendant un moment le vent et la neige. Dehors, Raven se dirigea à tâtons le long de la toile, se frayant un passage entre le tissu et la neige, jusqu'à atteindre l'un des piliers qui soutenaient la tente. Il n'était pas très épais, mais c'était suffisant pour escalader. Avec beaucoup d'efforts en raison du bois glissant et du vent, le chef des bandits réussi finalement à se hisser sur le toit. Ce dernier était tout autant enneigé que le reste du camp, et c'était à se demander comment il ne s'était pas déjà écroulé.

Bien que totalement aveuglée par la tempête, Raven connaissait par cœur chaque centimètre du campement, peu importe combien de fois ils se déplaçaient, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour agir avec précision. Alors, avec un grand soupir, elle tendit les main devant elle, et commença.

* * *

Yang s'ennuyait. C'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps, alors elle ne se plaignait pas trop. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire le livre pour enfant que sa mère lui avait donné pour l'occuper, et elle avait vraiment envie de la voir faire de la magie. Yang adorait la magie. Mais maman avait dit non.

…

Oh et puis, personne ne le saurait si elle jetait juste un coup d'œil.

Essayant d'être discrète, malgré le vacarme assourdissant du vent, Yang se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, et écarta très légèrement les deux pans solidement maintenus fermés pour empêcher la neige de rentrer. Dehors, tout était blanc, on ne voyait même pas le sol, et même debout sur une pile de coussins, elle était à peine assez grande pour voir au-dessus de la neige entassée tout autour de la tente.

Et d'un coup, le vent s'arrêta, les flocons en suspension semblèrent se figer, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, comme si le temps avait été mis en pause. Puis tout aussi soudainement, tout se remit en marche, mais dans le sens inverse. Le vent souffla de manière non naturelle depuis le sol vers le ciel, la neige déjà à terre commença à se soulever, comme si elle tombait à l'envers. Yang ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, elle était trop hypnotisée par le spectacle de voir une tornade douce et silencieuse aspirer chaque flocon, les libérant petit-à-petit du piège hivernal dans lequel ils étaient coincés. La tornade n'était pas très large, mais elle montait de plus en plus haut, et lorsqu'elle toucha les nuages, elle les aspira eux aussi, laissant apparaître pour la première fois depuis longtemps le bleu du ciel. Rien ne résistait, plus de tempête sur des kilomètres, c'était un phénomène naturel plus fort que la nature elle-même.

Lorsque le camp fut complètement libre de la neige dans laquelle il était emprisonné, la tornade se détacha du sol, et tout ce qu'elle contenait, vents violents, grandes quantités de neige, nuages épais, purement et simplement un tempête de neige entière capable de recouvrir une zone de la taille de plusieurs villages, fut compacté de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une bille, si petite qu'on la voyait à peine de loin.

Un bruit indiqua que Raven était descendue du toit, puis, alors que des têtes commençaient à sortir des tentes, attirées par la disparition soudaine de la tempête et du bruit qu'elle faisait, elle avança fièrement vers le centre du camp. Là, elle ramassa quelque chose parterre, l'observa un peu, puis fit signe à tous de sortir.

Yang suivi le mouvement alors que les bandits formaient un cercle autour de leur chef, et essaya de se faufiler devant pour mieux voir. Tout le monde se bousculait, et elle était presque obligée de marcher à quatre pattes pour avancer, quand elle sentit deux mains l'attraper sous les aisselles et la soulever sans effort dans les airs, pour atterrir sur une paire d'épaules qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Écoutez-moi tous.

Dès l'instant où Raven commença à parler, tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, ce charisme qui avait fait d'elle la chef de la tribu à un si jeune âge. Quand Raven parlait, on se taisait et on écoutait. Ce n'était pas par peur de sa force comme on pourrait le penser chez des bandits, c'était par loyauté et par confiance, tous l'avaient reconnue comme leur leader, ils respectaient chacune de ses décisions parce que par sa simple présence elle leur faisait sentir que c'était la bonne chose à faire et qu'ils ne le regretteraient pas. Et ils ne l'ont jamais regretté, peu importe à quel point les mesures étaient extrêmes, comme ces trois derniers jours, personne n'avait objecté, tout le monde lui avait fait confiance, et encore une fois, ils avaient eu raison.

-Ceci …

Raven leva la main pour que tous puissent voir. Entre ses doigts se trouvait ce qui ressemblait de loin à un morceau de cristal opaque dans les tons mauves, ne dépassant pas les trois centimètres.

-… est la tempête qui pensait pouvoir nous écraser. Cette pierre renferme un des phénomènes naturels les plus violents que nous ayons jamais eu à traiter. Et cette force est désormais entre nos mains. Vous vous demandez peut-être comment une telle chose est possible, mais vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

La foule s'écarta, et Vernal avança, droite et fière comme le voulait le rôle qu'elle devait endosser, pour venir se poster aux côtés de Raven, qui posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de sa disciple.

-Tout ceci est l'œuvre de notre Spring Maiden, notre meilleur atout, l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants jamais vus par l'humanité. Nous n'avons pas à craindre les intempéries, parce que tant que ce pouvoir est nôtre, elles sont sous notre contrôle. Et cette pierre en est la preuve. Nous sommes les forts, ceux qui survivent, ceux qui sont encore là malgré les épreuves !

Des hurlements résonnèrent à travers tout le camp, les bandits brandissant leurs poings avec enthousiasme après le discours de leur chef, et Yang criait avec eux de sa petite voix aiguë.

Raven était incroyable, elle avait tout, la force, l'intelligence, le courage, le charisme, en plus d'être une mère formidable, la tribu n'aurait jamais pu demander meilleur leader, et du haut de ses trois ans, Yang était fière d'être sa fille.

* * *

Après les acclamations, le groupe se dispersa petit à petit, et Raven se permit un soupir discret. Elle remercia Vernal et donna quelques instructions, puis chercha rapidement sa fille du regard. Elle la trouva en train de descendre des épaules de Ramy, un vieil homme avec des cornes de bélier qui, suite à une grave blessure à la jambe il y a des années, avait endossé le rôle de cuisinier en chef pour la tribu, rôle qui n'existait pas jusque là et qui manquait cruellement. Comme Yang aidait souvent en cuisine, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, il était un peu comme un grand-père pour elle. La tribu était une grande famille après tout.

-Maman maman ! Je peux voir la pierre ?

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, Yang.

-Mais je veux juste regarder ! S'il-te-plaît !

Raven soupira, et s'accroupit pour mettre le précieux cristal à hauteur des yeux de sa fille. Cette dernière le regarda avec émerveillement, comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait de la magie. Elle était fascinée par la magie, et la chef des bandits devait bien avouer qu'elle-même ne cessait d'être impressionnée par ses propres pouvoirs.

-Et si ça se casse, il se passe quoi ?

-Alors la tempête en sortira, le vent, la neige, les nuages, tout en sera violemment expulser dans toutes les directions jusqu'à reprendre sa taille et sa forme originale. C'est un peu comme une bombe.

Là où un autre enfant aurait pris peur à l'idée d'avoir une bombe juste sous le nez, Yang se rapprocha pour observer d'encore plus près, comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Raven se demanda un instant si le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de magie au quotidien était une bonne chose. Magie voulait dire Ozpin, il était impossible que l'un aille sans l'autre, même Salem n'était pas aussi dangereuse sur ce plan, du moment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vous ou que vous faisiez ce qu'elle demandait, elle vous laissait tranquille, magie ou non. Ozpin vous traquerait sans relâche jusqu'à être sûr de vous avoir sous son contrôle.

Raven se leva et prit la main de Yang pour la ramener dans leur tente. Elle avait un raid de ravitaillement à organiser, et plusieurs villages dévastés par la tempête qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

* * *

-Où est-ce qu'on va maman ?

Raven ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, Yang pendant au bout de sa main.

Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient survécu à cet hiver critique, avec beaucoup d'efforts et un rationnement très strict de ce qu'ils avaient obtenu des villages affaiblis par la tempête, mais ils étaient toujours debout, et maintenant que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et qu'ils ne risquaient plus de mourir de faim, la chef des bandits avait enfin le temps de se consacrer à quelque chose qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à faire : apprendre la magie à Yang.

Après une longue marche à travers les bois, elles arrivèrent finalement à destination, au sommet d'une falaise qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la forêt encore un peu enneigée, et on pouvait voir un village détruit au loin, le long de la rivière qui descendait de la cascade qui se trouvait un demi kilomètre plus loin, le tout baigné dans la lumière du soleil qui se levait droit devant elles.

-C'est beau …

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Raven s'avança vers le rebord en faisant signe à sa fille de ne pas bouger. Elle marcha sans peur, et sans même s'arrêter un instant pour constater la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, sauta. Yang la regarda faire, curieuse de ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'avait pas peur pour sa mère, ce serait insultant de s'inquiéter juste parce qu'elle tombait d'une falaise. Elle pouvait mettre une tempête en bouteille si elle le voulait !

Après quelques secondes de silence, un bruit venant d'en haut attira l'attention de Yang. Un corbeau faisait des cercles dans ciel au dessus d'elle, puis descendit vers les arbres. Ce n'était pas un oiseau normal, elle pouvait le sentir, elle avait ce sentiment familier de frissons dans le dos chaque fois que sa mère faisait de la magie près d'elle … L'oiseau continua de voler entre les branches, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'enfant. Mais alors qu'il allait se poser devant elle, c'est Raven qui atterrit dans un petit bruit sourd, soulevant un petit nuage de neige, et alors qu'elle se redressait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard émerveillé de Yang.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit t'être transformée en oiseau ?

Yang hocha la tête. Raven avait volontairement évité le sujet depuis, mais elle ne l'avait sûrement pas oublié. Si Yang avait réellement hérité de ses pouvoirs, alors il fallait avant tout qu'elle apprenne à les maîtriser, avant qu'ils ne se manifestent contre sa volonté et que quelqu'un ne la voit. Personne ne devait être au courant. Personne. Mais elle n'allait pas interdire à son petit oiseau de voler quand même.

-Ce pouvoir … tu le tiens de moi. C'est un des pouvoirs magiques que j'ai obtenus avant ta naissance.

-Je peux faire de la magie ?!

-Il semblerait …

Yang tenta de se retenir de crier et de sauter de joie pendant environ une seconde, avant d'exploser. Raven la regarda rebondir dans tous les sens avec un petit sourire en coin, c'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à son père parfois. Finalement, la petite pile électrique revint se poster devant sa mère, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir faire la même chose que la personne qu'elle admirait tant.

Raven soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de Yang pour la faire arrêter de sauter. Elle était déjà assez stressée comme ça …

-Bien. Premièrement, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti la première fois que tu t'es transformée ?

-Euh … Pas vraiment … J'ai juste essayé d'arrêter de tomber, et puis j'ai vu que j'avais des ailes à la place des bras, et je crois que j'étais plus petite aussi.

-Essaie de le refaire.

-Là maintenant ? Mais je sais pas comment j'ai fait l'autre fois.

-La magie vient instinctivement, il suffit de savoir ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse.

Yang fronça les sourcils, toujours pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait vu sa mère faire de la magie des dizaines de fois, mais elle ne s'était jamais demandée comment cela fonctionnait. Alors suivant les consignes qui lui avaient été données, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur un éventuelle transformation. Sauf qu'elle ne savait même pas en quel oiseau elle essayait de se transformer. Ni _comment_ se transformer. Est-ce qu'elle devait … _sentir_ la magie ou quelque chose comme ça ? … Elle rouvrit un œil et regarda ses mains, rien n'avait changé, pas d'ailes, pas même une petite plume. Sans se décourager, elle réessaya. Elle essaya très fort, se concentrant tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la tête.

Raven soupira.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

Alors que Yang relâchait son souffle et regardait le sol d'un air déprimé, Raven s'accroupit devant elle et posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Écoute-moi Yang, la magie n'est pas quelque chose que tu utilises, c'est quelque chose que tu fais, c'est une part de toi, ça te vient aussi naturellement que de respirer. Ne réfléchis pas à comment te transformer, fais-le simplement.

-Mais …

-Essaie en sautant.

-En sautant ? Là, comme ça ?

-Non, en sautant là-bas.

Yang regarda dans la direction indiquée par sa mère, le bord de la falaise. Elle devait sauter ? D'aussi haut ? Dans le vide ?

-Euh …

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu t'es déjà transformée une fois, tu en es capable.

-Et si j'y arrive pas …?

-Tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi.

La voix de Raven était douce mais ferme, elle dégageait la même aura que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à la tribu, elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle que l'on était obligé de lui faire confiance, on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait tord.

-Et si j'y arrive pas du premier coup ?

Raven laissa échapper un petit rire, ébouriffa les cheveux de Yang, puis colla son front au sien avec un sourire maternel sur les lèvres. Sa fille était parfois trop maline, mais elle en était fière.

-Je serai toujours là pour te rattraper. Je te le promets.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Yang hocha la tête avec énergie, et se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise. Le long de la pente, plusieurs arbres et rochers dépassaient, menaçant de l'empaler ou de lui fracasser la tête si elle avait le malheur de tomber dessus, et même si elle sautait assez loin, la forêt en dessous lui semblait trop loin pour qu'elle puisse espérer s'en sortir avec des égratignures que son Aura soignerait, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'elle tombait des arbres dans lesquels elle s'amusait à grimper.

Mais maman avait dit qu'elle y arriverait, alors elle allait y arriver. Et si ce n'était pas du premier coup, elle la rattraperait. Yang ne savait pas comment, mais elle y croyait. Maman avait promis.

Yang recula de quelques pas, prit une profonde inspiration, puis couru, et sauta.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Raven se rapprocha également du bord, une main sur son épée, prête à ouvrir un portail à tout moment. Elle avait confiance en sa fille, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre que Yang était capable, c'était de voler. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Instinct maternel.

Mais alors qu'elle se penchait pour constater quelle distance séparait encore sa fille du sol, quelque chose passa rapidement devant ses yeux, la forçant à reculer, et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune faucon, tournoyant un peu maladroitement dans le ciel.

Après quelques cabrioles, l'oiseau redescendit, et commença à voler à raz du sol en se dirigeant vers Raven. Cette dernière, sachant par expérience comment cela allait finir, s'accroupit et tendit les bras, prête à rattraper la chute inévitable. Et effectivement, lorsque Yang se retransforma en petite fille blonde, elle était si près du sol que ses pieds et ses genoux raclaient la terre avant même qu'elle ne puisse tenter de se mettre debout, et l'auraient faite s'écraser à plat-ventre parterre si sa mère ne l'avait pas attrapée avant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-Je suis très fière de toi mon petit oiseau !

Malgré ses genoux qui la brûlaient, et la peur encore bien présente qu'elle avait eu juste avant de se transformer, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Yang alors qu'elle sautait au cou de sa mère.

-T'es la meilleure maman du monde !

* * *

**Donc voilà ma nouvelle fic ! ça vous plait ? **

**J'ai pris la liberté de permettre à Yang de se changer en oiseau parce qu'après tout pourquoi pas, et de donner à Raven les pouvoirs de Spring Maiden beaucoup plus tôt (le pourquoi du comment sera expliqué plus en détails dans la partie 2). **

**J'espère que Raven n'était pas trop nian-nian comme maman, j'essaie de la faire être très douce avec Yang et plutôt sévère avec sa tribu, mais comme la première partie traitera principalement de l'enfance de Yang et de sa relation avec sa mère, c'est le côté doux qui va ressortir. Et puis bon, Raven a beau être comme elle est dans l'anime, si elle avait gardé Yang avec elle et l'avait vue grandir depuis tout bébé, évidemment qu'elle aurait eu un comportement très différent avec elle.**

**Ah, et aussi, cette fic est ce que j'appelle une fanfiction de charpentier, je vous expliquerai pourquoi au chapitre 6 n_n**

**Et je réitère ma demande, si vous connaissez quelqu'un de très bon en anglais, vraiment, ça m'arrangerait. Encore merci, et à la prochaine.**


	2. Chap 2 : Le printemps de révélations

**Bonjour bonjour, voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Oui, j'ai mis plus d'une semaine à le sortir alors que je l'avais déjà écrit, mais le truc c'est qu'entre temps, j'ai commencé à sortir la version anglaise de la fic ! et 10000mots, bah, c'est long à traduire ... En plus, le wiki m'a fait un gros fuck récemment, notamment en donnant un nom à l'arme de Raven, alors que j'ai pas arrêté de vérifier en écrivant pour être sûre que justement son arme n'avait _pas_ de nom, et en changeant le nom de sa Semblance ! Sérieux, elle peut faire des portails, alors pourquoi ils ont changé "portals" ?! En "Kindred link" en plus ! littéralement "Lien de parenté", vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!**

***tousse***

**Bref, bonne lecture n_n'**

* * *

.

À l'entrée du campement, la foule s'agitait. Devant eux se trouvait la seule personne silencieuse, droite et immobile, les mains croisées dans son dos, avec une discipline et une fierté que peu d'enfants de six ans pourraient avoir. D'autant plus qu'intérieurement, Yang était tout aussi excitée que les autres, même plus, mais il fallait rester sérieuse devant la tribu, elle était la fille du chef, la future leader, elle se devait d'être exemplaire, elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle participait aux raids maintenant ! Enfin de loin. Mais elle avait un rôle très important !

Soudain, apparaissant de nulle part, un portail rouge orné de touches de noir fendit les airs, et Raven en sortit, suivie des autres membres partis en raid, chargés de leur butin. Ceux restés au campement s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, les acclamant sur leur passage. Yang en fit de même, mais un mouvement de tête de sa mère lui ordonna de rejoindre le cortège, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier, traversant fièrement le campement aux côtés de leur chef.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Raven utilisait son lien à Yang pour revenir des raids par portail plutôt qu'à pied, ce qui leur épargnait des jours de marche au moment où ils étaient le plus fatigués, et leur faisait donc gagner un temps précieux, même si cela demandait une grande synchronisation par rapport au temps de trajet et à la durée du raid. Et la petite blonde était très fière de pouvoir se rendre aussi utile à sa tribu. Avant, elle était trop petite pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à aider Ramy en cuisine, nourrir une tribu entière pouvait toujours nécessiter une paire de mains supplémentaire, ou à s'entraîner, seule ou avec sa mère, et parfois avec Vernal. Mais en grandissant, elle s'était trouvée d'autres passe-temps, comme jongler avec des couteaux, se battre amicalement avec d'autres membres de la tribu, ou voler … Elle aimait voler, elle aimait la sensation du vent sur ses plumes lorsqu'elle slalomait entre les arbres, le frisson qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle redescendait en piquet, ou lorsqu'elle se laissait tomber depuis les nuages sous forme humaine pour se transformer au dernier moment. Et plus que tout, elle aimait voler avec sa mère, faire la course avec elle dans les nuages, longer une rivière à ras de l'eau en essayant de s'éclabousser, c'était presque aussi bien que de l'écouter raconter des histoires sur la magie !

Alors que chacun remplissait ses tâches habituelles de retour de raid, Yang entra dans la tente principale avec sa mère, et resta bien droite à l'entrée pendant que Raven se délestait de son masque et de son arme. La chef des bandits la regarda ensuite, ce qui la fit se raidir immédiatement. Dos droit, bras croisés dans le dos, la tête relevée, tremblant d'impatience. Raven l'observa d'un œil critique quelques secondes, puis sourit et hocha la tête, avant de finalement lui tendre la main. Dès cet instant, tout sérieux disparut de la posture impeccable de Yang alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de sa mère en riant.

-Tu m'as manquée maman !

-Toi aussi mon petit oiseau.

Toutes deux s'assirent à la table basse et se servirent une tasse de thé, que Yang avait préparé avant l'arrivée de sa mère. Elle était une grande fille maintenant, elle devait se rendre utile autant que possible.

-Alors, comment se sont passées les choses en mon absence ?

-Très bien, rien à signaler. Quelques Grimms se sont un peu trop approchés du camp mais on s'en est occupé !

-« On » ?

-Ouais enfin, la tribu.

Yang baissa les yeux sur sa tasse avec un air boudeur. Elle avait peut-être grandi, mais elle était encore trop petite pour aller affronter les Grimms avec les autres, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour participer sans être un boulet, c'était d'attendre leur retour en étant prête à aider à donner des soins médicaux si quelqu'un revenait blessé. Tout le monde n'avait pas forcément son Aura activée pour se protéger.

-Ton heure viendra Yang, mais tu dois apprendre à ne pas te précipiter.

-Je sais maman … Mais je n'aime pas me sentir inutile quand tout le monde fait autant d'efforts.

-Tu n'es pas inutile, et tu es encore jeune, donne-toi le temps.

-D'accord.

Raven sourit et rapprocha son sac pour chercher quelque chose dedans.

-Et si plutôt que de te plaindre, tu jetais un coup d'œil à ce que je t'ai ramené.

Le regard de Yang s'illumina, et elle se remit immédiatement à rebondir sur place. Raven lui tendit quelque chose enroulé dans du tissu, que Yang déballa rapidement et avec excitation. Puis elle se figea, dans ses mains se trouvait une dague dans son étui en cuir, elle devait faire environ trente centimètres, le bout du manche en bois était sculpté pour ressembler à un Nevermore endormi. Doucement, elle retira l'arme de son étui et l'observa, le métal était lisse et brillant, un vrai travail de maître, et la lame légèrement courbée en forme de S était parfaitement aiguisée, elle paraissait si tranchante qu'on pourrait se couper rien qu'en la regardant. En la faisant un peu pivoter, Yang pouvait voir son visage se refléter dessus, et en la pivotant un peu plus, elle put voir le visage de sa mère maintenant juste derrière elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

-Il semble qu'il y avait un très bon artisan dans ce village, la tribu a gagné plusieurs armes d'excellente qualité. Celle-ci est pour toi jusqu'à ce que l'on t'en trouve une réellement adaptée à tes capacités. Elle te plaît ?

Sans en détacher les yeux, Yang fit tournoyer la dague autour de sa main gauche quelques fois, puis la remit dans son étui, et se retourna pour sauter au cou de sa mère.

-Je l'adore ! Merci maman merci !

Raven sourit et rendit son étreinte à sa fille en passant une main dans ses boucles dorées.

_-Tu grandis trop vite …_

* * *

Au milieu de la clairière, Yang tenait à peine debout, essoufflée et pleine de sueur, sa dague à la main. En face d'elle, Raven rengaina son épée, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Grâce à un nombre ahurissant d'heures d'entraînement, Yang était excellente avec les lames, mais elle avait avant tout un don pour le combat au corps-à-corps. Une lame courte comme une dague était donc un très bon compromis entre les deux, d'autant plus qu'elle savait la manier des deux mains. La chef des bandits avait une idée de plus en plus précise de l'arme idéale pour sa fille, même si elle ne savait pas encore où la trouver.

-Tu progresses bien, à ce rythme-là, tu pourras venir en raid avec nous d'ici un an ou deux.

Yang releva la tête avec les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'espoir. Normalement, personne ne partait en raid avant d'avoir au moins dix ans, au risque d'être un poids pour le groupe. Alors y être autorisée à sept ou huit ans ? C'était un honneur et une chance que peu avaient eu. Raven et Qrow l'avaient eu, ils avaient sept ans lorsqu'ils avaient été accueillis par la tribu, et à peine neuf ans lors de leur premier raid. Ils n'avaient même pas encore leurs armes à l'époque, tout comme Yang n'aurait sûrement pas encore la sienne. Mais Raven croyait en sa fille.

-Allez, encore un dernier round et on rentre.

Bien qu'épuisée, Yang acquiesça et se remit en position, sa dague dans la main droite pointant vers l'avant. Raven sourit et dégaina son épée avec une lame de Dust de Glace pour bloquer la première vague d'offensive. Une belle journée de printemps classique.

* * *

Qrow ne passait pas une bonne journée.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'Ozpin lui demande ça ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Raven ! Elle l'énervait et ça ne servirait à rien ! Elle avait déjà été très claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux ! À quoi ça servait de continuer à la harceler ? Il aurait préféré aller sur cette mission avec Summer, ça aurait été plus utile. Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il aille s'engueuler avec sa sœur !

_-« Je veux m'assurer de quelque chose », tu parles … Merci Oz … _

Ah, il y était.

Qrow observa le campement d'en haut, il y avait beaucoup de monde, pas de raid en cours donc, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait être là. Il redescendit pour voler entre les arbres, et contourna le campement pour arriver à la tente de Raven sans être vu. Il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu ici et n'avait pas envie de l'être. Sans gêne, il entra dans la demeure du chef comme s'il était chez lui, sans se soucier de la question d'intimité. Ils étaient jumeaux et avaient grandi ensemble, il l'avait vue nue plus souvent que Tai !

-Raven ?

Aucune réponse, et l'endroit avait l'air vide, elle n'était visiblement pas là, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre. Personne n'entrait dans la tente du chef sans permission, alors il ne risquait pas de se faire prendre, aussi il s'assit à la table basse, et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit … Et attendit longtemps … Il regarda son Scroll, il était ici depuis trente minutes. Il n'avait déjà pas envie d'être là, et en plus il devait poiroter ? Comme il semblait avoir du temps libre, il observa un peu son environnement. Il n'était que rarement venu dans la tente du chef lorsqu'il était encore membre de la tribu, alors il avait du mal à voir les changements, mais quelques détails attirèrent son attention, comme la présence de livres d'Histoire. Raven n'était pas illettrée, mais la lecture n'était sûrement pas sa tasse de thé. En parlant de thé, deux tasses vides étaient posées sur la table basse, attendant d'être utilisées. Raven avait toujours eu l'habitude de laisser une tasse sortie pour elle-même, mais pourquoi deux ? Et le plus étrange, c'était ce rideau qui séparait un coin du reste de la tente, comme une chambre à part. Pourtant, le lit de Raven était en dehors de cet espace clos … Qrow repensa au portail que sa sœur utilisait pour revenir dans sa tribu.

_-Oh pitié dites-moi que je me trompe … _

Un bruit à l'extérieur le sortit de ses pensées, c'était la voix de Raven qui semblait donner des instructions à quelqu'un, quelque chose à propos de l'entretient des armes. Puis le volant de l'entrée se souleva, la chef des bandits entra, et Qrow vit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait sûrement pas. Lorsque Raven entra, elle souriait. Et pas un sourire narquois ou moqueur comme c'était le cas d'habitude. Un vrai sourire, doux et sincère, avec une étincelle de joie de vivre dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, même en ayant passé les vingt premières années de leurs vies collés l'un à l'autre.

Bien sûr, ce sourire disparut dès l'instant où elle aperçut son frère, et se transforma en grimace énervée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'était incrusté chez elle sans permission. L'impertinence naturelle de Qrow le força à lever la main pour la saluer comme si tout était normal, avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Salut frangine.

Raven posa sa main sur le manche de son épée, prête à le faire partir par la force s'il le fallait. Ah la la … C'était tellement facile de la faire enrager !

-Eh calme-toi, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

-Tu perdrais.

-En fait on a à peu près le même niveau.

-_Q__row_, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oz veut te parler.

-Et je n'ai _rien_ à lui dire, je ne veux plus _rien_ avoir à faire avec lui ou aucun d'en vous, et il serait temps qu'il s'imprime ça dans le crâne. Maintenant va t'en de chez moi avant que je ne t'y force !

Wow … Raven n'était jamais de très bonne humeur lorsqu'elle parlait avec lui, et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ozpin, mais elle n'avait jamais perdu son calme aussi vite. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait presque cru qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose. Il devait se faire des idées.

Voyant que Raven commençait à dégainer son épée, Qrow leva rapidement les mains en signe de capitulation et se leva. Il avait dit à Ozpin que c'était inutile, il lui avait dit, mais est-ce que le vieux l'avait écouté ? Noooon … Au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayer. Encore.

* * *

-Si tu changes d'avis tu sais comment me trouver.

-Va t'en !

Qrow soupira et repartit les mains dans les poches avec une nonchalance insolente. Raven le regarda faire et ne le lâcha pas du regard avant d'être absolument certaine qu'il était bien parti. Seulement après quoi elle s'autorisa à souffler. Un peu plus et il aurait risqué d'apprendre l'existence de Yang … Qrow était peut-être un abruti, mais il n'était pas stupide. Même si rien dans la tente ne montrait qu'une _enfant_ vivait là, il connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour avoir dû remarquer qu'elle ne vivait pas seule. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer ? Et s'il reportait ça à Ozpin ?! Cet enfoiré serait capable de lui dire d'enquêter !

Bon ! Du calme Raven ! Elle pourrait simplement prétendre être avec quelqu'un de la tribu, ce ne serait pas suspect. Un énorme mensonge, mais pas suspect. Ce serait même plus logique que d'avoir un enfant. Si elle disait à Qrow qu'elle était mère sans lui donner de preuve, il lui rirait au visage !

Non, le gros problème, c'était que s'il voyait Yang, il comprendrait immédiatement, elle était après tout un parfait mélange entre ses deux parents. Et Qrow le dirait forcément à Tai. Et si Tai savait qu'il avait une fille avec Raven, une fille qui devait grandir dans une tribu de bandits, il chercherait à la récupérer. Et tout le monde l'y aiderait évidement, car qui irait s'imaginer que Yang puisse être heureuse avec des voleurs et des tueurs autour d'elle à longueur de journée ? Qui irait s'imaginer qu'elle ait des gens ici qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter ? … Qui irait s'imaginer que Raven puisse être une bonne mère, qu'elle puisse vouloir le meilleur pour sa fille et être prête à tout pour la voir sourire et la savoir en sécurité … même à la laisser aller vivre avec son père si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ?

Raven ne voulait laisser personne lui prendre Yang, mais si son petit oiseau voulait aller là-bas …

-Maman, Vernal voulait savoir si-… Maman, ça va ?

Raven se tourna vers l'entrée de la tente, où Yang la regardait avec un air inquiet. Elle avait de l'huile sur son haut et un chiffon dans une main, elle devait venir de terminer de nettoyer les armes à feu avec Vernal et quelques autres. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment passé tant de temps plantée là à réfléchir ?

-Oui, juste un visiteur imprévu qui a le don de m'énerver. Qu'est-ce que Vernal voulait savoir ?

-… Tu pleures …

Raven passa sa main sur sa joue et sentit effectivement qu'une larme ou deux avaient coulé. Rapidement, elle s'essuya les deux yeux, contente que personne d'autre ne l'ait vue dans cet état.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Vernal voulait savoir s'il fallait distribuer les nouvelles armes maintenant ou si tu voulais les voir avant …

-Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil, vous avez quartier libre en attendant.

-D'accord …

Yang sortit de la tente, visiblement pas convainque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait sa mère en train de pleurer, alors avec le temps, elle avait arrêté de poser des questions, et se contentait de garder le secret, parce qu'elle savait que la chef de la tribu devait garder l'image d'une personne forte aux yeux de tous. C'était pour ce genre de choses que Raven était si fière de sa fille. Elle n'avait peut-être pas grandi dans un milieu idéal, mais ça l'avait rendue bien plus mature que ne le serait une enfant de son âge, sans la faire perdre son sourire. Suffisamment mature pour entendre parler de certaines choses …

* * *

Yang était inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa mère pleurer, elle aimait encore moins ne pas savoir pourquoi. Elle avait demandé quelques fois, mais elle n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse. Elle savait juste qu'elle était la seule au courant et qu'elle devait le rester. Aux yeux de la tribu, Raven était forte, imperturbable, quels que soient les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin, elle était leur pilier et elle ne flanchait jamais. Mais Yang la connaissait mieux que ça, elle savait que sa mère n'était pas indestructible, elle était humaine comme tout le monde, il lui arrivait d'avoir peur, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, d'être épuisée, et même de pleurer. Et pourtant, elle parvenait toujours à surmonter ces moments de faiblesse et à ne pas craquer, à rester l'incarnation de la force dont la tribu avait besoin. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle savait que sa mère avait ces faiblesses que Yang l'admirait autant.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète quand elle la voyait pleurer.

-Aya !

L'écorce de l'arbre ne résista pas au puissant coup de pied de Yang. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore débloquer sa Semblance, quelle qu'elle soit, mais elle avait au moins son Aura pour empêcher ses os de se briser sous la force du choc, donc elle pouvait se permettre de frapper aussi fort. Elle aimait s'entraîner, ça lui permettait de se vider la tête, et plus elle frapper l'arbre en face d'elle, plus elle sentait son sang bouillir d'excitation à l'idée du prochain coup de poing.

-Ha !

Une fois, elle avait frappé si fort que son Aura s'était brisée, et sa mère l'avait réprimandée pour n'avoir pas fait attention, avant de la féliciter pour s'être autant améliorée.

-Yah !

Il y avait aussi eu cette fois où elle avait voulu faire un coup de pied retourné et s'était tordue la cheville en atterrissant … Sa mère était en raid, alors Ramy s'était occupé d'elle. Elle s'était sentie ridicule de s'être blessée ainsi, mais le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir fait cette erreur ici, comme ça elle ne la ferait pas dans une situation où sa vie serait menacée.

-Hi~ah !

Avoir sa vie menacée ? Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ne pas pouvoir se défendre, être en position de faiblesse, risquer de mourir. Ça lui paraissait si lointain, et pourtant elle savait que chaque combat était une situation de vie ou de mort. Mettre un pied en dehors du campement signifiait qu'un Grimm pourrait vous attaquer, être en raid signifiait qu'un Huntsman pourrait tenter de vous tuer. Et pour survivre, il fallait les tuer en premier.

-Yaha !

Yang n'avait jamais tué, elle n'avait jamais failli mourir, elle ne sortait jamais seule du campement, elle ne s'éloignait jamais du cortège lorsque la tribu changeait d'emplacement, elle n'était jamais allée en raid. Elle n'avait aucune expérience. Elle n'était qu'une enfant chouchoutée et protégée par sa mère. Elle était encore trop faible. Elle serait un poids.

-Haaa~ !

Elle ne voulait pas être un poids ! La tribu était sa famille, elle aimait tout le monde ici, Vernal, Ramy, même les idiots alcooliques qui la traitaient de bébé, même ceux qui l'ignoraient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler à une enfant ! Ils étaient tous sa famille, ils étaient les gens avec qui elle avait grandi, elle en avait vu de nouveaux arriver et d'autres ne pas revenir, tandis que beaucoup étaient là depuis sa naissance, elle connaissait chaque nom et chaque visage, quelle tâche était attribuée à qui, qui pouvait être trouvé où à n'importe quel moment, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule ! Tout le monde était comme ça ici, on s'entraidait, on bougeait comme une machine bien huilée dont Raven était la mécanicienne ! Et un jour, ce serait à Yang de prendre cette place, ce devoir de protéger cette grande famille qui était la sienne, cette famille pour laquelle sa mère faisait tant d'efforts ! Et pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas rester une enfant éternellement ! Elle devait devenir forte !

-AAARG !

Un grand bruit retentit, à moitié couvert par les piaillements des oiseaux qui s'envolaient précipitamment. Après quelques secondes, l'arbre s'écrasa mollement au sol dans un bruit sourd, et le silence régna dans la clairière.

Yang regarda avec stupéfaction l'épais tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle s'entraînait depuis que le camp avait bougé pour la dernière fois et qui avait toujours été insensible à ses coups, et qui était maintenant allongé parterre, finalement vaincu par son adversaire.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça …?

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa main droite, ses phalanges saignaient, plusieurs grosses échardes y étaient enfoncées, et elle était à peu près sûre de s'être tordue ou cassée le poignet. Et pourtant, elle souriait. Car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à l'exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser …

-Yang ?

* * *

-On a trop de périssable par rapport aux aliments secs, et faudrait dire aux gars de faire gaffe à la quantité d'alcool qu'ils ramènent. Je sais que la modération c'est pas notre truc, mais j'en ai franchement raz-le-cul de faire la police pour savoir à qui appartient quelle bouteille.

-Ce sont surtout les nouveaux qui font ça, je leur en toucherai deux mots. Autre chose ?

-Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit là tout de suite, mais je te ferai savoir si je pense à quelque chose.

-D'accord. Merci Ramy.

-À ton service boss.

Raven s'en alla avec un signe de main. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle ferait si Ramy n'était pas là pour gérer la partie alimentaire de la tribu, car elle doutait sérieusement que quiconque puisse le faire aussi efficacement que lui. Yang s'en sortirait bien, elle apprenait vite, mais en tant que combattante, elle serait trop occupée. Ramy avait été l'un des meilleurs combattants de la tribu dans sa jeunesse, un ancien Huntsman qui avait été dégoûté par l'hypocrisie et la naïveté de ses collègues, et qui avait été séduit par la solidarité des bandits. Il avait été le pilier de la tribu pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure à la jambe le rende incapable de retourner en raid. Et même à ce moment-là, il avait envisagé de partir pour ne pas être un poids pour sa famille, mais le chef de l'époque l'avait convaincu de rester, et de l'aider à gérer les affaires internes du camp. Au final, Ramy s'était avéré d'une aide très précieuse à l'époque, et l'était toujours aujourd'hui.

Après avoir fait le point sur les stocks d'armes et de nourriture avec Ramy et Vernal, Raven revint à sa tente pour commencer à organiser le prochain raid. Ce ne serait pas avant un moment, mais elle préférait faire attention après le fiasco de l'hiver d'il y a quelques années. Et puis, se concentrer sur des listes et des cartes lui permettait de se changer les idées, de ne pas penser à la visite impromptue de Qrow ou à ce qu'elle risquait d'engendrer, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir ce problème pour toujours. Elle avait déjà décidé de parler de son père à Yang, de prendre les devants avant que sa fille ne lui reproche de lui avoir caché des choses. Elle savait que Yang était assez mature pour comprendre, mais Raven devait bien admettre qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée que son petit oiseau préfère vivre avec son père plutôt qu'avec elle, qu'elle lui en veuille comme le reste de STRQ lui en voulait.

_BOOM_

Raven soupira. Combien de fois avait-elle dit aux nouveaux de ne pas s'amuser avec la Dust de Feu ? La Dust était relativement dure à trouver durant les raids, les petits villages n'en possédaient jamais de très grandes quantités. Laissant ses comptes derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, pas très loin, là où les plus sérieux s'entraînaient généralement. Alors qu'elle approchait de la clairière, Raven aperçut un arbre allongé parterre, et se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'était pas en train de brûler. Peut-être que personne n'avait utilisé de Dust de Feu ? Raven se rapprocha encore, puis s'arrêta en reconnaissant la petite tête blonde debout tout près de la souche.

-Yang ?

En entendant son nom, la petite fille se retourna vers sa mère, un grand sourire radieux sur le visage, et les yeux rouges comme le sang, reprenant leur mauve habituel après un clignement de paupières.

-Maman ! Je crois que j'ai débloqué ma Semblance !

-Je vois ça …

Raven regardait avec stupéfaction l'endroit où l'arbre avait été frappé, on aurait dit qu'on avait tiré dessus avec un canon à Dust … Force physique ? Explosions ? Elle baissa alors les yeux sur sa fille, et remarqua à quel point sa main était blessée. La force du coup avait complètement brisé son Aura, ou plutôt l'avait drainée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la blessure ne commençait pas déjà à guérir.

-Maman ?

Yang la regardait avec appréhension, elle avait à nouveau peur d'avoir fait quelque chose mal, comme la fois où elle s'était transformée en oiseau. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune raison pour Raven d'avoir peur. Avec un sourire maternelle, elle s'accroupit en mettant un genoux à terre, prit la petite main ensanglantée dans les siennes, et ferma les yeux. Yang vit avec étonnement une lumière rosée émaner d'entre les doigts de sa mère, et sentit petit à petit le douleur disparaître. Après une trentaines de secondes, Raven libéra sa main, intacte, comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. La magie était vraiment incroyable.

-Ouah …

-Yang.

Yang leva les yeux de sa main guérie par magie, et rencontra ceux de sa mère. Elle souriait.

Délicatement, avec une douceur maternelle que seul sa fille lui connaissait, Raven posa sa main sur la joue de Yang, et traça le dessous de son œil avec son pouce. Sa peau était encore toute douce, une peau de bébé, et ses yeux mauves, à mi-chemin entre le rouge sang de sa mère et le bleu ciel de son père, brillaient avec une étincelle d'innocence pure, malgré le milieu dans lequel elle grandissait.

-Je suis fière de toi mon petit oiseau.

Le visage de Yang s'illumina d'un sourire radieux alors qu'elle sautait au cou de sa mère en riant, la faisant presque tomber à la renverse.

Au diable Qrow et ses suppositions, Raven ferait n'importe quoi pour voir son petit oiseau sourire.

* * *

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Pas à cent pourcents. Mais je peux affirmer qu'elle vit pas seule.

-Je vois …

Summer baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Depuis quelques années, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Raven, à Beacon elles s'étaient détestées, puis étaient devenues de bonnes amies, ainsi que des rivales amoureuses. Puis Tai avait choisi Raven. Ça faisait mal, mais Summer l'avait accepté. Puis Raven était partie, du jour au lendemain. Alors Summer avait sauté sur l'occasion, elle avait récupéré Tai en petits morceaux, ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu Ruby. Raven avait laissé sa place, et Summer l'avait prise dès qu'elle avait pu. Mais son esprit était tiraillé, d'un côté elle en voulait à Raven de les avoir abandonnés, d'avoir fui comme une lâche, et d'avoir brisé le cœur de Tai, mais en même temps, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir prendre cette place qu'elle jalousait tant, et à cause de ça, elle avait encore plus fait diminuer les chances que Raven revienne un jour. Elle avait agi comme la pire des amies, elle le savait. Et encore maintenant elle avait peur que Raven revienne, qu'elle risque de lui reprendre Tai.

Apprendre qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre était en fait un grand soulagement pour sa conscience, tout autant qu'une interrogation. Raven avait mis longtemps avant de ne serait-ce qu'apprécier Tai, mais après ça ils avaient semblé vivre le grand amour. Puis un matin, elle était partie, et quand Qrow lui avait parlé, elle avait agi comme si elle n'avait rien à faire d'eux, de leur équipe, des liens qu'ils avaient créés ensemble ces cinq dernières années. Elle leur avait tourné le dos sans remords pour retourner dans sa tribu. Et maintenant elle avait à nouveau quelqu'un ? Si tôt ? Est-ce qu'elle comptait l'abandonner aussi ? Ou était-il plus important qu'eux tous à ses yeux ?

-Tu penses qu'on devrait le dire à Tai ?

-Bof … Il a encore du mal quand on parle d'elle, faudrait peut-être éviter du lui sortir ce genre de bombe sans être sûrs à cent pourcents. Bon, il nous demandera pas de preuves, mais tu vois l'idée.

-Oui … Bon, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Ruby à la maternelle, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Faut bien que je joue mon rôle du tonton cool qui lui achète un paquet de bonbons quand maman dit « non ».

Pour toute réponse, Summer lui écrasa le pied.

* * *

Le soleil frappait de toute ses forces en milieu de journée. Pourtant, Yang ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il pleuvait à torrent sous la couche épaisse de nuages orageux. Mais au-dessus ?

Alors qu'il montait en piquet, le faucon redevint une petite fille blonde, qui après avoir flotté quelques instants en tendant la main pour cacher le soleil qui l'aveuglait, commença à retomber. Le vent la décoiffait et ses longues mèches blondes lui fouettaient le visage alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, se tortillant jusqu'à se retrouver en étoile sur le ventre pour continuer sa chute.

-WOUHOU~ !

Yang adorait planer sous forme humaine. Elle aimait aussi voler, mais battre des ailes pouvait devenir fatiguant à la longue. Se laisser tomber à plat sur le vent était tellement plus agréable. Juste avant d'atteindre la couche de nuages, elle ouvrit grand ses ailes, stoppant sa descente, et vola à toute vitesse en laissant un sillon dans le duvet blanc qui lui servait d'espace de jeu. Elle allait remonter et recommencer, mais un croassement derrière elle attira son attention.

Depuis la terre, on pouvait voir un faucon suivre un corbeau depuis les nuages jusqu'à l'arrière d'une grande tente.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de que tu risquais de te faire foudroyer en volant pendant un orage ?

-Mais maman ! J'étais _au-dessus_ des nuages !

-Cesse un peu de te plaindre. Et arrête de bouger la tête.

Yang souffla et fit ce que lui disait sa mère. Pendant que cette dernière passait délicatement un peigne magnifiquement orné dans ses cheveux, la petite blonde s'amusait à faire tourner sa dague autour de sa main gauche. Elle était droitière, mais elle s'était assurée de pouvoir manier les armes des deux mains. Elle arrêta sa lame pour s'en servir de miroir et observa son reflet. Ses joues étaient roses et toutes potelées, il lui manquait une de ses dents de devant, des gouttes d'eau perlaient encore de sa frange en bataille et mouillaient son visage, et la partie de ses cheveux qui n'avait pas encore été peignée était un désordre total. Yang n'avait pas de miroir, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, alors elle ne s'était presque jamais vue dans autre chose que l'eau de la rivière, et comme elle ne s'occupait généralement pas de ses cheveux déjà très frisés, ils flottaient au vent à longueur de temps, s'emmêlant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Pivotant légèrement son arme, Yang observa ensuite sa mère. Son visage était fin, et sa peau pâle et lisse, ce qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond. Elle aussi les laissait lâchés, mais elle en attachait quand même une partie en demi-queue décorée d'un foulard rouge, et les démêlait avec soin chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ses cheveux étaient beaux, de belles et sombres boucles, soyeuses et bien ordonnées, si douces au touché, comme les plumes d'un corbeau.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes cheveux que sa mère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait cette jungle jaune à la place ? Pourquoi _jaune_ ?

-Yang ?

-Oui maman ?

-Tu n'as jamais … Est-ce que tu t'es déjà questionnée sur ton père ?

Yang pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder sa mère avec un air confus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parlait de ça ? Son père n'était pas de la tribu, alors on s'en fichait, non ?

-Jamais. Pourquoi ?

Raven replaça la tête de Yang et continua à la peigner. Le peigne glissait si librement dans les cheveux mouillés qu'ils devaient déjà être entièrement démêlés.

-Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, au début, je le détestais. Pour moi, c'était juste un idiot insouciant et tête brûlé avec lequel j'allais être collée de force pour les quatre prochaines années. Puis, avant même de nous en rendre compte, nous étions devenus amis, puis amants. Et juste après nos quatre années à Beacon, il m'a demandée en mariage. Et j'ai accepté. Nous avons emménagé ensemble sur Patch, une petite île tranquille au large de Vale. Nous étions heureux comme ça. Ou du moins, moi je l'étais …

Raven fit une pause dans son récit, et Yang sentit le peigne ralentir un peu. Elle ne dit rien cependant, écoutant avec attention tout ce que sa mère lui disait d'une voix monotone, presque triste.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire des guerriers aux yeux d'argent ? Dans cette histoire, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un magicien. Le même que dans toutes les autres histoires que je t'ai racontées.

Yang hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avait entendue des dizaines d'histoires sur la magie depuis qu'elle était petite, et les personnages du magicien qui se réincarnait et de la sorcière qui contrôlait les Grimms étaient pratiquement toujours présents. Et comme elle savait que ces histoires étaient aussi réelles que la magie, ces deux personnes devaient l'être aussi.

-Dans sa vie actuelle, ce magicien s'appelle Ozpin. Il est le directeur de Beacon, et il l'était déjà lorsque mon frère et moi y sommes allés.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui, un abruti sans cervelle du nom de Qrow …

Oh, alors c'était lui le fameux Qrow ? Celui qui avait quitté la tribu ? Il était le frère de sa mère ? Et ils étaient allés à Beacon ? Raven avait été une Huntress ?

-Dans les Académies de Huntsmen, les étudiants sont mis dans des équipes de quatre, pour les quatre années de leur scolarité. J'étais avec mon frère, Qrow, ton père, Tai, et une fille avec des yeux d'argent. Elle s'appelait Summer Rose. Au début elle n'était pas très douée, en fait elle avait à peine le niveau, et elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Mais Ozpin s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de guerriers aux yeux d'argents de son côté, et ils étaient si rares qu'il sautait sur chaque occasion d'en avoir un sous son contrôle. Mais si Summer s'est grandement améliorée au combat, elle n'a jamais maîtrisé son pouvoir. Elle l'a activé une fois, sans comprendre comment, et n'a jamais su recommencer. Ozpin n'a pas apprécié d'avoir un pion inutile. Alors il a tout fait pour en obtenir un nouveau. Vois-tu, les yeux d'argent sont héréditaires, systématiquement, alors il s'est dit que si Summer, qui était si fidèle à sa cause, avait un enfant, lui aurait un nouveau pion.

La voix de Raven était dure et remplie de venin alors qu'elle parlait de cet Ozpin, et elle passait le peigne avec plus de force. On pouvait presque sentir sa haine envers lui dans l'air. C'était la première fois que Yang voyait sa mère aussi énervée, autant en colère.

-Mais Summer n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne … Ton père. Et nous étions déjà mariés. Mais Ozpin s'en foutait royalement tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait …

Raven arrêta de peigner, et Yang la sentit commencer à trembler. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer, devant elle en tous cas.

-Pendant des mois, cet enfoiré nous a tous manipulés. C'était progressif, au début tout paraissait normal, personne ne remarquait rien. Mais moi j'ai vu. Tai était toujours plus envoyé en mission avec Summer, avec moi toujours moins, toujours en décalé l'un de l'autre, on se voyait à peine et eux passaient toujours plus de temps ensemble. Ozpin n'avait pas besoin que Summer et Tai s'aiment, il avait juste besoin qu'elle tombe enceinte, et qu'il puisse avoir son enfant sous son contrôle …

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la tente. Raven tremblait de rage. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, et recommença à peigner les longs cheveux soyeux de Yang, qui écoutait en silence l'histoire de sa mère.

-J'ai été la première et la seule à m'en rendre compte. Nous avions tous une confiance aveugle en lui à l'époque, personne ne m'aurait crue sans preuve. On m'aurait dite paranoïaque ou possessive. Alors je suis allée confronter Ozpin lui-même, et il n'a même pas nié. Il a seulement dit que c'était nécessaire pour la victoire. Il était prêt à tout pour gagner face à _elle_ …

-La sorcière ?

-Salem.

-Oh …

-Ozpin était confiant, notre équipe lui avait toujours obéis au doigt et à l'œil, personne n'aurait été de mon côté pour de simples suspicions, ni Qrow, ni Tai, et encore moins Summer, qu'il avait chouchoutée et mise en avant toute sa scolarité, il était devenu comme un père pour elle. Alors je me suis tue, j'ai gardé le silence, et je leur ai fait confiance pour comprendre à temps, pour voir à quel point ils étaient manipulés. Mais avant que cette chance n'arrive, _tu_ es arrivée. Dès l'instant où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, la première seconde où j'ai posé ma main sur mon ventre, j'ai su qu'il était hors de question que tu grandisses près de cet homme, il était hors de question que mon bébé soit un autre de ses pions bons à sacrifier comme nous l'avions tous été. Si j'étais restée, tu aurais été en danger près de lui. Alors je suis partie. J'ai laissé Ozpin avoir ce qu'il voulait. J'ai même gardé le secret sur ses agissements afin qu'il me laisse en paix et ne cherche pas à me faire taire. Je les ai tous abandonnés … Je voulais te garder loin d'Ozpin et de sa guerre à tous prix. Je n'ai jamais souhaité t'éloigner de ton père …

Raven posa le peigne sur la table et Yang se retourna pour la regarder. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage était un mélange de culpabilité, de rage, et de peur.

-Pour les gens qui grandissent dans les Royaumes, un enfant de six ans est trop jeune pour prendre une quelconque décision importante, mais tu es différente. Tu as dû grandir vite, tu es bien plus mature qu'eux, et surtout, tu n'es pas ignorante des dangers cachés de ce monde. Alors … maintenant … si tu veux rencontrer ton père, aller vivre avec lui et avoir une vie normale … je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Tu es libre de choisir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

Yang baissa les yeux quelques instants, puis regarda à nouveau sa mère avec un regard dur, presque en colère.

-C'est eux qui te font pleurer ?

Raven la regarda avec surprise, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Oui.

-Alors je n'y vais pas.

-Yang-…

-Je m'en fiche d'eux, ma famille elle est ici, pas là-bas.

Avant que Raven puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Yang enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Moi je te croirai toujours, et je serai toujours de ton côté. Je te laisserai jamais tomber, maman. Je te le promets.

Raven ne savait pas quoi dire. Les larmes commencèrent à couler en silence alors qu'elle rendait une étreinte tremblante à sa fille.

-Je t'aime mon petit oiseau … Je t'aime tellement …

* * *

Il faisait beau ce matin-là. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la discussion entre Raven et Yang, et depuis, cette dernière se donner encore plus dans les activités de la tribu.

Yang se moquait bien de rencontrer son père, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui et ça n'allait pas changer. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Et puis, il n'était pas sa famille. La tribu était sa famille, c'était eux qui l'avaient vue grandir, faire ses premiers pas, dire ses premiers mots, c'était Ramy qui lui avait appris qu'il fallait manger équilibré et ne pas être difficile avec la nourriture, c'était Vernal qui lui rapportait discrètement des paquets de bonbons de ses raids et qui veillait sur elle lorsque Raven était occupée à gérer la tribu.

Et surtout, c'était Raven, sa mère, qui avait toujours fait l'impossible pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse, même tourner le dos à des personnes à qui elle tenait, et en souffrir en silence pendant des années.

Yang n'était pas comme eux, ils n'étaient pas sa famille, elle appartenait à la tribu Branwen, c'était parmi eux qu'elle était née, c'était pour eux qu'elle se battait. Elle n'avait que faire d'un oncle qui avait abandonné sa tribu, ou d'un père qui faisait pleurer sa mère. Et cette Summer ? C'était juste une privilégiée qui vivait dans un conte de fée avec son prince charmant, trop sotte pour voir qu'elle était manipulée comme une marionnette !

Yang ne voulait pas de ces gens-là comme famille, celle qu'elle avait n'était pas parfaite, mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

C'était la pleine lune ce soir-là. Depuis combien de temps Raven n'avait-elle pas regardé le ciel aussi paisiblement ?

Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Yang, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère, libérée d'un poids qui pesait constamment sur sa conscience. Elle avait eu tellement peur que Yang lui en veille de l'avoir empêchée de voir son père jusque là, et qu'elle préfère aller vivre avec lui. Mais elle était restée, son petit oiseau était toujours à ses côtés, de son plein gré, sans qu'on la manipule. Yang _voulait _rester avec elle. Elle lui avait promis … La promesse facile d'une enfant de six ans, certes, mais ça avait suffi à changer quelque chose en elle, comme si un mur qu'elle avait placé entre elles deux venait de tomber …

Néanmoins, Raven était encore inquiète. Yang avait semblé en colère contre son père, presque le détester. Pourtant Tai n'avait rien fait de mal dans toute cette histoire, pas plus que Summer, tout était de la faute d'Ozpin. Yang ne connaissait pas son père ou le reste de l'équipe STRQ, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas les aimer sous prétexte qu'ils avaient fait pleurer sa mère. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Raven, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui répondre en mentant. Après tout, c'étaient les mensonges et les demi-vérités d'Ozpin qui l'avait poussée à éloigner sa fille de lui, ce serait hypocrite d'agir comme lui. Raven était peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était pas hypocrite, surtout pas avec sa fille, elle lui avait donné toutes les informations qu'elle avait, lui avait laissé le choix de qui elle voulait suivre, et si Yang avait décidé d'aller chez son père, Raven ne l'en aurait pas empêchée, elle aurait respecté sa décision, et elle le ferait toujours, même si ça faisait mal.

Et ça ferait encore plus mal à partir de maintenant, parce que cette barrière qu'elle avait placée entre elle et le monde, qui l'empêchait de laisser paraître ses émotions, ses faiblesses, était tombée face à Yang.

* * *

-Nous serons de retour dans cinq jours, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Oui maman.

-Bien.

Raven ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, mit son masque, et sortit de la tente. Yang la suivit à travers tout le campement jusqu'à l'entrée, un groupe composé des meilleurs combattants de la tribu les attendait. Raven les rejoint, donna ses dernières directives, et partit pour le prochain raid. La foule se dispersa petit à petit, et chacun retourna à ses activités. Yang en fit de même, suivant Ramy vers la réserve de nourriture.

-Passe-moi la caisse à ta droite.

-Voilà !

-Merci. Tiens, porte-moi ça, c'est ragoût ce soir.

Yang attrapa la cagette de choux sans se plaindre et la porta jusqu'à une autre partie du camp. Trois caisses étaient disposées en arc de cercle autour d'un feu éteint, au-dessus duquel était suspendu une grosse marmite. Sans qu'on lui demande, la petite blonde prit un couteau et commença à couper une pomme de terre en morceaux. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire, elle savait de quoi on avait besoin pour un ragoût. Contrairement à presque tout le monde, elle n'avait pas de tâches précises qui lui avaient été attribuées, alors la journée, quand elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle allait aider un peu partout, la lessive, le rangement, la cuisine. Partout où on pouvait avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Dans le camp de la tribu Branwen, tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte !

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir partir en raid …

-Oh attend encore de prendre quelques centimètres pour ça !

Yang fronça les sourcils et lui leva son majeur, comme elle avait déjà vu plusieurs membres de la tribu le faire lorsque quelqu'un les énervait. Ramy éclata de rire.

-Notre p'tite princesse prend du caractère ! C'est bien mais tu devrais éviter de faire ça devant ta mère, sinon elle s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir éclaté le pauv' gars qui te l'a appris !

-Mais tout le monde le fait …

-Ici oui, mais normalement, une gosse de ton âge devrait même pas avoir le droit d'approcher une lame.

Yang cligna des yeux, puis regarda le couteau dans sa main. C'était un couteau de cuisine normal, ça n'avait rien de dangereux. Ramy comprit à quoi elle pensait et, prenant une autre patate dans la caisse, lui expliqua de sa voix grave.

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais tu sais, la vie dans les Royaumes, ou même dans les petits villages en dehors, est très différente d'ici. Les gens vivent dans la paix et l'oisiveté, protégés par les « valeureux Huntsmen » qui combattent les Grimms et les criminels à leur place. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre à se défendre physiquement, encore moins à se battre. Les parents chouchoutent leurs enfants, les traitent comme des rois, de petites choses fragiles, et les gardent loin de tout danger. « Ne lâche pas ma main », « Ne parle pas aux inconnus », « Ne touche pas à ça, c'est dangereux ». Pff … Et après on s'étonne qu'ils se fassent charcuter en entrant dans des Académies. Sur les centaines de gamins qui assistent à la cérémonie d'entrée, même pas la moitié ressort de l'initiation en un seul morceau.

-L'initiation ? C'est difficile ?

-Pas vraiment, le problème, c'est que les gosses sont absolument pas préparés, et ça empire. De mon temps, on entrait dans les écoles préparatoires à dix ans et on en ressortait à dix-huit, voire dix-neuf pour les plus prudents, avant d'entrer dans les vraies Académies, mais ils ont remodelé les règles depuis. Quand ta mère est allée à Beacon, l'âge d'entrée là-bas était à dix-sept ans, et une de ses potes avait même était prise à quinze pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison.

-Est-ce que ma mère était une Huntress avant de rejoindre la tribu ? Comme toi ?

-Non, c'est nous qui l'avons envoyée là-bas.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle était un peu plus âgée que toi quand elle est arrivée. À l'époque, les Grimms nous posaient souvent problème pendant les raids, mais c'était gérable, c'étaient les Huntsmen qui nous faisaient vraiment chier. On avait besoin d'une contre-force, et qui de mieux pour tuer un Huntsman qu'un autre Huntsman ? Les civils sont peut-être des abrutis, mais faut admettre que leurs Académies enseignent vachement bien. Tu aurais vu ta mère à son retour ! L'ancien chef l'a testée face aux plus forts de la tribu, et elle les a tous démontés un par un ! Ah j'avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps …!

-Ca m'étonne pas. Maman est la plus forte, personne ne peut la battre.

-Oh à ma connaissance, il y a bien un gars qui pourrait égaler son niveau.

-Vraiment ? Qui ?

Ramy finit de couper la dernière pomme de terre de la caisse, et jeta le tout dans la marmite.

-C'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Tiens, va plutôt me chercher de l'eau.

Yang souffla, déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question, et attrapa un seau, avant de se diriger vers la réserve d'eau du campement. Ramy la regarda s'éloigner, cette petite qu'il avait vue grandir, comme il avait vu grandir sa mère avant elle. Un petit rire rauque s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il commençait à couper une tomate.

-Ça me rajeunit pas tout ça …

* * *

La vie au campement pendant les raids était ennuyeuse, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire quand près d'un tiers de la tribu n'était plus là. La journée du moins, le soir, c'était une autre affaire. Habituellement, Yang mangeait avec sa mère dans leur tente, mais pendant les périodes de raid, plutôt que de manger seule, elle préférait manger avec tout le monde sur la place principale, assise sur l'un des rondins autour d'un grand feu de camp. Personne ne s'écoutait vraiment car tout le monde parlait et riait en même temps, créant une joyeuse cacophonie qui devait s'entendre dans tout le continent. Et Yang riait avec eux, tout naturellement.

-Eh princesse ! Réflexes !

Sans plus d'avertissement, une pomme traversa le cercle, passant en ligne droite au-dessus du feu, pour terminer dans la main de Yang. Bien sûr, c'était sa tête qui était visée. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur alors qu'elle commençait à faire sauter le fruit avec sa main.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Shay ?

Shay D. Mann, le dernier arrivé dans la tribu. Il était au début de la vingtaine et, pas encore habitué aux règles tacites du camp, essayait constamment d'asseoir son autorité par l'intimidation. C'était tellement puéril que Yang avait envie d'éclater de rire la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était drôle à regarder. Surtout quand il avait bu.

-Pff ! Pas mal pour une demi-portion. Mais je suis sûr que si-… Aïe !

-La demi-portion te dit d'aller te faire foutre !

-Espèce de-… !

-Mec arrête, c'est la fille de Raven, ton ego s'en remettra pas quand elle t'aura défoncé …

-Quoi ? Tu crois que ce truc à une chance face à moi ? Ah ! Allez ramène-toi gamine, que je vois ce que t'as dans le ventre !

-Pas de baston pendant les repas !

-T'inquiète Ramy, je vais faire vite !

-T'as vraiment envie qu'on te remette à ta place, princesse ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en occuper !

-Ramène-toi, je t'attends !

-Oh j'abandonne …

Avec un soupir lasse, Ramy se rassit, recevant une tape compatissant sur l'épaule. Il était peut-être apprécié et respecté de tous, mais il n'avait clairement pas la capacité de Raven à se faire obéir. Alors, voyant la gamine et le petit nouveau se rapprocher en faisant craquer leurs doigts, il reprit son bol et commença à manger, attendant le début du spectacle. Autant en profiter.

Après s'être tournés autour pendant quelques instants sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de leur public, les deux bandits se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Mais comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Shay ne fit pas le fier bien longtemps face à la fille de leur chef. Elle esquiva son premier coup de poing avec une facilité déconcertante, puis sauta pour lui donner un magnifique coup de pied retourné en plein dans la mâchoire, l'assommant sur le coup.

Alors que des acclamations et des rires moqueurs résonnaient partout, Yang revint s'asseoir en gambadant fièrement et se remit à manger. C'était littéralement un jeu d'enfant pour elle !

-Eh ! J'ai trouvé sa dent !

Un nouveau grand éclat de rire résonna comme une musique entre les rondin pointus qui entouraient le camp.

Lorsque le repas se termina, chacun retourna petit à petit à ses occupations, certains lancèrent des bras de fer, d'autres commencèrent à jouer aux cartes, la relève remplaça les gardes qui étaient restés à l'entrée pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi aller se nourrir, et ceux trop saouls pour mettre un pied devant l'autre furent ramenés à leur tente avant qu'ils ne déclenchent une baston générale. C'était déjà arrivé et ils avaient failli essuyer une attaque de Grimms …

Yang, après avoir aidé ceux de corvée à rassembler et nettoyer la vaisselle, se dirigea vers la tente principale qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. N'ayant pas prévu de se coucher immédiatement, elle commença à chercher une allumette pour le chandelier posé sur la table.

-Maman devrait ramener une lampe un jour …

Ne trouvant pas les allumettes à leur place habituelle, elle commença à fouiller dans chaque cachette potentielle, avec le matériel de cartographie, dans la réserve de lames de Dust, même dans les affaires de toilette. En dernier recours, elle regarda dans le coffre sous le lit de sa mère, là où elle rangeait toutes ses affaires personnelles. Raven n'avait jamais interdit à Yang d'y toucher, comme le ferait un parent ordinaire, alors ce n'était pas grave si elle jetait un coup d'œil, non ?

Des vêtements, du matériel d'entretien d'arme, une arme à feu sûrement pour les cas d'urgence, un couteau de survie, des bijoux et ornements plus ou moins précieux qu'elle portait lors des grandes occasions … Non, pas d'allumettes à l'horizon.

Par contre il y avait une lampe torche. Ça ferait l'affaire. Yang se pencha pour l'attraper, écartant les différents objets sur son passage. Mais en posant sa main sur le manche de la lampe, elle l'alluma par accident, illuminant tout le fond du coffre. Elle allait sortir la torche, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Replongeant dans les affaires de sa mère, elle en sortit une photo. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une, elle connaissait le principe, mais elle n'en avait jamais vue de ses propres yeux, à part les illustrations dans les livres.

À la lumière de la lampe, elle examina l'image de plus près. On y voyait quatre personnes, dont Raven, même si elle semblait un peu plus jeune. À côté d'elle il y avait un homme avec une grande chemise blanche et une cape rouge, et une grande épée sur l'épaule. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais la qualité de la photo empêchait de distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. De l'autre côté de Raven, il y avait un homme blond frisé adossé à un arbre, vêtu de jaune et de orange, et en se concentrant, on pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Il avait quelque chose de familier. Et pour finir, de l'autre côté de l'arbre, il y avait une fille, elle portait une très grand cape blanche qui la cachait presque entièrement, ne laissant dépasser qu'un morceau de son visage et le bout de sa jupe qui flottait au vent. C'était assez ridicule, on aurait dit qu'on lui avait jeté un grand drap blanc dessus et qu'elle ne l'avait pas retiré. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sur elle, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux rouge foncé et les yeux gris.

Yang retourna la photo et y vit une note de l'écriture de sa mère.

-« STRQ » …?

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque le portail s'ouvrit. Comme à chaque fois, le cortège fut accueilli par des acclamations alors qu'il traversait le campement, se dispersant petit à petit. Yang suivit sa mère jusqu'à leur tente et, comme chaque fois, elle attendit patiemment que sa mère l'y autorise avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre, puis s'installer pour prendre une tasse de thé bien méritée et se raconter ce qu'elles avaient manqué.

-Et sa dent s'est envolée ! Mais il s'était déjà évanoui alors il a pas réagi. Et j'ai même pas eu à utiliser ma Semblance !

-C'est bien, je suis fière de toi.

Yang sourit et continua à boire son thé. Raven en fit de même, appréciant la chaleur de sa boisson après une journée de travail fatigante. Un moment de calme et de repos bien mérité qu'elle appréciait à chaque fois.

-Au fait maman.

-Mmm ?

-C'est quoi « STRQ » ?

Raven s'étouffa avec son thé et toussa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Où est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ?!

-C'était écrit au dos d'une photo.

-Une pho-… Yang, tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

-Je cherchais juste des allumettes …

Raven soupira en se massant la tempe. Et dire qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça …

-Maman ?

-STRQ était le nom de mon équipe à Beacon, et les gens avec moi sur cette photo étaient mes coéquipiers, ton oncle, ton père et … Summer.

-Oh …

Yang baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et continua à boire en silence. Raven la regarda faire, une pointe de déception dans le regard. Elle aurait presque préféré être assaillie par un million de questions plutôt que de voir une telle indifférence, un tel rejet. Raven avait été comme ça aussi avant Beacon, à regarder avec dédain tout ce qui n'était pas de la tribu, sans apprendre à connaître d'abord et sans imaginer changer d'avis un jour. STRQ avait changé ça. Ozpin aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Huntress ou non, aller à Beacon avait été une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées. Peut-être qu'elle devrait y envoyer Yang lorsqu'elle sera plus grande ? Ça lui serait bénéfique de découvrir le reste du monde, et elle serait assez âgée pour ne pas se laisser influencer par Ozpin. De plus, l'enfant de Summer devait avoir seulement deux ans de moins, s'il ressemblait un peu à sa mère, il pourrait aider Yang à s'ouvrir.

-Maman … Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

La question prit Raven au dépourvu, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Après tout, elle portait toujours son alliance, la seule trace restante qu'il y avait un jour eu quelqu'un dans sa vie. La seule chose à part Yang.

-Oui. Oui je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, mais il y a maintenant une personne que j'aime encore plus. La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai jamais eu, et qui prend plus de place dans mon cœur-…

-…-que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Exactement.

Même si elle l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois, Raven savait que sa fille n'avait pas encore compris la profondeur de ces paroles, à quel point elles étaient vraies, tout ce qu'elles signifiaient. Yang passait avant tout le reste pour elle, avant STRQ, avant Salem, avant même la tribu. Il n'y avait rien en ce monde qui ait plus d'importance que son sourire. Elle aurait peut-être eu une vie plus insouciante avec son père, et Raven savait que si elle avait attendu d'avoir son bébé avant de partir, si elle avait vu le visage heureux de Tai en la tenant dans ses bras pour la première fois, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de leur enlever ça, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Mais avec les menaces d'Ozpin qui planaient sur elle, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de partir, ou elle aurait fini par devenir folle et mettre sa famille en danger.

Le volant de la tente se souleva, et un des membres de la tribu passa timidement la tête à l'intérieur. Raven lui fit signe d'entrer, et deux assiettes de légumes et de viande furent posées sur la table. Le bandit se retira en silence, tandis que son chef et son héritière commençaient à manger, leurs plats étant remplis d'aliments rapportés du dernier raid. Raven réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait encore du sang sur sa jupe, presque invisible sur le tissu noir. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à la laver.

-Maman.

-Oui Yang ?

-Tu pourras me rapporter un appareil photo du prochain raid ? Je veux qu'on en ait une juste de nous deux.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Raven aurait sourit tendrement et lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux. Aujourd'hui, sans barrière pour contenir ses émotions, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr … Tout ce que tu voudras mon petit oiseau …

Quelque chose avait changé chez Raven, quelque chose avait disparu, remplacé par une lumière chaude, et aussi aveuglante que le soleil.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, vous venez de découvrir ma version de la raison du départ de Raven _DANS MA FIC_ ! Ce n'est pas ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé dans l'anime ! J'ai mes théories mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec la fic donc ... **

**Par contre, j'ai bien l'intention d'appuyer sur un point qui me dérange beaucoup dans l'anime, la différence d'âge entre Yang et Ruby. Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule à penser qu'y a un problème ? Je veux dire, avec deux ans d'écart, ça veut dire que Ruby a été conçue quand Yang avait grand max un an et quelques mois. Alors même en supposant que Raven se soit barrée vraiment juste après la naissance de Yang, ça laisse quand même pas beaucoup de temps pour que Tai se remette du fait que sa femme l'a abandonné avec leur fille (surtout si c'est juste après la naissance), se remette en couple avec l'amie de la femme en question, et fasse un autre gosse avec. **

**Ah oui, je vous préviens, je n'aime mais alors vraiment pas Summer, je crois que ça se ressent dans ce chap, et j'ai bien l'intention d'appuyer sur le fait qu'elle est l'une des pires amies du monde ! Surtout dans les fics où elle se permet de _vouloir_ que Raven revienne alors qu'elle lui a piqué son mari et sa fille après seulement quelques mois ! Qui reviendrait vers ça franchement ?!**

**...**

**Désolé, je me suis emportée, mais vous venez de découvrir l'un des points qui font que j'ai beaucoup d'empathie pour Raven, et que je vais mettre en avant par le biais de Yang, qui ici connaîtra beaucoup mieux sa mère que dans l'anime.**


	3. Chap 3 : Sang séché sous le soleil d'été

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici finalement le chapitre 3 ! Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça n'a pas arrêté de poster la version anglaise du chap 2, donc désolé du retard n_n'**

** Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je posterai un chap par semaine, et je ferai une pause entre les parties I et II. Et je posterai aussi quelques OS pendant ce temps là pour vous faire patienter, ce sera surtout de moments cutes ou marrants sur l'enfance de yang, ou du point de vue de d'autres personnages qui apparaissent dans la fic, genre Ruby, Qrow, Ramy, ou ... vous verrez bien n_n**

**Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, tu es sûre ?

-Pour la dixième fois maman, oui !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Yang mit son sac sur son dos, et Raven la regarda faire avec un sourire nostalgique. Le premier raid de sa fille, à huit ans tout pile. Elle était tellement fière, et pourtant très inquiète, elle avait passé la semaine à en parler à Yang, lui expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait et devait prendre, qui et quand elle devrait se battre, de quelle partie du village elle s'occuperait, quand se replier pour éviter les Grimms, etc … Huit ans, c'était jeune, et elle doutait un peu que Yang soit prête, mais elle était déjà très douée en combat et s'était montrée mature que certains membres de la tribu. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait largement le niveau pour participer, elle avait su gagner leur respect par ses prouesses, et s'imposer comme leur future leader. Elle devait être prête … Et puis elle avait toujours des étoiles plein les yeux quand elle voyait les autres rentrer et parler des raids, elle les regardait avec envie lorsqu'ils partaient, et elle parlait souvent du jour où elle serait finalement _digne_ d'aller avec eux. Raven n'avait pas su résister …

-Prête ?

-Prête !

-Bien.

Raven mit son masque et sortit de la tente, suivie de Yang qui trépignait d'impatience, mais restait droite, la tête haute alors qu'elle marchait fièrement aux côtés de sa mère.

* * *

Beaucoup de monde se trouvait à l'entrée, tous armés et chargés de grands sacs. C'était le beau milieu de l'été, les récoltes venaient d'être faites, et les bandits n'avaient qu'à se servir. Yang se retenait de sauter sur place, trop impatiente à l'idée de son premier raid. Elle avait huit ans aujourd'hui, c'était le timing parfait, et à leur retour, elle serait considérée comme une adulte aux yeux de la tribu, plus de petite princesse chouchoutée par sa maman, elle serait une vraie combattante. À huit ans au lieu de dix ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre !

Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait inquiet à son sujet, ils savaient qu'elle pouvait se battre, elle était même plus forte qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux, et tous disaient qu'elle était en bonne voie pour succéder à sa mère. Alors pourquoi ils tiraient ces têtes en la voyant participer à son premier raid en avance ? Ils devaient plutôt être impressionnés et contents pour elle.

Raven dépassa le groupe, et son épée fendit l'espace pour créer un portail. Comme Yang ne serait pas dans le camp pour servir de point d'encrage au retour, la chef des bandits avait décidé de gagner du temps à l'aller, en envoyant Vernal quelques jours à l'avance. C'était plutôt risqué, car le timing devait être parfait, mais elle était la disciple de Raven, elle y arriverait. Normalement, il ne leur faudrait ainsi qu'une petite heure de marche avant d'atteindre le village visé, ainsi ils serraient assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer avant l'attaque. Là, ils les encercleraient, et attaqueraient de tous les côtés en même temps, Raven commencerait par s'occuper des Huntsmen qui tenteraient de les gêner, un groupe pré-sélectionné serait chargé de piller leur réserve de nourriture, et les autres se serviraient dans les maisons.

Yang attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle avait tout mémorisé par cœur pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur !

Le cortège passa le portail, se retrouvant dans une clairière en pleine forêt, et se mit en marche, Raven devant, Vernal à côté d'elle, et Yang juste derrière. Timing parfait. La marche fut longue et silencieuse, les bandits habituellement si bruyants faisaient à peine un bruit lorsqu'ils marchaient. Le but était de ne pas attirer de Grimms, ils gâcheraient tout et révéleraient leur présence aux villageois. Yang faisait de son mieux pour les imiter, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, mais c'était plus difficile qu'elle le pensait, même avec de l'entraînement. Néanmoins, aucun Grimm ne les repéra, et chaque groupe atteint son emplacement sans encombre.

Tous étaient accroupis derrière les buissons, attendant le signal. Les mains de Yang tremblaient, elle était à la fois effrayée et surexcitée, elle pouvait sentir un frisson lui remonter le dos, une envie de sensations fortes. Elle ne pouvait presque plus rester en place, elle voulait foncer, enfoncer la barrière en bois qui entourait le village, commencer à se battre, sentir l'adrénaline dans tout son corps …!

Et d'un coup, la lumière disparut, le ciel bleu de l'été fut envahi en l'espace de quelques instants par des nuages orageux. Pour des gens normaux, c'était signe d'averse et qu'il fallait se mettre à l'abri à la maison, pour les bandits, c'était l'œuvre de leur Maiden, leur signal pour commencer à attaquer.

Sa dague dans la main, Yang fut l'une des premières à franchir la palissade, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Après seulement quelques secondes, des cris d'horreur résonnaient partout à travers les rues, les gens courraient, tentant d'échapper à leurs assaillants, alors que des cadavres commençaient déjà à joncher les rues.

La petite blonde ne regardait même pas autour d'elle alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Entrer dans une maison, tuer les habitants si elle tombait dessus, et se servir. Elle était un peu nerveuse pour la partie « tuer », elle n'avait jamais tué d'humain, ou Faunus, mais ça ne pouvait pas être plus dur que de tuer un Grimm. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais tué de Grimm … Oh et puis elle se débrouillerait sur le moment !

D'un grand coup de pied, elle enfonça la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison avec une balançoire et une piscine dans le jardin, l'intérieur était très sobre, le salon n'était décoré que par des photos et des pots de fleur, mais l'escalier qui semblait mener à l'étage annonçait plus de possibilités. Là-haut, elle trouva une chambre simple avec un grand lit et une armoire, elle l'ouvrit et n'y trouva que des vêtements et chaussures trop grands pour elle. Mais son attention fut attirée par le beau miroir de poche doré posé sur la table de chevet. D'un geste rapide, elle le fourra dans son sac. La première chose qu'elle prenait dans un raid. Avec un petit couinement joyeux, elle passa rapidement à la pièce suivante.

C'était la salle de bain, il y avait une baignoire, un lavabo, et un grand miroir accroché au mur en face de la porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yang vit son reflet en entier, elle qui s'était toujours regardée dans de l'eau ou sur le plat de sa dague. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère, avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges elle en serait une parfaite version miniature. Et sa chevelure blonde n'était pas si moche en fin de compte. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'admirer, le raid ne durait pas éternellement. Devant elle, le lavabo était envahi de flacons en tous genres, savons liquides, dentifrices, parfums … Elle n'avait jamais eu de parfum. Sachant que son temps était limité, elle s'empara de celui qui avait une décoration en forme de rose, et continua sa recherche. Elle prendrait plus de temps quand elle saurait mieux évaluer le temps que prenaient les raids.

La dernière pièce était aussi une chambre, mais très différente de la première. Celle-ci avait deux lits, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, et était décorée d'affiches pour différentes écoles de combat autour de Mistral et de petites figurines de Grimm. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de jouets qui traînaient parterre, ballons, voitures et peluches principalement. Il y avait aussi une étagère avec des livres, mais seulement sur des sujets comme l'Histoire et les mathématiques. Elle préférait les romans, même si lire n'était pas son passe-temps préféré. Il y avait aussi une autre étagère avec des trophées de « natation ». C'était exceptionnel de savoir nager ? Elle pouvait voler, et personne ne lui donnait de trophée pour ça. Encore une fois, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'armoire, cette fois les vêtements étaient à sa taille, certains paraissaient un peu plus grands mais pas de beaucoup. Plusieurs attirèrent son attention, comme une veste en cuir noire ou un short long rouge foncé, qui finirent au fond de son sac.

Elle allait y ajouter une paire de baskets noires flambant neuves quand un bruit dans les escaliers lui parvint. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait croisé personne jusque là. Les bruits se rapprochaient rapidement, alors Yang dégaina sa dague. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut entendre un bruit venant de derrière elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier, car un homme aux cheveux bleus grisonnants se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un couteau de cuisine dans les mains, et un air furieux sur le visage.

-Tu es avec ceux dehors hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes fils ?!

Ses fils ? Oh, c'était sûrement leur chambre. Mais elle ne les avait pas vus, ils devaient être dehors, et donc déjà morts. L'homme ne sembla pas bien prendre son absence de réponse, car il se jeta sur elle avec son couteau pointé vers l'avant. Elle l'esquiva en se décalant en tournant et sur elle-même, et s'apprêtait à l'assommer en le frappant à la tempe avec la poignée de sa dague en profitant de son élan, quand elle se rappela en plein mouvement qu'elle était sensée _tuer_ ceux qu'elle rencontrait qui n'étaient pas de la tribu. Alors, avec appréhension, elle descendit son bras au niveau de la gorge de l'homme, et la trancha comme du beurre.

Le sang éclaboussa légèrement ses vêtements alors que l'homme s'écroulait parterre à coté d'elle, gigotant quelques instants, avant de ne plus bouger du tout. Yang regarda avec des yeux vide la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, sa respiration était de plus en plus forte, et elle pouvait sentir son estomac se contracter violemment, mais elle fut coupée quand un bruit dans son dos la surprit. Par pur instinct, elle se retourna à toute vitesse, balançant avec force sa dague dans le geste. Un deuxième corps tomba à ses pieds, un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle, sûrement un des fils de l'homme qu'elle venait de-…

Cette fois-ci, aucune intervention ne l'empêcha de vomir, et elle s'étonna même d'avoir eu le réflexe de ne pas le faire sur les deux cadavres à ses pieds. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle rangeait sa dague dans son étui accroché à sa ceinture, sans aucune intention de la ressortir. S'essuyant rapidement la bouche sur le bas de son tee-shirt, déjà tâché de sang, elle regarda dans la direction d'où le garçon était arrivé, à savoir le lit. Elle s'accroupit et regarda dessous, et y trouva un autre garçon, aux cheveux bleus cette fois, recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblant, les yeux fermés et en larmes.

Yang était supposée le tuer aussi, ce serait facile, il ne se défendrait même pas, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, elle peinait déjà à se relever, et à quitter la pièce. En traversant le couloir, elle passa devant la salle de bain, dont elle avait laissé la porte grande ouverte, donnant sur le grand miroir au mur. Son tee-shirt beige était sale maintenant, éclaboussé de sang encore chaud sur les côté et de vomi sur le bas. Et ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait activé sa Semblance sans s'en rendre compte. Elle remarqua que le rouge de ses yeux n'était pas le même que celui de sa mère, il était trop clair, trop vif, trop brûlant. Pourtant, à ce moment, elle se sentait dans un état léthargique, et l'éclat que lui donnait sa Semblance n'y changeait rien. Elle l'éteignit, et redescendit en chancelant. En bas, elle s'assit sur les dernières marches et regarda ses mains, elles aussi tâchées de sang.

On lui avait dit que les raids n'étaient pas aussi « amusants » qu'elle s'y attendait, et elle savait qu'elle devrait tuer, elle s'y était préparée. Ou du moins elle le pensait.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …?_

* * *

Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel, c'était l'ordre de repli. Raven se dirigea vers la sortie du village, un sac plein d'objets volés sur l'épaules, sans épargner un regard à la Huntress qui gisait au sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait l'un d'eux, et elle avait pour principe d'épargner ceux qui arrivaient à l'impressionner. Cette fille n'aurait même pas pu tuer un Nevermore.

Le dos droit et la main sur le manche de son épée, elle traversa d'un pas ferme le village ensanglanté, ignorant les nombreux cadavres de tous âges sur les allées et les quelques bâtiments en feu, elle y était habituée. À l'entrée, une bonne partie de ses troupes s'était déjà rassemblée, on n'attendait plus que les retardataires. La voyant arriver, les bandits se séparèrent sur son passage afin de la laisser ouvrir la voie pour leur départ. Alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à l'avant du groupe, Raven jeta discrètement de petits coups d'œil sur les côtés à travers les fentes de son masque, à la recherche d'une petite tête blonde, plus si petite que ça après cette journée.

Finalement elle l'aperçut un peu en retrait dans le groupe de gauche, au bout de l'allée créée pour son passage. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et marcha avec elle devant tout le monde, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois elle fixait un point invisible au sol, l'air ailleurs et les mains tremblantes, et, comme presque tout le monde autour d'elle, avec du sang qui n'était pas le sien sur ses vêtements. Raven pouvait facilement imaginer pourquoi, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'aurait pas dû emmener Yang en raid aussi tôt, elle se souvenait encore de la réaction de Qrow à l'époque, et il était plus âgé, et déjà habitué à la mort, au fait de se battre littéralement pour survivre. Yang avait grandi dans la sécurité du camp, sans se questionner sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

C'était une erreur, la plus grosse que Raven ait jamais faite. Elle avait vu à quel point Yang était excitée et impatiente de partir en raid, à quel point ça la faisait sourire, alors elle l'avait emmenée plus tôt, trop tôt, pas assez préparée, pas assez avertie, juste pour la voir continuer de sourire. Elle aurait dû commencer par lui faire tuer un Grimm, lui montrer à quoi ressemblaient les villages comme ceux qu'ils allaient détruire, puis la confronter à la mort une toute première fois, et seulement ensuite l'emmener en raid. Mais elle avait foiré tout ça, elle avait été irresponsable et avait cédé aux caprices muets de sa fille, s'imaginant que de grandir dans la tribu lui aurait suffi. Et voilà le résultat. De quoi être nommée « maman de l'année » …

Après une longue marche et quelques rencontres avec des Grimms se dirigeant vers le village, les bandits atteignirent la clairière par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas se faire prendre par la police mistralienne, à condition de ne pas s'éterniser. Tout le monde avait besoin de repos avant de se lancer dans le trajet du retour, alors chacun s'assit au pied d'un arbre ou sur un rocher, et tous commencèrent à blablater sur leurs nouvelles trouvailles, des bijoux, des armes, des objets du quotidien, ou même simplement de l'argent.

Yang se mit à l'écart du groupe, chose qu'elle ne faisait absolument jamais, et s'assit en silence derrière un arbre, assez près pour entendre le signal du départ, mais assez loin pour ne pas être dérangée. Raven se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, lui laissant un peu d'espace. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans un mot. Finalement, après ce long silence, Yang fut la première à parler.

-Maman, je … J'ai … L'homme, je l'ai … J'allais l'assommer et … Tu avais dit que … J'ai …

À chaque mot, sa voix tremblait un peu plus, se rapprochant d'un sanglot. Raven ne dit rien et la serra dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux d'une main. Yang finit par craquer et fondre en larmes.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! C'est allé tellement vite, j'ai juste bougé le bras et il est tombé ! E-Et l'autre garçon est arrivé et mon bras a bougé tout seul ! Et il y avait tellement de sang parterre je …! Je suis désolée ! Je peux pas refaire ça ! J'y arriverai pas mais …! Mais j-je veux pas non plus être un boulet pour tout le monde ! Je …!

Par chance, elles étaient assez éloignées pour que personne n'ait entendu l'explosion de Yang, qui maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête enfoncée dans la poitrine de sa mère, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à ses vêtements. Raven n'avait pas bronché, elle l'avait laissée faire, et lui avait juste caressé le dos et passé la main dans les cheveux.

-Chut … Tout va bien Yang. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais je-…

Raven la coupa en lui attrapant le menton pour lui faire relever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux, et déplaça sa main sur sa joue en lui essuyant une larme. Elle détestait voir sa fille pleurer, elle préférait la voir sourire. Mais son bébé devait bien grandir un jour. Malheureusement, ce jour était arrivé trop tôt.

-Écoute Yang, il est vrai que pendant les raids, tu auras à tuer, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu pourras l'éviter parfois, mais ce sera toujours plus compliqué et plus risqué, car tant qu'une personne est vivante elle peut tenter de t'attaquer, et tu ne pourras pas toujours te défendre. Tuer est la solution de la facilité, un moyen radical et irréversible de se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Ce n'est _pas_ une bonne chose.

-Alors pourquoi …?

Yang baissa la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de Raven, qui recommença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, c'est juste comme ça. Je sais que c'est difficile la première fois, que ça peut sembler cruel et barbare. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous nous cachons au cœur de la forêt derrière une immense barrière, que les gens qui vivent dans les Royaumes nous considèrent comme des criminels. Les bandits sont craints et haïs parce qu'ils tuent des innocents et pillent des villages paisibles pour leur propre intérêt. C'est comme ça, aux yeux du monde, quelqu'un qui choisit de devenir un bandit ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien.

-Mais tout le monde est si gentil dans la tribu …

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le monde avait raison, au contraire, il est plein d'injustices. Les gens jugent sans savoir, ils ne savent pas que certains avaient des vies proches de l'enfer et ont été sauvés en nous rejoignant, ils ne savent pas que beaucoup de ceux qu'ils considèrent comme « bons » sont en fait pire que nous, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes capables d'avoir de l'honneur et de la miséricorde. Ils ne voient que des tueurs et des voleurs, parce que c'est ce qu'est être un bandit. Toi, quand tu regardes la tribu, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-… Je … Je sais pas …

-Alors prends ton temps pour y réfléchir.

Raven déposa un baiser sur le front de Yang et se leva pour retourner avec le reste du groupe, donnant le signal de départ. Elle aurait pu lui dire que les faibles mourraient et que les forts vivaient. Elle aurait dû lui dire. Mais ce principe était ancré dans le mur qui la séparait du monde, un mur qui n'existait plus avec Yang.

* * *

C'était le troisième jour du trajet de retour, et il en restait trois autres, le village étant assez éloigné du camp. Dans un mois, ils se déplaceraient plus au sud, en prévision pour la saison froide. Yang n'avait pas reparlé à sa mère depuis le raid, ne sachant toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait en regardant la tribu ? Elle y voyait juste ce qu'elle avait toujours vu, des gens qu'elle voyait tous les jours, des gens qui l'avaient vue grandir, certains même étaient déjà là quand elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Et elle les aimaient tous, ils étaient sa famille. Même s'ils tuaient des gens …

La vision des deux cadavres à ses pieds lui revint en mémoire, et Yang dû se retenir de rendre son dernier repas. Pour la énième fois depuis ce jour, elle regarda ses mains, imaginant encore que le sang y était toujours.

_-Les bandits sont craints et haïs parce qu'ils tuent des innocents et pillent des villages paisibles pour leur propre intérêt._

Le mot bandit n'avait jamais eu une très grande signification pour Yang, elle était née dans une tribu de bandits, elle avait grandi dans une tribu de bandits, sa mère était une bandit, toute sa famille étaient des bandits, elle ne connaissait personne qui n'était pas un bandit.

Mais tous ces gens dans le village, s'ils n'étaient pas des bandits, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient alors ?

-Des innocents …

« Innocent », quelqu'un qui n'est pas coupable, quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal, quelqu'un qui n'était pas en faute.

_-Tout va bien Yang. Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Elle n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire.

_-Ils ne voient que des tueurs et des voleurs. _

Elle avait volé et tué, comme tous les autres membres de la tribu.

_-Je m'en fiche d'eux, ma famille elle est ici, pas là-bas. _

S'il y avait bien un fait qui ne changerait pas, c'était celui-là. La tribu était sa famille, et elle les aimait tous de tout son cœur, elle voulait rester à leurs côtés et les épauler, sans être un boulet.

_-C'est qui Qrow ?_

_-C'est … un ancien membre de la tribu … qui est … parti ?_

Qrow. Il n'était plus dans la tribu, mais il l'avait été, il avait tué et volé, il avait été un bandit, il ne l'était plus, mais il ne pouvait pas être un innocent non plus. Si on était ni un bandit, ni un innocent, on était quoi ?

-Hey Yang !

Yang sursauta, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'approche de Vernal. Cette dernière lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui mit quelque chose dans les mains. C'était un sachet de guimauves, ses bonbons préférés.

-Je pensais te le donner quand on serait rentrés, mais t'as pas trop l'air d'avoir le moral depuis le raid. J'me suis dit que ça t'aiderait.

Yang regarda les bonbons dans ses mains. Six guimauves roses et blanches étaient emballées dans un tissu blanc transparent aux bords dentelés, fermé par un ruban mauve. À qui avait-il appartenu avant de lui arriver …?

_-Quelqu'un qui est mort._

L'image du sang coulant parterre lui provoqua presque un haut-le-cœur.

-Merci mais … J'ai pas très faim pour l'instant.

Alors qu'elle rangeait le sachet dans son sac-à-dos, plein d'objets volés, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête, Vernal la regardait avec un sourire affectueux.

-Yang, tu peux me parler tu sais, j'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi à mon premier raid.

Yang s'arrêta de marcher, puis, réalisant que tout le monde continuait d'avancer, courut pour revenir au niveau de Vernal.

-Dix ans, c'est ça ?

-Onze, et même là c'était difficile. On est tous passés par là, à se demander pourquoi on tuerait des innocents. C'est bien ce qui te préoccupe non ?

Yang hocha la tête, même si la partie « innocents » lui semblait encore floue.

-Je vois. En tous cas, ne te prend pas la tête, fais juste ce dont toi tu as envie.

Vernal s'éloigna pour aller réprimander deux bandits qui semblaient sur le point de se battre.

-Ce dont j'ai envie …

Instinctivement, Yang leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de nuage. Le soleil frappait fort. Elle avait envie de voler. Discrètement, elle s'éloigna du cortège.

* * *

-Ruby Rose ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

-Mais maman ! J'ai ma cape !

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'échapperas pas à la crème solaire !

-Mais j'aime pas~ !

Summer soupira alors que sa fille refusait de venir s'asseoir sous le parasol. Elle n'avait pas tord en disant qu'elle était protégée avec sa cape, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour désobéir à sa mère !

_-Allez Summer ! Tu as été chef d'équipe, tu peux bien arriver à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur une enfant de même pas six ans !_

-Ruby ! Dernier avertissement ! Si tu ne viens pas mettre de crème solaire maintenant on rentre à la maison !

-Quoi ?! Mais non~ ! Moi je veux rester à la plage !

-Pas de crème, pas de soleil.

Summer eut un petit sourire satisfait alors que sa fille venait finalement la voir, traînant les pieds et donnant de temps à autre un petit coup dans un coquillage. Elle était adorable.

-Voilà~ ! Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur.

-Bouh … J'aime pas la crème solaire …

-Oh arrête un peu de chouiner. Allez, va t'amuser maintenant, je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de beaux trésors cachés dans le sable.

-Oui !

Et Ruby repartit en courant vers le bord de l'eau, toujours sa cape rouge sur les épaules, même en maillot de bain.

-Qu'elle est mignonne~ !

-Tout-à-fait d'accord Mme. Rose.

-Ah ! Ozpin ?! Par pitié ne me fait pas peur comme ça !

L'homme aux cheveux gris rit doucement et tourna à nouveau son regard vers la petite fille aux yeux d'argent, qui semblait avoir commencé la construction d'un château de sable. Oh pardon, un « hôpital pour bébés crabes ». Elle se débrouillait bien, elle semblait avoir un don pour l'ingénierie.

-Alors, avez-vous réfléchit à mon offre ?

-Un peu, et … Je ne sais pas trop, Beacon est assez loin de Patch, je préférerais attendre que Ruby entre à Signal avant de m'éloigner autant.

-Je comprends. N'importe quelle mère voudrait rester aux côtés de son enfant et s'assurer qu'il est en sécurité, c'est tout à votre honneur.

-Oh par pitié Oz, arrête de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieille …

-À vingt-huit ans seulement ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire moi alors ?

-Toi ça ne compte pas, M. le Magicien. Et de toutes façons, vu l'âge de ton corps actuel, je suis certaine de te voir adolescent un j-… OH MON DIEU RUBY NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE CETTE MÉDUSE C'EST DANGEREUX !

* * *

Le campement était enfin en vue. Malgré les arbres, l'endroit était assez visible quand on s'en rapprochait, et de toutes façons, le bruit et la fumée les trahissaient. C'était la toute fin de la journée, à la même heure en hiver, il ferait nuit depuis longtemps, mais les endroits comme celui-ci n'étaient pas du genre à se coucher tôt.

Comme une machine bien huilée, chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire avec le butin qu'ils avaient ramené. Yang suivit mécaniquement sa mère jusqu'à leur tente. Cette fois-ci, pas de thé chaud qui les attendait, pas de discussion sur ce qu'elles avaient fait en absence de l'autre, juste un silence lourd. Avant que Raven ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la petite blonde entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant la toile du plafond avec un regard vide.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi. Elle avait dû s'endormir, car quand elle regarda autour d'elle, il faisait nuit noire, mais elle sentait une bonne odeur près d'elle. Allumant la petite lampe électrique sur sa table de chevet, elle vit à côté de son lit un plateau avec dessus une tasse de thé et une assiette de frites accompagnées de jambon. C'était son plat préféré, celui que Ramy lui faisait pour son anniversaire d'habitude. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, son anniversaire était le jour du raid, donc ils ne l'avaient pas fêté. Elle avait tué pour la première fois le jour de ses huit ans.

Le plat de fête était encore chaud et le thé fumant, le tout avait donc été déposé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Alors que Yang tendait la main pour prendre la tasse, elle remarqua quelque chose, un paquet emballé dans du tissu blanc, avec une petite note posée dessus.

-_« __Je sais que ce n'était pas le meilleur anniversaire du monde, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'espère qu'au moins, ton cadeau te remontera le moral, __moi il m'a bien aidé quand j'ai été à ta place__. -Maman »_

Yang ouvrit le paquet sans plus de cérémonie, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Passant la tête dans la principale partie de la tente, elle vit sa mère couchée dans son propre lit, lui tournant le dos. Doucement, elle s'avança, son cadeau fermement tenu dans ses bras.

-Maman ?

Pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Raven était toujours épuisée lorsqu'elle rentrait d'un raid. Maintenant, Yang pouvait le comprendre, elle aussi s'était écroulé dès son arrivée. Parfois, elle se demandait comment sa mère était arrivée à la supporter enfant tout en gérant la tribu à la perfection. Mais au fond, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les cernes qui se formaient sous ses yeux, ces moments où, se croyant seule, elle somnolait quelques instants, ou encore tous les bâillements qu'elle retenait à longueur de journée. Elle se surmenait et dépassait sans arrêt ses limites pour le bien de la tribu, et personne ne le voyait. Et Yang se sentait mal d'être un poids supplémentaire pour elle.

-Maman …?

Seul le léger bruit d'une respiration lente et régulière lui répondit. Yang serra un peu plus son cadeau dans ses bras, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le premier depuis des jours, même si sa mère ne la voyait pas.

-T'es la meilleure maman du monde …

Yang retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, contemplant son trésor. C'était une vieille poupée en porcelaine, habillée à l'ancienne avec une grande robe à froufrous rose pâle, ornée de nœuds en rubans noirs et de perles blanches. Elle avait la peau très pâle, les joues roses, les yeux mauves, et des cheveux blonds ondulés attachés en une tresse lâche qui reposait sur son épaule droite. Un gros nœud noir ornait le dessus de sa tête. Toutes ses couleurs étaient ternes, elle devait être très vieille, sa jambe droite avait été rafistolée avec du sparadrap, sa robe avait été recousue de tous les côtés, il manquait une bonne partie des nœuds et des perles, et une grande fissure traçait une diagonale du coin gauche de son front jusqu'en dessous de sa joue droite.

Dans un camp de bandits, pour s'amuser, on buvait, on jouait aux cartes, on faisait un bras de fer, on discutait, on s'entraînait, on se cassait les dents entre amis. Yang avait bien eu un ours en peluche lorsqu'elle était bébé, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment _joué_ avec, et il n'avait plus quitté sa place dans un coin de la tente depuis des années. Et elle avait vite remplacé son arme en bois par une en métal.

La petite blonde leva la poupée devant ses yeux. C'était un jouet, vieux, abîmé, inutile, encombrant, juste joli, très joli. Elle l'aimait encore plus que sa dague.

* * *

Comme toujours, Raven fut l'une des premières du camp à se lever. Elle devait faire la première patrouille depuis les airs, réveiller ceux qui devaient prendre la relève de la garde, s'assurer qu'il y ait un petit déjeuné pour chacun, attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé pour être sûre qu'il ne manque personne pour x raison, mettre fin aux disputes entre ceux qui étaient déjà bourrés, écouter les plaintes sur la répartition des corvées, s'assurer que chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, faire l'inventaire du raid, … C'était fatiguant. Elle était épuisée, et la chaleur de l'été n'aidait pas. Ajoutez « vérifier les réserves d'eau » à la liste.

Quand finalement elle revint dans sa tente, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le repas de midi était passé. Yang était sûrement allée voler pour se changer les idées, elle adorait ça. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Raven en repensant au visage de sa fille la première fois qu'elle s'était envolée. Elle était si petite à l'époque et elle avait tellement grandi depuis. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient déjà en bas du dos, et il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus la prendre sur ses genoux, elle était une grande fille maintenant. Une grande fille qui avait tué. Elle avait grandi mais elle n'était pas prête à ça.

C'était une erreur que Raven allait réparer.

-Tu voulais me voir Raven ?

-Oui. Je serai absente pour quelques jours, et Yang aussi. Ramy et toi serez en charge de la tribu en mon absence. L'inventaire du raid est déjà fait, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de boulot.

-Ok, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir à nous deux.

-Merci Vernal.

Vernal sortit de la tente, laissant Raven seule à attendre le retour de Yang. Elle ne s'éloignait que très rarement de sa tribu, préférant passer son temps libre avec sa fille. Et c'était plus ou moins ce qu'elle allait faire.

Dans le coffre sous son lit, elle prit quelques affaires de rechange, son couteau de survie, et un paquet de Liens. Elle récupérait toujours de l'argent en petite quantité pendant les raids, elle n'en avait normalement pas besoin, éloignée de la civilisation comme elle l'était, mais ça pourrait toujours être utile un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour semblait être arrivé.

Elle prit également sa photo de l'équipe STRQ, la pliant en deux avant même de la regarder, ainsi que son vieux Scroll. Il était éteint depuis des années, alors lorsqu'elle le ralluma, la batterie était encore presque pleine. Elle parcourut un peu maladroitement les options, évitant soigneusement la galerie photo, et chercha sa licence de Huntress. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était toujours valable, comme quoi, Ozpin espérait vraiment l'avoir à nouveau sous ses ordres un jour. Tant pis pour lui, elle, ça l'arrangeait.

Alors qu'elle finissait de tout mettre dans un sac en bandoulière, elle entendit le volet de l'arrière de la tente se soulever. En se tournant, elle aperçut Yang avec de la terre sur les genoux, et … est-ce que c'était une branche dans ses cheveux ?

-Mauvaise stratégie d'atterrissage ?

Yang rougit et détourna la tête. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre, quand la voix de sa mère la retint.

-Prépare tes affaires, on part dès que tu es prête.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera. Ça ne prendra que quelques jours.

* * *

Yang partit dans sa chambre faire ce que sa mère lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi prendre, elle le savait déjà. Vêtements de rechange, trousse de soin, sa dague, et sa brosse à cheveux. Ils s'emmêlaient à une vitesse ahurissante … Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nouvelle poupée. Est-ce qu'elle devait la prendre aussi ? C'était inutile et ça prendrait de la place dans son sac, mais pour une raison inexplicable, elle avait envie de la garder avec elle.

Une fois ses affaires emballées, elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva sa mère qui l'attendait, son propre sac déjà prêt. Sans un mot Raven sortit par l'arrière de la tente, et Yang la suivit à l'extérieur. C'était le milieu de la journée, il faisait chaud, et il n'y avait pas la moindre bride de vent. C'est pourquoi la petite blonde fut assez surprise de voir sa mère se transformer en corbeau et s'envoler au-dessus de la haute palissade qui entourait le camp. Elle l'imita sans faire d'histoire, et la suivit dans les airs, plus proche de la chaleur du soleil.

Le voyage dura longtemps, Raven les faisaient s'arrêter prendre un pause toutes les heures, mais voler sur d'aussi longues périodes était quand même fatiguant. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtaient, aucune d'elles ne parlait, elles restaient assises quelques minutes le temps de se reposer, puis elles repartaient sans un mot. Yang n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où sa mère l'emmenait, si loin de la tribu. Elle ne s'était jamais autant éloignée du camp, sauf pour le raid. En fait elle ne savait pas du tout comment était le monde en dehors de la forêt qui les entourait. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler de la vie dans les Royaumes par certains membres de la tribu, mais ils répétaient tous les mêmes choses, « les gens sont égoïstes », « ils ne savent rien faire par eux-mêmes », « tous des tapettes », et d'autres choses peu flatteuses.

Raven redescendit vers les arbres. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et c'était le milieu de l'été, il devait être déjà très tard. En atterrissant, Yang s'attendait à préparer un campement pour la nuit, mais ça ne semblait pas être prévu, car sa mère continuait d'avancer à pied. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment, alors que le jour finissait de décliner. Yang ne se plaignit pas une seule fois, elle avait largement assez d'endurance pour ça, malgré les grandes enjambées de sa mère, et quelque chose lui disait que si elle posait une question sur leur destination, elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Yang percuta le dos de sa mère, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle s'était arrêtée, alors elle se décala, et regarda devant elle. Au loin, se trouvaient de grands bâtiments, mais il faisait trop sombre et elles étaient encore trop loin pour en distinguer plus.

-J'aurais dû commencer par là.

Yang tourna la tête vers sa mère. Cette dernière ferma les yeux quelques instants, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna à son tour vers sa fille.

-Écoute Yang, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit que toutes les deux, tu restes à côté de moi et tu ne dis rien, compris ?

-Compris.

-Bien … Et range ta dague dans ton sac.

Raven recommença à marcher, et Yang la suivit, encore plus intriguée. Une arme était sensée rester à portée de main, et sa mère avait encore son épée attachée à sa hanche. Mais elle faisait confiance à sa mère, alors elle ne protesta pas et fit ce qu'on lui avait dit. De toutes façons, elle depuis le raid, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sa dague correctement, ses mains tremblaient trop.

Après un petit temps de marche, elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de ce que Yang reconnut comme étant un village, le même genre de village que celui que la tribu avait attaqué la semaine dernière. Mais ici, il n'y avait pas de morts dans les rues, pas de coups de feu dans tous les sens, pas de cris déchirants, pas de sang sur ses vêtements. Les gens marchaient paisiblement et discutaient entre eux, riaient de bon cœur, certains semblaient se disputer mais ça n'alarmait personne, pas plus que les quelques personnes saoules qui rasaient les murs bouteille à la main. Comme dans le campement.

Yang suivit sa mère jusque dans un grand bâtiment avec un grand panneau en bois sur lequel était écrit « Auberge ». À l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs tables et chaises, et des gens assis en train de boire ou de manger. Ce fait lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuné … Raven se dirigea vers le comptoir, et une vieille dame se précipita vers elle de l'autre côté.

-Bonsoir madame. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plaît. Pour trois nuits.

-Très bien, laissez-moi voir … Voilà, deuxième porte à gauche au premier étage, chambre numéro 17.

-C'est parfait, merci.

-Mais de rien. Bonne soirée madame. Oh, et mademoiselle.

Yang mit un moment à réaliser que le dernier commentaire lui était adressé. Sa mère lui avait dit ne pas parler tant qu'elles ne seraient pas seules, alors ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle se contenta de détourner le regard. Elle entendit la vieille dame dire quelque chose comme « qu'elle est mignonne », puis suivit Raven jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage. C'était la première fois qu'elle était dans un vrai bâtiment, qu'elle avait des murs épais et un toit solide au dessus de la tête, elle qui avait toujours vécu dans une tente. En entrant dans la chambre, elle vit deux lits avec chacun un épais matelas, une couverture mince blanche à fleurs, une couverture plus épaisse pliée correctement à un bout, et un gros oreiller blanc posé à l'autre. Il y avait deux tables de chevet avec une lampe chacune, une grande armoire à motifs floraux, et une table ronde avec deux chaises sur un grand tapis vert foncé. Ça ressemblait aux illustrations dans ses livres d'histoire …

-Yang, viens par là.

Comme sa mère, Yang posa son sac au pied du lit qui serait le sien pour les prochains jours, et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Cette dernière soupira, et baissa les yeux sur sa fille, qui attendait patiemment une explication.

-Écoute, j'ai … fait une erreur, lorsque je t'ai emmenée en raid. Avant de rejoindre la tribu, même très jeunes, nous avons tous vécu dans de petits villages comme celui-ci, ou même dans les Royaumes. Certains avaient une vie de luxe et d'autres luttaient pour se nourrir, mais nous savions tous ce qu'était un vie « normale », tous sans exception, parce que nous avons tous _rejoint_ la tribu, nous avons _choisi_ de devenir des bandits, de changer de vie. Mais j'avais oublié que toi, tu ne nous avais pas rejoints, tu es née parmi nous, la vie normale pour toi est celle du campement. Et c'est un point que j'ai négligé. Alors, pendant les prochains jours, je veux que tu découvres à quoi ressemble une « vie normale », le genre de vie que les gens prennent comme point de référence, le genre de vie que l'on détruit pendant nos raids.

Yang déglutit devant le regard de sa mère. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la vie dans le camp, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment pouvaient vivre les gens en dehors. Mais de là à se dire que c'était elle qui n'était pas « normale » …

Raven lui ébouriffa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Chacune alla se coucher en silence, épuisées de leur journée.

* * *

Par habitude, Raven se réveilla la première. Le soleil était levé depuis un petit moment mais il était encore tôt. Même si ce petit voyage avait pour but de faire découvrir la vie en dehors de la tribu à Yang et de lui faire prendre du recul sur leurs actions durant les raids, il pouvait aussi s'apparenter à des vacances pour la chef des bandits. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi dans un vrai lit, avec un vrai matelas, tout doux et tout moelleux ? Et depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas réveillée sans avoir à penser aux problèmes qui se présentaient à elle par dizaines chaque jour ? Bon, elle se sentait un peu coupable de se reposer en laissant sa tribu se débrouiller, elle était leur chef après tout, elle était responsable d'eux. Mais elle était avant tout une mère, et elle n'aurait jamais pris ces « vacances » si ce n'était pas pour le bien de sa fille.

Dans le lit à côté du sien, Yang dormait encore à poings fermés, s'étant complètement débarrassée de sa couverture à cause de la chaleur. Raven eut un petit sourire en la voyant serrer sa poupée contre elle. Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de lui offrir, de peur que ça lui paraisse trop « puéril », puis elle s'était rappelée que, ayant grandi dans le camp, la petite blonde n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux jouet ridicule pour gamine, comme le ferait un enfant « normal ».

_-Sinon, tu sais que Tai et Summer ont eu un gosse 'y a un an ?_

C'était il y a presque cinq ans. Raven réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais renseignée sur l'enfant en question, elle ne savait même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille, elle savait seulement que Yang devait être environ deux ans plus âgée. En même temps, elle ne s'était plus approchée de Patch depuis son départ, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y aller, elle avait Yang avec elle dans la tribu, pourquoi irait-elle se faire du mal en voyant à quel point l'homme qu'elle aimait était heureux sans elle, avec une autre ? Une chose était sûre en tous cas, leur enfant à eux devait avoir la vie la plus normale du monde …

-Mmmh …

-Bonjour mon petit oiseau.

-… Bonjour maman ...

-Déjà réveillée ?

-J'ai faim …

-Moi aussi. Habille-toi, on mange dehors.

Yang haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça et se leva, Raven se dirigeant avec son sac vers la salle de bain de leur chambre. Se voir dans un miroir lui fit un drôle d'effet, elle n'en avait pas dans la tribu, enfant elle avait prit l'habitude qu'ils se cassent toujours au bout de quelques jours à cause de la Semblance de Qrow. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle pourrait se le permettre, mais ce serait un rappel de plus qu'elle avait perdu sa confiance et qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés en cas de besoin. Et ce genre de rappel lui faisait mal, alors elle les évitait. Avec un soupir, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, coiffa ses longs cheveux, et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle vit Yang assise parterre au pied de son lit, engagée dans une lutte acharnée contre son peigne. Raven laissa échapper un petit rire en s'approchant et tendit la main vers sa fille, cette dernière lui donna le peigne et se rassit sur le matelas tandis que sa mère s'installait derrière elle et commençait à lui démêler les cheveux avec une dextérité née de l'habitude.

-Dis, qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « manger dehors » ?

Raven soupira. Elle allait avoir du boulot …

* * *

Yang était mal à l'aise, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. D'habitude, pour le petit-déjeuner, elle allait faire la queue devant Ramy, qui distribuait à chacun un morceau de pain et une tasse de café chaud, qu'elle refusait au profit du thé de sa mère, et pendant quelques temps après les retours de raid, il y avait aussi une portion de confiture ou de miel, et une fois servie, elle allait se poser quelque part pour manger, assise dehors sur une caisse quand il faisait chaud et dans la tente quand il faisait froid. Mais là … Qu'est-ce qu'était un « croissant » ?

-Euh … Maman, je suis un peu perdue là …

-Tu es là pour apprendre. Ne te force pas, prend juste quelque chose qui te fait envie.

Yang baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la carte. « croissant », « pain au chocolat », « pain au raisin », les gens normaux avaient vraiment besoin d'autant d'options simplement pour le petit-déjeuner ? Avoir quelque chose de consistant dans le ventre ne leur suffisait pas ? Et c'était sans parler des boissons, lait, lait au chocolat, cafés en tous genres, thés, infusions … Au moins pour ça, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bonjour, vous avez décidé ?

Raven jeta un regard à Yang, lui demandant de répondre en premier. Ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais il en fallait plus pour la déstabiliser.

-Du thé au jasmin. Et … euh … mmmh … « pancakes » …?

Raven étouffa de justesse un petit rire devant le choix totalement hasardeux de sa fille, et donna sa propre commande, un thé à la menthe et un croissant. La serveuse nota le tout avec un sourire niais collé au visage, puis repartit. Yang la regarda faire avec curiosité. Elle avait l'habitude qu'un membre de la tribu vienne leur apporter leur repas du soir dans la tente lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas allées les chercher elles-mêmes avant, l'avantage d'être le chef, mais les concepts de « commande » et de « menu » lui étaient complètement nouveaux.

-Yang ?

-Oui maman ?

-Écoute, le matin, je resterai avec toi, te ferai visiter, et t'expliquerai tout ce que tu ne comprends pas. Mais l'après-midi, tu devras te débrouiller seule.

-Mais-…

-Tu es là pour apprendre Yang. Je sais que ça peut être pénible au début, mais c'est nécessaire. C'est compris ?

-Oui maman.

-Bien.

La serveuse revint avec un plateau, et posa sur la table deux tasses de thé, une assiette contenant une chose indescriptible que Yang supposait être le « croissant », et une assiette contenant trois petites galettes rondes épaisses qui sentaient très bon. Raven la remercia et commença à manger comme si tout était normal. Yang se demandait sérieusement comment elle pouvait être aussi calme et aussi naturelle dans un endroit comme celui-là, comment est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'il fallait dire ou comment agir pour avoir l'air « normale ». En fait, sans son armure sur les avant-bras et son épée à la taille, elle aurait tout-à-fait pu se fondre complètement dans la masse. Est-ce qu'elle attendait la même chose de Yang ? C'était impossible ! Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en dehors du camp pour autre chose que s'entraîner ! Comment pourrait-elle faire croire qu'elle était comme toutes les autres petites filles qu'elle avait vues passer dans la rue ?!

Peut-être en commençant par manger ses « pancakes » ?

Avec hésitation, elle attrapa la première galette, c'était si mou que ça se déchirait presque entre ses doigts quand elle le soulevait.

-Avec tes couverts.

Yang regarda sa mère, puis sa nourriture, puis ses couverts. Elle reposa doucement l'aliment et prit sa fourchette dans une main et son couteau dans l'autre. Après s'être demandée un instant comment un tel couteau pouvait espérer couper quoi que ce soit, elle coupa les trois épaisseurs de nourriture en même temps, en faisant des morceaux de deux ou trois centimètres de large. Cette fois, Raven acquiesça avec un sourire, et Yang commença à manger, fière d'avoir passé cette première étape.

C'était le meilleur petit-déjeuner de sa vie, même si la quantité inhabituelle de sucre la dérangeait un peu. Qui mettait autant de sucre dans du thé ?

Après ce repas excessivement sucré, les deux filles sortirent et commencèrent à se balader dans les rues. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors, et presque tous les bâtiments étaient fermés par des grilles en métal. Raven expliqua que le dimanche, la plupart des boutiques étaient fermées, et que c'était un jour où les gens pouvaient rester chez eux et ne pas travailler. Elle lui expliqua aussi que les gens ne travaillaient pas pour participer à la vie en communauté mais pour gagner de l'argent, que cet argent leur servait à acheter de la nourriture et des objets, puis dû lui expliquer le concept de « acheter » … À un moment, elle l'entendit aussi murmurer quelque chose comme « comment j'ai pu me foirer à ce point ? ».

Yang avait déjà vu des Liens, les nouveaux de la tribu en rapportaient souvent beaucoup des raids, mais après quelques mois, ils arrêtaient, disant que ça ne leur servirait plus ici. Apparemment, les groupes de personnes qui pouvaient vivre en autonomie sans système économique étaient très, très rares, la tribu étant en fait presque le seul, et le manque d'argent était souvent ce qui faisait que les petits villages s'affaiblissaient, ils avaient du mal à se ravitailler et à payer les Huntsmen, et devenaient des cibles idéales pour les raids.

Yang décida que l'argent était un concept inutilement compliqué et qu'elle se contenterait de la dernière partie, même si les souvenirs de son premier raid n'étaient pas très agréables. Raven avait d'ailleurs été très surprise qu'elle n'en fasse pas de cauchemars toutes les nuits. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait par avance qu'elle devrait tuer et que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. On ne lui avait jamais présenté le fait de tuer comme quelque chose de mal après tout.

Une autre chose qui lui était complètement nouvelle, c'était le fait de voir des enfants de son âge, voire plus jeunes. Elle avait toujours été de loin la benjamine de la tribu, la personne la plus jeune qu'elle connaissait était Vernal, qui avait seulement dix ans de plus qu'elle et qui était arrivée un an avant la naissance de Yang. Les premières années, elle avait été sa baby-sitter lorsque sa mère partait en raid ou était occupée à gérer la tribu, jusqu'à ce que Yang puisse se garder elle-même la plupart du temps sans déranger personne. Ici, les jeunes enfants étaient nombreux et couraient partout dans les rues, bousculant les gens et tirant sur les bras de leurs parents pour aller dans telle ou telle direction, ou encore se faisaient gronder en publique pour des choses aussi stupides que d'avoir jeté un cailloux sur quelqu'un. Si c'était ça un enfant normal, Yang était heureuse de ne pas l'être, ça semblait si ennuyeux, il y avait tellement de règles et de restrictions inutiles. Et ils étaient tellement bruyants ! Ils criaient et riaient avec des voix suraiguës et leur nombre rendait ça encore pire. Heureusement qu'elle était la seule enfant au campement, sinon ce serait insupportable.

Ces pensées revinrent un instant sur le garçon qu'elle avait tué. Il était à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Et celui qui était encore caché sous le lit. Elle aurait dû le tuer aussi, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et elle ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop fatiguée émotionnellement pour ça.

Comme presque tous les commerces étaient fermés, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, alors après avoir fait le tour du village, les filles retournèrent à l'auberge. À peine arrivée dans sa chambre, Yang se laissa tomber sur l'épais matelas. Ça rebondissait, et elle trouvait ça rigolo.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette première sortie ?

-Bof … J'aime bien les pancakes.

-C'est déjà ça …

Un silence tendu tomba sur la chambre. Intriguée, Yang redressa la tête pour voir sa mère regarder par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait eu l'air assez distraite toute la matinée, malgré ses explications continues. Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper …

-Maman, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Raven ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux continuaient de regarder les passants, tout particulièrement les enfants.

-Tu sais, si je n'étais pas retournée dans la tribu avant ta naissance, tu aurais été comme eux.

-Bruyante et capricieuse ?

-Insouciante. Et innocente. Tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants, Yang, et pas seulement parce que tu es née dans la tribu. Avant même ta naissance, tu étais impliquée dans une guerre qui se déroule en coulisse, le fruit du conflit millénaire entre Ozpin et Salem. Ces enfants n'ont aucune idée de tout ça, ils ne savent même pas que la magie existe, car dans la pensée commune, la magie n'est pas réelle, elle n'est que dans les histoires, et ces histoires ne sont que ça, des histoires. Les gens « normaux » ne savent pas que l'entièreté de Remnant est un champ de bataille jonché de cadavres. Toi, si.

Raven tourna alors la tête vers sa fille, et Yang déglutit. Sa mère était semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Tu aurais dû avoir une vie comme ça, sans avoir à te soucier d'Ozpin et de ses manigances, sans avoir à porter un tel fardeau, sans risquer d'être à tout moment prise pour cible par Salem, sans être obligée de grandir aussi vite, sans être obligée de _tuer_ … Tu serais allée à l'école, tu te serais faite des amis, tu aurais eu un vrai toit sur la tête pour dormir, tu n'aurais jamais risqué de manquer de nourriture ou de quoique ce soit, tu …

Finalement, la voix de Raven craqua alors des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et qu'elle enfonçait sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je suis désolée … J'ai été égoïste en te gardant avec moi, tu aurais été tellement plus heureuse à Patch avec ton père, j'aurais dû … Je suis tellement désolée …

Yang ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'était là que depuis moins d'une journée, elle ne pouvait pas savoir quel genre vie sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle vive, mais elle savait qu'elle était très heureuse avec la vie qu'elle menait jusque là, avec sa mère et sa famille, et l'entendre dire en pleurant que c'était une erreur, qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir gardée dans la tribu, qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû la prendre avec elle, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû _l'élever_ … Ca faisait mal. Où étaient passées toutes ces fois où elle lui avait dit en souriant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde ? À quoi avait servit tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour la rendre fière, pour être utile à la tribu, pour la soutenir quand elle en avait besoin ?! Elle avait même tué ! D'accord elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une vie « normale », ça elle l'avait compris ! Mais celle qu'elle avait lui allait très bien et elle n'avait aucune envie de la changer, même si elle était difficile ! Et tous ces gamins stupides qui courraient partout comme des idiots pouvaient aller se faire foutre ! Elle était une bandit un point c'est tout !

* * *

Raven entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, puis plus un bruit. Elle avait tout fait foirer, encore. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, en voyant tous ces enfants gambader le sourire aux lèvres, avec une innocence et une insouciance qui lui réchauffait le cœur … Elle aurait vraiment voulu que Yang soit comme ça, et elle voulait qu'elle le comprenne. Elle n'aurait juste pas dû le dire comme ça. Elle savait très bien comment sa fille l'avait interprété, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et maintenant Yang lui en voulait et elle ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait juste dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, parce qu'il n'y avait plus ce mur entre elles pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait tout fait foirer.

Après un long moment, elle leva finalement la tête de ses mains. Yang avait laissé sa poupée sur le lit, évidement il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de la prendre avec elle pour se réconforter comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle petite fille. Raven se leva et prit le jouet dans ses mains. Elle se souvenait encore, lorsqu'elle était toute petite et que Qrow et elle vivaient dans la rue, volant de la nourriture sur les étals pour survivre, parfois même en fouillant dans les poubelles des restaurants, elle voyait souvent les autres petites filles porter des robes colorées, comme des robes de princesse, tenant la main de leurs parents avec une jolie poupée dans les bras, et elle rêvait d'être à leur place. Elle se revoyait en train de baver devant les vitrines des magasins de jouets, jusqu'à ce que Qrow l'en éloigne en lui disant d'arrêter de se faire du mal. Il lui avait ramené celle-ci de leur premier raid, exactement comme elle la voulait, et c'était aujourd'hui encore l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, plus encore que son arme. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparée, elle lui démêlait souvent les cheveux, la coiffait différemment, raccommodait sa robe avec soin chaque fois qu'il le fallait. Une jolie poupée avec des boucles blondes et des yeux lilas, un petit nez et des joues toutes roses. Elle avait presque rit à l'ironie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée avec une autre jolie poupée correspondant à cette même description dans les bras. Mais cette poupée-là n'était pas froide et inanimée, elle gigotait dans son berceau en faisant de petits couinements, courait partout en riant, et l'appelait « maman ».

Raven avait toujours fait de son mieux pour lui donner un semblant de vie normale, elles prenaient leurs repas ensemble, elle lui avait appris ce qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à l'école, elle avait toujours pris le temps de l'écouter parler et de passer du temps avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Plus le temps passait, et plus Raven regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé Yang à son père. Ça lui aurait fait mal d'être aussi loin de sa fille, et elle aurait probablement passé son temps à vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais au moins Yang aurait été heureuse et en sécurité … Même avec Ozpin à côté maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait.

Après avoir délicatement reposé sur l'oreiller la poupée qui l'avait accompagnée toute son enfance, Raven sortit de l'auberge et, sous sa forme aviaire, chercha sa fille à travers les rues. Peu importe si Yang était en colère contre elle, ou même la détestait, elle ne cesserait jamais de veiller sur elle.

* * *

**On y est ! Le premier kill de notre petite blonde !**

**Oui, Raven s'est complètement foiré sur une bonne partie de l'éducation de Yang, essayer de lui faire avoir une vie normale quand elle est dans un milieu où elle n'en aura jamais ... évidemment ça allait finir par bloquer quelque part. Et le fait que Raven ait fait les choses dans le mauvais ordre en commençant par emmener Yang en raid sans préparation correspond parfaitement au fait qu'elle a plus ou moins le même genre de raisonnement dans l'anime, elle donne comme condition à Cinder de tuer Qrow avant de les aider à avoir la relique mais finalement elles vont la chercher alors que Qrow est encore vivant, elle se dit qu'avoir la relique de la connaissance les aidera à se défendre de Salem mais elle pense pas au fait que Salem va juste lui courir après pour la récupérer ... Ouais nan, la prévoyance c'est pas son truc, et ça va d'ailleurs lui causer de gros ennuis dans la fic, comme maintenant.  
**

**Et sinon, concernant Yang, en ayant toujours vécu dans la tribu, tout ce qu'elle sait de l'extérieur, c'est ce que les autres lui ont raconté et pas de manière très objective, donc il y a énormément de choses qui paraissent évidentes et qu'elle ne connaît pas, l'argent par exemple, si les bandits prennent tout ce qu'ils veulent pendant les raids, être riche leur sert à rien. Après, vu que dans l'anime, Shay était à la station d'essence avec Yang, ils doivent bien rejoindre la civilisation de temps en temps, pour boire un verre ou un truc dans le genre, mais bon.**

**Et pour finir, si je n'avais qu'une chose à dire sur la suite de la fic ... n'oubliez jamais la poupée n_n**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chap 4 : Sortie entre amis

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite !**

**Comment Yang et Raven vont-elles se réconcilier ? Est-ce que Raven arrivera à mettre les choses au clair ? Quelle est l'importance des pancakes dans toute cette histoire ?**

**Lisez et vous le découvrirez !**

**.**

**... Ouais, on a déjà vu mieux comme intro ...**

* * *

.

Yang devait bien l'admettre, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait. Au campement, quand elle avait besoin de se défouler, elle allait s'entraîner contre un arbre ou voler au dessus des nuages. Mais là, il y avait trop de monde et elle ne savait pas par où sortir du village. Elle aurait dû être plus attentive à son environnement ce matin, mais elle était trop concentrée à essayer de comprendre tout ce que sa mère lui disait et à ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait déjà tué des gens comme ceux qui l'entouraient, sans savoir qu'ils passaient à côté d'une meurtrière.

Une fille la bouscula en passant, et continua sa route comme si elle ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle portait une jupe rose avec de la dentelle en bas, et la chemise la plus blanche que Yang eut jamais vue, avec des souliers noirs brillants et un ruban rose dans les cheveux. C'était ça que sa mère voulait pour elle ? Être habillée comme une poupée fragile avec des chaussures qui font mal aux pieds ? Elle était très bien en short tee-shirt baskets, c'était plus pratique pour se battre et transporter du matériel, et au campement c'était la majeur partie de ses activités.

Son esprit s'égara un instant vers le reflet d'elle-même qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir ce jour-là, le tee-shirt éclaboussé de sang.

Réprimant un frisson, Yang continua de marcher au hasard dans les rues, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller. Il était midi et elle n'avait avalé que trois pancakes et une tasse de thé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures … Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où trouver de la nourriture. Il y avait bien le « café » où elle avait mangé avec sa mère ce matin, mais apparemment, il fallait de l'argent, et elle n'en avait pas. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner voir sa mère maintenant. Elle était encore trop en colère pour ça, et elle faisait déjà de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Elle était forte, elle ne pleurerait pas pour si peu, surtout pas après avoir vu sa mère fondre en larmes devant elle en lui disant qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir élevée …!

-Rah !

Le mur se fissura sous la force du coup de poing. Yang pouvait sentir l'aura autour de sa main vaciller, et pourtant elle s'était retenue, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention tant qu'elle était ici, mais sa Semblance avait tendance à échapper à son contrôle lorsqu'elle était excitée ou énervée, comme le jour du raid. Par chance, la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était déserte, bien que le bruit ait semble-t-il attiré l'attention, elle pouvait entendre les gens approcher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, en deux temps trois mouvements, elle était déjà sur le toit. Le soleil de midi frappait de toutes ses forces, et la réverbération lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas de voir les deux paires d'yeux qui la fixaient quelques toits plus loin.

_-Et merde … _

C'était deux enfants qui semblaient avoir son âge, une fille aux cheveux oranges et un garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui la regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils avaient dû la voir monter sur le toit après avoir entendu le grand bruit de son coup de poing. La question était de savoir pourquoi eux étaient sur le toit.

-Bonjour !

Yang cligna des yeux alors que la fille se dirigeait vers elle en sautant de toit en toit avec une énergie effrayante, tandis que le garçon peinait à la suivre. Finalement, la rousse vint se planter juste devant Yang en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle se penchait tellement que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-J'ai dit BONJOUR !

Yang recula et faillit tomber en arrière, autant à cause de la force du cri que de la proximité de l'autre fille. Le garçon atterrit finalement sur le même toit qu'elles, tombant presque immédiatement à genoux en respirant difficilement. Il n'avait pas l'air très sportif …

-Nora … J'ai dit … J'ai dit attend-moi …!

La fille rousse, Nora, se précipita vers lui, se désintéressant complètement de Yang, qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

-Allez Ren ! Un peu de nerf ! Tu vas pas te laisser abattre par quelques petits sauts de rien du tout !

-Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver …

-Allez allez ! Debout fainéant ! On a une personne bizarre à qui parler !

_-« Une personne bizarre » …? _

Avec une force surhumaine, Nora balança son ami, Ren, par dessus son épaule, et l'amena en trottinant jusque devant Yang, le posant à ses pieds en se servant de sa tête comme accoudoir. Pauvre garçon …

-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me dire bonjour, je vais passer directement aux présentations ! Moi c'est Nora, et lui c'est Ren ! Ravie de te rencontrer …!

-… Yang …

-Ravie de te rencontrer Yang !

Yang cligna des yeux quelques fois avec confusion, puis baissa les yeux sur le garçon, toujours assis en tailleur parterre, pas plus préoccupé que ça de servir de repose-coude. Il haussa simplement les épaules avec un air de résignation, visiblement habitué aux singeries de son amie.

-Et sinon, c'est toi qui as fait ce gros boom là-bas ?

-Euh …

Par reflex, Yang cacha sa main droite dans son dos, même s'il n'y avait normalement aucune trace dessus. Elle n'était pas si gênée et incertaine en temps normal, mais entre la fatigue, sa discussion avec sa mère, ses prises de tête, son explosion de colère, et son incrédulité face à l'étrangeté de ses interlocuteurs … Ses réserves d'énergie habituellement inépuisables étaient à sec.

-Tu parles pas beaucoup hein ?

-Je …

-Elle ne te lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que tu lui ais répondu, tu sais.

-J'aime les gros booms !

-Nora, ne me crie pas dans les oreilles s'il-te-plaît.

-Désolé Ren !

À ce niveau-là, Yang envisageait sérieusement de partir en courant.

-Alors, c'est toi qui a fait ce gros boom, oui ou non ?

-… Oui …?

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement, puis Nora se téléporta devant Yang, de nouveau à quelques centimètres de son visage, en souriant cette fois.

-Génial ! C'était génial ! J'ai pas vu mais vu le bruit je suis sûre que c'était génial ! Moi aussi je sais faire des gros booms ! Mais avec un marteau. Tu n'as pas d'arme, tu as fait ça à la main ? Comment ? C'est ta Semblance ? Moi aussi j'ai activé ma Semblance ! Et Ren aussi d'ailleurs. Dis, tu aimes les pancakes ?

Yang n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le gargouillis de son ventre le fit pour elle.

-Tu as faim ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Viens, 'y a un super resto qui est ouvert le dimanche !

Sans attendre de réponse, Nora attrapa Yang par le poignet et Ren par le col, et les traîna jusqu'à l'autre bout du village en laissant un immense nuage de fumée blanche cartoonesque derrière elle.

Yang savait que la magie existait et qu'elle pouvait engendrer des choses qui sembleraient impossibles même dans les rêves les plus fous. Mais même avec cette connaissance en tête, il lui aurait été difficile de croire en l'existence d'un être pareil sans le voir de ses propres yeux. Est-ce que sa perception de la normalité était aussi foirée que le pensait sa mère, ou est-ce que Nora était juste encore plus anormale qu'elle ? Sûrement un mélange des deux …

* * *

C'était probablement la situation la plus inconfortable dans laquelle Yang eut jamais été, plus encore que son petit-déjeuné. Cette fille surnaturelle l'avait tout bonnement capturée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir sa situation.

-Allez ! Prend ce que tu veux c'est moi qui offre ! En attendant, je vais faire pipi !

Et elle partit en courant en direction des toilettes du petit restaurant. Yang n'osa même pas baisser les yeux sur la carte des plats posée devant elle et tourna le tête vers Ren, assis à sa droite, qui consultait son propre menu avec un calme olympien, comme si la situation était tout-à-fait normale. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était et que Yang ne pouvait tout simplement pas le savoir, encore une fois.

-Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça …?

-Elle a été frappée par la foudre il y a deux jours.

-Euh …

-Ça a juste activé sa Semblance.

-Oh …

-ME REVOILÀ ! Alors tu t'es décidée ?

Les yeux de Yang se posèrent finalement sur le menu.

_-Tu es là pour apprendre._

Puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix … Et puis, manger était un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

Parcourant rapidement les choix devant elle, elle choisit un plat au hasard, et sursauta quand Nora hurla la commande d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux en posant ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains, comme pour un interrogatoire.

-Alors Yang, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Oh. C'était vraiment un interrogatoire …

-Je …

_-Les bandits sont craints et haïs parce qu'ils tuent des innocents et pillent des villages paisibles pour leur propre intérêt._

-… D'un tout petit village plus au nord …

-Je vois je vois … Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici du coup ?

-Je suis en voyage avec ma mère.

-C'est une Huntress ?

-En quelques sortes …?

Yang n'était franchement pas sûre de savoir à quelles questions elle pouvait répondre honnêtement et à quelles questions elle devait mentir. Elle commençait à assimiler le fait qu'être un bandit était considéré comme une mauvaise chose, surtout depuis qu'elle avait littéralement eu du sang sur les mains, mais d'un autre côté, elle détestait mentir, surtout après avoir entendu les histoires de sa mère sur Ozpin.

-Tu t'entraînes pour être une Huntress aussi ?

-Non.

Au moins, cette réponse-là était honnête. Les Huntsmen étaient ceux qui gênaient la tribu pendant les raids … en protégeant les innocents.

-Alors comment tu as fait ce gros boom tout-à-l'heure ?

-Avec ma Semblance.

-Force ?

-Plus ou mo-…

-BRAS DE FER !

Yang lança pour la énième fois un regard à Ren, espérant obtenir de l'aide, mais ne reçu qu'un haussement d'épaules indifférent l'air de dire « Tu t'y feras ».

Pas moins de quinze bras de fer plus tard, avec quinze victoires écrasantes de Yang et une défaite totale de Nora, cette dernière décida finalement de s'arrêter pour savourer pleinement son « hamburger ». Ren avait fini son assiette depuis longtemps, et Yang avait mangé avec sa main gauche pendant qu'elle affrontait Nora avec la droite. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à être multitâche. Mais elle devait l'admettre, Nora était un excellent adversaire, mais pas meilleure que les membres de la tribu.

-Et chinon, fourwoi fous foyachez ?

-Euh …

-Elle a dit : « Et sinon, pourquoi vous voyagez ? ». Nora, avale avant de parler.

-Oh, eh bien, ma mère voulait que je vois comment est le monde en dehors du ca-… de là où j'ai grandi. C'était très isolé donc …

-Pourquoi ne pas aller à Mistral alors ? C'est la capitale, c'est plus intéressant qu'un petit village.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ma mère qui a décidé.

-Je vois. Dis, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

-Je n'ai pas de couleur préférée.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais juré que c'était le jaune !

-Pourquoi le jaune …?

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi c'est le rose ! Tu aimes les marteaux ?

-Je … préfère les épées.

-Ren a un poignard !

-Moi j'ai une dague.

-Oh~…! Fais voir !

-Je l'ai pas sur moi, elle est à l'auberge.

-Dommage. Tu aimes les pancakes ?

Le temps passa, et pendant une éternité, les trois enfants continuèrent de parler sans s'arrêter. Nora enchaînait les questions sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres, et Yang répondait naturellement du tac au tac, se reprenant chaque fois qu'elle manquait de laisser échapper une information sur la tribu. Et Ren intervenait vaguement pour donner une précision ou pour corriger Nora quand elle demandait quelque chose de trop personnel ou disait quelque chose d'illogique, ce qui arrivait souvent.

C'était presque devenu un jeu, et avant de s'en rendre compte, Yang riaient avec les deux autres enfants comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours. Finalement, ils ne partirent du restaurant qu'après presque une heure et demi, et continuèrent leur petit question-réponse en marchant sans destination précise à travers tout le village. Il était surprenant de constater que Nora n'était toujours pas à court de question, même si ça venait surtout de leur absurdité. Et pourtant, ça ne dérangeait pas Yang, qui répondait toujours avec le sourire.

-La chose sur laquelle tu aimes le plus taper ?

-Les abrutis.

-Un point commun en plus ! Depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes ?

-Cinq ans.

-Wouah ! Tu dois être super forte alors !

-Ce n'est pas un peu jeune ?

-Pas d'après ma mère.

-Tu préfères écrire au crayon ou au stylo ?

-Au stylo.

-Stylo plume ou stylo à bille ?

-Stylo plume. Jamais essayé à bille …

-Ton animal préféré ?

-Le corbeau.

-Drôle de choix.

-Ma mère s'appelle Raven.

-Ooooh~ … Ta friandise préférée ?

-Les guimauves.

-Très bon choix. Ta saison préférée ?

-Printemps.

-Ton conte de fée préféré ?

-Les Quatre Reliques.

-Ta fleur préf-… Les quoi ?

Le petit groupe s'arrêta, et Ren et Nora regardèrent Yang avec curiosité.

-Les Quatre Reliques. Ma mère me l'a racontée quand j'étais plus petite.

-Connais pas.

-Moi non plus mais ça a l'air intéressant. De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

À ce moment-là seulement, Yang réalisa son erreur. Elle avait été tellement prise dans le jeu qu'elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qu'elle disait, oubliant que la magie était supposée être un secret, de même que toutes les autres histoires racontées par sa mère. Elle savait que certaines étaient connues sans que les gens y croient, mais elle ne savait pas lesquelles …

-Oh attend ! J'ai une idée ! Suivez-moi !

Cette fois, Nora les laissa en plan derrière elle alors qu'elle partait dans une direction inconnue. Yang regarda Ren, qui haussa les épaules et commença à marcher dans la même direction que son amie. La blonde le suivit en silence, soulagée d'avoir évité la catastrophe, du moins pour l'instant. Raven avait toujours été très clair sur le fait que la magie était un secret, même les membres de la tribu, qui étaient au courant, pensaient que Vernal était la Spring Maiden, ils ne savaient pas que c'était en réalité leur chef, et ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ils n'avaient que quelques exemples très précis de leur utilisation.

Et pour les gens d'ici, la magie était une chose imaginaire à laquelle seul les très jeunes enfants croyaient. Yang, elle, avait toujours su que la magie existait, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle en avait même en elle. Une autre chose qui la rendait « anormale ».

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hein ? Oui oui, je réfléchissais juste …

-Je vois.

-…

-Tu pleurais, tu sais.

-Pardon ?

-Sur le toit. Tu pleurais. Nora l'a vu, alors s'est mise en tête de tout faire pour que tu ne sois plus triste. Elle est comme ça, elle aime aider les autres.

Yang n'avait même pas réaliser qu'elle avait pleuré, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle remarquait que sa dispute avec sa mère lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Elle n'avait plus le sentiment d'être fâchée, elle s'était même amusée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se trouvaient dans la forêt, à l'extérieur du village, pas très loin, moins de cinq petites minutes à pied. Fait étonnant, il y avait deux sacs de couchage et des restes de feu de camp. Nora était assise parterre en train d'essayer de rallumer le feu en frottant deux cailloux ensemble.

-Allez, venez vous asseoir !

-Nora, on est en plein été, en milieu d'après-midi. On n'a pas besoin d'un feu de camp.

-On a toujours besoin d'un feu de camp pour raconter une histoire !

Yang déglutit. Elle n'avait _pas_ évité la catastrophe.

-Bon d'accord, tant pis pour le feu. C'est bon, tout le monde est installé ? Parfait ! Yang, histoire, maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas très bien raconter …

-M'en fiche. Raconte.

Comment est-ce qu'elle allait se sortir de là ? Ils ne savaient pas que la magie existait, et ils ne devaient pas le savoir !

Minute. S'ils ne savaient pas que la magie existait … comment pourraient-ils savoir que l'histoire était vraie ? Pour eux, une histoire avec de la magie n'était que ça, une histoire, un conte. Si elle le tournait de la bonne façon et omettait les bons détails, elle pourrait faire passer ça pour une vieille légende !

-Alors ?

-Oui oui … Alors, par où commencer ?

* * *

Perchée dans un arbre sous sa forme d'oiseau, Raven observait la scène en souriant intérieurement. Elle avait été assez inquiète quand cette fille rousse avait traîné Yang avec elle et l'avait assaillie de questions sans queue ni tête, mais elle avait vite compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Tai avait souvent fait la même chose avec Qrow et elle, faire l'idiot sans leur laisser de pause pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de penser à leurs problèmes, même s'il devait passer pour le dernier des abrutis ou risquer de se prendre une colle à vie, comme cette fois où il avait déclenché une baston générale dans la cantine. Si cette Nora avait le même état d'esprit, alors Yang était entre de bonnes mains, elle semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amuser.

Puis elle avait évoqué les Reliques, et Raven avait faillit se prendre un mur dans la figure, déconcentrée par la bourde monumentale de sa fille. Si d'autres légendes comme les Guerriers aux Yeux d'Argent ou les Quatre Saisons étaient plus ou moins connues du grand publique, les Reliques étaient un secret ancestrale connu du cercle très fermé d'Ozpin uniquement, même la tribu n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et deux enfants au hasard, aussi gentils soient-ils, n'avaient absolument pas à savoir ça !

Mais Yang avait bien rattrapé les choses, elle avait raconté le conte sans évoquer les Maidens, sans donner les noms des Académies, et même sans parler des Dieux. Juste quatre objets légendaires cachés aux quatre coins de Remnant et dont les pouvoirs étaient immenses. Et les deux autres n'avaient rien demandé de plus.

Ouf.

C'était dans ce genre de situation que Raven était encore plus fière de sa fille, elle savait gérer les situations d'urgence avec calme et maturité.

Les enfants restèrent là où ils étaient pour continuer à parler. Pas de question-réponse cette fois, juste du bavardage innocent à propos de tout et de rien, comme des enfants normaux devraient le faire. Voir Yang aussi à l'aise dans ce genre de situation lui réchauffer le cœur, mais en même temps, c'était un autre rappel qu'elle était celle qui l'avait empêchée d'avoir une vie normale, une vie qu'elle aurait eu avec Tai et Summer.

Le soleil était déjà couché quand Yang prit finalement le chemin de l'auberge. Le campement, bien que rempli de bandits, était ironiquement un endroit très sûr pour elle, où elle pouvait se balader librement à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans aucun risque, alors le principe de « rentrer à l'heure » ne lui était pas vraiment familier.

Alors qu'elle disait au revoir à ses nouveaux amis devant l'auberge et promettait de les revoir le lendemain, Raven contourna le bâtiment et rentra dans leur chambre par la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, et Yang se figea en voyant sa mère. Elle ne semblait plus être en colère, mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise dans l'air, qui s'alourdit lorsqu'elle ferma lentement la porte et s'y adossa, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, n'osant même pas regarder sa mère.

Raven, appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, soupira et décida de parler la première. Elle était celle qui avait fait une erreur après tout, c'était donc à elle de la réparer.

-Tu t'es faite de bons amis.

-Comment as-tu-…?

-Je suis ta mère Yang, je suis toujours en train de veiller sur toi. Même quand tu ne le vois pas.

Yang ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, et baissa les yeux au sol. Raven se leva et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait voir les lèvres tremblantes et les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler aux coins des yeux. Et ça lui fendait le cœur. Quand elle arriva devant Yang, cette dernière refusait obstinément de la regarder, la tête de plus en plus penchée vers le sol alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler. Raven avait envie de tomber à genoux et de la prendre dans ses bras, et de s'excuser mille fois pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour l'avoir éloignée de son père avant même sa naissance, pour lui avoir imposé la vie de bandit, pour l'avoir poussée à tuer, pour ne même pas arriver à rester forte devant elle pour la soutenir comme elle le faisait avec la tribu, pour lui avoir laissé entendre qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir gardée avec elle, pour être une si mauvaise mère … Mais elle savait que ce serait une erreur, que ça ne ferait que mettre Yang encore plus en colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuses, elle avait besoin de sa mère.

Alors, avec tout le courage qu'elle avait, Raven posa un genoux au sol, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que sa fille. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait rester forte sans mur derrière lequel se cacher, sans mur sur lequel s'appuyer. Elle était forte, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de l'être … n'est-ce pas ?

-Yang, regarde-moi.

Pour la première fois, Yang n'obéit pas à sa mère. Raven parla quand même, avec la chaleur et la douceur qu'elle avait toujours eu avec elle, mais avec plus de fermeté, comme quand elle lui parlait de la guerre entre Salem et Ozpin.

-Écoute-moi, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir gardée avec moi et de t'avoir vue grandir. Ce que je regrette, c'est la vie que je t'ai forcée à avoir. Tu peux ne pas comprendre pourquoi, mais je pense sincèrement que tu aurais été plus heureuse si tu avais grandi avec ton père sur Patch, parce que je sais qu'il aurait pris soin de toi mieux que je ne le fais. Je … Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse, à Patch ou dans la tribu, peu importe, tant que c'est ce que tu veux, et pas ce à quoi on te force. Tu comptes plus pour moi que tout le reste, plus que la tribu, plus que ton père, et surtout plus que mon propre bonheur. Si tu dois être loin de moi pour être heureuse alors soit, mais ne va pas croire que je regrette un seul des moments qu'on a pu passer ensemble.

Yang ne répondit pas, et releva lentement la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard de sa mère. Ses yeux brillaient mais elle ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer comme ça avait été le cas plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se retenait de le faire, elle essayait d'avoir l'air forte … comme elle l'avait appris.

-… C'est vrai …?

-Je te le promets.

Yang sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis acquiesça, mais ne sauta pas au cou de sa mère comme elle le faisait si souvent. Au lieu de ça, elle força un petit sourire et la contourna pour aller s'allonger sur son lit en lui tournant le dos.

-Bonne nuit maman …

Ce n'était pas idéal, mais au moins Raven avait évité la casse. Et surtout, elle avait réussi à dire à Yang tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans s'effondrer devant elle. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, Raven avait toujours gardé une façade forte devant tout le monde, que ce soit sa tribu ou son équipe, jamais elle n'aurait admis une erreur et encore moins laissé qui que ce soit la voir pleurer, même Qrow pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où c'était arrivé, et c'était principalement dans leur enfance. Pourtant, Yang avait toujours eu le don de la faire craquer, de faire tomber cette façade que tout le monde voyait, et le jour où elle avait promis de ne jamais la quitter, cette barrière entre elles était définitivement tombée, et Raven n'avait jamais essayé de la rebâtir. Comment pouvait-elle être froide et autoritaire avec quelqu'un qui perçait ses défenses aussi facilement à longueur de temps ? Elle se souvenait encore quand elle lui parlait et la chatouillait alors qu'elle était encore tout bébé, et qu'elle recevait de petits gazouillis amusés en réponse. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister, son cœur fondait comme neige au soleil. Où était le problème à ce qu'une mère rit avec sa fille ?

Le problème, c'était qu'avec le temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de lâcher prise sur ses émotions lorsqu'elle était avec Yang, et à cause de ça, les larmes qu'elle retenait toute la journée avaient souvent tendance à couler.

-Bonne nuit mon petit oiseau …

* * *

-Je veux pas aller me coucher !

-Mais si tu ne vas pas dormir, tu n'auras pas assez d'énergie pour t'amuser demain.

-_J'ai_ plein d'énergie ! Je suis plus un bébé, j'ai presque six ans ! Je suis grande ! Et en plus je bois du lait.

-Ruby chérie …

-Et si maman te lisait une histoire ?

Tai se retourna pour voir Summer dans l'embrasure de la porte, un gros livre de contes dans les bras. Dès l'instant où elle vit sa mère, Ruby sauta de son lit pour aller s'accrocher à ses jambes, ignorant le soupir désespéré de son père.

-Oh oui ! Une histoire !

-Les histoires, c'est pour les petites filles sages qui font ce que dit leur papa.

Et en un bond, Ruby était de nouveau dans son lit. Tai se leva pour laisser la place à sa femme, et attendit appuyé à la commode avec un petit sourire. Summer s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa fille la regardant avec sa couverture remontée jusque sous son nez en gigotant.

-Alors, pourquoi pas … Raiponce ?

-Euh … C'est laquelle celle-là déjà ?

-La princesse avec de très longs cheveux blonds qui s'illuminent et qui peuvent guérir les blessures …

* * *

Les rayons de soleil du matin réveillèrent Yang de bonne heure. Son ventre gargouillait déjà, c'était le deuxième soir d'affilé où elle sautait le dîné. Après sa discussion avec sa mère, elle s'était affalée sur son lit et s'était endormie immédiatement, trop fatiguée émotionnellement. Elle n'était même pas encore sûre de pouvoir dire qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec sa mère. Les événements des deniers jours lui pesaient encore sur la conscience, c'était trop d'un coup, le raid, le sang sur ses mains, sa mère qui lui parlait pour essayer de la réconforter, ce voyage pour découvrir le monde, sa mère qui lui parlait encore et encore … Elle savait que sa mère essayait d'être transparente avec elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui montrer ses faiblesses ou de lui parler de sujets sensibles, et elle n'hésitait pas à avoir de longues discussions à propos de choses sérieuses pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu, et Yang appréciait cette sincérité. Mais parfois, elle aimerait que sa mère arrête de parler et agisse. Elle savait que c'était une pensée égoïste, car Raven faisait déjà l'impossible pour gérer à la fois la tribu et son rôle de mère, quitte à empiéter sur sa propre santé. Elle savait aussi que sa mère lui laissait autant de liberté que possible pour les décisions importantes, en lui laissant toujours le choix après lui avoir donné toutes les informations, et elle respectait toujours ses décisions, même quand elles ne lui plaisaient pas.

Mais pour une fois, juste une fois, Yang aimerait ne pas avoir le choix, avoir un ordre, un point de repère, une direction précise à suivre, plutôt que de patauger entre mille possibilités auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien avec pour seule aide des conseils contradictoires. Si on attendait quelque chose d'elle, elle pourrait être en accord avec ou non, ce serait tellement plus simple …

_-Fais juste ce dont toi tu as envie._

Elle avait envie d'aider la tribu, d'être avec eux, d'être _comme_ eux, mais elle ne voulait pas tuer à nouveau, elle ne voulait plus prendre de vie, elle ne voulait plus avoir de sang sur les mains. Mais c'était le propre des bandits non ? Et ça ne faisait pas d'eux des gens mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens au campement n'étaient pas mauvais, ils s'entraidaient, riaient et pleuraient ensemble, ils se considéraient tous comme une grande famille, et combien d'entre eux s'étaient sauvés la vie les uns des autres durant des raids difficiles ? Des gens comme ça ne pouvaient pas être mauvais.

_-C'est comme ça, aux yeux du monde, quelqu'un qui choisit de devenir un bandit ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien. _

Aux yeux du monde, aux yeux des gens normaux, des gens comme ceux qu'ils tuaient, ceux dont ils ruinaient les vies, de gens comme ceux qui marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, ignorants des dangers du monde, alors qu'elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains qui ne partirait jamais, et qui pesait plus lourd chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Peut-être que c'était elle qui devrait être plus transparente et dire clairement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur … Ca avait l'air de soulager sa mère, ça l'aiderait peut-être elle aussi ?

Avec un soupir, Yang se retourna et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, sa mère devait y être. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis plusieurs jours … Peut-être qu'elle devrait-…

-YAAAAANG !

Oh. Elle connaissait cette voix …

-J'ESPÈRE QUE T'ES EN FORME PARCE QU'ON A UNE JOURNÉE CHARGÉE AUJOURD'HUI !

Yang ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les autres clients de l'auberge lui crier de se taire. Le jour où Nora arrêtera de faire l'idiote n'était pas encore arrivé, même avec Ren pour la tempérer. Avec un étonnant regain d'énergie, Yang sauta de son lit et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. En bas, Nora agitait les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de Ren, qui la maintenait d'une main autour de la taille et d'une autre sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier à nouveau.

-J'arrive, juste cinq minutes !

Nora leva les deux pouces pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, et Yang referma la fenêtre pour se changer, réalisant qu'en plus d'avoir oublié de se laver, elle portait les mêmes vêtements depuis qu'elle avait quitté la tribu deux jours auparavant … Avec son style de vie, elle était loin d'être maniaque, mais en plein été, elle se surprenait à ne pas avoir reçu de remarque sur son odeur de transpiration.

Raven occupait toujours la salle de bain, donc Yang sortit directement de la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas que Nora lui sautait déjà dessus au point de la faire tomber à la renverse. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et en un instant, tous les problèmes de Yang semblaient s'être envolés, pour le temps qu'elle passerait avec ses amis. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'auberge avec eux, elle ne remarquait ni le corbeau qui la suivait, ni le fait qu'elle était supposée passer la matinée avec sa mère.

* * *

Parfois, Yang se demandait si Nora était folle, ou si c'était un génie.

-CANNONBALL !

La vague provoquée par la bombe de Nora s'écrasa avec force sur les deux autres enfants. Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à s'éclabousser les uns les autres avec l'eau fraîche de la rivière. En fait, Yang ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une rivière à proximité, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à faire de l'exploration ces temps-ci, alors que d'habitude, lorsque la tribu se déplaçait, la première chose qu'elle faisait était d'aller explorer les environs, après avoir aidé à tout installer. Elle avait souvent fait partie des patrouilles de surveillance des Grimms, même si elle n'en avait jamais combattus elle-même. Pourtant, rien ne l'en empêchait techniquement, mais encore une fois, les règles non-dites de sa mère la retenaient. Raven lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop petite, pas assez entraînée, que c'était dangereux, mais elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit « non » … Combien d'autres règles Yang s'était-elle imposées à elle-même sans s'en rendre compte ?

-Hey ! Yang ! Tu sais faire des ricochets ?

-Oui !

Elle n'avait pas à penser à ça maintenant. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste s'amuser avec ses amis, les premiers qu'elle avait.

* * *

Laisser Yang avec ces deux enfants n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. La rivière était une très bonne idée à cause de la chaleur, mais elle était trop éloignée du village et les enfants faisaient beaucoup de bruit, c'était déjà le troisième Grimm qui les repérait et que Raven tuait. Cette Nora avait un bon fond, mais aucun sens des responsabilités, elle n'avait pas d'arme, Yang n'avait étonnamment pas pris sa dague, et rien ne disait que le garçon aux cheveux noirs maniait suffisamment bien son poignard pour tuer un Boarbatusk. Alors c'était à elle de s'en occuper. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, c'était de sa faute si Yang était en colère et ne l'écoutait plus, et elle ne lui avait jamais interdit de s'éloigner du village. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû ? C'était ce que n'importe quel parent aurait fait, mais Raven n'était pas n'importe quel parent. Et puis, elle avait été tellement dégoûtée par la manière de faire d'Ozpin que l'idée de manipuler la vie de sa fille d'une façon ou d'une autre la rebutait. Elle avait tout fait pour que Yang ait toujours le choix, qu'elle puisse prendre elle-même ses propres décisions, et surtout, elle essayait d'être aussi sincère que possible. Trop sincère apparemment.

Yang admirait la Raven forte et charismatique qui dirigeait la tribu, pas la Raven gentille et fragile qui pleurait à cause des tourments de son passé.

-Au fait Yang, tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

-Mmh … Je repars demain dans la journée.

_-Demain, déjà ?_

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que leur temps ici était passé aussi vite. Au moins, grâce à ces deux enfants, Yang s'était un peu familiarisée avec le monde extérieur. C'était l'objectif premier de ce voyage après tout.

-DEMAIN ?! Et on a pas encore fait les magasins ?!

-Les magasins ?

-Oh non …

-Bah oui ! Hier tout était fermé ! Sortez vite de là bande de limaces, on a du shopping à faire, et j'ai des serviettes à aller chercher !

Et sur ces mots, la petite fille rousse courut hors de l'eau en direction du campement où elle et son ami passaient leurs nuits, encore trempée. Les deux autres eurent un petit rire avant de la suivre, prenant le temps d'essorer leurs longs cheveux avant. L'époque où les petites boucles de Yang atteignaient à peine ses épaules était loin, ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos maintenant, et pourtant, elle ne se plaignait jamais qu'ils la gênaient, prétendant que ça lui donnait un côté plus « sauvage ». Pourquoi pas ? Personne n'avait à lui dire quoi faire de ses cheveux. Si seulement elle ne s'énervait pas aussi facilement quand quelqu'un d'autre que Raven y touchait …

-Dis-moi, tu t'es réconciliée avec ta mère ?

Sous sa forme d'oiseau, Raven se rapprocha pour mieux entendre la conversation, tout en faisant attention à ne pas être vue. Elle n'était peut-être qu'un corbeau parmi tant d'autres pour une personne normale, mais elle savait que Yang la reconnaîtrait du premier coup d'œil.

-Non … En fait, je dirais même que c'est pire.

Cette réponse fit mal au cœur à Raven. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour dissiper le malentendu, et Yang avait eu l'air de le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de travers ?

-C'est toi qui lui en veux ? Ou l'inverse ?

-_Je _lui en veux. Enfin je crois … Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ?

-Je … Roh ! Je suis pas venue pour penser à ça !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

-Ca va, ça va …

Les deux enfants s'assirent sur les rochers, les pieds encore dans l'eau. Nora n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps, autant profiter du calme tant qu'il y en avait encore. Si Ren n'était pas aussi stoïque, Raven aurait bien plaisanté sur le fait que ça ressemblait à un amour de vacances tant ils étaient mignons. Dommage que leur sujet de conversation le soit beaucoup moins. Au moins, contrairement à son amie, Ren savait respecter l'intimité des gens, là où Nora avait posé un millier de questions à Yang, y compris sur sa vie privée …

Quand on parle du loup …

-JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

-On t'a entendue arriver à un kilomètre tu sais ?

Avec une moue faussement énervée, la petite rousse leur balança des serviettes à la figure. Elle-même avait déjà séché en courant, là où ses deux amis auraient encore les cheveux humides pour un bon moment. Les trois enfants se mirent en route vers le village, Nora faisant la majeur partie de la conversation, et Raven les surveillant depuis le ciel. Ils ne se rendaient vraiment pas compte qu'ils risquaient d'attirer des Grimms en faisant autant de bruit ? Yang avait déjà vu des Grimms lorsqu'elle faisait les patrouilles, elle devrait le savoir ! Depuis quand était-elle aussi imprudente ?

En fait, elle avait toujours été imprudente, comme cette fois où elle avait essayé d'escalader un des pilonnes de bois et s'était transformée pour la première fois, ou quand elle allait voler pendant un orage et risquait de se faire foudroyer, ou quand elle avait répondu aux provocations d'un nouveau et lui avait cassé une dent. Elle connaissait le campement comme sa poche, et chaque personne qui y était la connaissait, comme la fille du chef qui plus est, et elle n'avait jamais été punie pour quoique ce soit. Pourquoi prendrait-elle des précautions s'il n'y avait rien à craindre ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas été surprotégée, loin de là, Raven lui avait littéralement dit de sauter d'une falaise pour apprendre à voler ! Chouchoutée alors ? Ça y ressemblait …

_-Raven Branwen qui chouchoute sa fille … Si Qrow savait ça … _

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Nora avait traîné ses deux amis dans absolument toutes les boutiques du village, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de prendre de la nourriture à emporter. Elle débordait d'énergie. Littéralement, Raven se souvenait avoir vu de petits arcs électriques au-dessus de sa tête. Une histoire d'avoir été foudroyée récemment … Ca devrait un peu s'atténuer avec le temps, mais elle garderait sûrement son tempérament électrique. En attendant, elle pouvait tenir une journée entière en courant sans s'arrêter comme si elle avait fait une overdose de caféine, alors que même Yang avait du mal à la suivre, la pauvre tenait à peine debout, et Ren s'appuyait sur elle pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Et tout ce temps, Raven les avait surveillés depuis le ciel. Avec les deux enfants pour la guider et sa Semblance pour se défendre, Yang ne risquait techniquement rien à l'intérieur du village, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment …

Après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de mètres seule, Nora réalisa finalement que ses deux amis ne pouvaient plus suivre et fit le trajet en sautant à reculons pour les rejoindre.

-Déjà fatigués les gars ?

-On a couru toute la journée …

-On aurait pas pu rester à la rivière …?

-Mais tu repars demain ! Faillait bien te faire visiter !

-Mais pas en courant …!

-D'accord d'accord …

Nora leur tourna le dos et s'accroupit pour dessiner de petits cercles sur le sol, et Raven aurait pu jurer voir un nuage de pluie au-dessus de sa tête. Sa déprime ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, car elle se releva en sautant d'un coup avec une expression qui indiquait qu'elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle …

-Nora ?

-J'AI TROUVÉ !

-Au secours …

-Pas de course !

Nora fit la moue et se pencha vers Ren, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque, agitant son doigt comme pour le réprimander.

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça, pas de glace pour toi.

Et sans plus attendre, elle attrapa Yang par le poignet et commença à la tirer dans la direction du glacier du village. Ça pouvait sembler méchant, mais Raven avait bien compris qu'elle lui laissait simplement le temps de se reposer. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle elle reviendrait sans une glace supplémentaire pour lui serait qu'elle l'ait mangée ou renversée en court de route.

Ces deux enfants, aussi bizarres soient-ils, étaient l'une des meilleures choses qui puissent être arrivées à Yang en ce moment. Ils étaient des enfants « normaux », mais en même temps suffisamment hors normes pour s'entendre avec une fille qui avait grandi isolée du monde. Ils avaient su lui redonner le sourire quand elle en avait besoin, sans essayer de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée pour résoudre tous ses problèmes.

Ils étaient orphelins et avaient tous les deux débloqué leur Semblance, à une autre époque, Raven leur aurait proposé de rejoindre la tribu, mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle était mère, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leur enlever leur innocence aussi tôt, alors qu'ils avaient l'air très heureux de leur situation. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Yang. Encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite si elle n'avait pas eu sa fille à ses côtés, si elle ne l'avait pas vue grandir. Élever un l'enfant l'avait adoucie semble-t-il … Yep, heureusement que Qrow ne la voyait pas.

-Excuse-moi ?

Ren releva la tête. Il avait encore les joues rouges à cause de l'exercice, et sa frange collait à son front à cause de la sueur. Il l'observa quelques instants, avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

-Vous êtes la mère de Yang ?

Raven eut un petit sourire en coin, évidement elles se ressemblaient énormément, en dehors des couleurs.

-Oui. Ma fille a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser avec vous.

-Surtout avec Nora.

-Certes.

Un silence un peu maladroit s'installa, et Raven se frappa la tête intérieurement. « Merci », ce n'était pas bien difficile, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Yang qu'elle pouvait retirer son masque froid comme la mort ?

-Un problème madame ?

… Non, elle n'y arrivait pas … Elle était tellement habituée à jouer cette personnalité de façade qu'elle en devenait presque sincère.

-Évite juste de remettre ma fille en danger à l'avenir. Les Grimms vous auraient dévorés si je ne m'en étais pas débarrassée.

-Oh …

Ren, jusque là assis sur un banc, se leva et s'inclina légèrement. Il semblait avoir eu une éducation traditionnelle et assez formelle, c'était plutôt rare qu'un enfant soit aussi poli.

-Je vous remercie de nous avoir protégés, et je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangée. Mais il se trouve que ma Semblance nous aurait facilement évité des ennuis.

-Ta Semblance ?

-Je peux masquer les émotions.

-Et donc être complètement invisible aux Grimms … Et tu comptes devenir un Huntsman ?

-Oui, je veux protéger les gens.

Raven faillit en rire. C'était si mignon, si innocent de penser comme ça. S'il savait …

Yang savait.

-Bien, peu importe. Ne vous mettez plus inutilement en danger. Compter uniquement sur sa Semblance pour survivre, quelle qu'elle soit, est une erreur qui en a déjà tué beaucoup.

-Je ferai plus attention madame, et merci du conseil.

Beaucoup trop poli pour son bien … C'était à elle de le remercier, pas l'inverse, lui et Nora avaient redonné le sourire à Yang, et sans être aussi imprudents qu'elle le pensait. Mais le mot ne sortait pas, ce mur qui la séparait du monde l'en empêchait malgré ses efforts, alors un bon conseil était le mieux qu'elle puisse offrir à la place, surtout s'il en comprenait la valeur.

Raven se retourna pour partir, les filles pourraient revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, et Yang ne semblait toujours pas très encline à lui parler.

-C'est vous qui nous observez depuis qu'on a rencontré Yang, n'est-ce pas ?

Raven s'arrêta net. Il avait senti qu'elle était là ?

-Vous savez, un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que la pire action à entreprendre était de ne rien faire du tout.

…

-C'est ça qui te pousse à devenir un Huntsman ?

-Oui.

-Rappelle-moi ton nom.

-Lie Ren.

-Lie Ren … Quand ton amie et toi choisirez une Académie, je vous conseil d'aller à Beacon. Yang n'a jamais été scolarisée, elle aura bien besoin d'un coup de main pour s'intégrer.

Et elle partit sans attendre sa réponse, un petit sourire sur le visage. C'était un brave gamin, et tant qu'il y aurait des gens comme lui et Nora autour de Yang, Raven savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

* * *

-Ah ! Je me suis éclatée aujourd'hui !

-Je suis étonnée que ton ventre n'en ait pas fait de même …

-Je pourrais encore manger un régiment de pancakes !

Les trois enfants rirent en cœur puis se séparèrent pour la nuit. Yang était vraiment heureuse de les avoir rencontrer, et elle était un peu triste de les quitter demain. Mais sa mère devait s'occuper de la tribu, elle ne pouvait pas partir trop longtemps.

À chaque marche qu'elle montait, son ventre se serrait un peu plus. Elle n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème avec sa mère, et comme elle avait plus ou moins accepté ses excuses, elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer pour arranger les choses. Chaque fois qu'il y avait eu un début de problème entre elles, c'était Raven qui avait fait le premier pas, elle n'avait jamais laissé les choses empirer et était toujours venue lui parler pour expliquer clairement les choses et régler le problème, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Comme si elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle ne le faisait pas, mais quel était le pire qu'il puisse arriver ? Yang s'énerverait et irait s'isoler dans sa chambre ou s'entraîner contre un arbre pour se défouler, à quoi s'attendait Raven ?

… Que ferait un enfant normal …?

Voyons voir si elle en avait suffisamment appris sur l'extérieur de la tribu. Si Nora était en colère contre quelqu'un, elle ferait sûrement toute une scène et irait lui casser les jambes, mais pardonnerait vite après. Ren serait plutôt du genre à rester calme et réfléchi plutôt que d'agir sur l'impulsion, mais à être hors de contrôle le jour où il craquera. Quant aux enfants capricieux et pleurnichards qu'elle croisait dans les rues, ils iraient sûrement bouder ou … essayer de montrer inutilement à quel point ils étaient énervés … en cassant des objets peut-être … ou en désobéissant à l'une des centaines de règles idiotes qu'on leur imposait, comme avoir une chambre bien rangée, ne pas faire de choses dangereuses, ne pas trop s'éloign-…

Yang s'arrêta net sur les dernières marches.

-Elle ne veut pas que je parte …?

_-Si tu veux rencontrer ton père, aller vivre avec lui et avoir une vie normale … je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Tu es libre de choisir._

_-Tu es à mes yeux la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai jamais eu, et tu prends plus de place dans mon cœur que n'importe qui d'autre. _

_-Si tu dois être loin de moi pour être heureuse alors soit, mais ne va pas croire que je regrette un seul des moments qu'on a pu passer ensemble._

_-Je t'aime mon petit oiseau … Je t'aime tellement … _

-Non … Elle a _peur _que je parte …

Elle savait que Raven pouvait avoir peur, mais de ça ? Est-ce que quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais la terrifiait à ce point ? Qu'imaginait-elle faire si ça arrivait ? … Est-ce qu'elle le laisserait même arriver ?

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et encore une fois, Raven attendait appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle appréhendait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus pour que Yang ne soit plus fâchée, et elle doutait même qu'elle l'écouterait … Mais elles rentraient au camp demain, et elles n'y seraient pas aussi libres qu'ici, elle devait donc régler ça ce soir.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire …

-Maman je-…

-Tu n'as pas encore mangé non ? Viens, on descend.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle avait évité le sujet comme elle le pouvait … Et il était vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas dîné depuis leur arrivée, et Raven avait beau ne pas être la mère idéale, loin de là, il ne serait pas dit qu'elle nourrissait mal sa fille.

Le repas fut silencieux. Yang semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise pour choisir ses plats, elle avait fait ça à plusieurs reprises avec Ren et Nora, et comme elle avait appris à vite s'adapter, c'était presque devenu naturel, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un menu il y a deux jours. Mais ça n'empêchait pas l'ambiance d'être malaisante pour autant, et aucune d'elles ne parvint à finir son assiette.

Alors qu'elles remontaient dans leur chambre, Raven sentait de plus en plus son ventre se serrer. Elle était toujours sans défense face à Yang, et elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour la rassurer. Elle ne savait même pas de _quoi_ la rassurer puisqu'elle n'en avait pas parler à Ren et Nora !

Entrant dans un silence de mort, chacune s'assit sur son lit, l'une en face de l'autre, sans oser se regarder. Raven avait l'impression d'être revenue au moment où Qrow lui avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus retourner dans la tribu, qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec elle, il avait beaucoup hésité avant de lui en parler, elle l'avait senti venir, et ça avait quand même fait mal, elle s'était sentie trahie, abandonnée, plus que jamais auparavant. C'était la même sensation.

-Maman …

Raven faillit ne pas l'entendre, son propre cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles si fort qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait en devenir sourde. Elle murmura un « Oui ? », mais elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir vraiment réussi à émettre un son tant sa gorge était sèche. Elle savait juste que ses mains tremblaient en s'agrippant aux draps, et que respirer lui demandait un effort sur-humain. Peu importe à quel point elle pouvait le nier, elle avait déjà eu peur, de très nombreuses fois. Mais même dans les pires situations, même face aux ennemis les plus dangereux, même lorsqu'elle regardait la mort en face, jamais Raven Branwen n'avait été _terrifiée_.

Pourtant c'était le cas en ce moment. Parce que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était sur le point d'arriver. Elle avait envisagé cette issue lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire ce voyage, chaque fois qu'elle avait parlé à Yang elle avait repoussé cette pensée au fond de son esprit, mais elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle y pensait depuis l'instant où elle avait aperçu le sang sur les mains et les vêtements de Yang après le raid, où elle avait vu son regard à la fois vide et plein de doutes. Elle avait espéré, mais elle savait que ça allait arriver, tout comme elle savait que ce serait pour le mieux, elle le sentait au creux de son ventre. L'instinct maternel sûrement.

-Je …

_-Ne le dis pas … Je t'en supplie … _

-Je veux aller chez mon père.

Elle l'avait dit.

* * *

**Re ! **

**Et oui, Ren et Nora sont dans la place ! Surtout Nora en fait ... **

**Ce chapitre a franchement été l'un des plus durs à écrire, c'était un arc que je n'avais pas du tout imaginé à l'origine, je savais seulement sur quoi il devait se terminer, du coup j'ai tout improvisé en écrivant sans savoir quels éléments je devais mettre et ça a donné ça, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu n_n**

**À la semaine prochaine pour connaître le dénouement de cette histoire ! **

**Oui je suis sadique de vous laisser sur ça**


	5. Chap 5 : Coucher de soleil

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai la pêche ! Peut-être parce que je suis en vacances pour au moins deux semaines ? Sérieux, je trouve ça vachement extrême comme réaction pour un truc qui a les mêmes effets que la grippe, mais je vais pas me plaindre n_n**

**Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Le silence dans la chambre était si lourd qu'il aurait écrasé un Nevermore.

Raven ne se sentait pas bien, comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, même trembler était au-dessus de ses moyens, et elle était presque incapable de respirer.

Elle l'avait fait. Finalement, Yang avait décidé d'aller vivre avec son père plutôt qu'avec elle. Ça allait bien arriver un jour, elle le savait. C'était plutôt normal après tout, non ? Elle venait découvrir à la fois l'aspect le plus atroce de la vie qu'elle menait jusque là, et tous les bons côtés d'une vie qui lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent, elle n'avait qu'à demander pour l'avoir. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout comme sa mère, elle avait fini par penser, par comprendre, qu'elle serait plus heureuse là-bas. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent un éternité, Raven laissa échapper un petit son à mi-chemin entre un rire sans joie, un soupir, et un sanglot étouffé.

-Ça fait mal à entendre tu sais …

Sa voix était sèche et faible, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Yang ne répondit pas, mais Raven savait qu'elle l'avait entendue.

-… D'accord … Si c'est ce que tu veux …

Lentement, Raven se pencha et tendit la main pour attraper son sac et le poser à côté d'elle. Le regard sans vie, elle plongea la main dedans à la recherche de son Scroll. Elle l'en sortit, l'ouvrit, et fit défiler la courte liste des contacts jusqu'à un nom trop familier. Et comme par mécanisme, un reste de mémoire musculaire de l'époque où elle faisait ce geste si souvent, elle lança l'appel et amena l'appareil à son oreille.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Yang, elle s'était trop habituée à avoir son petit oiseau auprès d'elle pour amener un peu de soleil dans sa vie sombre et pleine de remords. La perdre après tout ce temps, même en ayant toujours su que ça arriverait … Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son âme. Elle n'essayait même pas de résister, son corps bougeait tout seul alors que son esprit refusait de penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle avait frappé Qrow ce jour-là. Elle lui avait crié dessus, et avait frappé à nouveau, déchaînant sa rage sur son frère qui tournait le dos à la tribu, à ceux qui les avaient accueillis, qui les avaient sauvés, les premiers qui les avaient traités comme des êtres humains alors que leurs propres parents n'avaient pas voulu d'eux, ceux qui étaient devenus leur famille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait demandé comment il pouvait l'abandonner elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, toutes ces fois dans leur enfance misérable où ils n'avaient survécu que grâce à la présence de l'autre. Elle refusait de croire qu'il abandonnait tout à cause de deux ignorants qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Lorsque leurs parents les avaient abandonnés, elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, mais à l'époque, lorsqu'elle y pensait, ça lui faisait mal. Mais elle endurait, parce qu'elle devait être forte pour Qrow, son frère.

Lorsque Qrow, son frère, l'avait abandonnée, elle avait été folle de rage, elle avait senti son cœur se briser, et ça lui avait fait très mal. Mais elle avait enduré, parce qu'elle devait être forte pour sa tribu, sa famille.

Lorsqu'_elle_ avait abandonné son équipe, son frère, son mari, son amie, ceux pour qui elle avait aussi abandonné sa tribu, ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos, ils lui en avaient voulu et n'avaient pas essayé de la retenir, ils n'avaient pas vu à quel point elle souffrait de sa propre décision. Mais elle avait enduré, parce qu'elle devait être forte pour Yang, son bébé, son petit oiseau, la dernière lumière dans sa vie.

Mais maintenant que ça aussi lui était enlevé, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se conforter dans l'idée que son bébé serait plus heureux là-bas. Ce devait être le karma qui la rattrapait pour avoir été une si mauvaise mère et avoir pris son innocence à Yang aussi tôt pour une raison aussi stupide que d'avoir cédé à un de ses caprices.

Même la première sonnerie contre son oreille ne la sortit pas de sa transe. D'ici quelques secondes, elle serait au téléphone avec Tai, son premier et seul amour. Elle n'avait plus entendu le doux son de sa voix depuis le jour où elle était partie, le jour-même où elle avait appris sa grossesse. Il devait être en colère contre elle pour l'avoir abandonné, peut-être même la haïra-t-il en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait à leur fille. Il aurait raison.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, elle ne chercherait pas ses mots, elle ne s'embêterait pas de tact, elle ne prendrait pas la peine d'avoir l'air froide et odieuse comme elle l'était habituellement. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour ça …

Quand les autres l'abandonnaient, elle était celle qui souffrait. Et quand c'était elle qui les abandonnait, elle était toujours celle qui souffrait. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Et sa Semblance qui lui permettait de rejoindre à tout moment les gens qui lui étaient chers, ceux à qui elle était liée, ceux qui lui faisaient mal lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle, alors que ses liens ne se brisaient jamais …

La deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre, résonnant dans le silence de la chambre, et avant que Raven ne puisse comprendre, son Scroll était parterre et s'était refermé en tombant, mettant fin à l'appel avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

-Yang …?

Juste devant Raven, Yang se tenait debout, respirant fortement, le bras toujours en l'air après avoir arraché l'appareil des mains de sa mère, les yeux humides et un air de culpabilité sur le visage.

-Je ne veux pas, je … Je voulais savoir si tu me laissais vraiment le choix ou si tu me manipulais pour que je reste de mon plein gré. Je voulais pas te-…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Yang qui tomba au sol, son Aura clignotant sur sa joue, tandis que Raven était debout. La gifle était partie toute seule, sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Sa respiration lourde était le seul bruit dans la chambre après le bruit sec de la claque qu'elle venait de mettre.

Après quelques secondes, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, tenant son visage dans ses mains, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait frappé sa fille. Jamais elle n'avait même imaginé être capable de lever la main sur Yang, elle l'aimait trop pour ça, elle préférait aller brûler en enfer que de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle ferait tout pour le bonheur de sa fille, peu importe à quel point elle devait en souffrir ! Elle essayait juste d'être une bonne mère, pourquoi est-ce que l'univers prenait un tel plaisir à la tourmenter ?!

-… Plus jamais … Ne me refais plus jamais ça …

Le volume de sa voix diminuait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Elle était à bout de forces, la fatigue accumulée de son travail acharné dans la tribu et du stress des derniers jours la rattrapait. Elle ne pleurait même pas, elle n'en avait plus la force, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, son corps commençait même à vaciller sur le côté. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, oublier tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle, Qrow, Tai, Summer, Ozpin, Salem, la tribu, elle n'en pouvait plus …

_-… maman …?_

Elle ne sentait plus son corps, et sa vision s'assombrissait petit à petit alors que le monde autour d'elle disparaissait. Ou peut-être que c'était elle qui disparaissait. Ce serait bien.

_-…-man …!_

Plus d'inquiétude, plus de remords, plus de tristesse, plus de douleur … Plus de mur sur lequel s'appuyer … Plus rien, plus personne …

-MAMAN !

* * *

_-Allez Yang, tu vas y arriver._

_À genoux dans sa nouvelle tente, la tente principale, Raven regardait sa fille essayer de marcher pour la première fois. Elle essayait depuis quelques temps déjà, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore un an. _

_Avec un petit couinement, Yang retomba sur ses fesses. Raven laissa échapper un petit rire en le voyant frapper le sol de ses tous petits poings en grommelant. Elle avait bien le caractère de son père, une vraie boule d'énergie qui refusait de rester en place plus de quelques secondes, déjà dans son berceau elle roulait dans tous les sens dès que personne n'était là pour la distraire._

_-Allez mon petit oiseau, je sais que tu peux le faire._

_Gonflant ses petites joues potelées, Yang s'appuya sur ses bras pendant qu'elle tendait les jambes. C'était l'étape « se redresser » qui posait problème, soit elle le faisait trop vite et tombait sur les fesses, soit elle le faisait trop lentement et finissait à plat-ventre. Raven ne voulait pas intervenir, elle voulait que sa fille soit capable de faire les choses par elle-même, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'encourager de tout son cœur. Plusieurs fois, Yang décolla ses mains de quelques centimètres pour retomber dans sa position de base juste après, puis finalement, elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle allait à nouveau tomber en arrière, mais cette fois, elle agita ses bras pour retrouver son équilibre._

_Les yeux de Raven s'écarquillèrent. Elle était sur le point d'y arriver !_

_-Oui, c'est bien Yang, tu y es presque !_

_Le combat de Yang contre la gravité dura plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'immobilise d'un coup, légèrement penchée en avant, les bras écartés sur les côtés pour garder l'équilibre._

_-C'est bien ! Allez, viens voir maman maintenant._

_Un peu maladroitement, Yang fit un premier pas en avant, s'aidant de ses bras pour garder son équilibre, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle avançait pour ne pas tomber en avant. Raven sourit et tendit ses deux bras vers elle, prête à la rattraper. Le mètre qui les séparait fut rapidement franchis, et, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les derniers pas, la petite blonde trébucha en avant, mais au lieu de tomber sur le sol, elle tomba dans les bras de sa mère._

_-Bravo ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !_

_La petite fille éclata de rire alors que sa mère se levait en la faisant tourner dans ses bras, couvrant sa joue toute rose de bisous, et ne s'arrêtant que pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Le rire joyeux de Raven et les gazouillis amusés de Yang remplissaient la tente d'une douce mélodie._

_-Maman est si fière de toi mon petit oiseau … _

* * *

Raven grogna en clignant lentement des yeux, la lumière du jour l'empêchant de se rendormir pour retourner à son rêve. Elle ne voulait pas encore se réveiller, elle voulait continuer de câliner son bébé et de l'entendre rire et …

La lumière du jour ?

Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa lentement. Elle était dans une chambre, au lit, et il avait l'air d'être presque midi. Elle avait dormi si longtemps ? À quelle heure était-elle allée se coucher ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de s'être couchée, est-ce qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé et Tai l'avait portée ? Il le faisait souvent quand elle était trop fatiguée pour monter jusqu'à leur chambre, et elle sentait quelque chose de chaud sur sa main.

Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille blonde qui avait visiblement dormi à genoux parterre, la tête et les bras reposant sur le bord du matelas.

-Yang ?

Yang marmonna quelque chose et ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux, prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, est-ce qu'elle avait passé la nuit là, parterre ? Et d'où venait la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules ?

-Mmmh … Maman …?

-Bonjour mon petit oiseau.

Raven lui caressa doucement la tête avec un petit sourire fatigué. Yang cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa, sa couverture tombant au sol alors qu'elle continuait de se réveiller. Elle se frotta les yeux encore quelques secondes, puis réalisa finalement que sa mère était réveillée.

-Maman !

Sans attendre, elle lui sauta au cou, et Raven la sentit trembler légèrement, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Alors elle lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je suis désolée maman … Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te faire de mal …!

-Je sais. Mais tout va bien maintenant d'accord ?

Yang hocha la tête dans le cou de sa mère en s'agrippant encore plus fort. Elle devait avoir eu peur. Raven se sentit coupable de l'avoir inquiétée, elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle et avait fini par s'évanouir, laissant sa fille de huit ans seule avec une adulte inconsciente sur les bras. Mais elle avait eu tellement peur de la perdre elle aussi, comme elle avait perdu une à une toutes les autres personnes qui lui étaient chères, ça avait été si proche d'arriver …

Un éclair des événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et le cœur de Raven se serra encore un peu plus à ce souvenir. Elle attrapa les épaules de Yang pour la faire reculer et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappée …

Yang secoua la tête avec énergie.

-Non, je l'ai mérité. Je suis tellement désolée … J'aurais dû te faire confiance …

Raven allait répliquer, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

-Voilà le repas de mid-…!

Nora s'immobilisa avec son sac en plastique pendant au bout de son bras tendu en l'air, Yang se retourna pour la fusiller du regard, et Raven laissa échapper un long soupir. Par chance, avant que l'une d'elles ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le bras de Ren agrippa le col de Nora et la tira hors de la pièce, avant de refermer la porte sans un mot.

Au moins maintenant Raven savait d'où venait la couverture. Yang était entre de bonnes mains avec eux … plus qu'avec elle …

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va les rejoindre.

-Mais-…

-On repart en fin d'après-midi, profites-en pour passer du temps avec eux. On reparlera plus tard.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je vais me reposer encore un peu, ce n'est pas au campement que j'aurai cette chance, et je pense que j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Raven se leva de son lit et fit signe à Yang de la suivre. Elle attrapa ensuite son arme posée contre le mur.

-Tu sais t'en servir, non ?

Yang acquiesça, et Raven lui attacha à la taille avec une certaine fierté dans le regard.

-Je ne suis pas aussi attachée à mon arme que d'autres peuvent l'être, mais je lui fais confiance pour te protéger comme si j'étais là.

Yang ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva rien à redire, ne voulant pas contredire sa mère après ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors elle se força à sourire et hocha la tête avec énergie. Par la fenêtre, Raven la regarda discuter avec ses amis, Nora s'émerveillant sur son arme et Ren la complimentant avec un hochement de tête. Les trois enfants s'éloignèrent de l'auberge, et Raven s'écroula sur son lit. Elle avait l'esprit complètement vide, ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais ce fut le bruit horriblement familier d'un Scroll qui sonne qui la réveilla.

* * *

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester avec ta mère ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

-Je sais, j'aurais aimé rester avec elle, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'espace … Et puis … c'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça alors …

-Bon, on a jusqu'à ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'on décide ?!

-Toi, Nora, tu n'as pas d'idée d'activité ? J'aurais dû plus me couvrir parce qu'apparemment il va neiger.

-C'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire ici !

-Peut-être que si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas insisté pour faire le tour de _tous_ les magasins dans la même journée, on aurait encore des choses à visiter.

Nora tira la langue à Ren et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en réfléchissant. Yang était maintenant habituée à leurs singeries qui la faisaient sourire en coin. Elle aurait bien aimé être comme eux, avoir un ami si proche qu'ils pourraient tenir une conversation complètement absurde comme si tout était normal. Ça arrivait dans la tribu, mais les gens n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient une famille, des frères d'armes. Yang aimait tout le monde dans sa tribu, et presque tout le monde l'appréciait aussi, mais Ren et Nora étaient les premiers véritables _amis_ qu'elle avait.

Mais elle devrait les quitter d'ici la fin de la journée, et elle ne les reverrait que le jour où elle attaquerait un village dans lequel ils se trouveraient. Ils devraient peut-être même s'affronter à mort. Elle était un bandit et eux voulaient être des Huntsmen. Ils ne devraient pas être amis.

_-Tu t'es faite de très bons amis. _

Mais ça n'avait pas semblé déranger Raven, elle semblait même heureuse que Yang se soit faite des amis. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas de la tribu, et vu leurs objectifs ils ne la rejoindraient pas. Peut-être qu'elle comptait sur le fait qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Ou peut-être que c'était une autre de toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait que Yang choisisse par elle-même, est-ce qu'elle prendrait le risque de se lier d'amitié avec des gens qu'elle pourrait être amenée à affronter. Comme toujours, elle lui laissait le choix. Elle lui laissait _vraiment _le choix.

Yang porta sa main à sa joue, elle sentait encore la douleur fantôme de la gifle qu'elle s'était prise. Elle l'avait méritée, elle le savait, elle l'avait vu dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, elle s'était laissée submergée par sa colère et ses doutes, et elle voulait être sûre, alors elle avait fait le test avec le choix le plus important que sa mère lui ait donné.

Comme elle l'avait regretté …

Elle avait déjà vu Raven dans des états que les autres n'imagineraient même pas venant d'elle, elle savait à quel point elle était épuisée, et elle l'avait vue s'effondrer en larmes sous ses yeux la veille. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé la voir aussi … brisée. Elle avait les yeux complètement vides, elle ne respirait plus, son visage était plus pâle que jamais et affichait un désespoir plus grand que tout ce que Yang avait vu auparavant. Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait dit qu'elle était morte, poignardée en plein cœur. Puis elle avait parlé …

_-Ça fait mal à entendre tu sais … _

Cette phrase avait aussi blessé Yang, elle s'était sentie écrasée par la culpabilité plus que jamais auparavant. La voix de sa mère était si pleine de désespoir, comme si elle suppliait qu'on arrête de la torturer …

Et quand elle avait commencé à appeler, Yang comprit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Raven n'avait pas hésité, elle n'avait pas tremblé, elle n'avait pas essayé de résister ou de la convaincre de changer d'avis. Elle respectait son choix, même si elle en souffrait. Et elle en souffrait beaucoup. Elle faisait confiance aux décisions de sa fille, et Yang avait abusé de cette confiance. Elle l'avait blessée plus profondément que si elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos, et Raven ne s'était même pas défendue, elle avait pris sur elle pour le bonheur de sa fille qui venait pourtant de la trahir, peu importe à quel point elle avait mal.

En réalisant qu'elle appelait vraiment son père, que quelque chose d'irréversible était sur le point d'arriver, elle lui avait arraché le Scroll des mains. Elle ne voulait pas aller chez son père, elle ne voulait pas quitter la tribu, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa mère ! Elle avait bêtement pensé que dire la vérité suffirait à la calmer. Être transparente. Ça marchait bien avec elle jusque là.

Et quand elle s'était évanouie …

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore lui sourire avec autant d'amour ?

-Allô ? Remnant appelle Yang, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Yang cligna des yeux, Nora était penchée vers elle en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. D'habitude elle aurait arrêté de penser à ses problèmes pour se laisser aller à tous ces jeux avec ses amis, mais cette fois elle était trop inquiète pour sa mère pour ça. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle portait l'épée de sa mère à la taille. C'était encore trop grand pour elle et elle avait du mal à dégainer, mais elle était capable de la manier.

_-Je ne suis pas aussi attachée à mon arme que d'autres peuvent l'être, mais je lui fait confiance pour te protéger comme si j'étais là._

Raven avait besoin d'une lame pour utiliser sa Semblance, d'où l'importance d'avoir toujours son arme à portée de main, elle ne s'en éloignait jamais, même pour dormir. Et là, elle la lui avait laissée sans hésiter, elle n'était pas cachée dans le décor au cas où elle devrait intervenir, elle ne sortirait pas d'un portail au dernier moment pour la sauver en cas de problème. Cette fois, Yang était livrée à elle-même. Et Raven était sans défense.

-Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées … Tu disais ?

Nora la regarda avec inquiétude pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son air enjoué habituel.

-Je disais, puisque tu vas bientôt repartir pour ton trou pommé, on pourrait t'acheter un souvenir !

-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

-T'inquiète~…! On te l'offre ! Hein Ren ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais-…

-Pas de mais. Allez viens, les magasins sont par là !

Et elle repartit en courant …

* * *

-Roh … C'est la cinquième boutique qu'on visite !

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te fait envie ?

-Je vous l'ai dit les gars, je n'ai besoin de rien.

-On ne parle pas de « besoin », on parle « d'envie ». Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pendant ton temps libre ?

-M'entraîner.

-Et …?

-… M'entraîner ?

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire « voler dans le ciel » ou « aider dans un campement de bandits », et elle avait toujours grandi avec l'idée que si elle voulait quelque chose, elle n'aurait qu'à le prendre pendant un raid, comme le miroir de poche doré, ou le parfum avec un bouchon en forme de fleur. Ils ne lui avaient d'ailleurs pas beaucoup servi depuis … Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis dépensent leur argent pour elle, elle avait bien compris qu'ils en avaient besoin pour vivre, elle non, elle ne manquait de rien dans la tribu, même lorsque les stocks de nourriture étaient bas, elle n'avait jamais faim, elle était même dans les mieux nourris en fait. Parce qu'elle était la fille du chef …

-Tu ne fais vraiment que t'entraîner ? Tout le temps ?

-Bah … Je passe aussi du temps avec ma mère, quand elle n'est pas occupée par son travail.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Nora, c'est indiscret de demander ça.

-Non non, ça va. On ne fait pas grand-chose de toutes façons, on discute, on boit du thé, elle me brosse les cheveux, ce genre de choses.

-Attend, elle arrive à passer une brosse dans _ça_ ?! Comment elle fait ?!

-Je me pose aussi la question …

-Dis-moi Yang, ce n'est qu'une impression ou … tout ce que tu fais se rapporte à ta mère ?

Yang s'arrêta pour regarder Ren en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais avant qu'elle puisse y réfléchir, une boutique maintenant juste dans sa ligne de mire attira son attention. Curieuse de la réaction de son amie, Nora suivit son regard.

-Un magasin de jouets ?

Yang ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la vitrine. Beaucoup de jouets y étaient exposés, de petites voitures, des peluches, des ballons … Mais toute son attention était concentrée sur deux poupées en porcelaines assises l'une en face de l'autre à une petite table pour prendre le thé.

-Yang ?

-Ma mère m'a offert une poupée comme ça pour mon anniversaire.

Mais cette poupée-là était vieille et abîmée, malgré qu'elle ait semble-t-il été entretenue avec beaucoup d'attention. Depuis combien de temps Raven avait-elle ce jouet ? Et à quel point y tenait-elle pour en prendre un si grand soin ? Vu l'état de la robe, Yang parierait qu'elle l'avait eu à peu près au même âge qu'elle. Et pour l'avoir gardée si longtemps, et la lui avoir offerte … Cette poupée devait représenter beaucoup pour elle. Plus qu'un simple jouet. Dommage qu'elle soit en si mauvais état …

-J'ai une idée !

* * *

-Yang, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui oui … Je suis juste … inquiète pour ma mère …

-Je vois …

-…

-Je ne te forcerai pas, mais tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je promets de ne le dire à personne, pas même Nora.

En parler ? C'était ce qu'avait toujours fait Raven et qui l'énervait de plus en plus, elle en avait assez d'entendre des excuses et des justifications à rallonge … Mais maintenant, Yang comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui laisser le choix, elle avait besoin de dire ces choses à voix haute, d'admettre qu'elles étaient vraies. Elle avait admis qu'elle laisserait Yang partir si elle le voulait, mais elle n'avait jamais admis qu'elle avait _peur_ qu'elle parte, alors cette peur s'était accumulée jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Peut-être qu'elle devrait en faire de même pour une fois …

Yang jeta un coup d'œil à la rouquine adossée à l'arbre, juste entre elle et Ren. Dormir était probablement la dernière chose à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre venant de Nora, mais elle devait bien recharger ses batteries de temps en temps, non ? Dans tous les cas, elle n'entendrait rien.

-J'ai … fait une bêtise … et je ne sais pas comment la réparer …

Ren se tourna vers elle, se penchant un peu pour voir par dessus Nora. Ils étaient seuls dans un endroit silencieux, donc il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'entendre, c'était plus pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention.

-J'ai grandi avec ma mère, ici sur Anima, mais mon père vit sur Patch, près de Vale. Je ne l'ai jamais connu et il ne sait même pas que j'existe, mais ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il me suffirait de demander pour le rencontrer … ou même aller vivre avec lui. Moi je m'en fichais, je voulais rester avec elle, mais pourtant, elle a toujours eu peur que je parte … peur de me perdre … Alors j'ai commencé à me demander « Et si elle essayait de m'empêcher de partir ? ». J'ai voulu savoir si elle me laissait réellement le choix … Alors je l'ai testée … Je lui ai dit que je voulais aller chez mon père … Et elle …

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit le regard complètement vide, l'expression brisée qu'elle avait, par sa faute …

Ren ne dit rien, malgré le blanc dans le récit, et attendit qu'elle continue de son plein gré, sans montrer de signe d'impatience. Yang lui en était reconnaissante, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer s'il l'avait coupée. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que sa mère s'était sentie quand elle lui avait parlé de son père pour la première fois ? Ce sentiment qu'elle était en tord, qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'horrible et qu'elle devait en plus l'admettre à voix haute, cette difficulté à trouver des mots qui ne feraient pas d'elle la personne à blâmer, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle l'était …

-… Elle l'a mal pris … très mal pris … Mais … elle a quand même commencé à appeler mon père … Elle allait vraiment le faire, mais je voyais à quel point ça lui faisait mal et … alors je l'ai arrêtée, je lui ai dit que c'était pas vrai, que je voulais juste savoir … Elle m'a mis une gifle, elle est tombée à genoux, et elle s'est évanouie …

Au souvenir de sa mère s'écroulant parterre, Yang se sentit encore plus mal, et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour poser sa tête dessus. Elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et le dire à voix haute …

-… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand elle s'est réveillée … elle m'a souri, et elle s'est excusée de m'avoir frappée … Pourquoi c'est elle qui s'excuse alors que tout est de ma faute ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me sourire alors que je lui ai fait du mal ?!

Des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler. Elle se sentait tellement nulle, et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne serait même pas punie pour ça la dégoûtait.

Une main douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule, et elle sentit pendant un instant toutes ses peurs et toute sa colère envers elle-même disparaître. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Ren, les yeux fermés et l'air concentré. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa main, et Yang sentit son angoisse revenir, mais plus atténuée, plus calme, comme un peur que l'on met à l'arrière plan le temps de faire quelque chose d'autre.

-C'était ta Semblance ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, et se rassit.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère. Dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Mais … J'ai peur de la façon dont elle va réagir … Et je ne veux pas l'entendre s'excuser à nouveau.

-Dans ce cas, dis-lui ça aussi.

-…

-Crois-moi, si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, un jour tu risques de le regretter. Tu connais l'expression, on ne comprend l'importance d'une chose que quand on la perd.

Yang écarquilla les yeux. L'idée d'un jour perdre sa mère lui semblait complètement invraisemblable, pourtant, elle savait que ça arriverait, si elle n'était pas tuée elle mourrait de vieillesse. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ozpin et Salem étaient les seuls êtres immortels. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait disparaître du jour au lendemain, elle avait tout le temps de lui parler … Mais c'était maintenant qu'elle souffrait … Donc c'était maintenant qu'elle devait lui parler. Qui aurait cru que Ren puisse donner d'aussi bons conseils ?

Mais Raven était en train de se reposer en ce moment, et vu à quel point elle était épuisée, il valait mieux ne pas la déranger tout de suite.

* * *

Comme le premier jour, ils marchèrent simplement dans les rues en discutant de tout et de rien. Ren et Nora avaient tous les deux vu que Yang avait la tête ailleurs, l'un en sachant plus que l'autre, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire dessus, elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour l'écouter si elle en avait besoin, et elle leur parlerait si elle le voulait. Leurs pas les portèrent d'un endroit à l'autre, sans destination particulière, et Nora faisait seule la plus grande partie de la conversation. C'était reposant, un petit retour à la simplicité.

La journée passa trop vite, et bientôt le soleil commença à se coucher. Les trois enfants se dirigèrent vers les portes du village, toujours aussi perdus dans leur joyeux bavardage, parlant de quand et comment ils se reverraient, Nora étant visiblement très impatiente de prendre sa revanche sur Yang au bras-de-fer, tandis que Ren gardait pour lui le fait qu'ils se reverraient à Beacon.

C'était bien d'avoir des amis. Pas des inconnus à qui on parle à peine de soi, justement parce qu'on ne les connaît pas. Pas non plus de la famille qui vous connaît tellement par cœur que l'on ne peut rien lui cacher. Quelque chose juste entre les deux, quelqu'un avec qui on peut tout partager, sans y être obligé.

À l'entrée du village, on pouvait voir des voyageurs et des charrettes marchandes arriver pour passer la nuit. Et adossée au petit muret, Raven attendait, deux sacs posés à ses pieds.

Yang déglutit, ralentissant inconsciemment. Sa mère ne semblait toujours pas en colère, elle était calme, comme toujours, mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus Yang voyait de petits détails qui différaient de l'ordinaire, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et attachés à la va-vite, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient clairement visibles, et elle avait ce flou dans le regard …

-Maman …

-Bonsoir madame !

-Bonsoir.

Raven les regarda un à un et leur rendit un petit signe de tête, puis se baissa pour attraper le sac de Yang et le lui donner sans un mot.

-Bon bah … Au revoir Yang. J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit ! Je vais t'écraser la tête avec mon super marteau~…!

-Prend bien soin de toi.

Yang ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle n'avait jamais quitté quelqu'un sans savoir quand ou si elle le reverrait, ceux qui partaient en raid étaient sensés revenir, et s'ils mourraient là-bas, elle n'était pas sur place pour leur dire adieu. Elle le serait peut-être à partir de maintenant, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Puis, avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Nora se jeta pratiquement sur elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Quand on te dit « au revoir », tu es sensée répondre « au revoir ».

« Au revoir », juste « au revoir ». C'était simple, mais c'était le genre de chose auxquelles Yang n'aurait pas pensé seule, elle n'y était tout simplement pas habituée.

Même si elle s'était beaucoup amusée, elle avait beaucoup appris durant ces trois derniers jours, à propos de l'argent, des magasins … Elle avait plus ou moins compris comment se comportait un enfant « normal » et comment leurs parents les traitaient, et avait remarqué que ce n'était pas si différent que ça de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de caprice ou été grondée pour avoir désobéi. Elle avait aussi appris que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur la notion de « normal », certains considéraient que dix ans était un âge normal pour commencer à s'entraîner au combat, d'autres pensaient que c'était trop tôt et qu'il fallait attendre quatorze voire quinze ans, et d'autres encore trouvaient inconcevable de mettre des armes dans les mains d'un mineur. Et il y avait les nombreux comme Ren et Nora, qui n'avaient pas de parents et avaient dû apprendre à se battre pour survivre. C'était le cas de beaucoup de membres dans la tribu.

Et surtout, elle s'était faite des amis. De vrais amis.

Yang serra Nora dans ses bras en retour.

-Au revoir …

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, marchant juste derrière sa mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards vers le village, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que ses deux amis les aient suivies et sortent soudainement d'un buisson. Bientôt, elles furent trop loin pour croire ça possible, même s'il fallait se préparer à tout avec Nora.

Le soleil était maintenant couché et il faisait presque noir, pourtant Raven continuait d'avancer sans regarder derrière elle, les bruits de pas de Yang étant suffisants pour lui signaler qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdue en route. Yang s'inquiétait de l'état de sa mère, est-ce qu'elle était en colère, triste ? Ou est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même ? Sûrement, la connaissant … Et si la tribu se rendait compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Ils avaient besoin d'un chef inébranlable, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient s'ils la voyaient comme ça ? Vernal pourrait reprendre les commandes en cas d'urgence, mais ça causerait quand même pas mal de trouble, elle avait beau être très forte, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour maintenir la tribu sous contrôle aussi bien que Raven, et puis quelqu'un finirait par comprendre qu'elle n'est pas vraiment la Spring Maiden …

-Yang.

Yang s'arrêta net. La voix de sa mère était dure et froide, comme lorsqu'elle parlait à la tribu, mais avec un léger tremblement. Raven se retourna, son visage éclairé par la lune. Elle avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient toujours légèrement flous, et elle avait l'air plus triste que jamais. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

-Si on rentre au campement maintenant, certaines choses vont devoir changer, et je ne pense pas pouvoir te donner une autre occasion comme celle-ci, alors j'aimerais … je _veux_ que tu me le dises une bonne fois pour toutes. Est-ce que tu préfères aller vivre chez ton père, avoir une vie normale et paisible où tu seras libre de décider de ton avenir, ou est-ce que tu préfères rentrer avec moi, continuer à partir en raid, à tuer des innocents et détruire des villages, et un jour prendre ma place en tant que chef ?

* * *

BIIIIIIP~ …!

-Tai chéri, ton Scroll sonne !

-J'arrive !

Tai descendit les escaliers en courant. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être aussi loin de son Scroll lorsqu'il était chez lui ?

BIIIIIIP~ …!

Sa main se posa sur l'objet juste après la deuxième sonnerie, mais lorsqu'il regarda l'écran pour décrocher, il n'y vit que l'annonce d'un appel manqué.

-Un problème Tai ?

-Je crois que mon Scroll a un problème.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il dit que c'est Raven qui vient d'essayer de m'appeler …

Summer sauta du canapé et se précipita à côté de son mari. C'était bien le nom de Raven en tête du journal d'appels. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait essayé d'appeler ? Elle avait un problème assez grave pour ça ? Et elle avait encore son vieux Scroll ?

-Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas … On devrait le dire à Qrow, il est vers Mistral en ce moment, en volant il atteindra rapidement leur campement.

-Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Tai tapa rapidement un message qui résumait ce qu'il venait arriver, accompagné d'un screenshot du journal d'appels, et l'envoya à son meilleur ami. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un appel, mais ça l'inquiétait, Raven vivait en pleine nature et refusait obstinément de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, surtout eux, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à ressortir son vieux Scroll de Beacon et à les appeler, à l'appeler _lui_, pour raccrocher au bout de deux sonneries ?

-Papa~ ! Je veux sortir du bain~ !

-J'arrive tout de suite ma puce !

* * *

_-Bordel Raven … Si c'est une fausse alerte je te jure que-…!_

Dans le ciel, on pouvait voir un corbeau survoler lentement la forêt de Mistral. Ça n'en avait pas l'air, mais voler pouvait être épuisant, et Qrow ne s'était pratiquement pas reposé depuis qu'il avait décollé tôt dans la matinée. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il s'inquiétait aussi. Qu'ils soient fâchés ou non, Raven restait sa sœur, ils avaient été collés ensemble toute leur vie, avant même leur naissance, ils s'étaient épaulés pour survivre et avaient toujours tout partagé, avant ou après être entrés dans la tribu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle agissait comme une enfoirée depuis quelques années qu'il allait la laisser crever si elle avait besoin d'aide !

Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que Qrow voyait enfin le haut des rondins pointus qui entouraient le camp. Ne voyant pas sa sœur à l'extérieur ni dans les alentours, il se posa à l'arrière de sa tente et souleva le rideau pour entrer. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Pas très rassurant, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'éloigner du campement si elle n'était pas en raid ? Il hésita à entrer, autant la dernière fois il était venu sur demande d'Ozpin, autant cette fois il n'avait techniquement pas de raison d'être là, et à moins qu'elle ne soit réellement en danger, elle ne serait sûrement pas heureuse de le voir. Et le fait de savoir qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose de grave lui coupait toute envie de jouer les insolents.

Une idée lui vint. Une idée qui ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit en temps normal. S'asseyant sur les marches devant la tente, il sortit son propre Scroll et l'appela. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir encore son numéro. Bien sûr, la première année il avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur, pareil pour Tai et Summer, alors ils avaient supposé qu'elle s'en était débarrassé. Visiblement non, alors autant tenter sa chance.

La première sonnerie retentit. Alors ça … Donc son Scroll était allumé à l'heure actuel. Dire qu'il était resté éteint pendant presque neuf ans …

Deuxième sonnerie. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il était là, devant la tente de Raven, en train de l'appeler pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle. On aurait presque dit une situation normale, si ça n'avait pas été dans un campement de bandits.

Troisième sonnerie. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était rassurant parce qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché, ou inquiétant parce qu'elle n'avait pas décroché.

Quatrième sonnerie. La minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée en lui commençait à s'éteindre. Si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle aurait déjà refusé l'appel. Bordel, elle aurait déjà ré-éteint son Scroll ! qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de répondre ?

Cinquième sonnerie.

… Non, pas de cinquième sonnerie. Juste un très léger grésillement. Comme si … Qrow décolla le Scroll de son oreille et regarda l'écran. Elle avait décroché.

-… Raven …?

Pas de réponse.

-Raven, tu m'entends ?

Un bruissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté, prouvant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais toujours aucune réponse, juste un long silence. Qrow était de plus en plus inquiet …

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ou un truc dans le genre ?

C'était la seule explication qu'il avait, pourquoi sinon avoir tenté de les joindre à distance au lieu d'utiliser ses portails ? Encore une fois, Raven ne répondit pas, mais Qrow avait l'intuition qu'elle écoutait. Ce serait bien la première fois … Et comme un abruti, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pourrait essayer de la convaincre de revenir, mais profiter d'un moment de faiblesse ne lui plaisait pas, surtout concernant Raven. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir comment elle fonctionnait, lorsque tout était normal, elle était une vraie tête de mule, c'était presque impossible de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle avait aussi ses moments, des moments où elle craquait, elle lâchait prise sur tout, elle se laissait submerger par la pression qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules, et elle n'avait plus la force mentale de résister à quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de fréquent, ça avait dû arriver deux ou trois fois tout au plus, même Tai et Summer ne l'avaient jamais vue dans cet état, elle ne se permettrait jamais d'avoir l'air faible devant quelqu'un d'autre que son frère jumeau, et il en fallait beaucoup pour la pousser à bout. Après tout, peu importe à quel point elle pouvait être prétentieuse et peu importe qu'elle ait fui le combat contre Salem, il fallait bien admettre que Raven était forte, très forte, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, c'était en partie pourquoi ils avaient été aussi choqués lorsqu'elle était partie. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait des exceptions, Raven n'abandonnait jamais, elle ne fuyait jamais, elle ne trahissait jamais.

Et maintenant, elle craquait à nouveau. Il avait perdu contact avec elle depuis trop longtemps pour savoir ce qui avait pu lui arriver. C'était peut-être elle qui était partie, mais il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il n'était pas là pour elle dans des moments comme ça. D'un coup, toute l'animosité qu'il y avait eu entre eux ces dernières années avait disparue.

-Raven … Dis-moi ce qui va pas …

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il pouvait l'entendre renifler. Elle pleurait ? Raven pleurait ? Alors ça …

-J'ai fais une erreur … 

Qrow dût résister de toutes ses forces à l'envie de demander « Juste une ? ». Ce n'était pas le moment et il le savait, alors il se tut, et attendit qu'elle continue.

-… J'ai … J'ai fait exactement ce que je reproche à Ozpin … Et je suis en train de perdre quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément à cause de ça … 

Aïe … Là, Qrow ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il n'avait jamais compris ce que Raven reprochait à Ozpin, il savait seulement qu'elle le haïssait et ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, quel que soit le sujet … Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne en qui ils pouvaient tous croire, c'était bien Ozpin.

Mais Raven n'avait pas confiance en lui, ou plutôt n'avait _plus_ confiance en lui pour une certaine raison, et pour cette même raison quelqu'un s'éloignait d'elle … Et il ne voyait absolument pas ce que pouvait être cette raison. Il pouvait entendre sa sœur sangloter de l'autre côté, attendant sûrement un conseil, ou au moins une réponse. C'était mal barré …

-Et … qui est la personne en question …?

Il voulait bien mettre de côté leurs différents pour l'aider quand elle en avait vraiment besoin, mais il avait quand même besoin d'un minimum d'informations pour ça.

Raven ne répondit pas, Qrow l'entendit se moucher et respirer fort pour essayer de retrouver son calme. La Raven qui s'ouvrait aux autres était en train de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Autrement dit, il devait choisir ses mots avec soin, sinon elle lui raccrocherait au nez, et ne répondrait plus avant très, très longtemps. Voire jamais.

-Tu n'as pas à savoir ça maintenant.

-Alors je risque de ne pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup-là.

Toute chaleur entre eux venait d'être jetée par la fenêtre, le ton était redevenu froid, et s'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ils se fusilleraient du regard. La Raven avec laquelle on pouvait parler était partie, ne laissant plus que la Raven désagréable qui prenait tout le monde de haut. Et Qrow savait qu'il ne pouvait rien en tirer, même si elle avait besoin d'aide elle n'en demanderait pas, n'en accepterait pas. C'était la fin de toutes discussions amicales. Il le regrettait, ça avait été une bonne occasion de peut-être la faire revenir, mais cette occasion lui avait filé entre les doigts.

_-Merde … _

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle raccroche sans rien ajouter, mais au lieu de ça, il y eu un temps de silence, comme si elle hésitait, ou plutôt comme si elle réfléchissait. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour cette fois ? Il fallait tenter.

-Raven ? T'es toujours là ?

Il y eu un autre long silence avant que Raven ne réponde. Sa voix était froide, comme elle l'avait toujours était, mais il y avait un fond de tristesse, un reste de ses sanglots précédents qu'elle pourrait aisément cacher si le sujet ne lui tenait pas autant à cœur. Alors à nouveau, Qrow écouta.

-Dis-moi juste … Si cette personne a un jour besoin d'aide et que je l'envoie vers toi … Promet-moi que tu l'aideras.

Qrow aurait dû hésiter, il aurait dû se poser des questions, il aurait dû _lui_ poser des questions.

-Je te le promets.

Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. En ce moment, le fait qu'il soit un Huntsman et elle un bandit n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'ils étaient avant tout un frère et une sœur. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas, et si quelqu'un comptait suffisamment dans le cœur de Raven pour qu'elle lui demande de l'aider, alors il le ferait sans hésiter. C'était à ça que servait la famille après tout. Même lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

-Merci petit-frère.

Cette fois, elle raccrocha, pour de bon.

* * *

-Si on rentre au campement maintenant, certaines choses vont devoir changer, et je ne pense pas pouvoir te donner une autre occasion comme celle-ci, alors j'aimerais … je _veux_ que tu me le dises une bonne fois pour toutes. Est-ce que tu préfères aller vivre chez ton père, avoir une vie normale et paisible où tu seras libre de décider de ton avenir, ou est-ce que tu préfères rentrer avec moi, continuer à partir en raid, à tuer des innocents et détruire des villages, et un jour prendre ma place en tant que chef ?

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la forêt. Raven pouvait voir la confusion dans les yeux de Yang, elle avait déjà fait son choix après tout, elle avait déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez son père, qu'elle avait menti pour la tester. Mais ce n'était plus seulement une question de vivre chez son père ou chez sa mère. Il s'agissait de choisir entre la vie de civil et celle de bandit, une vie légale ou illégale. Une vie paisible, ou une vie dans le sang d'innocents. Elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains, mais elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour, il y avait encore des gens qui l'accueilleraient et l'aimerait quoiqu'elle ait fait jusque là. Mais si elle revenait au campement, si elle restait dans la tribu, alors Raven ne pourrait plus se permettre de la choyer comme elle l'avait fait jusque là, sinon elle n'avancerait jamais. Elle serait traitée comme tout enfant qui rejoindrait la tribu à cet âge, le poids d'être leur future chef en plus.

Raven voulait garder sa fille auprès d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la lui enlève, mais elle voulait aussi lui donner une vie normale. Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne la trouverait pas dans la tribu. Alors elle la mettait en garde, elle lui laissait une dernière chance de partir, de préserver le peu d'innocence qu'elle était parvenue à conserver après le raid, et d'avoir une vie heureuse comme dans les contes de fée. C'était possible, mais avec Tai et Summer, pas avec Raven.

Yang cligna des yeux quelque fois, puis baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Raven avait peur de sa réponse, mais bizarrement, elle ne se sentait plus aussi terrifiée qu'elle l'avait été les autres fois où elle l'avait confrontée à ce choix. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voyait plus sa fille comme une enfant, une petite fille fragile qu'elle devait protéger, qu'elle voulait à tous prix garder auprès d'elle. Comme si elle avait accepté l'idée de la voir partir, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de confiance pour la récupérer à l'autre bout.

Cette fois, le bonheur de Yang ne passait pas juste en premier, il était la _seule_ chose qui comptait.

Le regard de Raven croisa celui de Yang, il était plein de détermination, pas la moindre trace d'hésitation. Elle avait compris ce que voulait dire sa mère, elle savait ce que sa réponse impliquait. Raven sentait bien qu'il y avait encore des choses que sa fille voulait lui dire, des sujets dont elles pourraient discuter longtemps afin de mettre les choses à plat, mais elles ne pouvaient plus faire comme ça, elles ne pouvaient plus s'étaler autant avant de prendre une décision, et Raven se demandait même comment elle-même avait pu prendre cette habitude.

Non, maintenant, elle devait à nouveau fonctionner comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Un choix, une décision, pas d'hésitation, pas de retour en arrière. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elles puissent se sortir de cette histoire. Et Yang l'avait semble-t-il bien compris.

-Je viens avec toi.

* * *

-Sois à l'entrée dans quinze minutes, pas de retard toléré.

-Oui Mère.

Raven hocha la tête et sortit de la tente, tandis que Yang se rendait dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Ce serait son deuxième raid, et le premier depuis ses résolutions, près d'un mois auparavant. Elle n'était évidement pas une adulte, et on lui rirait au nez si elle disait être adolescente à huit ans, mais elle n'était définitivement plus une enfant. Le changement avait été brutal, et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, mais elle s'y était faite.

D'abord, elle avait reçu de vrais horaires pour ses « corvées ». Bien sûr, elle ne les avait jamais vues comme tel, elle avait toujours participé à la cuisine ou à la vaisselle sans jamais se plaindre, contrairement à d'autres, mais maintenant, elle ne faisait plus ce qui lui chantait. Sauf indication contraire, elle aidait Ramy en cuisine le midi, participait à la vaisselle le soir, la lessive une fois par semaine, et l'entretient des armes aux retours de raids. C'était peu par rapport aux autres membres, mais contrairement à eux, son temps restant n'était pas que du temps libre. Elle avait des horaires d'entraînement, et un nombre de patrouilles minimum auxquelles participer par semaines.

Et surtout, sa mère avait commencé à la former à diriger la tribu. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas grand-chose, elle apprenait surtout à planifier les raids : décider du village selon de nombreux critères, choisir quand attaquer, qui emmener, faire les groupes, prévoir les conditions météo, gérer l'inventaire avant et après, donner à certains une liste précise de matériel et vivres à récupérer … C'était beaucoup plus technique qu'il n'y paraissait, et c'était cette organisation sans faille qui rendait les raids aussi faciles, il n'y avait qu'à appliquer les consignes. C'était un boulot titanesque, et Yang était impressionnée de voir avec quelle efficacité sa mère en était capable.

En parlant de Raven, leur relation aussi avait évolué. Yang avait décidé d'elle-même de ne plus l'appeler « maman » mais « Mère », elle ne lui sautait plus au cou chaque fois qu'elles étaient séparées plus de vingt minutes, et elle était beaucoup plus sage lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. On pourrait penser qu'elles s'étaient éloignées, mais elles n'avaient au contraire jamais été si proches. Un hochement de tête approbateur avec un sourire valait autant voire plus aux yeux de Yang qu'une étreinte accompagnée d'un « Je suis si fière de toi mon petit oiseau ! ». Et dans chaque situation où avant Raven serait tout de suite venue l'aider, maintenant elle la regarder faire sans intervenir, jusqu'à ce que Yang ait réussi par elle-même. La fierté non-dissimulée dans le sourire de sa mère à ce moment-là n'avait pas de prix. Raven n'avait tout simplement plus besoin de parler pour que sa fille sache à quel point elle l'aimait et était fière d'elle.

Bien sûr, c'était très étrange pour elles au début, mais elles s'y étaient vite habituées, plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé d'ailleurs. Raven avait toujours été très câline avec Yang, et Yang était une vraie boule d'énergie. On se serait attendu à ce que toute la discipline qu'elles s'étaient imposées soit dure à assimiler, et pourtant les choses allaient beaucoup mieux depuis.

Mais il restait encore une étape à franchir.

Son sac sur le dos et sa dague à la hanche, Yang sortit de la tente principale et traversa le campement, le dos droit, la tête haute, regardant droit devant elle, comme la future chef qu'elle était. C'était dur de rester aussi rigide, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle voulait courir et sauter partout tant le stress et l'impatience la rongeaient. Mais elle ne pouvait plus être comme ça, elle ne pouvait plus être une enfant si elle participait aux raids. C'était ce qu'elle avait décidé, elle y avait réfléchi longuement, se torturant l'esprit pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce petit village, et avait pris sa décision, personne ne l'y avait forcée, c'était son choix et elle l'assumerait.

Un grand groupe était rassemblé à l'entrée, et la foule se sépara pour la laisser passer. Eux aussi avaient bien compris que la gamine qui courait à droite à gauche entre les tentes avait laissé sa place, qu'elle avait perdu cette étincelle d'innocence qui la différenciait du reste de la tribu. On pourrait dire qu'elle était montée en grade. Les gens qui l'appelaient « princesse » pour plaisanter le pensaient maintenant sérieusement, car si Raven avait tout d'une reine des bandits, alors Yang était indéniablement leur princesse. Elle n'était pas encore la plus forte, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était en bonne voie de le devenir, surtout maintenant.

Après encore quelques minutes, Raven arriva à son tour, son arme à la hanche et son masque sur le visage, aussi imposante et impressionnante qu'elle l'avait toujours été devant la tribu. D'un geste, elle ouvrit un portail.

Yang atterrit parterre en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

Elle y était à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le même village que la première fois, mais quand on venait pour tuer, tous les villages se ressemblaient. Les maisons brûlaient toujours, les cris résonnaient avec la même intensité, et du sang se répandait encore parterre, du sang de personnes innocentes, qui tenaient des auberges, des magasins, qui restaient chez eux s'occuper de leurs enfants, des enfants gentils comme Ren et Nora, des villages paisibles qui n'avaient rien demandé. Exactement comme l'autre fois.

Yang prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme, puis se força à regarder se qui se passait autour d'elle, le chaos et la mort répandus par sa tribu. Une lame sous la gorge d'un côté, une balle dans le ventre de l'autre, des vitres brisées, des maisons incendiées, probablement des familles entières massacrées à l'intérieur, des enfants innocents, des parents aimants.

-Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. J'ai choisi cette vie.

Dégainant son arme, Yang s'élança.

* * *

**Re ! **

**Yep, pas de rencontre entre Yang et son père finalement, désolé de vous avoir fait espérer pour rien n_n' Mais il faut savoir qu'à la base, ces trois derniers chapitres devaient n'en être qu'un, mais il a finalement était trop complexe pour tenir en 10000 mots, donc j'ai coupé et j'en ai profité pour rajouter des éléments, comme Ren et Nora (non, ils n'étaient absolument pas prévu à la base). Le but de cet arc était sensé être juste de traiter le premier meurtre de Yang, son acceptation du fait de tuer, et un gros gain de maturité, rien de plus, puis je me suis rendue compte en écrivant le passage du raid qu'elle ne connaissait effectivement pas la vie "normale" et que ça allait m'emmerder pour la suite, et de fil en aiguille j'ai rempli 30000 mots XD**

**C'était donc l'histoire du premier gros arc de la fic, qui n'était absolument pas prévu ! Contrairement au suivant, qui lui était complètement prévu depuis le début, depuis avant même que je ne commence à écrire cette fic n_n**

**Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas trop gâcher la surprise XD **

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chap 6 : Fall

**Yo ! **

**J'espère que le confinement se passe bien pour vous, moi en tout cas ça va impec, si ce n'est que comme je sais coudre, j'en profite pour fabriquer des masques pour le personnel non-médical, et ça me prend, genre ... toute la journée ? Sérieux, de 12h à 19h avec seulement 30min de pause hier ... **

**Mais bon, ça vaut le coup, et puis j'aime coudre n_n**

**Sinon, concernant ce chap, gardez bien en tête quand vous lisez qu'il était prévu depuis le tout début XD**

**Aussi, j'utilise les paroles de la chanson "All our days" du volume 2 dedans, histoire de faire comme si on l'entendait en arrière-plan, alors je vous conseille de l'écouter au moins une fois avant histoire de l'avoir en tête, voire de l'écouter _pendant_ que vous lisez mais là vous serez juste suicidaire ... **

**Je vous laisse comprendre pourquoi n_n**

* * *

.

-Tu n'es pas un petit peu jeune pour boire ?

Yang leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un rire. Elle avait dix ans et sa tête dépassait à peine du comptoir, évidemment qu'elle n'était pas là pour boire. Quoiqu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'essayer plusieurs fois lorsque sa mère avait le dos tourné.

-Juste un soda s'il-vous-plaît.

Le gérant lui sourit et se baissa pour attraper une canette sous le comptoir. Yang en profita pour laisser sa main faire un tour du côté des barres au chocolat, avant de revenir dans la poche de sa veste comme si de rien n'était, un sourire niais collé au visage.

-Et voilà pour toi jeune fille.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur !

-Dis-moi, tu es toute seule ici ? Où sont tes parents ?

-Ils sont partis au travail pour quelques jours, alors j'en profite pour sécher l'école.

-Je vois, tu es une petite rebelle hein ?

-Yep !

L'homme rit doucement et Yang afficha un grand sourire à pleines dents comme elle savait les faire. C'était tellement facile pour une petite fille d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, il fallait juste en être consciente.

La canette sous le bras, elle sortit un porte-monnaie en forme de tête de chat et l'ouvrit. Seul quelques pièces s'y trouvaient.

-Oups, j'avais oublié, privée d'argent de poche cette semaine … Bon tant pis, au revoir monsieur.

Avec une pointe de déception dans le regard, elle reposa la canette sur le comptoir et commença à s'éloigner, quand la voix du gérant la retint.

-Tu sais quoi petite ? Comme t'es mignonne, je te l'offre si tu me promets de ne plus sécher l'école, d'accord ?

_-Bingo !_

Et Yang sortit du magasin de la station d'essence avec une canette dans les mains, et des friandises dans les poches. C'était trop facile. Même si elle pouvait avoir pratiquement tout ce qu'elle voulait pendant les raids, se faire offrir un soda frais qui sortait tout droit du frigo, et des barres au chocolat pas encore fondues, c'était tout aussi satisfaisant.

Un battement d'aile plus tard, elle était de retour au campement. Elle pourrait survoler la barrière, mais elle avait pris goût à la sensation de fierté qu'elle ressentait lorsque les gardes de l'entrée se mettaient au garde-à-vous sur son passage, alors qu'autrefois ils la saluaient en souriant. En fait, elle appréciait de plus en plus son nouveau statut de « princesse », même si le surnom commençait à l'énerver. Au moins personne ne la vouvoyait. Les anciens lui parlaient moins familièrement, les nouveaux la respectaient et la craignaient presque autant que Raven, et certains étaient même de vrais lèches-bottes. Mais tous ces honneurs n'étaient pas pour rien, elle avait travaillé pour ça. Elle participait activement à la préparation des raids, était l'une des plus efficaces pour se débarrasser des Grimms, et c'était elle qui organisait les groupes et horaires des patrouilles. Rien que ça.

Alors oui, de temps en temps, elle pouvait se permettre de s'offrir quelques snacks.

-Hey Yang !

Yang soupira et s'arrêta. Un garçon accourut vers elle, il avait les cheveux châtains courts et frisés, plaqués sous un bonnet en laine.

-Antonin …

Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Antonin était déjà essoufflé. Il n'était dans la tribu que depuis quelques semaines, et Yang avait du mal à le supporter. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, mais il n'était pas fichu de tenir correctement une épée ou de viser avec un pistolet. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il était là, c'était parce qu'il avait une Semblance de guérison rapide très efficace, ce qui était beaucoup trop rare pour être ignoré. Et puis, il faisait ses corvées sans se plaindre alors c'était toujours ça.

Le problème, c'était qu'il était le _pire_ des lèches-bottes …

-Alors, tu reviens de repérage ?

-Nope, je voulais juste une boisson fraîche.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle leva la canette de soda encore dans sa main.

-Oh je vois, un petit rafraîchissement avant l'entraînement ?

-Pas cette fois, Mère et moi préparons le raid de la semaine prochaine. On vise un gros village pour se préparer à l'hiver, il risque d'y avoir plus de Huntsmen que d'habitude et on aura pas mal de provisions à ramener, donc ça demande beaucoup de travail sur l'organisation.

-Bien sûr, c'est vrai que tu es aussi d'une grande aide dans la planification de-…

Yang partit sans l'écouter. Ce que les nouveaux pouvaient être bêtes parfois … Antonin n'était évidement pas le premier à essayer de passer par elle pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Raven, mais il était le premier à avoir pratiquement le même âge qu'elle, donc en plus de jouer les lèches-bottes, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à la draguer. Et Yang avait franchement hâte de voir la réaction de sa mère à ce moment-là.

En parlant de Raven, elle n'avait pas été là de la journée. Même si elle ne se surmenait plus autant qu'avant, elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour la tribu, surtout durant des périodes comme celle-ci, où il fallait se préparer pour l'hiver, alors il était étonnant que personne ne l'ait même croisée. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour autant, c'était Raven après tout. En rentrant dans la tente, Yang sortit les barres au chocolat de sa poche et commença à en manger une alors qu'elle étudiait les listes d'inventaire. Il leur fallait renflouer le stock de nourriture pour le mois, et commencer à faire une réserve d'aliments secs et non-périssables. Ils ne semblaient pas manquer de couvertures, mais ce point-là était de toutes façons moins urgent. Par contre, dans le cas de Yang, ses vêtements d'hivers de l'année précédente étaient devenus trop petits, elle devrait donc penser à en prendre de nouveaux.

Elle travailla encore pendant une bonne heure avant de s'apercevoir que le soleil se couchait. Antonin passa lui apporter son repas en la complimentant sur son travail acharné, avant de se faire mettre dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière, des rires moqueurs résonnant à l'extérieur. Son attitude envers la « princesse » n'avait échappé à personne évidement. De son côté, Yang mangeait avec son assiette sur les genoux et une carte de la région sous les yeux, éclairée par une lampe électrique qu'elle avait ramenée d'un précédent raid. Il fallait parfois racheter des piles, car en trouver de la bonne sorte pendant les raids prendrait trop de temps, alors elle volait jusqu'à la civilisation la plus proche pour refaire son stock. Et non, elle ne prenait pas toujours la peine de les payer.

La nuit finit par tomber, et Yang sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Le fait que sa mère ne soit pas là ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait se reposer, au contraire, si Raven n'était pas là pour préparer le raid, alors c'était à elle de le faire. Mais après des heures de travail, elle ne pouvait plus empêcher sa tête de tomber mollement sur la table, son assiette vide posée à côté d'elle. Elle avait été si absorbée qu'elle en avait oublié sa corvée de vaisselle, mais elle n'avait pas profité de ce temps pour rêvasser alors elle ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir laissé quelqu'un la remplacer.

Après un certain temps à dormir, elle fut réveillée par le vague bruit du rideau de la tente, et quelques secondes après, un léger « clic » lui parvint avant que la chaleur de la lampe ne disparaisse. Elle sentit ensuite deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la tirer doucement en arrière. Elle protesta légèrement en grommelant, mais seul un léger rire lui répondit alors qu'un bras passait sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses jambes. Trop fatiguée pour protester plus, Yang garda les yeux fermés et laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de sa mère. Ça lui rappelait un peu lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle s'asseyait entre ses jambes pour écouter une histoire de magie, et finissait généralement par s'y endormir. Des moments doux qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles. Des moments qui lui manquaient parfois …

Après quelques secondes de flottement dans les bras chauds et forts de sa mère, elle sentit son dos toucher le futon. Yang se cramponna au haut de Raven, refusant de la lâcher. C'était peut-être à cause de la fatigue, mais cette sensation d'être à nouveau une toute petite fille était si attrayante en ce moment …

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit sa mère soupirer, avant de la déposer malgré tout dans son lit et tirer la couverture sur elle. Mais elle ne partit pas, elle s'assit et lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux. Yang ne savait pas ce qui lui valait ce traitement de faveur par rapport à d'habitude, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Tu grandis trop vite …

Croyant un instant que sa mère allait partir, Yang attrapa sa main et la plaqua contre sa tête pour l'empêcher de se lever. C'était inutile, elle dormait à moitié, elle n'avait pas la moindre force pour la retenir, néanmoins ça semblait suffisant, car Raven resta à ses côtés.

-« Long ago, before we met, I dreamed about you … »

Yang fronça les sourcils avec étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa mère chanter, elle avait toujours préféré les histoires aux berceuses lorsqu'elle était petite. Sa voix était bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, moins rauque, comme lorsqu'elle lui racontait des histoires étant enfant …

-« … The peace you'd bring, the songs we'd sing, the way you'd make things new … »

Un peu à contre-cœur, Yang retira sa main de celle de sa mère, qui recommença à balader ses doigts à travers les boucles dorées.

-« … Then one day, you arrived, I heard your angel cry … Helpless, small, and perfect, welcome to your life … »

La voix de Raven était si douce et mélodieuse, que Yang ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se laisser bercer.

-« … And on that day, I made a vow, whispered and true. No matter what, no matter how, I made this promise to you … »

Les sons devenaient de plus en plus lointains alors que Yang était sur le point de se rendormir pour de bon. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, il faisait sombre et elle voyait flou, mais elle reconnaîtrait la silhouette de sa mère entre mille, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa peau lisse et pâle, et ses yeux rouges brillant comme des rubis à la faible lumière bleutée de la lune qui passait entre les pans de la tente.

-« … I will cling, I will clutch, I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away … I won't leave, I won't go, I will stay with you all our days … »

Sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus sur elle, Yang referma les yeux et remonta la couverture un peu plus haut. Elle sentit l'odeur familière de thé à la menthe atteindre son nez, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux venaient lui chatouiller la joue, et qu'un baiser était déposé sur son front.

-« … I will stay with you all our days … »

* * *

Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa fille dormir comme un bébé. Depuis cette histoire d'il y a deux ans, elle avait arrêté d'être aussi tendre avec elle, et elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord là-dessus. Mais parfois, en voyant à quel point Yang se donnait à fond dans le fonctionnement de la tribu … Elle ressentait toujours cette culpabilité de lui faire vivre ça, de lui avoir enlevé son enfance. Mais maintenant, elle était plus sereine, parce qu'elle savait que Yang avait fait son choix, que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, que personne ne l'y forçait.

-Dors bien mon petit oiseau.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas appelée comme ça ? Trop longtemps apparemment, ça lui avait manqué.

Sans un bruit, elle sortit de la chambre. Il serait bientôt temps que Yang ait sa propre tente, mais pour l'instant, Raven aimait la garder auprès d'elle. Sur la table, les cartes et listes de fournitures étaient encore étalées, un stylo avait paresseusement roulé jusqu'au sol, tandis qu'une assiette vide attendait seule dans un coin où elle ne gênerait pas. C'était assez déroutant de voir qu'une enfant de dix ans était capable de planifier une attaque avec autant d'hommes comme un stratège militaire, résultat du mélange d'un esprit stratégique et d'une motivation à toute épreuve. Raven se demanda un instant si elle aurait été aussi méticuleuse en grandissant avec son père, Tai était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas après tout …

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'elle devait se poser. Pour l'instant, elle devait ranger tout ce bazar … Alors qu'elle avait les papiers dans les mains, Raven soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait laissé absolument tout le travail à sa fille. Même en assumant la partie « bandit » de leur vie, elle continuait d'être une mère pathétique. Bon, au moins elle y était habituée maintenant.

Son regard se posa sur la malle qu'elle avait ramenée avec elle. Ça avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'argent, mais elle avait finalement réussi à faire faire une vraie arme pour Yang, parfaitement adaptée à ses capacités. Deux tantô d'une longueur idéale, assez longs pour qu'elle ait suffisamment de portée, et assez courts pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, car elle avait beau savoir manier le katana, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas exploiter son talent naturel pour le corps-à-corps. Il y avait également un réservoir à Dust dans le manche, pour l'injecter dans un cylindre creux à l'intérieur de la lame et lancer des attaques dévastatrices. Elle avait également réussi à se procurer une ceinture spéciale pour transporter les cartouches de Dust. Et pour finir, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Yang ferait de cette option, les lames pouvaient se détacher et n'être reliées à leur manche que par un long fil-de-fer, extrêmement solide et résistant à de fortes températures grâce à un alliage en partie composé de Dust de Glace, auquel elle avait même ajouté une touche de magie, avec un système de rétraction suffisamment puissant et rapide pour décapiter un Grimm. Yang était redoutable en combat rapproché, et avec la chambre à Dust elle était dangereuse à moyenne-portée, mais Raven avait longtemps réfléchi à une solution pour le combat à distance. Puis elle avait vu Yang faire tourner sa dague dans une main puis dans l'autre avec une aisance et une nonchalance presque effrayantes. Elle avait d'abord pensé à quelque chose ressemblant à un fouet, puis en parlant avec le fabricant, ils avaient dérivé jusqu'au système de fil-de-fer.

Elle espérait vraiment que ça lui plaise, la première arme, c'était quelque chose d'important, de symbolique. Beaucoup moins pour un bandit que pour un Huntsman, certes, mais quand même. Et puis, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

Raven posa la malle au centre de la table basse, bien en évidence, Yang ne pourrait pas la manquer lorsqu'elle se lèverait le lendemain matin. Toutes ses tâches effectuées, elle se prépara également pour dormir, posant son épée contre son lit et retirant l'armure sur ses avant-bras, ainsi que les gants qu'elle portait en-dessous. Son regard tomba sur son alliance, la dernière trace qu'elle et Tai s'étaient un jour aimés. La seule trace à part Yang. Et comparé à sa fille adorée, cette bague autrefois si précieuse à ses yeux semblait n'être plus qu'un bijou parmi d'autres.

Raven détacha ses cheveux et rangea le foulard rouge qui les tenait dans son coffre personnel. Elle s'apprêtait à enlever ses bottes, lorsque des cris dehors attirèrent son attention. Ça aurait pu n'être qu'une dispute entre les membres de garde de nuit, ce n'était malheureusement pas rare, mais la multiplication rapide des voix et la panique dans celles-ci lui disaient que la situation était plus grave que ça. Alors elle rattacha rapidement son arme à sa hanche et sortit de la tente. Dehors, il y avait de l'agitation du côté de l'entrée du campement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Des Grimms !

De simples Grimms ne provoqueraient pas une telle panique, quelque chose de grave se passait. Avant que Raven ne puisse demander des précisions, Vernal accourut vers elle, presque aussi paniquée que les autres.

-Salem nous a trouvés !

* * *

Yang dormait profondément, lorsqu'un bourdonnement agaçant commença à résonner autour d'elle. Elle se retourna une première fois en essayant de l'ignorer, mais le volume du bruit augmenta, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Avec un grognement, elle émergea la tête de son oreiller, et regarda un peu autour d'elle avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux, encore à moitié endormie. Le bruit se transforma en boucan venant de l'extérieur. C'était le milieu de la nuit, qui pouvait bien-…

Yang fit rapidement demi-tour vers sa chambre, et en un instant, elle était parfaitement réveillée, sa dague dans la main alors qu'elle sortait de la tente en courant. Un Beowolf lui sauta immédiatement dessus, mais il finit seulement avec la gorge habilement tranchée. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un Grimm parmi les dizaines qui s'étaient donnés le mot pour attaquer le camp. La barrière sensée les protéger était tombée, et certains rondins s'étaient même écrasés sur des tentes, du sang venant de l'intérieur formait de grandes tâches sombres sur le tissu. Deux Deathstalkers massifs traversaient le campement de part en part, écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, personnes comme matériel, et laissant leurs traces de pas facilement reconnaissables dans le sol. Des Beowolf, Ursa et Boarbatusk étaient également présents, déchiquetant tout ce qui leur passait sous la dent. Pour finir, deux Nevermore volaient en cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes. Beaucoup de tentes brûlaient après avoir volé sur des flambeaux allumés, et la fumée qui emplissait l'air n'empêchait même pas de voir le carnage. Le sol était déjà imbibé de sang, et il était impossible de regarder quelque part sans qu'un cadavre atrocement mutilé n'entre dans le champ de vision. C'était encore pire que pendant les raids.

_-Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!_

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, c'était le moment de se battre. Sa dague en main, Yang semblait voler entre les Grimms, leur tranchant la gorge au passage. Ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux. Comment est-ce qu'autant de Grimms avaient pu trouver le campement ? Y avait-il même autant de Grimms dans la forêt ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Nevermore dans les environs ! Ni même de Deathstalker dans Anima !

Un cri résonna à sa droite et elle fonça, sa lame s'enfonça dans l'œil d'un Boarbatusk, et alors qu'il hurlait de douleur, Yang attrapa le bras de Shay et le tira plus loin. Sa jambe droite avait été piétinée, et un filet de sang coulait d'un coin de son front, il ne pourrait pas se défendre seul dans ce carnage, et il n'y avait nul part où se mettre à l'abri ou soigner les blessés, tout était ravagé et chacun était trop occupé à se battre pour sa propre vie. Yang baissa les yeux sur l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver. Il était blessé, sans défense, _faible_, mais il était de la tribu, de _sa _tribu, c'était sa _famille _qui était en train de mourir ! Faible ou pas faible, elle était leur future chef, ils étaient tous sous sa protection, elle ne laisserait person-…

Minute …

-Où est ma mère ?

-À l'entrée … Elle … elle affronte … un ennemi … un gars … de Salem …

Salem ? C'était Salem qui avait envoyé tous ces Grimms ? Mais pourquoi ? La tribu n'avait jamais été sur son chemin ! Raven ne s'opposait pas à elle ! Elle n'était même pas du côté d'Ozpin ! Pourquoi est-ce que Salem les attaquerait avec autant de force ?!

Avant de s'en rendre compte, Yang courrait vers l'entrée. Salem n'envoyait pas des Huntsmen au hasard, et qui savait quels pouvoirs elle avait pu leur donner, si Raven était retenue depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la situation en soit arrivée là, elle devait affronter quelqu'un de puissant, elle pourrait même être blessée, ou-… Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Mais la possibilité que sa mère puisse être déjà morte refusait de quitter son esprit alors que ses jambes et sa panique la guidaient à toute vitesse. Elle ne prêtait même plus attention au massacre autour d'elle, aux corps qu'elle enjambait. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer à cause de la fumée, mais elle s'en moquait, sa mère était peut-être en danger ! Et elle avait déjà perdu suffisamment de membres de sa famille comme ça !

Alors qu'elle approchait de l'entrée, elle pouvait entendre le son des métaux qui s'entrechoquaient, pas un son qu'on entendait en frappant un Grimm ! Le combat était toujours en cours et il faisait rage ! Raven était encore-…

Un bruit d'impact puissant retentit, et quelque chose fut violemment projeté à travers les airs, atterrissant contre un rocher avec un bruit de craquement, alors qu'un katana noir tombait à ses côtés dans un cliquetis métallique.

Yang se figea.

-Mère …?

Seul un rire démentiel un peu plus loin lui répondit. Une silhouette se dessina progressivement derrière la fumée, et finalement, une femme en sortit. Elle portait une robe blanche pleine de froufrous et de dentelles, comme une robe de poupée, mais elle était tâchée d'éclaboussures de sang encore chaud. Ses cheveux rose pâle étaient coupés au carré et attachés en demi-queue par un gros nœud blanc. Son visage était couvert d'un large sourire et d'un air d'extase qui lui donnaient l'air complètement folle, contrastant avec le style innocent de sa tenue.

Alors qu'elle avançait, l'énorme lance de joute médiévale qu'elle traînait de sa main droite sans effort laissait un profond sillon dans la terre. Elle se rapprochait tranquillement de sa cible, impatiente de planter la pointe de son arme dans sa poitrine, et Raven ne bougeait pas, elle était allongée au sol, inerte, du sang avait tâché le rocher là où sa tête l'avait rencontré et coulait maintenant sur son visage. Et son katana était trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se défendre au dernier moment. Elle allait se faire tuer. Non. C'était impossible. Raven était forte, plus forte que tout le monde, et elle devait sauver la tribu, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant !

La femme à la lance s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et fixa avec étonnement la gamine qui venait de se mettre sur son chemin. Elle devait avoir dix ou onze ans tout au plus, n'était armée que d'une simple dague, tremblait de peur de la tête aux pieds, et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Et pourtant elle lui faisait face, elle ne partait pas, et ses yeux rouge vif brûlaient d'une rage ardente. Un rouge qui rappelait étrangement celui des yeux de sa cible … Pas que ses yeux en fait …

-Non~ ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle a une fille quand même !

Yang sentit sa colère bouillir en voyant la responsable de ce massacre se remettre à rire comme une malade. Ses pupilles marrons étaient si rétrécies par rapport à ses yeux écarquillés qu'on les distinguait à peine, mais c'était de toutes façons son sourire carnassier qui attirait toute l'attention.

-Comme c'est adorable de ta part de vouloir protéger ta maman chérie ! Mais tu vois, sa Majesté m'a demandé de la tuer. Oh, pas qu'elle nous ait particulièrement dérangés, mais si vous vouliez garder votre Maiden secrète, vous auriez dû éviter d'influencer la météo à chaque fois que vous attaquiez un de ces petits villages pathétiques pleins de pauvres abrutis. C'est peut-être discret pour des gens normaux, mais ceux qui sont au courant que la magie-…

La femme se coupa au milieu de sa phrase pour esquiver une attaque de Yang. Cette dernier fit un roulé-boulé de plusieurs mètres suite au coup de pied qu'elle venait de se prendre dans le dos, et qui avait suffi à briser son Aura. Lorsque la blonde releva la tête, elle remarqua deux choses : la femme à la lance avançait vers elle avec son sourire dérangé sur le visage, et elle s'éloignait de Raven.

-Tu as du cran, c'est certain. Et j'admets que j'ai tendance à trop parler. Sa Majesté me l'a reproché tu sais ? Alors quand ma fille a appris à parler, je lui ai tranché la gorge ! Oh pas de façon à la tuer, rassure-toi, mais je doute qu'elle reparle un jour ! Je ne l'ai pas gardée beaucoup plus longtemps malheureusement, mon devoir envers ma Reine me prenait tout mon temps, j'avais plus important à faire que de m'occuper d'un bébé. Elle doit être un peu plus jeune que toi maintenant. Je me demande comment elle va, c'était quoi son nom déjà ?

La rage de Yang ne faisait que grandir à chaque mot que cette femme prononçait. Elle se moquait de connaître son histoire, elle voulait juste lui planter sa dague dans le cœur pour avoir osé s'en prendre à sa famille ! Avec un cri de colère, Yang se releva et s'apprêtait à donner suite à ses pensées meurtrières, son sang bouillonnait plus que jamais auparavant, et sa vision était limitée à la folle qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Mais aveuglée comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas le coup venir, et se retrouva à nouveau projetée en arrière, sa dague atterrissant quelque part derrière elle. Avec un grognement, elle tenta de se relever une fois de plus, mais retomba sur le côté, plissant les yeux à cause de la douleur dans son bras, là où la lance l'avait frappée. Elle se força malgré tout à les ouvrir pour continuer de combattre.

Elle aurait dû les garder fermés.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, et, son regard fixant un point inexistant sur le sol pour se détourner du spectacle d'horreur qu'elle avait entrevu, elle amena lentement, très lentement sa main gauche jusqu'à son bras droit. Mais elle ne rencontra que le vide, puis le sang qui coulait abondamment, et l'un de ses doigts effleura même le bout de son os.

De terreur ou de douleur, Yang ne savait pas, mais elle cria plus fort que jamais auparavant.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

C'était silencieux, et calme. Raven aimait bien le calme. Après tout, on voulait toujours ce qu'on n'avait pas. Quoiqu'elle avait des moments de calme, le soir après le repas, lorsqu'elle partageait une tasse de thé avec Yang. Quand elle était petite, elle lui racontait sa journée, à quelles corvées elle avait participé, quelles anecdotes Ramy lui avait racontées, sur combien de personnes Vernal avait dû crier … Elle tenait ça de son père, cette capacité à transformer le banal en aventure grandiloquente. Elle tenait beaucoup de lui, ses cheveux, sa bonne humeur, son manque de self-contrôle, sa répartie, son honnêteté … son amour des bastons générales … Ah lala, Raven ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où une fête de l'été ou un nouvel an s'étaient transformés en théâtre de cassage de dents, et où une petite blonde intrépide s'était volontiers jointe aux artistes plutôt que de profiter du spectacle.

Elle avait tellement grandi depuis cette époque, elle était devenue plus sérieuse, plus réfléchie, plus mature, elle ne participait plus à des activités aussi « puériles ». Mais sa main s'accrochait toujours fermement à ses vêtement pour se retenir de rejoindre les bagarres plutôt que de les arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas changer sa nature casse-cou, personne ne le pouvait, elle resterait toujours comme ça au fond d'elle-même, joyeuse et téméraire, et Raven continuerait à soupirer et à passer l'éponge chaque fois que sa fille faisait quelque chose de stupidement imprudent. Elle était sa mère après tout, et le jour où Yang serait réellement en danger, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de voler à son secours. Quitte à mettre sa propre vie en jeu.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les yeux de Raven s'ouvrirent d'un coup en entendant une voix trop familière pousser un cri d'agonie. La situation lui revint comme un coup de marteau dans le ventre. L'attaque. Salem. Les Grimms. La folle en blanc. Mais tout ça lui passa par-dessus la tête lorsqu'elle réalisa l'horrible cauchemar qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Yang était à genoux, des larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux, dans lesquels on ne lisait rien d'autre que de la terreur pure alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son être. Mais le pire était l'état de son bras droit, ou plutôt son absence de bras droit.

La folle se tenait devant elle, levant lentement son arme massive au-dessus de sa tête et la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Elle pourrait la décapiter d'une seconde à l'autre. Et Yang ne bougeait pas, pétrifiée par la peur. Elle allait se faire tuer.

_-Non._

La lance s'abaissa, une grande quantité de sang vola dans les airs, et l'horreur dans les yeux de Yang grandit en voyant à qui il appartenait.

Raven posa un genoux au sol pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle n'avait jamais été si rapide pour ouvrir et traverser un portail, ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, elle ne voulait pas savoir combien d'os elle s'était faite briser durant la première partie du combat, elle sentait le sang de sa blessure à la tête ruisseler sur son visage, et maintenant elle avait en plus une blessure profonde de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite. Mais elle s'en moquait complètement.

Ses yeux brûlèrent littéralement de rage alors qu'une boule de feu frappait son adversaire de plein fouet et l'envoyait voler. Raven était trop affaiblie pour infliger de réels dommages, mais elle pouvait encore gagner quelques secondes. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Un poignard fait de glace se matérialisa dans sa main, et d'un mouvement du bras, un portail s'ouvrit.

-Vas-y !

Yang ne réagit pas, elle resta figée, fixant sa mère avec les yeux écarquillés, remplis de douleur, de peur, et de supplication. Mais ça ne marcherait pas cette fois.

-Yang ! Fais ce que je dis ! Maintenant !

-M-Mais …

-C'EST UN ORDRE YANG !

Le rire démentiel de la femme en blanc parvint jusqu'à Raven. Elle n'avait plus le temps. Alors malgré la douleur insupportable de ses blessures, elle se tourna complètement, se pencha, attrapa Yang par le bras, et la souleva pour la mettre debout. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Raven parvint à afficher un sourire.

-Je suis fière de toi.

Yang écarquilla encore plus les yeux, si c'était possible, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Raven ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la poussa dans le portail, qui se referma aussitôt derrière elle.

Yang était en sécurité.

Un léger soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne doive retenir un hurlement de douleur en sentant sa lance s'enfoncer dans son dos et ressortir par son ventre.

-Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire ? J'aurais pensé que la Spring Maiden elle-même serait plus maligne que ça !

Elle retira l'arme d'un coup sec, et Raven dû résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses blessures, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore consciente après avoir perdu autant de sang. La force de l'amour maternel sûrement. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait vaciller. Elle se ferait tuer par cette femme si elle ne succombait pas avant. Mais bizarrement, mourir, même des mains d'un pion de Salem, ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Après tout, le camp avait été ravagé, tous les bandits massacrés, la tribu n'existait plus, son équipe se passait d'elle depuis des années, et Yang était entre de bonnes mains. Elle n'avait rien dont s'inquiéter après sa mort.

…

Si. Si, il y avait une dernière chose dont elle devait encore s'inquiéter. Si Raven mourrait maintenant, Yang ne serait pas en sécurité, pas si la folle ne mourrait pas cette nuit !

-Oh tiens ? Tu veux encore te battre ? Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée ! Mais voyons voir ce que tu peux faire dans ton état.

Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Son katana était loin, elle était gravement blessée, et ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas assez puissants pour servir à quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant de s'être débarrassée d'elle.

Avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait en puiser, elle enflamma la paume de sa main et la plaqua sur toutes ses blessures ouvertes pour les cautériser. Si elle devait se battre, son sang serait plus utile dans son corps que parterre. N'ayant pas son épée à portée de main et devant économiser son énergie, elle tira une lame de Dust de Glace et se mit en position. Le matériau lui gelait déjà les mains et le tranchant lui entaillait l'intérieur des doigts jusqu'à l'os, mais quelque chose d'aussi petit n'allait pas l'arrêter.

-« Combattre jusqu'au dernier souffle » hein ? Ça va être amusant !

La folle leva elle aussi son arme, tout autant couverte de sang que sa robe sûrement volontairement blanche. Et dans tout ce rouge, il y avait le sang de Yang. Cette pensée donna à Raven un regain d'énergie, et elle s'élança sur son adversaire, qui soupira avec un air déçu.

-Telle mère telle fille je suppose.

Elle donna un rapide coup horizontal qui aurait décapité n'importe qui se trouvant sur le passage, tant par sa force que par sa vitesse. Mais Raven n'était pas n'importe qui. Tout-à-l'heure elle avait été trop distraite par les cris de désespoir des membres de sa tribu, par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller les aider, par le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si Yang allait bien, qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle était réveillée ! Mais maintenant que tout était fini, que tout le monde avait péri ou fui, que Yang était loin, et que les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient le crépitement des flammes et les battements effrénés de son propre cœur, les Grimms étant tous partis courir après leurs proies, elle n'avait aucun mal à voir le coup arriver. L'esquiver était une autre histoire, elle pouvait presque entendre ses os brisés grincer entre eux, mais la volonté de protéger sa fille lui permit de surmonter la douleur insoutenable. La lance passa quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, et elle profita de son élan alors qu'elle se redressait et de la surprise de son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup avec autant de force qu'elle le put. Raven était peut-être très affaiblie en ce moment, elle devait l'admettre, mais elle était suffisamment forte en temps normal pour que même dans cet état, un seul de ses coups suffise à briser l'Aura d'un combattant entraîné, la glace n'était qu'un bonus.

Cette femme était forte et rapide, mais au final, elle ne faisait que balancer une massue pointue. Raven était une stratège et une épéiste de génie qui avait passé sa vie à entretenir et améliorer ses capacités, toujours dans le but de les utiliser pour protéger ceux à qui elle tenait, Qrow, sa tribu, Tai, Summer, et maintenant Yang. Cette femme avait massacré sa tribu et pris un bras à sa fille.

Raven ne perdrait pas ce combat.

-Tu-…! Espèce de-…!

Raven ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reconcentrer. Son ennemi avait tendance à facilement digresser et elle en profiterait. La lame dans ses mains s'étant déjà dissoute, elle en tira une nouvelle, une noir violacé. Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle pouvait le faire. Elle _devait_ le faire. Pour Yang.

Cependant, la femme à la lance s'élança en premier, son arme s'abaissant avec rage et laissant un cratère énorme là où se trouvait Raven la seconde d'avant. Regardant autour d'elle frénétiquement, elle aperçut la chef des bandits étendue parterre plus loin, se relevant une fois de plus. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, elle aimait voir les gens mourir, mais cette connasse refusait de crever ! Et elle n'avait même pas pu achever la gamine !

Dans un geste furieux, elle balança sa lance derrière elle pour donner plus d'élan à son prochain coup, mais à sa grande surprise, son arme habituellement si délicieusement lourde était devenue aussi légère qu'une plume, au point de s'envoler lorsque sa propriétaire, à cause de la surprise, relâcha momentanément sa prise. Alors qu'elle regardait la lance monter dans le ciel comme si la gravité n'avait plus d'effet sur elle, elle vit la lumière de l'incendie se refléter sur ce qui ressemblait à de minuscules cristaux accrochés au métal.

-_De la Dust de Gravité ?! Elle avait prévu ça ?! Mais alors-…!_

Une vive douleur à la poitrine la sortie de ses pensées. Baissant lentement les yeux, elle vit la pointe d'une lame rouge dépasser de son buste au niveau de son cœur.

-Ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire …

Raven retira brutalement la lame de Dust de Feu, et n'attendit pas que la femme puisse réagir avant de donner un long coup horizontal, laissant une traînée de flammes derrière la lame. Le corps de la folle tomba, tandis que sa tête roulait quelque part dans le décor. Le feu allumé au niveau de son cou et de son cœur par la Dust commençait déjà à consumer ce qu'il restait d'elle. Elle était bien morte.

C'était fini.

Raven tomba à genoux et cracha une grande quantité de sang, puis regarda autour d'elle. Du sang qui peignait la terre en rouge, des cadavres dont elle reconnaissait chaque visage qui n'était pas défiguré, des flammes qui dévoraient tout ce qu'elles croisaient, réduisant en cendre tout ce qui avait survécu à l'attaque. Il fallait bien croire que la justice existait finalement, pour qu'une tribu de bandits comme eux finisse par disparaître exactement de la même façon que les innombrables villages qu'ils avaient détruits sans pitié, tandis qu'elle, leur chef, était condamnée à contempler le spectacle de leur fin jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Seule.

Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Avec des forces qu'elle ignorait encore posséder, elle se releva et boita jusqu'à son katana. Le prenant d'une main, elle plaqua l'autre sur la blessure de son ventre qui s'était rouverte quelque part dans le combat et recommençait à saigner abondamment. Ce n'était plus très important, mais elle avait encore besoin de tenir, juste un peu, juste un tout petit peu.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait mis à arriver jusqu'à sa tente, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, pas plus qu'à la fumée qu'elle avait inhalée ou la chaleur des flammes qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, son dernier objectif. Après avoir réussi à monter les quelques marches, elle tituba encore jusqu'à la chambre de Yang. Le lit défait, la lampe sur la table de chevet, la malle de vêtements, le panier de linge sale, quelques livres qui traînaient, son vieux nounours qui dormait depuis longtemps dans un coin, son sac-à-dos qui attendait avec impatience le gros raid de la semaine prochaine. Elle pourrait redessiner par cœur chaque centimètre de cet endroit, et rajouter la silhouette endormie d'une petite fille blonde sous la couverture.

La main de Raven quitta sa blessure, et attrapa la poupée en porcelaine qui trônait contre la table de chevet, tournée vers le lit. Elle avait perdu l'éclat de ses couleurs, et les années qu'elle avait passée à être trimballée au fond d'une caisse ou d'un sac pour ne pas être vue se manifestaient par la fissure qui décorait son visage, la jambe qu'elle avait failli perdre, et les multiples petites éraflures sur sa peau autrefois sans défaut. Mais sa robe rouge était flambant neuve, assortie à son petit chapeau en dentelle. Yang les avaient achetés avec Ren et Nora, parce qu'elle avait compris, ou du moins imaginé, ce que ce simple jouet représentait.

Raven ne se préoccupait pas des biens matériel, elle ne les emporterait pas avec elle en enfer, et ses souvenirs lui étaient bien plus précieux. Mais cette poupée … elle avait pleuré de jalousie en voyant les autres petites filles en avoir et pas elle, puis de joie lorsque Qrow lui avait offert exactement celle dont elle rêvait, elle l'avait gardée loin des regards de la tribu pendant toutes ces années, l'avait emmenée avec elle à Beacon, l'avait serrée contre elle pour se consoler pendant les coups durs. Et au final, cette poupée avait été la seule personne à avoir toujours été là pour elle, à avoir toujours écouté ses peurs et ses rêves sans jamais la juger, à ne jamais avoir trahi ses secrets, à ne jamais lui avoir tourné le dos. Elle avait été la meilleure amie que Raven ait pu rêver d'avoir, et Yang aurait besoin d'une oreille attentive comme celle-ci. Et puis qui sait ? Elle pourrait peut-être même voir la réaction de Qrow en la reconnaissant. Non, il l'avait sûrement oubliée depuis le temps.

Avec un sifflement de douleur, Raven se releva, une dernière fois. Elle ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'elle en avait trouvé la force, mais elle fut capable d'ouvrir un portail. Un pas, puis un autre, et elle était de l'autre côté. Complètement à bout, elle s'effondra de tout son long sur le carrelage, son épée tombant quelque part à sa droite et la poupée à sa gauche. Elle sentit vaguement le sol vibrer alors que deux personnes accouraient, leurs voix semblaient lointaines et étouffées, elle n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Elle savait juste qu'on l'avait mise sur le dos et que quelqu'un appuyait sur sa plaie pour empêcher le saignement. Si ça suffisait à la sauver, elle l'aurait fait elle-même. Peut-être. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait, et étonnamment, elle l'acceptait.

Doucement, elle porta sa main droite sur celle de son frère pour lui dire que c'était inutile. Il sembla le comprendre, car il prit sa main dans la sienne, tout en continuant d'appuyer désespérément de l'autre, et Raven sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de quoi, elle ne savait pas, de joie d'avoir retrouvé son idiot de petit-frère, de tristesse de l'abandonner comme ça, de rage qu'il n'ait pas été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, de rire en imaginant sa tête lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait une nièce, de gratitude pour avoir promis d'aider Yang avant même de la connaître.

_« Years of joy have passed since then._

_With time I've seen you grow._

_Watched you play, new each day._

_I begged the time to slow. »_

En parlant d'elle, même si elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle disait, Raven l'entendait crier à sa gauche. Lentement, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était floue, et avec la faible luminosité, elle distinguait à peine plus qu'une masse de cheveux blonds. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir exactement à quoi ressemblait sa fille, de longs cheveux dorés dont elle connaissait par cœur chaque boucle, des yeux couleur lilas toujours pétillants d'énergie, des joues roses souvent éraflées ou couvertes de terre après un entraînement laborieux, un petit nez qu'elle tenait de sa mère, et le magnifique sourire de son père.

_« And though I miss the little girl,_

_You've made me awful proud._

_Funny how our lives change,_

_'Cause you're my hero now. »_

Raven était si fière de sa fille, elle était probablement la seule chose de bien qu'elle ait faite dans sa vie, et elle regrettait déjà de ne pas la voir grandir plus, de ne jamais avoir pu lui offrir les deux tantô qu'elle avait faits faire pour elle, de ne jamais pouvoir l'entendre se venter d'avoir diriger un raid toute seule, de ne jamais recevoir de lettre disant combien elle était surprise d'avoir retrouvé Ren et Nora à Beacon, de ne jamais la voir frimer sur le podium du Festival de Vytal, de ne jamais l'accueillir à son retour dans la tribu, de ne plus jamais la voir sourire. Au lieu de ça, elle l'abandonnait, comme elle-même avait été abandonnée si souvent, et cette pensée lui brisait le cœur.

La main de Qrow se resserra sur la sienne, comme pour dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur elle ». Il avait beau être un idiot fini la plupart du temps, elle l'aimait son abruti de petit-frère.

_« But things in life will rearrange._

_Friends come and go._

_Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_

_I'm always here and you know. »_

Elle ne sentait plus la majorité de son corps, ses blessures ne lui faisaient même plus mal. Alors avant de succomber pour de bon, elle rassembla chaque petite once de force qu'il lui restait, et leva le bras pour poser délicatement sa main sur la joue de Yang. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle ne portait pas ses gants, elle les avait enlevés juste avant l'attaque, alors sa main brûlée par la Dust de Glace et de Feu avait du mal à sentir la peau douce et lisse. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle savait que Yang était là, juste au bout de sa main, qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, la folle en blanc était morte, elle ne risquerait pas d'être poursuivie par Salem à cause des pouvoirs de Maiden, et si Ozpin tentait quoique ce soit, elle sentait que Qrow prendrait malgré tout la défense de sa nièce. C'était à ça que servait la famille après tout.

_« I will cling, I will clutch,_

_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

_I won't leave, I won't go,_

_I will stay with you all our days. »_

Raven sentait ses dernières forces la quitter, elle ne sentit pas la main de Qrow se resserrer sur la sienne, elle ne sentit pas qu'il appuyait désespérément sur sa blessure, elle ne l'entendit pas la supplier de s'accrocher et de ne pas l'abandonner à nouveau. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était la petite main chaude et tremblante de Yang se poser sur la sienne, qui devenait froide comme la mort, et tout ce qu'elle put entendre avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne fut le son le plus doux du monde à ses oreille, une petite voix qui l'appelait « Maman ». Cette fois, c'étaient bien des larmes de joie qui coulaient alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire à ce moment-là. « Je suis fière de toi », « J'espère que tu seras heureuse », « Je suis désolée de te laisser », « Ne sois pas triste, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer », « Garde toujours ton joli sourire », « N'aie pas peur de paraître faible », « N'abandonne jamais », « Ne laisse personne contrôler ta vie », « Fais ce dont tu as envie », « Fais-toi plein d'amis et sois heureuse avec eux », « Taquine bien ton oncle pour moi », « Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi », « Je t'aime plus que tout mon petit oiseau », et tant d'autres … Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait plus ni la force ni le temps, alors elle fit la dernière chose encore à sa portée. Elle sourit. Un sourire qui disait tout. Le sourire d'adieu d'une mère à son enfant.

_« I will stay with you all our days. »_

La main de Raven tomba.

* * *

Un silence presque insoutenable régnait dans la pièce. La lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre éclairait parfaitement le corps froid et ensanglanté de Raven, comme pour se moquer d'eux.

Qrow ne bougeait pas, il en était incapable, il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour continuer à respirer. À un moment il râlait contre le micro-onde qui refusait de s'allumer, et moins d'une demi-heure après, sa sœur mourrait sous ses yeux, juste devant lui, il lui tenait encore la main, et il ne voulait pas la lâcher, comme si rester accroché à elle maintenait dans son esprit une lueur d'espoir qu'elle revienne à elle. Pourtant il avait suffisamment vu la mort pour savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas, qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien à espérer. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher sa main, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Raven-…

Elle était tellement blessée. En plus de la plaie qui donnait sur un trou béant au milieu de son ventre, elle avait une énorme coupure cautérisée maladroitement qui traçait une diagonale de sa hanche à son épaule, elle avait pris un grave coup à la tête, du sang avait dégouliné sur son visage et tous ses vêtements, même ses mains étaient en mauvais état, les paumes brûlées et les doigts cisaillés, et le bruit écœurant d'os cassés qui avait résonné lorsqu'elle était tombée lui donnait des nausées. Elle s'était battue en supportant une telle douleur ? Et elle avait réussi à trouver la force d'ouvrir un portail pour les rejoindre ? Ça lui ressemblait bien …

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de sa sœur. Malgré le sang qui ruisselait sur sa peau pâle, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir le moins du monde. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme si elle dormait, des larmes avaient doucement coulé, traçant de petits sillons dans le sang, et le plus important, elle souriait, un sourire sincère et doux. Il voudrait bien dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire comme ça, mais ce serait un mensonge. C'était arrivé une fois, le temps de quelques millisecondes, lorsqu'il était passé la voir à l'improviste et à contre-cœur il y avait de cela des années. Ce jour-là il avait compris qu'elle vivait avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont elle était suffisamment proche pour pouvoir lui faire un portail, quelqu'un en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser dormir dans la même tente qu'elle, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait suffisamment pour faire ce genre de sourire, peut-être même quelqu'un pour qui elle avait quitté Tai, qui sait ? À l'époque il avait pensé à un amant. Il n'avait pas pensé à un enfant.

À contre-cœur, il décrocha son regard du visage si paisible de Raven, et passa à celui de … de sa fille apparemment. C'était pratiquement le même visage, mais plus jeune, dans d'autres couleurs, et avec quelques traits empruntés à son père. Raven avait une _fille_. Raven avait eu et élevé un _enfant_. Raven, si attachée à son idéologie de survie, avait donné sa _vie_ pour sauver cet enfant. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Raven n'était pas comme ça, elle n'était pas une gentille maman. Summer était une gentille maman, Raven était un pimbêche égoïste et lâche ! La chef d'une tribu de bandits ! Elle avait _tué_ des enfants ! Elle avait autre chose à faire qu'en élever un ! Et puis depuis quand la tribu acceptait les gosses ?! Déjà qu'il était rare qu'ils les prennent en-dessous de dix ans, mais un nourrisson ?! Elle s'était pointée là-bas avec un bébé dans les bras ?! Ou bien elle y avait passé sa grossesse ? Bordel, il ne voulait pas imaginer sa sœur enceinte. Tout ça était à l'extrême opposé du plausible !

Pourtant c'était la vérité, Raven était morte, elle avait une fille, qu'elle aimait, et elle s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver … Il était son frère jumeau, il pensait la connaître mieux que quiconque dans ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord. Car c'était bien son corps qui reposait devant lui en souriant paisiblement, et sa fille qui pleurait silencieusement de l'autre côté. Quand s'était-il mis à croire à la façade qu'elle affichait devant tout le monde ? Quand avait-il cessé de voir la vraie Raven, celle derrière le masque ? Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte seulement lorsqu'il était trop tard pour se rattraper ?! Maintenant qu'elle gisait dans une flaque de sang après avoir agonisé pendant dieu sait combien de temps ! Pour en plus se payer le luxe de crever avec le sourire !

Sa main se resserra fortement sur celle de Raven. C'était froid, mou, aucune résistance de quelque sorte. Raven n'accepterait jamais qu'on lui tienne la main, elle était trop fière pour ça. Mais dans ses derniers moments, elle lui avait elle-même pris la main, et elle ne l'avait pas lâchée. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils se réconcilient ? Est-ce qu'elle était même vraiment consciente de son geste ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

Il y avait en fait beaucoup de questions qui resteraient sans réponse. Pourquoi était-elle si méfiante envers Ozpin ? Pourquoi être soudainement retournée dans la tribu alors qu'elle était mariée et heureuse là où elle était ? Pourquoi leur avoir tourné le dos sans explication ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de s'expliquer, ou au moins de se défendre ? Pourquoi les avoir évités et rejetés pendant si longtemps ?

_-… J'ai fait exactement ce que je reproche à Ozpin … Et je suis en train de perdre quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément à cause de ça … Dis-moi juste … Si cette personne a un jour besoin d'aide et que je l'envoie vers toi … Promet-moi que tu l'aideras._

Qrow releva la tête, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Il était si stupide. Il avait la plupart des réponses juste en face de lui, sous la forme d'une petite fille blonde, qui fixait le cadavre de sa mère avec un regard vide, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à se lamenter ? Il avait donné sa parole à Raven de l'aider si elle en avait besoin, et cette petite avait clairement plus besoin d'aide que quiconque en ce moment. Cette petite qui venait de perdre sa mère, cette petite qui était sa _nièce_. Alors avec un effort sur-humain, il lâcha finalement la main de sa sœur et se leva. Ses membres tremblaient, et il remarqua seulement maintenant qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Il ferait avec. Il fit le tour du corps, prenant grand soin de ne pas marcher sur la moindre mèche de cheveux, et arriva à côté de … sa nièce ? Doucement, comme pour un animal blessé, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle était grande, elle faisait facilement onze ans, mais après un rapide calcul, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir plus de dix.

-Eh … Gamine ?

Elle ne réagit évidement pas. Il posa prudemment une main sur son épaule, toujours aucune réaction, alors il essaya de la tirer doucement en arrière. Dès l'instant où elle s'en rendit compte, elle se pencha plus en avant et agrippa sa main au haut de Raven en tremblant. Ça allait être compliqué de la faire s'éloigner, mais c'était mauvais pour elle de rester là. Bordel, il ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Lorsqu'elle avait atterri là, il avait mis ses milles questions de côté pour bander son bras avant qu'elle se vide de son sang, et elle était tellement paniquée que les seuls mots qu'il avait compris étaient « Salem », « Maman » et « sauver ». Puis Raven était arrivée et …

Qrow prit une profonde inspiration. Doucement, il attrapa son poignet d'une main, et tira pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il fit attention à ne pas y mettre trop de force pour ne pas paraître hostile, elle était en état de choc, et le moindre faux pas serait désastreux. Heureusement, elle finit par lâcher le tissu ensanglanté avec une respiration de plus en plus rapide, et laissa Qrow ramener sa main contre elle alors qu'il passait doucement son deuxième bras dans son dos.

-Ca va aller, petite … Je suis là …

La respiration rapide se transforma en sanglot, et la petite fille fondit en larmes dans les bras de son oncle. Qrow se retint autant qu'il pouvait d'en faire de même. Il n'avait aucune expérience là-dedans, la plus grosse crise qu'il ait eu à gérer avec Ruby concernait un mauvais bulletin scolaire. Deux petites filles avec le même père et seulement deux années d'écart, mais qui avaient évolué dans des mondes si différents. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de sa vie dans la tribu, où il était rejeté à cause de sa Semblance, et constamment humilié par les prouesses de sa sœur. Mais cette petite n'était pas un porte-malheur, et elle était la fille de Raven, elle avait eu une mère à ses côtés et toute le respect qui découlait de son poste, elle devait avoir eu la belle vie là-bas. Et elle venait de tout perdre en moins d'une nuit.

Après un long moment, les pleurs se calmèrent, et Qrow remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la souleva avec précaution et la porta jusqu'au lit. La chambre qu'il louait le temps de sa mission n'avait qu'un seul lit, mais dans ces conditions, il se fichait de devoir dormir parterre, s'il parvenait même à dormir. Comme il le faisait parfois pour Ruby, il remonta la couette jusqu'au menton de la petite fille, puis hésita un peu avant de lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux, ce que la fit grimacer dans son sommeil.

-… Maman …?

Qrow se figea et serra le poing. Il ne devrait pas y avoir autant de désespoir dans la voix d'une enfant.

Il se retourna, et fit alors face à un autre problème à régler avant de pouvoir pleurer. Il était dans le village le plus proche de Mistral, et il était à peu près sûr que Raven voudrait reposer auprès des siens plutôt qu'à côté d'un village d'étrangers. Mais comment la ramener là-bas ? Il savait où était leur campement, il s'était arrangé pour toujours savoir où ils étaient, au cas où, mais même en volant, c'était beaucoup trop loin de là. Et il ne pouvait pas se balader avec un cadavre dans une main et une enfant avec un bras en moins dans l'autre. Et il ne voulait pas juste se « débarrasser » du corps. Pas parce qu'il avait peur d'une quelconque accusation de meurtre, Raven était un bandit après tout, il y avait même une prime assez alléchante sur sa tête. Mais il n'y toucherait pas. Personne ne se ferait d'argent sur la mort de sa sœur ! Peut-être qu'avec un mini-dirigeable, ce serait faisable. Leo devrait pouvoir lui en prêter un, il lui devait toujours une faveur depuis la fois où il avait été malade et où Qrow s'était porté volontaire pour le remplacer comme prof pour la journée. Mais il devait prévenir Leo pour ça, lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Et s'il devait faire passer la nouvelle dès maintenant, alors d'autres méritaient de le savoir en priorité.

Qrow sortit son Scroll et lança l'appel, il jeta un regard au visage souriant de Raven, puis à la petite fille qui dormait en pleurant dans le lit juste à côté. Est-ce qu'il devait parler d'elle aussi ? Il devrait, c'était aussi la fille de Tai après tout, il avait le droit de savoir. Pourtant Raven avait gardé le secret avant même sa naissance, quitte à se mettre son équipe entière à dos, elle était en fait sûrement partie justement pour garder secrète l'existence de son enfant. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment trahir ce secret ? Un secret pour lequel Raven avait sacrifié jusqu'au mariage dont elle avait rêvé ?

-Mmmh … Qrow ?

-H-Hey Oz …

Qrow déglutit. Sa gorge était nouée, et il sentait qu'il pourrait craquer et fondre en larmes à tout moment. Même Ozpin semblait avoir déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pas seulement à sa voix.

-Qrow, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est au beau milieu de la nuit, et tu n'appelles jamais d'habitude. Ça ne concerne pas ta mission ?

-Non … Enfin pas directement mais … C'est …

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, les mots refusaient de sortir et il sentait la rage monter. La rage de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver, la rage de voir sa nièce souffrir, la rage qu'elle ait réussi à mourir heureuse alors qu'ils l'avaient tous détestée pendant plus de dix ans, la rage qu'elle l'ait choisi lui, le pire frère du monde, pour prendre soin de sa fille, la rage de ne pas avoir su voir la vraie Raven à temps.

-Qrow, que se passe-t-il ? Je t'entends respirer d'ici.

Il avait déjà oublié que Oz était au bout de la ligne. C'était lâche de sa part, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force d'annoncer la nouvelle à Tai et Summer. Pas en ayant été témoin de sa mort, pas en ayant eu sa fille dans les bras, pas tant qu'il n'en aura pas parlé avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle savait pourquoi Raven l'avait gardée secrète après tout, puisqu'il semblait qu'elle connaissait mieux sa mère qu'il ne connaissait sa sœur.

Mais avant tout ça, il fallait le dire à Ozpin. Les mots étaient durs à trouver. En fait non, ils étaient très simples, « Raven est morte », trois mots, mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire, il ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait le faire tôt ou tard, et si on pouvait ne pas le voir s'effondrer à ce moment-là, c'était pour le mieux.

Tentant de calmer sa respiration, Qrow prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas se laisser distraire par l'horrible scène qui hanterait ses cauchemars pour les années à venir. À l'autre bout, Ozpin avait senti son malaise, et attendait patiemment qu'il ait suffisamment retrouvé son calme pour parler.

-C'est …

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est Raven, elle-…

Sa voix céda, et il préféra se taire plutôt que de craquer en cours de phrase. Si tôt après l'événement, le simple fait de prononcer son nom lui faisait l'effet d'un clou planté dans le cœur.

Il n'eut pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit cependant.

-Est-ce qu'elle est …?

Avec ses milliers d'années d'existence et de combat contre une force maléfique, Ozpin savait reconnaître ce genre de tristes nouvelles au ton de la voix, et s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation, le silence de Qrow faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

-Oh non … Je … Je suis désolé …

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé …?

-… J'en sais rien … Elle est juste sortie d'un portail … blessée et …

Cette fois Qrow ne put retenir ses larmes, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Il essaya bien d'étouffer le bruit avec sa main, mais face à quelqu'un qui avait rencontré cette situation aussi souvent qu'Ozpin, c'était peine perdue.

-Tu l'as dit à Summer et Tai ?

-Non …

-Tu veux que je leur annonce pour toi ?

-Ouais …

-Je comprends. J'irai les voir dès demain matin, ne t'en fais pas.

L'avantage d'avoir autant d'expérience, c'était que le vieil homme savait parfaitement gérer ce genre de situation, trouver les mots justes, et Qrow en était reconnaissant. Savoir que quelqu'un le comprenait atténuait quelque peu sa douleur, pour le moment.

-… Tu crois que tu pourrais demander à Leo de me laisser un mini-dirigeable pour quelques jours ? Je pense que R-… qu'elle préférerait être avec les siens …

-Je l'appelle immédiatement. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Le regard de Qrow se posa sur le lit, ou plutôt, la petite fille qui dormait dedans. Elle ressemblait tellement à Raven, avec les couleurs de Tai. Et elle paraissait si fragile dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas la larguer comme ça, il avait promis.

-Du temps … Tu sais, pour encaisser …

-Bien sûr, prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra. 

-Merci Oz …

-C'est normal. Prends bien soin de toi, mon ami. Et encore désolé.

-Ouais …

Qrow referma son Scroll et le rangea dans sa poche, avant de se laisser glisser lamentablement le long du mur et d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras. Maintenant il pouvait pleurer pour de bon.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai osé.**

**Oui, c'était prévu depuis le début.**

**Oui, tout dans ce chapitre était prévu depuis avant même que je commence à écrire cette fic.**

**Oui, tous les chapitres précédents ont été écrits en sachant pertinemment que ça arriverait.**

**Oui, vous pouvez me détester.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et sinon ... *tousse* pour tous ceux qui trouvaient que Raven était un peu trop mielleuse, bah quand j'écrivais, je savais déjà qu'elle n'allait pas être présente dans l'histoire très longtemps, l'important pour moi c'était pas tant son caractère ou son développement, c'était l'influence qu'elle avait sur Yang.**

**J'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'on ne puisse vraiment pas le voir venir avant que ça arrive, mais si vous relisez depuis le début en le sachant, vous verrez certains détails qui y font allusion, comme le fait que la poupée pour la coiffure de la mère morte.**

**La poupée, parlons-en, je vous avais dit de ne pas l'oublier ! Je suis d'ailleurs actuellement en train de lui chercher un nom, si vous avez des idées.**

**Et pour finir, considérez simplement que dans ma fic, certains événements _doivent_ arriver. Dans l'anime, Summer meurt et Raven vit, ici Raven meurt, donc Summer vit, c'est aussi simple que ça.**

**Donc ... à la semaine prochaine, si vous ne m'avez pas tuée d'ici là n_n'**


	7. Chap 7 : Tous seuls à deux

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors comment se passe votre confinement ? Moi impec, j'ai tout plein de temps pour écrire et j'ai enfin fini le chap 1 de la partie II !**

**Sinon, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu en tuant Raven, d'autant plus que oui, c'était prévu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui marque le passage d'une partie à l'autre en fait, la partie I raconte l'enfance de Yang dans la tribu et avec sa mère, et la partie II raconte ce qui lui arrive après, entre ça et son entrée à Beacon.**

**A ce sujet, j'avais à la base comme plan de mettre deux versions du chapitre 8, qui donneraient sur deux versions différentes de l'histoire à partir de là, sauf que je suis beaucoup plus inspirée pour l'une que pour l'autre donc pour l'instant je continue celle que j'ai commencé et je verrai si j'ai assez d'inspi et de motiv pour la deuxième.**

**J'avais aussi pensé à une version où Raven survivait mais je me dis que ce serait cruel ...**

**Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire mais dont au final je suis quand même fière.**

* * *

.

Le soleil venait de se lever, les oiseaux chantaient. Quelques rayons chauds se frayèrent un passage à travers les rideaux de la chambre, et vinrent chatouiller les joues de la petite fille qui dormait. Elle se retourna en grommelant, ne voulant pas être réveillée tout de suite, mais se redressa finalement car la lumière l'empêchait de se rendormir. Alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux avec un bâillement, un léger détail lui revint en mémoire.

-C'est mon anniversaire !

Ruby se leva en balançant sa couverture et courut vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas et tira la lourde couette parterre.

-Maman ! Papa ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Tiens …?

Le lit était vide. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne travaillait aujourd'hui, ils avaient pris leur journée spécialement pour la passer avec elle. Oh ! Peut-être qu'ils l'attendaient en bas avec un grand petit-déjeuner surprise ! Sans perdre de temps, la petite fille de maintenant huit ans fonça hors de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle avait un an de plus, et il ne restait plus que quatre ans avant qu'elle puisse entrer à Signal ! Elle avait tellement hâte ! Elle pourrait enfin apprendre à combattre les Grimms, comme sa maman ! Elle pourrait aussi fabriquer sa propre arme ! Et peut-être que tout le monde arrêterait enfin de la traiter comme un bébé ! Elle pouvait faire le trajet jusqu'à l'école toute seule, elle était déjà une grande fille ! Roh, elle ne pouvait pas attendre encore quatre ans !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit ses parents assis sur le canapé, et courut jusqu'à eux, pleine d'énergie et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est mon anniversaire !

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce, et seulement à ce moment-là Ruby remarqua qu'il y avait une troisième personne, mais comme le fauteuil lui tournait le dos, elle ne voyait que ses courts cheveux gris. Soudain, son père se leva et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte sans même lui adresser un regard. La petite fille lança alors un regard interrogateur à sa mère, qui se leva et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Attendez, elle pleurait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Elle était une adulte, les adultes ne pleuraient jamais normalement.

-Maman, il se passe quoi ?

-Rien ma chérie, c'est juste …

Summer se tut, ne trouvant pas ses mots, et l'homme aux cheveux gris se leva. Il regarda Ruby quelques secondes avec un regard étrange, puis s'avança et se pencha vers elle en souriant gentiment.

-Tout va bien jeune fille, tes parents viennent juste de recevoir une très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Comme quoi ?

-Comme-…

-Ozpin, elle est trop jeune pour entendre ça !

-Entendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ?

Summer se pinça les lèvres, puis releva la tête en se forçant à sourire.

-Rien de grave, mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas. Et si on te préparait un grand petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire maintenant ?

-D'accord.

Ruby était à peu près sûre que les choses étaient plus graves que ce qu'on lui disait, mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions, sa mère ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en parler maintenant. Et puis apparemment, même avec un an de plus, elle était encore trop petite pour les sujets des grands.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, les oiseaux chantaient. Quelques rayons chauds se frayèrent un passage à travers les rideaux de la chambre, et vinrent chatouiller les joues de la petite fille qui dormait. Elle se retourna en grommelant, ne voulant pas être réveillée tout de suite, mais se redressa finalement car la lumière l'empêchait de se rendormir. Alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux avec un bâillement, un léger détail lui revint en mémoire.

Lentement, sa main gauche se posa sur son épaule droite, puis descendit le long de son bras, jusqu'à toucher des bandages, puis du vide.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Le cri strident réveilla Qrow en sursaut, si bien qu'il tomba de sa chaise, avant de se précipiter vers le lit et de serrer la petite fille contre lui pour essayer de la calmer. Bien sûr, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais blessée et épuisée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que crier.

-Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Où on est ?! Où est ma mère ?!

Qrow ne répondit pas et la serra plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se battre. Il ne dit rien non plus quand elle enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine pour pleurer, ni quand elle s'accrocha si fort à ses vêtements qu'elle manqua de les déchirer. Il la serra simplement contre lui en lui caressant le dos.

Lorsqu'elle finit par arrêter de pleurer, près de deux heures étaient passées. Elle se dégagea doucement et Qrow la laissa faire, sans avoir encore prononcé un mot.

-Où est ma mère …?

Il avait redouté ça. Toujours en silence, Qrow se leva et fit signe à la petite de la suivre. Il se dirigea jusqu'au canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur lequel un drap blanc recouvrait quelque chose qui avait la forme d'un corps.

Qrow avait passé la nuit en boule contre le mur, sans arriver à dormir, puis avait été secoué par un coup de téléphone de Leo, qui lui présentait ses condoléances et lui assurait qu'il lui prêterait un moyen d'emmener le corps de sa sœur jusqu'à l'emplacement de sa tribu. Tout le monde était soudé dans le cercle d'Ozpin. Après l'appel, Qrow avait finalement remarqué qu'il avait un cadavre parterre en plein milieu de la pièce, et que, encore pire, la petite pouvait se réveiller et tomber dessus à tout moment. La laisser retrouver l'horrible scène exactement comme elle l'avait quittée risquait de ne pas lui faire beaucoup de bien, mais lui enlever le corps de sa mère sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire au revoir non plus.

Alors il avait ravalé son chagrin et ses regrets, et s'était occupé de Raven.

Ses vêtements étaient perdus à cause du sang, mais il savait qu'elle s'en moquerait. Il retira quand même le morceau de tissu rouge qu'il avait déchiré du bas de sa propre cape pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement, vainement. Il lui décrocha ensuite le fourreau à lames de Dust qu'elle avait toujours à la hanche, et replaça son katana à l'intérieur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'arme, il la laissa contre le mur le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Se souvenant qu'elle avait un objet dans chaque main lorsqu'elle était arrivée, l'un d'eux étant son épée, il regarda autour de lui où était passé le deuxième. Puis son regard se posa sur la poupée qui avait presque roulé jusque sous le canapé. Une myriade de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, et il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux pour pleurer à nouveau.

Il se souvenait de cette poupée. Elle était vieille et abîmée, elle avait perdu ses boucles, et elle avait changé de vêtements, mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier le regard de Raven lorsqu'il lui avait mit le jouet dans les mains, les larmes de joies qu'elle avait versées. Après quelques semaines, il n'en avait plus entendu parler, il avait pensé qu'elle était passée à autre chose, que maintenant qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait pendant les raids, elle se moquait bien d'un jouet pour gamine, tout en froufrous et en dentelles.

Il ramassa la poupée avec précaution. Son visage était marqué d'une grande fissure oblique, et d'une autre plus petite qui partait de son menton jusqu'au côté de son nez. Elle s'émiettait un peu sur les lèvres, elle devait être plus récente, datant sûrement de sa chute de la veille. Malgré ça, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement démêlés, attachés par un ruban fin blanc en une queue de cheval lâche qui reposait sur son épaule. Et sa robe rouge toute neuve avait été mise avec soin, chaque nœud et chaque dentelle correctement positionné, de même que son petit chapeau. Il n'y avait pas la moindre tâche, pas la moindre trace de délaissement. Raven avait gardé cette poupée, elle en avait toujours pris soin, et elle l'avait même considérée comme assez précieuse à ses yeux pour l'emmener avec elle dans la mort. Derrière le masque froid, la façade de guerrière forte et sans pitié qu'elle montrait à tous, elle avait toujours chéri le jouet que son petit-frère lui avait un jour offert, à une époque où ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, quand bien même il la détestait depuis une décennie maintenant. Et il l'apprenait seulement après sa mort.

Sa fille, sa poupée … Encore combien de choses allait-il découvrir qui allaient lui enfoncer des clous dans le cœur ?

Qrow s'essuya les yeux une énième fois et posa la poupée sur la table de chevet, avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait, bougeant comme un zombi. Entre le manque de sommeil et la fatigue émotionnelle, difficile de faire mieux, d'autant plus que le plus dur restait à venir.

Les mains tremblantes, il passa un bras sous les épaules de Raven, et un autre sous ses genoux. Son corps était lourd et froid, et son visage toujours souriant continuait de le narguer, il pouvait presque l'entendre dire « Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour être heureuse ». Et elle aurait raison, il n'avait pas été là pour elle une seule fois durant les dix dernières années, il lui avait tourné le dos, il avait été en colère contre elle, et elle était quand même morte avec le sourire, en lui tenant la main.

Il la posa doucement sur le canapé, prenant même la peine de mettre un oreiller sous sa tête, malgré l'inutilité du geste. Il prit ensuite ses mains pour les poser sur son ventre, et un autre détail lui parvint. Elle portait encore son alliance. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux, ne voulant même pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait représenter pour elle. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Au moment où il allait poser le drap, ses membres cessèrent de lui obéir. Il était là, un drap blanc dans les mains, debout devant le canapé sur lequel elle reposait. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait paisiblement, rêvant d'un souvenir heureux, comme si elle n'avait pas souffert de sa mort lente et douloureuse, comme si elle n'était pas inquiète de ce qui arriverait à sa fille avec lui, comme si elle n'avait pas donné des coups de marteau sur les clous qu'elle avait plantés dans son cœur depuis la seconde où elle avait passé ce portail quelques heures auparavant.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop d'un coup, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il aurait été incapable de même lâcher sa main s'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de la petite. Cette petite qui venait de perdre sa mère, qui n'avait plus que lui, qu'il avait promis de protéger.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Alors il ferma les yeux, et plaça le drap blanc comme neige sur le corps sans vie de Raven.

La petite fille souleva le drap, et Qrow détourna les yeux. Si lui était déjà anéanti par la mort soudaine de sa sœur, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'une enfant de dix ans pouvait ressentir face à la mort de sa mère. Il l'entendit tomber à genoux et recommencer à sangloter. Il voulait l'aider, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rester près d'elle ? Lui laisser de l'espace ? Et dire qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom … Mais il devait faire quelque chose, Raven l'avait choisi _lui_ pour s'occuper de sa fille, lui plutôt que Tai et Summer, lui qui était l'un des plus fidèles partisans d'Ozpin, lui qui lui avait tourné le dos par deux fois déjà, lui qui n'avait pas su être le frère dont elle avait besoin.

Il devait agir, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas gérer ça seul. Mais à qui pouvait-il en parler ? Il avait déjà plus ou moins décidé de ne pas le dire à Oz avant d'en avoir parlé avec la gamine. Leo était un bon collègue, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour que Qrow lui confit un secret que Raven avait gardé jusqu'à sa mort. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas l'annoncer à Tai et Summer par téléphone, il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à leur faire face après ça.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses options, un détail le sortit de ses pensées. La petite était toujours à genoux devant le canapé, le poing serré sur sa cuisse, tremblant de tout son être, mais elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre sanglot.

-Petite, ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Doucement, il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hey ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Qu-…

-J'AI DIT LÂCHE-MOI !

La petite se retourna brusquement en agitant le bras, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, pour déloger sa main, et Qrow recula d'un pas, pas tant à cause de la fureur dans la voix de sa nièce, mais plutôt à cause de ses yeux. Non seulement ils étaient passés d'un mauve triste à un rouge brûlant de rage, mais en plus, des flammes rouges s'échappaient sur les côtés, et il avait malheureusement vu ça suffisamment de fois durant ses missions pour Ozpin pour savoir ce que ça représentait.

_-Oh merde … _

Devant son air abasourdi, la petite fille fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda sa main restante. Après quelques secondes, une petite flamme s'alluma dans les airs à quelques centimètres de sa paume, confirmant les soupçons de Qrow. Tous deux restèrent immobiles pendant presque une minute entière, regardant comme hypnotisés les mouvements fluides et aléatoires du petit feu magique. La fillette ferma soudainement le poing et le serra contre sa poitrine en prenant de grandes inspirations. Elle se retenait de pleurer, une chose dont Qrow avait été complètement incapable au court des dernières heures. Avec un soupir, il recula jusqu'au lit et s'y assit en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

Comme si les problèmes n'étaient pas assez nombreux, il fallait que la petite soit une Maiden, évidemment … La seule Maiden dont la position était inconnue était la Spring Maiden, et si elle était dans la tribu de Raven depuis tout ce temps, ils auraient pu la chercher longtemps … C'était sûrement pour ça que Salem les avait attaqués, elle l'avait trouvée avant eux. Et vu la réaction de la gamine, elle devait avoir obtenu les pouvoirs pendant l'attaque, à la mort de la précédente. Elle était la fille du chef, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle ait été dans ses dernières pensées.

Que cette petite soit arrivée jusqu'à lui vivante était un putain de miracle …

Et voilà qu'il avait sur les bras une gosse de dix ans, avec un bras en moins, élevée dans une tribu de bandits, qui venait de perdre sa mère, et qui possédait les pouvoirs de la Spring Maiden. Et il ne pouvait pour l'instant en parler à personne, pas même au propre père de la gamine. Ce sera tout ou il devait s'attendre à plus ? À ce niveau-là, il s'attendait presque à ce que Salem vienne frapper à sa porte pour vendre des calendriers …

En parlant de Salem, la petite avait prononcé son nom plusieurs fois après avoir passé le portail, et elle savait visiblement de quoi elle avait hérité. Elle était donc au courant de tout. C'était toujours ça de moins à expliquer.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, la petite se leva et remit le drap sur le visage de Raven, avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation qu'il n'en avait eu, et alla prendre la poupée posée près du lit, puis la serra contre elle alors qu'elle se mettait en boule contre le mur, exactement au même endroit que là où il avait passé la nuit.

Qrow la regarda faire tristement. Il voulait faire quelque chose, au moins _dire_ quelque chose, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé lui dire au juste ? Qu'il était désolé pour la mort de sa mère ? Qu'il serait obligé de dire à Ozpin qu'elle était la Spring Maiden ? Qu'elle avait un père qui ne savait même pas qu'elle existait ? Est-ce qu'elle savait même qui était son père ? Est-ce qu'elle avait entendu parler de STRQ ? Si Raven lui avait parlé de Salem, elle devait bien lui avoir parlé de Tai. Et puis, elle devait avoir entendu parler de « Qrow Branwen » dans la tribu, pas en bien, mais quand même.

Finalement, il décida qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à dire en ce moment, alors il se tut. C'était la fin de la matinée, aucun d'eux n'avait mangé ce matin, et même s'il n'avait absolument pas d'appétit et savait pertinemment qu'elle non plus, c'était la seule option qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là. Enfin, seule option autre que « rester planté là jusqu'à la fin de la journée ». Alors il se leva et se tourna vers la petite, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Je … Je vais nous chercher à manger …

Bien sûr, elle l'ignora, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Comme le micro-ondes n'avait pas eu l'air de fonctionner la veille, Qrow sortit pour prendre quelque chose à l'épicerie du coin. L'air frais de dehors lui claquait le visage, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Sur le retour, il passa devant un bar. La petite avait besoin de manger, mais il sentait qu'il irait y faire un tour plus tard dans la soirée, histoire de se changer les idées. Il n'était pas du genre à boire, mais qui sait ?

Lorsqu'il revint, la petite n'avait toujours pas bougé, et Qrow cru un instant qu'elle s'était endormie. Puis elle avait relevé la tête, et lui avait jeté le regard le plus noir qu'il ait jamais vu. Super départ.

Il allait lui proposer un sandwich, même s'il savait qu'il se prendrait un vent, mais son Scroll sonna avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. La petite ne le lâcha pas du regard pendant qu'il le sortait de sa poche, si bien qu'il hésitait à répondre. Mais c'était Leo à l'autre bout, sûrement par rapport au moyen de transport. Elle ne dirait sûrement pas non à ce que sa mère soit enterrée près de leur dernier campement.

Alors sans détourner le regard de ses yeux mauves qui criaient au traître, Qrow décrocha.

-Allô ? … Non non, ça va. Mieux que ce matin en tous cas. … Ouais ça me va. … Demain matin, ok. … Ouais, et encore merci …

Qrow raccrocha. La petite n'avait pas cessé de le fusiller du regard pendant toute la conversation. C'était dur de croire qu'il était intimidé par une enfant de dix ans, mais c'était bien le cas. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui reprochait ce qui était arrivé à Raven, de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient collés ensemble pour un bout de temps, il devait au moins lui expliquer la situation. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, et se força à parler, bégayant plus que jamais auparavant.

-Je … Je me suis arrangé pour pour que Rav-… pour que ma sœur … Enfin, que son corps soit ramené à votre campement … Ça te va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Qrow ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse, et tant qu'elle n'était pas en désaccord, ça lui allait, parce qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'à ce moment-là, elle le lui ferait savoir, et pas forcément de manière très calme.

Un silence pesant revint dans la pièce. C'était insupportable. Alors Qrow continua à parler de la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Et … Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de ton père ? C'est un bon ami à moi, tu sais ? Je pourrai te le présenter si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il t'adorera.

La réciproque était cependant plus que douteuse. La petite ne répondit toujours pas, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle détournait le regard avec dégoût. Donc elle détestait aussi Tai. Parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Le silence revint. Non, pas de silence, c'était trop insupportable. Trouver quelque chose. Maintenant.

-J-Je suis allé chercher à manger !

Qrow se tourna et sortit deux sandwichs triangulaires d'un sac plastique. La petite s'obstina à ne pas répondre, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et posa la nourriture à côté d'elle sur une assiette, avant d'aller manger sa propre part dans la cuisine pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il n'avait absolument pas faim, et dut se forcer à avaler chaque bouchée. Il sentait parfois les larmes monter pendant qu'il mâchait, mais il fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose qu'au corps de Raven qui reposait dans l'autre pièce. Un corps qu'il avait eu dans les bras il y a quelques heures à peine. Il se souvenait encore du moment où il avait senti sa main se détendre, l'instant précis où la vie avait quitté son corps.

Qrow se retint juste à temps de vomir le quart de sandwich qu'il venait de se forcer à manger. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever ces images de la tête, il pouvait les mettre en arrière-plan quand il faisait autre chose, mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait, dès que le silence revenait … Le sandwich dans ses mains lui sembla d'un coup être la chose la plus répugnante du monde, et il le jeta sans regret dans la poubelle. Et le silence revint. Toujours ce silence. Ce silence qui allait le rendre fou !

-AAAARG !

Son poing s'écrasa si fort sur la table qu'il la fissura. Son cri et le bruit du bois remplirent la pièce quelques instants, avant que le silence ne revienne. C'était trop. Qrow se leva et sortit de l'appartement en furie, claquant la porte derrière lui. La petite pouvait bien se débrouiller pour l'instant. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Yang regarda l'homme sortir à nouveau. Qrow Branwen. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Jusque là, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à son existence, il était peut-être le frère de sa mère, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui les liait. Il était un traître de la tribu, il les avait abandonnés pour devenir un Huntsman, il travaillait pour Ozpin, il était un pion aveuglé par de belles paroles. Et surtout, il l'avait faite pleurer. Il avait fait pleurer Raven. Et rien que pour ça, Yang voulait le détester. Mais … Quand elle était morte, il avait pleuré lui aussi, il avait essayé de la sauver, il avait pris soin de son corps en attendant de l'enterrer, et il avait même fait en sorte de le faire là où elle le voudrait. Donc, Yang ne pouvait pas _uniquement_ le détester.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce n'étaient pas des regrets tardifs qui allaient effacer toutes les larmes que Raven avait versées à cause de lui, à cause d'_eux_.

Les yeux de Yang tombèrent sur la silhouette sous le drap blanc.

_-« Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. »_

Le poing de Yang se resserra sur sa poupée. C'était le plus gros mensonge qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Si c'était vrai, sa mère serait encore vivante, et elle ne mourrait pas avant que l'âge ne commence à entraver ses capacités. Raven Branwen était forte, plus forte que tous, plus forte que les Huntsmen, plus forte qu'une folle dingue aux cheveux roses, elle était la chef de la tribu, elle était la Spring Maiden, elle était sa _mère_, elle était forte, et elle avait promis à Yang qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés !

-ALORS POURQUOI TU ES MORTE ?!

Dans un excès de rage, Yang se leva brusquement et porta la poupée au-dessus de sa tête avec le ferme intention de la fracasser sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que pensait Raven ?! Qu'un vieux jouet qui tombait en morceaux suffirait à la remplacer ?! Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment que c'était tout ce qu'elle représentait pour sa fille ?! Si c'était juste pour lui ramener ça, elle aurait mieux fait de rester au campement pour crever ! Yang se moquait bien de cette poupée et de sa robe à froufrous ! Elle n'en voulait pas ! Elle voulait juste sa mère …

Un léger bruit retentit dans la pièce quand Yang tomba à genoux.

Elle ne pouvait pas détruire une chose à laquelle sa mère tenait tant. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais Yang n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que cette poupée était importante pour Raven, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant à quel point elle était vieille et pourtant entretenue, avec ses vêtements raccommodés et ses cheveux parfaitement démêlés. Elle ne pouvait pas la détruire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce qu'elle lui avait laissé …

Le soleil se couchait. Combien de temps était-elle restée comme ça, à genoux parterre avec sa poupée ? Avec un gros effort, Yang parvint à se hisser sur le lit où elle avait dormi la veille. Qrow ne dirait rien, il était un ancien membre de la tribu, il savait comment ça fonctionnait, « premier arrivé, premier servi ». Le sommeil vint étonnamment vite. Pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle n'avait rien fait de la journée à part pleurer. Mais alors que ses yeux se fermaient, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refusées de verser devant quelqu'un d'autre se mirent à couler. Seule sa poupée la vit pleurer cette nuit-là.

* * *

-Hey … Gamine ?

Yang tourna lentement la tête vers son oncle, avec un regard qui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'avoir dérangée pour rien. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

-Je … Mmmh … On va se poser d'ici quelques minutes.

Et il repartit sans attendre de réponse, ayant bien compris qu'elle ne lui en donnerait jamais. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir si elle le détestait ou non, et elle n'avait de toutes façons pas envie de parler. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du mini-dirigeable. Ça avait beau être la première fois qu'elle en prenait un, ce n'était rien face à la sensation de voler, et elle était déjà allée bien plus haut que ça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il restait de son bras. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait toujours voler dans cet état ? Est-ce que si elle se transformait elle allait aussi n'avoir qu'une seule aile ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment _tout_ perdu ?

Le dirigeable descendit et se posa dans une petite clairière, à quelques minutes de marche de leur dernier campement. Pendant qu'ils avançaient à travers le bois, Qrow portant le corps de Raven dans ses bras, Yang sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle se souvenait encore des cris de douleurs des membres de sa tribu alors qu'ils se faisaient massacrer par le nombre incalculable de Grimms, la lumière et la chaleur infernale des flammes qui dévoraient les tentes et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, l'odeur du sang qui lui paraissait si différente de celle qu'elle sentait pendant les raids, le rouge qui recouvrait le sol sur lequel elle avait fait ses premiers pas, les piliers qu'elle aimait escalader écrasant les tentes et les personnes qui dormaient paisiblement dedans sans se douter de la mort qui les attendait, et leur sang qui se répandait, rouge, du rouge partout, le sol, les tentes, les flammes, la robe de l'envoyée de Salem, son propre sang coulant de son bras arraché, les vêtement de sa mère là où elle avait été blessée pour la protéger, et ses yeux alors qu'elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour la sauver.

_-Je suis fière de toi._

Yang ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le visage de Qrow était juste en face du sien, et ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude alors qu'il lui tenait fermement les épaules. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient toujours dans la forêt, et qu'elle était à genoux parterre, serrant sa poupée contre elle en respirant fortement.

-Calme-toi gamine, tout va bien. C'est fini maintenant.

Yang se força à prendre quelques respirations profondes avant de retrouver son calme. Elle ne devait pas paniquer comme ça, encore moins devant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle devait rester forte, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses aux autres. Comme Raven.

Elle se leva et continua à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle savait que Qrow la regardait, elle sentait son regard dans son dos, mais elle l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put. Intérieurement, elle voulait crier, pleurer, et partir en courant loin d'ici. Alors elle essuya ses yeux, et garda son visage aussi neutre que possible, marchant à grand pas, le dos droit, la tête haute. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle était une guerrière, l'héritière de la tribu, la fille de Raven, et maintenant la Spring Maiden. Elle avait survécu, elle devait en être fière, montrer qu'elle était forte.

_-La tribu ne méritait pas de mourir._

Yang ferma les yeux pour s'enlever ces pensées absurdes de la tête. Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. C'était ce qu'elle avait appris. Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent. Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent !

Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose.

* * *

Qrow s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa nièce, elle avait besoin d'espace en ce moment. Et il devait admettre que ce qu'il avait en face de lui lui faisait aussi mal au cœur. Il avait beau être parti sans regrets, les avoir traités de voleurs et de tueurs, et en avoir énormément voulu à Raven pour être revenue, il avait quand même passé une grande partie de sa vie ici, avec ces gens. Beaucoup devaient être partis et d'autres les avaient remplacés, il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de ne connaître personne. En fait, c'était presque comme s'il rentrait chez lui, comme s'il repassait chez ses vieux parents après avoir quitté le foyer depuis longtemps. Il aurait juste voulu ne pas tomber sur une scène pareille en arrivant.

La majorité des rondins et des tentes avaient brûlé, tout avait été piétiné par des Grimms de gros calibre, et des cadavres calcinés recouvraient le sol. Les villages détruits par les Grimms étaient déserts et dévastés, mais les bâtiments, même bien amochés, étaient toujours debout, rappelant qu'il y avait un jour eu des gens qui y vivaient. Ici, tout était fait de bois et de tissu, seul les outils et certains piliers de tentes étaient en métal, et le feu avait pratiquement tout emporté.

La petite enjamba le cadavre à ses pieds et se remit à avancer, regardant droit devant elle, comme si le fait de marcher au milieu des corps de personnes qu'elle connaissait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais Qrow n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien son poing se serrer si fort que seul son Aura l'empêchait de percer sa paume avec ses ongles, il voyait ses épaules se soulever régulièrement à cause ses profondes inspirations, et il voyait ses pas ralentir légèrement chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de regarder dans la direction d'un cadavre, avant de vivement tourner la tête et d'accélérer pour essayer de l'ignorer.

Qrow se risqua à regarder autour de lui en avançant, et son cœur se serra. Il ne reconnaissait aucun visage, et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart à moitié carbonisés. Il ne les connaissait pas, aucun ne lui était familier, il avait peut-être été ici chez lui un jour, mais ce n'était plus le cas, il était parti et la tribu avait continué sa vie sans lui, comme Raven. Il ne connaissait plus la tribu dans laquelle il avait grandi, comme il ne connaissait plus la sœur avec laquelle il avait vécu. Il avait tourné le dos à tous ceux qu'il connaissait pour suivre Ozpin dans son combat contre Salem aux côtés de Tai et Summer, que des gens qu'il ne connaissaient que depuis un peu plus d'un an à l'époque.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Raven lui en voulait autant …

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'emplacement de la tente principale, la petite se stoppa net. Comme le reste, le tissu qui recouvrait la tente était parti en fumée, et l'estrade de bois sur laquelle tout était monté s'était effondrée, à moitié brûlée. On aurait dit qu'une boule de feu s'était écrasée dessus. La petite avait toujours vécu là-dedans, elle y était peut-être même née. Ça devait être horrible pour elle de voir sa seule maison être réduite en cendres avec tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Qrow était un adulte et il n'avait perdu que sa sœur. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir une enfant de dix ans qui venait de tout perdre, de voir sa famille se faire massacrer, de voir sa mère se sacrifier pour la sauver, et qui revenait sur les lieux désolés à peine deux jours après, seulement pour y enterrer sa mère.

Qrow regarda rapidement dans les alentours, et aperçut un gros rocher sur sa gauche, de l'autre côté de là où étaient supposés se dresser des remparts.

-Hey, gamine ?

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner. Ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes retenues. Qrow lui fit un petit signe de tête en direction du rocher et elle acquiesça. Elle l'aida à creuser, même avec un seul bras, tandis que lui utilisait Harbinger comme une pelle. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, mais le bruit qu'ils faisaient en déplaçant la terre était suffisant pour empêcher Qrow de s'énerver à nouveau. Une fois le trou assez profond, il reprit le corps de Raven, jusque là adossé à un arbre, et le déposa dedans.

Il resta pencher sur elle pendant un long moment, seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. Elle semblait si paisible, allongée avec les mains sur son ventre, cachant sa blessure, le sang sur son visage avait été nettoyé, sa peau était plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs, dont quelques mèches passaient par dessus ses épaules, ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle souriait toujours. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Elle était sûrement mieux là où elle était maintenant. Là où elle n'avait plus à souffrir, là où personne ne la détestait pour avoir simplement voulu protéger son enfant, là où elle avait retrouvé toute sa tribu, ceux qui ne lui avaient jamais tourné le dos peu importe ses décisions, sa famille, sa _vraie_ famille … Pas comme lui …

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, il ne voulait pas se dire que c'était fini, qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'amuser à la faire arranger, qu'il ne recevrait plus jamais ses regards noirs de colère avec une pointe d'amusement, qu'ils ne riraient plus jamais ensemble, qu'elle ne serait tout simplement plus là. Comme c'était déjà le cas depuis dix ans … Il l'avait perdue dix ans auparavant, mais il avait toujours eu une chance de tout changer, d'apprendre la vérité au sujet de sa fille, d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire plutôt que de s'arrêter au fait qu'elle détestait Ozpin sans raison apparente, d'être à ses côtés quand elle avait plus besoin de lui que jamais, de retrouver sa sœur, la Raven qu'il était la seul à connaître. Mais il avait ignoré cette chance, et maintenant il était trop tard.

_-Je suis désolé … Je suis tellement désolé … _

Avec un regard sans vie et des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Qrow reboucha le trou.

* * *

-Gamine …?

Yang leva la tête de ses genoux et regarda derrière elle. Il faisait presque nuit, elle avait passé la journée entière assise devant la tombe de sa mère. Et la journée précédente aussi. Et celle d'avant encore, où ils l'avaient enterrée. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et Qrow n'avait pas essayé de la faire bouger, il ne l'avait pas forcée à manger ou à aller se coucher. Il gardait ses distances avec elle et c'était très bien, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la harcèle pour essayer de la faire sourire ou quelque chose du genre.

-On va repartir demain matin, donc si 'y a des trucs que tu veux emmener …

Yang acquiesça et lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Elle était comme sa mère, pas très attachée au matériel.

_-Je ne suis pas aussi attachée à mon arme que d'autres peuvent l'être, mais je lui fais confiance pour te protéger comme si j'étais là._

Alors elle avait gardé son arme. C'était une arme de droitier et il ne lui restait que son bras gauche, mais elle s'en moquait, elle gardait le large fourreau attaché à sa taille, et sa poupée dans la main. Il n'y avait à sa connaissance pas d'autres objets auxquels Raven tenait particulièrement, mais elle irait quand même vérifier, ses affaires étaient gardée dans un coffre qui servait à l'origine à transporter de la Dust, elles devraient être intactes.

Avec une certaine léthargie dans ses mouvements, Yang se leva et marcha jusqu'aux restes de sa maison. Ça ne lui faisait même plus mal de regarder le désastre qu'était devenu l'endroit où elle avait grandi, comme si son esprit était engourdi et ne ressentait plus la douleur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même son bras manquant la laissait indifférente. Elle fouilla un peu, puis sortit le coffre des décombres. À l'intérieur, sa main trouva rapidement la lampe de poche, et elle la plaça sous son aisselle droite pour la tenir.

Elle avait déjà regardé dans ce coffre de nombreuses fois, elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le matériel de survie importait peu en ce moment, les vêtements étaient bien la dernière chose dont se soucier, et les bijoux n'en parlons pas. Sa main attrapa la photo de l'équipe STRQ, dont le nom était écrit au dos. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle était tombée dessus, elle avait six ans quand sa mère lui avait finalement parlé de son père et de la raison pour laquelle elle était partie. Ozpin. Et Summer. Yang les détestait, tous les deux. Sans eux, Raven n'aurait jamais eu à partir et elle n'aurait pas pleurer si souvent, seule loin des regards. Mais si c'était pour rester près de gens comme ça, d'un vieux sénile qui voyait les gens comme des pions sacrifiables, d'un mari qui se tournait vers une autre dès son départ, et d'une soit-disant amie qui lui volait tout et passait pour une sainte, alors elle avait bien fait de partir. Et puis il y avait Qrow. Il l'avait abandonnée aussi, il avait même abandonné la tribu, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant, Yang ne l'avait vu afficher que de la tristesse et des regrets, et il avait fait beaucoup pour elle après sa mort, donc … Disons que son avis sur lui était redevenu neutre, il restait un parfait inconnu après tout.

Yang posa la photo à côté d'elle et continua à fouiller avec autant de motivation que si on l'emmenait à l'abattoir. Elle n'avait jamais cherché en profondeur, généralement sa mère lui demandait juste de lui apporter quelque chose. Sa main effleura un morceau de tissu rouge trop familier, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer un sortant du coffre le foulard que Raven avait toujours dans les cheveux. Il sentait le thé à la menthe, comme elle.

Tout au fond du coffre, il y avait des boîtes, plus ou moins grandes. Yang sortit une boîte au hasard, qui ressemblait à une boîte à chaussures. Elle contenait une petite somme d'argent, et Yang aurait pu jurer que sa mère en ramenait beaucoup plus que ça depuis quelques mois, est-ce qu'elle avait tout dépensé récemment ? Ça importait peu maintenant. La prochaine boîte faisait la taille de sa main, et contenait un Scroll éteint. Ce même Scroll qu'elle avait utilisé pour presque appeler son ex-mari deux ans auparavant, la première et dernière fois où elles s'étaient disputées. Pas quelque chose dont elle aimait se rappeler. La dernière boîte était un peu plus grande que la précédente, et contenait …

Yang laissa tomber la boîte, et les photos se répandirent sur le sol.

_-Tu pourras me rapporter un appareil photo du prochain raid ? Je veux qu'on en ait une juste de nous deux._

Elle avait eu l'appareil entre les mains, elle avait pris des clichés, mais elle les avait oubliés, trop absorbée par son rôle dans la tribu. Mais Raven les avait gardés et fait développer. Il y avait des photos de tout le monde, même de certains qui étaient morts avant l'attaque. Vernal, Ramy, même Shay, tous y étaient, tous ceux qui n'étaient plus là. Et surtout, il y avait des photos de Raven. Assez peu, peut-être trois ou quatre tout au plus, mais elle était dessus, il y avait son visage, ses yeux rouges, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, son sourire rassurant, sa peau pâle, trop pâle, tâchée par le sang qui coulait de son front alors que la vie la quittait-…

-Hey !

Yang ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours assise parterre, près des décombres de sa tente, sa main restante tenait fermement une poignée de cheveux sur le côté de sa tête et tirait dessus de toutes ses forces, alors que sa respiration était forte et rapide, et que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle regarda devant elle, Qrow était à nouveau là, la tenant encore par les épaules. Son regard descendit, et elle vit la boîte de photos à côté de lui, fermée. Toutes les photos avaient été remises à l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait plus les voir. Sa respiration commença à se calmer.

-Là … Tout va bien, c'était juste une image, c'est fini.

Il la tira doucement contre lui, et Yang se laissa faire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux alors qu'elle s'accrochait inconsciemment à la chemise de son oncle. Elle sentait qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, comme Raven le faisait souvent. La sensation familière la fit se calmer petit à petit, jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsque la petite finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, Qrow prit la boîte à côté de lui et porta la gamine jusqu'au dirigeable. Il se doutait qu'elle risquait de mal réagir devant les affaires de sa mère, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle fasse une autre crise comme celle-ci, il avait dû la secouer et l'appeler pendant bien cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle mettrait à s'en remettre, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Même si elle le détestait, même si elle refusait de lui parler, même si elle ne lui laissait même pas une chance, il s'en moquait. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait à Raven, et elle en avait sûrement souffert beaucoup plus qu'il n'en souffrait maintenant, pourtant elle avait compté sur lui pour veiller sur son bien le plus précieux. Alors s'il devait passer des heures entières à consoler une gamine dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom chaque fois qu'elle faisait une crise de panique, il le ferait.

Qrow allongea délicatement la petite fille sur les sièges du dirigeable et rabattit la couverture sur elle. Elle pleurait encore. Avec un soupir, il s'assit de l'autre côté de leur campement de fortune et ouvrit la boite de photos. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment les regarder, il avait vaguement vu qu'il y en avait de Raven et ça lui avait suffi pour comprendre le problème, il avait alors tout ranger en urgence pour pouvoir calmer la petite.

Il passa assez rapidement la plupart des clichés, il ne connaissait personne dessus, et s'il n'y avait pas de rondins ou de tentes en fond, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de bandits. Les gens semblaient si … normaux. Ils marchaient calmement, bavardaient entre eux, s'énervaient contre la photographe quand elle les prenait en photo par surprise … Il avait oublié à quel point l'ambiance du campement était similaire à celle d'un village ordinaire, les gens qui y vivaient n'étaient pas plus méchants que d'autres, ils n'avaient pas spécialement mauvais caractère, ils s'entendaient généralement bien entre eux, se serraient les coudes, riaient ensemble … Il avait oublié tout ça …

Un cliché attira son attention, et un petit sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres. Ramy, ce bon vieux bélier qui lui laissait toujours un repas de côté pour qu'il puisse venir le chercher après tout le monde et ne pas provoquer de catastrophes. … Lui aussi, Qrow l'avait oublié … Pourtant il avait été l'une des rares personnes à ne pas le mépriser, à ne pas s'éloigner de lui à cause de sa Semblance, il avait été comme un grand-père pour eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Et vu le geste amical qu'il faisait à la petite pendant qu'elle prenait la photo, il devait l'avoir été pour elle aussi.

Le cliché suivant lui fit rater un battement. C'était Raven, assise à la table basse de sa tente, une carte devant elle, un stylo dans la main droite, sa tête reposant dans sa main gauche, elle avait les yeux fermés, et un filet de bave coulait du coin de sa bouche entrouverte. À une autre époque, Qrow aurait explosé de rire, la grande Raven Branwen qui bave en dormant assise devant son travail, il aurait pu la faire chanter pour avoir ses desserts pendant des années. Pourtant maintenant, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Autrefois, il avait été le seul capable de même s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait sans risquer de se faire poignarder par instinct. Aujourd'hui, elle ne prendrait même pas le risque d'être désarmée près de lui. Ça ne faisait pas moins d'une semaine qu'il avait perdu sa sœur, ça faisait plus de dix ans …

Il ne connaissait plus Raven, il ne connaissait plus la tribu, il pouvait tirer une ligne précise entre sa vie avec eux et sa vie sans eux, et dès l'instant où il avait franchi cette ligne, il avait cessé de voir tout ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Raven avait franchi cette ligne avec lui, mais elle n'avait jamais perdu de vue ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle pouvait appeler la tribu sa maison, sa famille. Lui, non.

Il passa à la deuxième photo de Raven. Cette fois elle était réveillée, mais pas depuis longtemps. Elle était toujours assise, elle avait toujours son filet de bave au coin de la bouche, le stylo était tombé de sa main, et elle regardait derrière la caméra avec un regard mi-énervé mi-amusé. Ça devait être le clic de l'appareil qui l'avait réveillée. Qrow pouvait facilement imaginer la gamine en train de rire de l'autre côté, et il était à peu près sûr que si n'importe qui d'autre avait fait ça, Raven l'aurait envoyé à l'autre bout de Remnant à coup de pied dans le derrière.

La troisième photo d'elle … était à la fois la plus belle et la plus triste. Toujours au même endroit, Raven tenait l'appareil en hauteur avec une main et sa fille avec l'autre, sa tête légèrement penchée sur elle, avec le plus beau sourire qu'il l'ait jamais vue faire. Et il savait pourquoi. La petite, sa fille, l'entourait de ses deux bras et posait sa tête sur son épaule, affichant un grand sourire auquel il manquait deux dents de devant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de six ou sept ans …

Encore une fois, Qrow se rappela que c'était tout un chapitre de la vie de sa sœur qu'il ignorait, dix ans sur trente-deux, pratiquement un tiers de son existence, et certainement le plus important à ses yeux.

C'était encore une longue nuit qui l'attendait.

* * *

_Le bar était plein cette nuit-là. Le bruit des chaises, des verres et des bavardages emplissait l'air, autant que l'odeur d'alcool. Qrow marcha jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin, où quelqu'un l'attendait déjà._

_-Qrow._

_-Raven._

_Qrow s'assit en face d'elle, verre en main. Il ne saurait même plus dire depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle l'attendait, les coudes sur la table et son menton derrière ses mains, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire passer un interrogatoire._

_-Tu voulais me parler ?_

_-Je voudrais juste que tu m'expliques une petite chose._

_Il n'aimait pas ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait, ça n'annonçait rien de bon._

_-Quelle chose ?_

_Raven se pencha un peu plus en avant sur la table, les sourcils froncés, son regard perçant scrutant chaque recoin de son âme. Qrow pouvait sentir la température dans la pièce augmenter, et de la sueur perler sur son front. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud, anormalement chaud. Les yeux rouges de Raven semblaient plus vifs que d'habitude, ils étaient moins ternes, plus brillants, reflétant les flammes infernales qui les entouraient, alors que du sang commençait à ruisseler depuis son front._

_-Pourquoi tu m'as laissée mourir ?_

* * *

Qrow se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri. Il lui fallut un moment pour calmer sa respiration et se rappeler où il se trouvait. Avec un soupir, il laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du siège sur lequel il avait dormi. Il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre, il savait que ce jour le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort, et il s'étonnait déjà d'avoir réussi à s'endormir. Il devait avoir, quoi, une petite quinzaine d'heures de sommeil sur les cinq dernières nuits ? Son regard se posa sur la petite, qui elle, au contraire, avait passé plus de temps à dormir qu'autre chose. Elle n'était pas en meilleure condition pour autant, s'il se fiait aux larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux en ce moment.

Dehors le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, pas qu'il en ait envie de toutes façons, Qrow sortit du dirigeable, histoire de faire un dernier tour de l'endroit, Leo n'avait pu lui prêter le dirigeable que pour une semaine, et plus il s'attardait ici, plus ce serait dur de repartir, surtout pour la petite. Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à la tombe de Raven, la terre retournée était encore bien visible là où ils avaient creusé, et sur le rocher, le symbole de Raven était gravé, juste au-dessus de son nom. Il aurait bien mis une petite phrase qui lui ressemblerait bien, mais il ne la connaissait plus assez pour ça. Même son fameux « Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent » semblait ne plus lui correspondre, elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver une enfant blessée après tout.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à fixer d'un air vide la gravure dans la pierre, mais vu qu'il faisait grand jour quand il reprit ses esprits, il devait y avoir passé au moins deux bonnes heures. C'était un bruit à sa droite qui l'avait réveillé, la gamine s'était levée et était retournée fouiller dans le coffre de Raven. Qrow se dirigea vers elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait des vêtements, des armes, quelques objets utiles comme un sac ou une lampe, des bijoux …

_-Est-ce que c'est …?_

Qrow tendit la main, mais la petite l'attrapa fermement avant qu'il ne puisse toucher quoi que ce soit. Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants, puis elle le lâcha. Avec son autorisation silencieuse, il plongea la main dans les affaires personnelles de Raven, et en sortit un collier, un pendentif composé d'une pierre violette sur une monture en or. Summer lui avait offert comme cadeau de mariage, elle avait gardé quelque chose venant de chacun d'eux, le collier, la poupée, et son alliance. Elle ne les avait jamais oubliés, elle n'avait jamais complètement coupé ses liens avec eux. Ça faisait mal.

La petite se pencha soudainement, plongeant presque dans le coffre, et en sortit un peigne doré décoré par des fleurs en pierres précieuses de différentes couleurs, deux petites chaînes en or tombaient de chaque côté. C'était le genre d'accessoire qu'on mettait dans un chignon compliqué pour les grandes occasions, pas un simple objet pour se démêler les cheveux. Pourtant, Qrow était à peu près sûr que c'était à ça qu'il avait servi. Raven avait toujours porté une attention particulière à ses cheveux, c'était la seule coquetterie qu'elle s'autorisait.

La gamine rangea le peigne dans une poche de son pantalon et se leva, l'air de dire « J'ai fini ». Qrow hocha la tête et la regarda passer devant lui sans même le regarder. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au contenu du coffre. Il ne voulait rien prendre pour lui, il avait le sentiment de ne pas le mériter, et la déchirure au bas de sa cape était déjà un bon rappel de son incompétence. Il ferma le coffre et monta à son tour dans le mini-dirigeable. Il ne savait absolument pas piloter un engin pareil, mais le pilote automatique était plutôt simple à programmer. Après avoir entré les coordonnées de Haven, il s'assit sur un siège, et se pinça l'arrête du nez en prenant une profonde inspiration. En face de lui, la petite avait assise sa poupée à sa propre place à côté d'elle, et fixait tristement le foulard rouge sur ses genoux en jouant presque inconsciemment avec une dague qu'elle avait ramassée parterre de sa main restante, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle.

BIIIIIIP~ …!

Le bruit de son Scroll le fit presque sursauter. Tout avait été tellement calme depuis quelques jours, un silence qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Voyant le nom sur l'écran, il déglutit en décrochant.

-Hey Oz.

Dès l'instant où il avait prononcé son nom, il vit la gamine relever la tête et le fixer avec un regard noir, des flammes rouges sortant sur les côtés de ses yeux maintenant de cette même couleur. Qrow déglutit à nouveau, ayant du mal à croire qu'il avait oublié ce détail …

-Bonjour Qrow. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non … Je suis sur le retour là.

-Je vois. Désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu prévoyais de revenir à Vale. Je ne veux pas te presser, j'aimerais juste que tu me tiennes au courant. Pour une fois.

-Ouais, euh …

La petite le fixait toujours.

-Je sais pas encore …

-Je comprends. Préviens-moi quand tu auras décidé, j'aimerais avoir les détails, au cas où _elle_ serait impliquée.

Le poing de Qrow se crispa, et sa voix devint d'un coup beaucoup plus grave.

-Elle l'est.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, la gam-…

Il se reprit juste à temps.

-… la gamme de Grimms qui est passée par là est trop variée pour être une attaque normale. Pour autant que je sache, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Deathstalkers dans Anima.

Il y eu un silence, Ozpin semblait réfléchir à l'autre bout de la ligne. Qrow, de son côté, était plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de cacher quelque chose à Oz, surtout quelque chose qui concernait une Maiden depuis si longtemps disparue, une Maiden qu'il était supposé chercher. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne le regrettait même pas, pas quand il voyait les épaules de la petite se détendre en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas parler d'elle. Avant d'être une Maiden, c'était d'abord et surtout sa nièce, la fille de Raven, une enfant qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Je vois … Je dirai à Leo d'envoyer une équipe de confiance enquêter là-dessus. Toi, tu as besoin de repos si je me fie à ta voix.

-…

-Combien ?

-Quinze heures en cinq nuits …

-Qrow …

-Je sais, je sais, c'est juste … trop récent.

-Je sais bien. Mais fais quand même attention à ta santé.

Qrow laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué. Sa propre santé était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête en ce moment. Ozpin et lui parlèrent encore un peu, il sentait bien que le vieil homme essayait juste de lui remonter le moral, et il appréciait de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui ne lui réponde pas uniquement avec des regards blasés. En parlant de regard, la petite continuait de le fixer, mais la colère avait été remplacée par de la curiosité, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normale, et les flammes s'étaient éteintes. Et quand Oz raccrocha finalement, elle se désintéressa de lui et commença à démêler les cheveux de sa poupée avec le peigne doré. Toujours assis en face d'elle, Qrow la regarda faire.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le silence ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'était reposant, calme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nièce, assise en tailleur sur son siège, sa poupée entre ses jambes pour la garder droite, tandis que le peigne passait dans ses cheveux apparemment déjà démêlés. Sans les bandages sur son moignon, on aurait dit n'importe quelle petite fille ordinaire, qui jouait pour passer le temps, sans se soucier des problèmes qui l'entouraient. Il se souvenait avoir vu Raven faire ça aussi au début, avant que la poupée ne disparaisse de la circulation et qu'il n'en entende plus parler. Raven avait tellement voulu une poupée comme celle-là …

_-« Une jolie poupée avec des boucles blondes et des yeux lilas, un petit nez et des joues toutes roses. »_

La petite leva la tête en haussant un sourcil, et seulement à ce moment-là, Qrow réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il toussa un peu et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant bêtement. C'était le retour des moments gênants …

-C'est … C'est ce que ta mère disait quand elle était petite, et qu'elle regardait les vitrines des magasins de jouets …

Il s'attendait à ce que la petite hausse les épaules et retourne l'ignorer, mais au lieu de ça, elle posa le peigne à côté d'elle et tint sa poupée contre sa poitrine, tournée vers lui, comme pour écouter une histoire. Il avait toute son attention … Alors il soupira, et pour elle il se replongea dans les souvenirs flous d'une enfance qu'il avait toujours essayé d'oublier.

-D'accord … Quand on était gamins, on vivait dans la rue, je saurais pas trop te dire à quel moment nos parents nous ont lâchés, mais c'était suffisamment tôt pour qu'aucun de nous deux s'en souvienne. On a dû se démerder pour survivre, en volant sur les étales des marchés principalement. On n'a pas eu grand-chose à nous, alors évidement, on voulait tout. Et ta mère voulait une poupée. J'ai jamais compris d'où elle sortait ça, mais elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait, « une jolie poupée avec des boucles blondes et des yeux lilas, un petit nez et des joues toutes roses ». Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

La petite hocha légèrement la tête, sans décrocher son regard du sien. Il ne savait pas ce que Raven lui avait dit sur lui ou sur leur passé, mais elle restait attentive, et il sentait qu'il faisait bien de lui parler de tout ça.

-Après avoir été trouvés par la tribu, on n'a plus jamais manqué de rien. Je vais pas te faire un dessin, tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Bref, quand on a eu l'âge, ou presque, on a participé à notre premier raid, on était un peu pommés mais on s'en foutait, on pouvait avoir tout ce qu'on voulait. Et au coin d'une rue, j'ai vue une gamine de nôtre âge qui essayait de se cacher. Elle avait une poupée dans les bras, exactement celle que ma sœur voulait. J'ai essayé de lui arracher des mains. Elle voulait pas lâcher. J'avais un couteau sur moi …

Si à l'époque il s'en moquait, aujourd'hui, le fait d'avoir tué une enfant pour lui voler un jouet lui donnait presque des nausées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait, et c'était un temps où il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le sourire de Raven. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là et qu'il voyait ce que son geste avait représenté pour elle, il ne le regrettait même pas.

-J'oublierai jamais la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai donnée. Elle l'a prise dans ses mains comme si c'était du verre, et elle l'a serrée contre elle en pleurant tout le chemin du retour. … Après quelques semaines, je n'ai plus revue cette poupée, ça faisait longtemps qu'on était dans la tribu, qu'on essayait de s'intégrer, on devenait comme eux. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait plus grand chose à faire d'un jouet pour enfant … Semblerait que j'ai eu tord.

Une petite larme le prit en traître à la fin de son histoire. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre derrière lui pour prendre un peu l'air, il était presque midi et le soleil tapait plutôt fort malgré la saison, et même si l'ambiance était moins tendue qu'avant, faire remonter le passé comme ça lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un véritable four. Il leur restait encore un bon morceau de route avant d'atteindre Mistral, et-…

-Yang.

Qrow se retourna lentement. Elle ne le regardait pas, et avait recommencé à coiffer sa poupée, exactement comme avant. Il cru pendant un instant avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et lève les yeux vers lui.

-Mon nom c'est Yang, pas « gamine » ou « petite ».

Et elle retourna à son occupation. Qrow resta figé un moment, puis, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Moi c'est Qrow, avant que tu m'appelles « le vieux » ou un truc du genre.

Elle haussa les épaules sans lui accorder un regard, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. C'était un pas dans la bonne direction. Les bras croisés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Qrow laissa son regard se perdre sur la ligne d'horizon, entre la forêt et le ciel d'automne. Un petit rire lui échappa.

_-Yang hein ? Sacrée Raven …_

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 7.**

**Si le chap de la mort de Raven est celui dont je suis le plus fière, je pense quand même avoir fait du bon boulot pour celui-là. J'adore écrire la relation entre Qrow et sa nouvelle nièce, surtout le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent absolument pas mais se comprennent d'une certaine façon grâce à leur lien à Raven. **

**Et pour clarifier les choses, Qrow est ****actuellement ****la seule personne à savoir que Raven a une fille puisque la femme en blanc est morte sans avoir transmis l'info à Salem. **

**Aussi, pour la couleur des flammes dans les yeux des Maidens, vu que jusque là toutes les Maidens avaient les yeux de la même couleur que les flammes, moi j'étais partie sur "les flammes ont la couleur des yeux", et vu que les yeux de Yang changent de couleur, c'était cool ... sauf qu'après j'ai appris que les flammes étaient de la couleur de l'Aura ... Du coup je vous le dis tout de suite, ça j'en ai rien à foutre, ici, les flammes sont de la même couleurs que les yeux, na.**

**Et sinon, concernant les pouvoirs de Yang, osez me dire que c'est pas elle qui en héritera dans l'anime, sérieux ... **

**Bref, c'étaient les petites infos sur le chap, je cherche toujours un nom à la poupée, et on se revoit au dernier chap la semaine prochaine, à plus !**


	8. Chap 8 : L'heure du départ

.

-« … Then one day, you arrived. I heard your angel cry … Helpless, small, and perfect, welcome to your life … »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, coupant Yang dans sa chanson. Elle ne la connaissait pas plus loin de toutes façons, elle ne l'avait entendue qu'une fois, à moitié endormie. Cette nuit-là …

Qrow posa deux sacs plastiques sur le lit et lui fit signe de venir voir. En arrivant à Mistral, ils avaient pris un petit appartement financé par Ozpin, histoire d'avoir un lit chacun et de ne pas se retrouver avec le même décor que celui dans lequel Raven était morte. Ce serait se faire du mal pour rien.

-Voilà, normalement c'est à ta taille.

Yang sortit un tee-shirt marron et un pantalon noir du sac, et les tint contre elle pour jauger la taille. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, Qrow et elle avaient mis plus d'une semaine à réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'elle portait en arrivant, c'est-à-dire entre autres une veste avec une manche arrachée et couverte de sang.

-Alors ?

Yang acquiesça et prit ses nouvelles affaires avec elle dans la salle de bain. Elle avait aussi comme qui dirait oublié de se laver ces derniers jours …

* * *

Qrow regarda Yang partir sans un mot. Elle n'était apparemment pas très bavarde, mais au moins elle lui parlait. À peine plus d'une semaine après une expérience traumatisante, c'était un très bon début, et de l'extérieur, elle semblait se remettre assez rapidement, elle mangeait correctement et ne se réveillait pas en plein milieu de la nuit à cause de cauchemars. Bien sûr, il savait que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées sur le plan psychologique, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, il n'était pas un expert. En fait, il était déjà très reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas sa première expérience de la mort. Là où une enfant comme Ruby n'aurait plus jamais pu voir une goutte de sang et aurait passé des jours entiers à crier et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour qu'on lui rende sa maman, Yang avait rapidement accepté le fait que sa mère ne reviendrait pas et qu'elle devait continuer à vivre malgré tout. C'était toujours très dur à vivre, mais c'était supportable pour elle, elle se forçait à aller de l'avant, à ne pas se lamenter toute la journée, à manger même si elle n'en avait pas envie. L'instinct de survie de la tribu pouvait avoir du bon.

Mais combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir rester avec elle ? Il ne pouvait pas la prendre avec lui dans ses missions pour Ozpin, même si elle était au courant pour Salem. Il pouvait évidement la laisser avec Tai et Summer, c'était le plus logique et le plus sûr pour elle, mais elle risquait de ne pas s'y sentir à sa place. Ses coéquipiers étaient gentils, oui, trop gentils. Yang avait peut-être dix ans, mais elle avait la mentalité d'une adulte et l'habitude d'être traitée comme tel, tout en étant encore fragile mentalement à cause des récents événements. Trouver le bon équilibre sans avoir connu personnellement la vie dans la tribu risquait d'être compliqué. Et puis, elle n'avait pas eu l'air emballée quand il lui avait parlé de Tai …

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider avec son bras. Bien que ce point ne semblait pas la déranger cependant, comme si elle n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul bras. Le fait d'avoir perdu sa famille de manière aussi violente devait lui faire bien plus mal, et puis, Raven devait lui avoir appris à s'adapter à toutes les situations. « Tant que tu es vivante, continue de te battre », ou quelque chose du genre. Difficile de croire qu'un membre en moins n'était pas une priorité mais c'était bien le cas ici …

Qrow sortit son Scroll et fit défiler sa longue liste de contacts, espérant que l'un d'eux puisse l'aider à débloquer la situation de quelque façon que ce soit. Certains noms le firent bien rire considérant son problème, imaginer l'air abasourdi de Glynda devant la fille de Raven était très divertissant. Oh ! Les réactions de Peter et Barty vaudraient aussi de l'or ! Mais en y repensant, s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette panique, Qrow lui-même aurait certainement été le pire d'entre eux … Raven maman, on dirait une blague …

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le nom de « Jimmy ». James n'était dans le cercle d'Ozpin que depuis quelques semaines, et il était un militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais vu que la petite était une Maiden, il se plierait en quatre pour s'en occuper. Elle pourrait vivre à Atlas, en autonomie, aller dans n'importe quelle école, et avoir accès aux installations appropriées pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il pourrait peut-être même lui fournir une prothèse ? Question stupide, les Maidens étaient la principale barrière pour empêcher Salem de mettre la main sur les Reliques et détruire Remnant, évidement qu'il lui fournirait une prothèse, surtout si Oz lui demandait. Et au moins, il était sûr que personne là-bas ne la traiterait comme une gamine, c'était l'armée après tout.

C'était un bon plan, si seulement il n'était pas sûr à cent pour-cents que Tai n'accepterait jamais que sa fille vive dans une base militaire, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant … Plus qu'à espérer qu'Ozpin sache se montrer convainquant, parce que c'était la seule idée potable qu'il avait pour l'instant …

-Hey Qrow ?

Qrow sursauta presque en entendant la gamine. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie de la douche, elle était drôlement silencieuse …

-Ouais quoi ?

Yang ne dit rien et lui tendit le peigne. Qrow sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur le côté de son front en comprenant ce qu'elle lui demandait. Même mouillés, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réussir à passer un peigne dans _ça_, et visiblement, elle non plus. Il ne se plaint pas cependant, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui sur le lit. Elle le fit, et après une grande inspiration, il essaya de passer un premier coup de peigne dans le bazar de boucles jaunes auquel il faisait face.

Sa main ne descendit pas plus bas que quelques centimètres avant d'être complètement bloquée.

-Comment tu faisais jusque là …?

-Mère me le faisait tout le temps.

-Tu t'es jamais démêlée les cheveux toi-même ?

-J'essayais mais je n'y arrive plus depuis qu'ils ont dépassé mes épaules. Je devais avoir quatre ans. Et puis … Mère aimait beaucoup me le faire …

Qrow regarda avec une pointe de désespoir le peigne qui tenait tout seul entre les boucles. Comment Raven pouvait-elle aimer passer un peigne là-dedans ? Comment pouvait-elle même y passer un peigne tout court ?

-Je crains pas les cheveux, tu sais.

-Encore heureux …

Parce qu'il allait le faire … Il allait y passer des heures et galérer autant que pour tuer un troupeau de Goliaths avec une petite cuillère, mais il allait le faire …

Avec un soupir, il remonta ses manches et tenta de passer le peigne à nouveau. Son sourcil tiqua. Il n'allait jamais y arriver comme ça, il y avait trop de nœuds au même endroit, et l'épaisseur des boucles faisait que les dents du peigne ne pouvaient même pas tout traverser … Réfléchissons, il avait bien déjà vu Raven se démêler les cheveux non ? Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait déjà …?

Le visage de Qrow s'illumina. Il n'avait _pas_ oublié ça ! … Par contre il commençait à se poser des questions sur sa mémoire sélective …

Posant momentanément le peigne à côté de lui, il sépara une mèche du reste. Cette étape était déjà un défi à cause de la quantité absurde de nœuds, mais il finit par arriver à isoler une mèche du reste des cheveux. Il reprit alors le peigne, et commença à démêler le bas sur une dizaine de centimètres, puis les quelques centimètres au-dessus, puis encore un peu.

Au final, il lui avait fallut trois heures et demi, mais il avait réussi. La masse de cheveux blonds, presque sèche maintenant, paraissait beaucoup moins sauvage et intimidante comme ça. Yang se leva et le remercia d'un petit signe de tête, avant de se diriger vers son propre lit. Qrow l'observa un petit moment. C'était tellement troublant, elle était si semblable à Raven et en même temps si différente, elle avait les mêmes longs cheveux bouclés, mais de la couleur opposée, elle parlait très peu, mais sans cette froideur dans la voix, elle avait cette maturité et ce sérieux dans son regard et dans ses mouvements, mais parfois elle agissait comme un petit enfant, et avait l'air aussi fragile que du verre … Comme en ce moment, alors qu'elle tressait les cheveux de sa poupée et lui rattachait son chapeau, non sans mal à cause de son bras manquant. En même temps, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

-Dis, tu faisais quoi pendant ton temps libre ?

Yang ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, ses doigts arrêtèrent de bouger, et elle détourna le regard. Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis reprit son activité comme si rien ne s'était passé. Étrange …

-Je m'entraînais, ou j'aidais Mère à gérer la tribu et préparer les raids.

Qrow cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Gérer la tribu ? Préparer les raids ? À dix ans ? À quoi pensait Raven ? C'était à peine l'âge de-…

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu _participes_ aux raids ?

-Depuis que j'ai huit ans.

Huit ans … Raven avait envoyé sa fille en raid à _huit ans_ …

Qrow soupira et laissa tomber son visage dans sa main. Non, Tai et Summer n'arriveraient jamais à comprendre Yang …

* * *

Deux semaines. Ça faisait deux semaines depuis cette nuit. Les gouttes de pluie frappaient contre la vitre à un rythme irrégulier, et le vent sifflait à travers la légère ouverture de la fenêtre. Yang regardait dehors, assise sur son lit. Qrow était sorti chercher à manger, mais avec la météo, il mettrait plus de temps que prévu à revenir. En attendant, elle s'ennuyait, les cheveux de sa poupée étaient plus démêlés que jamais, elle avait déjà lu les quelques livres que son oncle lui avait achetés pour passer le temps, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire dans un appartement de location. Il y avait bien la télé, mais elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt …

Son regard se posa alors sur le seul autre objet de la pièce. L'arme de Raven. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le cœur de s'en séparer, et Qrow avait accepté qu'elle la garde. C'était l'arme de sa mère, et elle n'en avait pas à elle autre que sa dague, donc il était logique qu'elle lui revienne … sauf que c'était une arme de droitier, et elle n'avait plus de bras droit. Pour l'instant, avoir un bras en moins ne l'avait pas tant gênée que ça, elle avait grandi dans un milieu qui exigeait de s'adapter pour survivre, s'il lui manquait un bras, alors elle compenserait avec l'autre, c'était aussi simple que ça, d'autant plus qu'elle était ambidextre au combat. Mais ne pas pouvoir utiliser l'arme de sa mère lui laissait un arrière goût amère … Non, elle ne devait pas se dire des choses comme « si j'avais encore mon bras », elle l'avait perdu, ce qui était fait était fait, pas de retour en arrière. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris. Survivre quoi qu'il arrive.

Yang se leva et se dirigea vers l'arme posée contre le mur. Si elle n'avait que son bras gauche, et bien elle s'en servirait du bras gauche. Attacher le fourreau à sa hanche droite n'était pas une mince affaire, mais elle y parvint après beaucoup d'efforts. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, et là arriva le problème, le mécanisme était adapté à une main droite, et utiliser la main gauche était très inconfortable, elle sentait même que ses doigts étaient trop courts pour atteindre certains boutons, ce qu'elle devrait pouvoir faire de l'autre main. Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait.

Appuyant sur la gâchette principale, un léger clic retentit, suivi du bruit de la lame lentement tirée de son fourreau. Yang regarda l'épée dans sa main, recouverte d'une lame de Dust de Vent. Elle se souvenait de quand elle était petite et que, une fois plantée dans le sol, le manche était si haut pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le toucher. Elle n'avait que trois ans quand elle avait tenu une épée pour la première fois. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule maintenant qu'elle y repensait … Pourtant sa mère l'avait toujours encouragée, elle lui expliquait pas à pas comment faire, ne la grondait pas quand elle faisait une erreur, et lui répétait qu'elle était fière d'elle. Et Yang avait toujours fait de son mieux pour mériter cette fierté, elle s'était entraînée jusqu'à l'épuisement un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle voulait pouvoir se défendre par elle-même, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour la tribu, elle voulait que sa mère soit fière d'elle, elle voulait ressembler à cette personne qu'elle admirait tant, elle voulait être digne d'être la fille de quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, et plus que tout, elle voulait la voir sourire. Et cette détermination n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps.

Ce n'était pas une poignée mal adaptée qui allait l'arrêter !

Yang prit une profonde inspiration et se mit en position. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis deux semaines, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle exécuta alors les premiers mouvements de ses exercices de base, et un deuxième problème se présenta à elle. Elle avait beau savoir manier les armes des deux mains … son pied d'appel restait son pied droit. Le pied en question s'écrasa avec force sur le sol.

-Mais bordel de merde !

Elle avait beau essayer, le fait d'avoir un pied dominant opposé à la main avec laquelle elle tenait l'épée sans avoir la deuxième pour équilibrer lui provoquait un déséquilibre très handicapant. Son sourcil tiqua plusieurs fois alors qu'elle continuait sa série de mouvements, assez lentement pour se forcer à mettre son pied gauche devant plutôt que le droit … Elle ne pourrait pas combattre comme ça. Un positionnement correct devait venir naturellement, là ça lui demandait beaucoup trop de concentration. Il lui faudrait longtemps avant que ce problème ne disparaisse, mais elle n'était pas pressée, et Raven lui avait appris à être patiente. Heureusement.

L'épée se balança lentement d'un endroit à l'autre, la lumière de l'ampoule se reflétant sur la lame. Chaque mouvement était précis, calculé au millimètre, répété un millier de fois, de jour comme de nuit, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Yang avait toujours été bien meilleure au corps-à-corps, sa Semblance allait dans ce sens, alors elle avait redoublé d'efforts pour devenir une épéiste à la hauteur de sa mère. Elle voulait lui ressembler, lui faire plaisir, la rendre fière-…

_-Dis-moi Yang, ce n'est qu'une impression ou … tout ce que tu fais se rapporte à ta mère ?_

Yang se figea dans son mouvement. Pourquoi est-ce que la question de Ren lui revenait en tête maintenant ? Ce n'était même pas vrai, tout ne se rapportait pas à Raven, elle avait des choses à elle, comme … comme …

* * *

_Le vent commençait à souffler fort, c'était le début de l'hiver. Dans les dix centimètres de neige de l'arrière-cour, un petite fille aux cheveux blonds tentait tant bien que mal de soulever une épée manifestement trop lourde pour ses petits bras. Elle la traîna alors derrière elle sur une petite distance, avant de se mettre à tourner sur elle-même, l'arme toujours à bout de bras. Avec l'élan, l'épée décolla du sol le temps d'un demi tour, avant de lui glisser des mains. La petite fille tomba à plat-ventre dans la neige. Ses pieds se levèrent un instant, avant de retomber avec un grognement énervé._

_Un petit rire doux et mélodieux résonna dans le coin isolé du campement, et la petite fille releva vivement la tête avant de courir vers la nouvelle arrivée, laissant de petites traces de pas dans la neige derrière elle._

_-Maman !_

_Raven se mit à genoux pour rattraper sa fille qui lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant de ses tous petits bras. La petite blonde se détacha rapidement et commença alors à rebondir en s'appuyant sur les genoux de sa mère, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres._

_-Dis maman, t'as vu ? Je m'entraîne pour être super forte avec une épée comme toi !_

_Un autre rire s'échappa des lèvres de Raven, et sa main se posa sur la tête de Yang pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle avait encore des cheveux d'enfant, si doux au toucher._

_-Je vois ça, mais tu es sûre que tu veux utiliser une épée ? Il y a plein d'autre types d'armes tu sais._

_Yang secoua la tête avec force et serra les poings devant elle en faisant la moue._

_-Non, je veux faire tout comme toi maman !_

_Le sourire de Raven s'affaissa légèrement, si bien que Yang ne le vit pas._

_-« Tout comme moi » hein ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure voie à suivre … _

_Yang pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air confus. Raven se leva alors et se dirigea vers une caisse où plusieurs armes étaient entreposées. _

_-… Mais si c'est ce que tu veux. _

_Elle en sortit alors un tantô et fit signe à Yang de se rapprocher, avant de lui mettre dans les mains. Elle s'accroupit ensuite derrière elle et la positionna correctement._

_C'était leur tout premier entraînement ensemble._

* * *

Yang ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de retour dans le lit, il pleuvait toujours dehors, et elle pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche. Une assiette avec ce qui devait être un plat au micro-ondes non-identifiable était posée sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle. Elle avait dû s'évanouir à un moment ou un autre.

Son poing se serra sur les couvertures. Elle en avait assez d'être faible.

* * *

Trois semaines. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, Yang sortait se balader. Elle en avait assez de rester enfermée toute la journée, même si elle rentabilisait ce temps en s'entraînant, elle était faite pour vivre en extérieur. Qrow avait eu l'air content de sa décision, et lui avait même donné un peu d'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter quelque chose si elle le voulait. Tout ça lui rappelait la sortie de quelques jours qu'elle avait faite avec sa mère après son premier raid, cette même sortie où elles s'étaient disputées, mais dont elles étaient ressorties encore plus soudées, et où elle avait aussi eu l'occasion de se faire ses premiers amis. Ren et Nora étaient toujours en vadrouille dans Anima, elle pourrait très bien tomber sur eux par hasard au coin d'une rue. Son regard se posa sur sa manche qui pendait dans le vent. Comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer ça sans leur dire toute la vérité, qu'elle était un bandit et qu'elle avait tué des innocents de son plein gré ? Est-ce qu'ils la détesteraient ? Est-ce qu'elle les perdraient eux aussi ?

-Eh ! Regarde où tu marches gamine !

Yang leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de la bousculer. C'était un homme grand et barbu vêtu comme un homme d'affaire. Tout ce que la blonde savait des gens comme lui, c'était qu'ils avaient tendance à ranger leur porte-monnaie dans leur poche intérieur gauche. Elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air insolent, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à t'excuser lorsque tu fais du tord à un adulte ?

Yang haussa un sourcil. « Faire du tord » ? Elle avait presque envie d'en rire. Elle le contourna simplement plutôt que de déclencher une scène, mais il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir …

-Eh dis donc jeune fille ! Qui te permet de m'ign-…

… Ou plutôt la manche dans laquelle aurait dû se trouver son bras. L'homme se figea. Une enfant de dix ans avec un bras en moins n'était pas quelque chose de très fréquent, et pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas familier avec le monde des Huntsmen, ça devait être encore pire. Pauvre chou, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Alors que l'homme la regardait toujours, un mélange de peur et de dégoût sur son visage, le côté provocateur de Yang prit le dessus, et elle se tourna complètement vers lui, affichant son plus beau faux sourire de petite fille innocente, ses yeux brillant d'un rouge vif tout droit sorti des enfers.

-Ce serait bête que je me mette à pleurer là maintenant, devant tout le monde.

Elle était une enfant, une adorable petite blonde qui plus est, visiblement infirme, retenue par un homme en costume au beau milieu de la rue. Yang savait pleurer sur commande, et si elle le faisait, nul doute que les gens ne se poseraient même pas la question de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cette fois, l'homme la lâcha et recula, effrayé, et Yang s'éloigna sans plus lui prêter attention. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée à faire peur à quelqu'un. La dernière fois, c'était quand elle avait cassé une bouteille contre un arbre avant d'en plaquer les pointes contre le cou d'Antonin pour qu'il lui foute la paix. Pour être revenu à la charge à peine deux jours après, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait un certain courage.

Ses pieds la portèrent à travers les rues, sans trop savoir où l'emmener. Contrairement à la fois où elle avait rencontré Ren et Nora, elle avait fait attention au chemin qu'elle prenait afin de pouvoir rentrer sans trop de soucis, elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Qrow si elle se perdait, et elle n'avait toujours pas essayé de voler. Il avait bien mentionné l'idée de lui acheter un Scroll, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin dans la tribu, elle savait toujours qui se trouvait où et était toujours allée parler directement aux gens quand elle avait quelque chose à leur dire.

Son pied donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui rebondit contre un poteaux et lui revint en pleine tête. Avec son Aura ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était suffisant pour l'énerver. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. C'était juste un cailloux et ça arrivait à tout le monde de ne pas avoir de chance. Elle ne devait rester imperturbable, ne pas paraître faible, elle devait être forte, elle n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter pour des choses aussi petites.

_-Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent._

Yang regarda autour d'elle. Les gens marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, les enfants pendaient au bout des mains de leurs parents, on aidait les personnes âgées à porter leurs courses. Alors que Raven était morte. Son poing se serra, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, sinon ce serait elle qui serait morte cette nuit-là, parce qu'elle avait été trop faible pour défendre sa tribu contre les Grimms, trop faible pour défendre sa mère contre cette folle, trop faible pour sauver sa propre vie par elle-même. Alors Raven avait dû le faire pour elle. Elle avait payé à sa place le prix de sa faiblesse.

Les pieds de Yang la ramenèrent à l'hôtel. Avec un bras en moins et une arme inadaptée, elle était encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était cette nuit-là. Elle devait encore s'entraîner.

* * *

S'il avait pu le faire sous cette forme, Qrow aurait soupirer. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était bien la fille de Raven, ce pauvre homme se souviendrait longtemps de cette rencontre …

D'un battement d'aile, Qrow continua de suivre sa nièce. Elle avait peut-être l'air d'aller mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Oui elle pouvait se défendre, oui elle savait ne pas attirer l'attention, oui elle savait comment rentrer toute seule, mais avec son tempérament un peu trop similaire à celui de sa mère, il préférait être prudent. Donc il la suivait en volant. Elle devait bien savoir que Raven pouvait se changer en oiseau, mais est-ce qu'elle savait pour lui ? Dans le doute, il restait en hauteur ou caché, elle risquait de ne pas bien prendre le fait qu'il la surveille.

Finalement, elle rentra à l'hôtel seulement une petite heure après être sortie, en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé à part sa petite confrontation avec l'homme d'affaire, mais en même temps, elle avait grandi en forêt, peut-être qu'elle supportait juste mal la ville. Ah non, elle allait chercher son arme pour s'entraîner dehors … Depuis environ une semaine, elle s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à manier l'épée de Raven de la main gauche, malgré la poignée de droitier. Utiliser l'arme de sa mère, c'était pour elle une façon de s'accrocher au passé, même inconsciemment, un moyen d'avoir toujours sa mère avec elle pour la protéger. Yang avait peut-être _l'air_ de se remettre rapidement, mais certaines blessures seraient très longues à se refermer … Ça faisait seulement trois semaines après tout.

D'ailleurs, depuis le dernier appel d'Ozpin, Qrow n'avait plus communiqué avec qui que ce soit. Ils lui laissaient de l'espace et il en était reconnaissant, même s'il passait ce temps à s'occuper de Yang, elle avait besoin de plus d'attention que lui, et il avait promis à Raven de prendre soin d'elle. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien. Trop bien. Et avec sa Semblance, de longues périodes sans problème n'annonçaient jamais rien de bon. Il savait où était caché le problème. Quelques fois au cour des repas, il avait évoqué le fait d'aller à Vale ou à Patch, et chaque fois il avait vu ses yeux clignoter au rouge avant qu'elle ne change de sujet. Il se souvenait aussi de son air dégoûté quand il lui avait demandé si elle connaissait Tai, ou encore le regard mortel qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il était au téléphone avec Ozpin. Elle ne voulait clairement pas les rencontrer, et l'option de la confier à James semblait de plus en plus pertinente. En fait, c'était la _seule_ option pertinente qu'il avait en tête en ce moment. Il lui en parlerait ce soir, pour l'instant elle s'entraînait, et lui, il avait besoin d'un verre …

* * *

Summer était inquiète. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Qrow, trois semaines depuis qu'Ozpin leur avait annoncé la mort de Raven, trois semaines que Tai se renfermait sur lui-même. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Plusieurs fois elle avait demandé à Oz de lui dire où était Qrow, pour pouvoir être à ses côtés et ne pas le laisser seul à un moment pareil, il ne fallait jamais rester seul quand on était triste, on avait toujours besoin de ses amis autour de soi dans les moments difficiles. Pourtant le vieil homme avait refusé, expliquant qu'il fallait au contraire lui laisser de l'espace. Si elle comprenait son raisonnement, elle n'était pas d'accord pour autant, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment choquée, c'était son refus catégorique, presque une interdiction de s'en mêler …

Ozpin ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu la réputation de chouchoute du directeur lorsqu'elle était à Beacon. Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr, la preuve, son équipe avait pris plus d'heures de colle que n'importe qui, et devait tout le temps faire des missions d'entraînement supplémentaires ! C'était à la limite de l'esclavage ! Quoique vu les bêtises qu'ils faisaient, ils avaient de la chance de ne pas s'être faits renvoyer …

Leur temps à Beacon semblait si lointain. À l'époque ils n'étaient qu'un groupe d'adolescents incapables de s'entendre, et aujourd'hui elle était mariée à Tai, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis leur première année, ils avaient une adorable petite fille de huit ans, Qrow leur rendait souvent visite entre deux missions, et Raven …

Summer ne savait pas quoi penser de la mort de sa coéquipière. Évidement, elle était triste, mais elle n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle que part le biais de Qrow, une ou deux fois en dix ans, et si elle était honnête, elle avait été trop occupée à élever sa fille et aider Tai à se remettre du départ soudain de sa femme pour vraiment s'en préoccuper. Summer lui en avait tellement voulu d'être partie. Raven avait tout ce que sa coéquipière avait toujours voulu et elle s'était permise de tout jeter par la fenêtre, elle avait le rôle de la fille cool et mature du groupe à l'école, elle réussissait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait un frère avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille, et elle avait Tai, elle était mariée à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, elle avait une jolie vie tranquille avec lui dans une belle maison en forêt, et quelque temps avant qu'elle ne parte, ils parlaient même d'avoir leur premier enfant. Bien sûr, avec les missions qui se multipliaient à cette époque, ils auraient dû attendre, mais ils l'envisageaient sérieusement.

Et puis un jour, alors que Tai et Summer rentraient d'une mission ensembles, toutes les affaires de Raven avaient disparu. Après quelques recherches, Qrow l'avait trouvée, de retour dans sa tribu, prétendant que leur équipe avait été une « expérience intéressante » mais qu'il était temps de revenir à la réalité, avant de rejeter la faute sur Ozpin. Elle les avait tous abandonnés. Tai était en petits morceaux, et Summer s'était efforcée de les recoller, elle avait été là pour lui après le départ de Raven, et ils avaient fini par se marier, vivre ensembles, et avoir cet enfant qu'il avait tant voulu. Et Summer mentirait si elle disait ne pas se sentir fière d'avoir, pour une fois, réussi là où Raven avait échoué.

Elle voulait que sa coéquipière revienne, elle voulait que son amie se batte à nouveau à leurs côtés, qu'ils redeviennent l'équipe STRQ qu'ils avaient toujours été, mais elle avait aussi toujours eu cette peur au fond d'elle-même, une peur dont elle avait honte, elle avait peur que Raven, en revenant, reprenne la place qu'elle avait laissée en partant, une place dont Summer avait rêvé en silence pendant des années, et qu'elle avait abandonnée pour un petit groupe de tueurs.

Mais maintenant que Raven était morte, Summer était tiraillée entre la tristesse et le soulagement, et elle se sentait mal à cause de ça, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était presque heureuse de la mort de son amie, alors que ses autres coéquipiers en étaient anéantis. Elle avait tellement honte …

-Maman ! Les cookies sont en train de cramer !

Summer se leva du canapé pour aller sauver ce qu'elle pouvait de sa dernière fournée de gâteaux. Tai se plongeait tellement dans son travail depuis ce jour-là que Ruby commençait à se sentir délaissée, même si elle n'en disait rien, alors sa mère était au petit soin avec elle.

Alors qu'elle servait l'assiette de cookies tous chauds sur la table à côté d'un grand verre de lait, Summer se demanda un instant quel genre de mère aurait été Raven. Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais …

* * *

-…

-Quoi ?

-… Rien, rien …

-Eh, je t'interdis de rire, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Pour sa défense, Yang ne riait pas, elle avait plutôt l'air écœurée. Après trois semaines à ne manger que du surgelé ou des plats à emporter, Qrow avait décidé de faire à manger lui-même. Mais il semblerait que tout le talent qu'il avait au combat ait pris la place de son talent en cuisine … Il pensait qu'il pourrait au moins faire des pâtes …

Qrow baissa les yeux sur sa propre assiette, une espèce de bouillie beige à moitié cramée tenait en bloc avec la forme du fond de la casserole. Il avait peut-être mis le thermostat un peu trop fort … et trop longtemps …

-Bon d'accord, je nous commande une pizza … T'as déjà mangé de la pizza ?

-Quelques fois.

-Cool.

Une fois la commande passée, la pièce tomba dans le silence, à l'exception de la radio qui donnait des nouvelles sur la météo locale. C'était toujours moins malaisant qu'un tic-tac d'horloge.

-Dis …

Yang cessa de faire tourner son couteau dans sa main et leva la tête vers son oncle. Qrow coupa la radio et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Il s'apprêtait à entrer délibérément sur un champ de mines …

-Tu sais qu'on va pas rester ici éternellement ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu sais aussi que je bosse pour Ozpin.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question, mais elle acquiesça quand même en fronçant sourcils. Qrow était vraiment reconnaissant qu'elle soit suffisamment mature pour l'écouter malgré un sujet qui la mettait facilement sur les nerfs. Est-ce qu'elle aurait été comme ça aussi en grandissant avec Tai ? Peu de chances ...

-Là j'ai droit à quelques vacances le temps de … me remettre. Mais après, je devrai retourner à mes missions de base, enquêter sur Salem, essayer de découvrir ses plans, démasquer ses partisans, … et chercher la Spring Maiden.

En entendant ça, Yang se leva brusquement et posa sa main sur le manche de l'épée de Raven qu'elle portait à sa taille, prête à se défendre s'il cherchait à l'emmener de force. Malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble jusque là, la petite ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance en ce qui concernait Ozpin. Raven devait lui avoir peint l'image d'un des plus fervents partisans du vieux, et contrairement à lui, elle semblait savoir pourquoi sa mère détestait tant le vieil homme … et avoir hérité de cette haine envers lui.

Qrow soupira et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la forcer.

-Du calme, j'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais pas, mais je serai bien obligé de lui dire-…

-Je ne serai pas un de ses pions !

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, et c'était d'une certaine manière encore plus effrayant que les flammes. Il savait ce que pouvait faire les pouvoirs d'une Maiden, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire sa Semblance.

Qrow agita légèrement ses mains encore levées pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien pour le moment, qu'il voulait seulement parler.

-Écoute, je n'ai encore parlé de toi à personne et je ne le ferai pas sans ton autorisation, donc calme-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à dire avant de t'énerver, tu veux bien faire ça ?

-…

-Je ne dirai rien sans ton autorisation. Tu as ma parole.

Yang le fixa encore quelques instants, et après un moment, elle se rassit lentement, restant prête à bouger à nouveau s'il le fallait. Ses yeux repassant au mauve, elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise en portant son bras sous sa poitrine, comme si elle avait les bras croisés, essayant sûrement de paraître intimidante. Qrow s'autorisa à baisser les mains en soupirant.

-Bon … Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas …

-…

-… d'accord, que tu le détestes. Mais. Je ne peux pas juste te laisser gambader toute seule dans la nature.

-Je-…

-Tu pourrais te débrouiller seule, je sais, moi aussi j'ai été élevé par la tribu. Mais tu es une Maiden. Tu risques d'avoir Salem à tes trousses, elle savait que la Spring Maiden était dans la tribu, et maintenant qu'il n'en reste théoriquement plus personne, si elle trouve quelqu'un qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Raven, elle comprendra tout de suite.

Yang baissa momentanément le regard. Il avait raison et elle le savait.

-Donc, voilà la seule idée que j'ai pour l'instant, même si elle est pas idéale. Vu qu'il faut bien que tu ailles quelque part où on pourra te protéger d'_elle_, mais que tu ne veux voir ni Ozpin, ni ton père …

Le poing de Yang se serra, et il savait qu'elle se retenait de s'énerver à nouveau. Si elle leur en voulait autant pour la mort de Raven que Qrow s'en voulait à lui-même, c'était déjà étonnant qu'elle fasse _l'effort_ de se retenir.

-… J'avais dans l'idée de t'emmener à Atlas. Jimmy est dans le groupe depuis pas longtemps mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance, et comme il dirige l'armée, t'auras tout l'équipement pour apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Sans avoir à côtoyer Ozpin ou Tai.

Yang le regardait comme s'il lui avait dit que la lune n'était pas brisée. En même temps, passer de « bandit dans la forêt de Mistral » à « privilégiée dans l'armée atlasienne » devait sonner bizarrement dans sa tête. Quitte à aller vivre sous la « protection » d'un directeur d'Académie, celui de Shade aurait été plus logique, les lois tacites de Vacuo étaient en fait assez proches de ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Mais, appelez-le parano si vous le voulez, Qrow se sentirait plus rassuré vis-à-vis de Salem en la laissant dans un centre militaire sécurisé plutôt qu'au milieu de voleurs et de crapules … même si c'était exactement ce dans quoi elle avait grandi …

-Ouais, je sais que c'est pas l'idée du siècle. Si t'as une meilleure option …

Avait-elle même réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire à partir de maintenant ? On dirait bien que non.

Qrow soupira. Il avait promis à Raven de prendre soin de sa fille, mais il ne pouvait ni rester avec elle, ni la prendre avec lui, et elle refusait de s'approcher des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Étant une Maiden, la confier à un des directeurs semblait être la seule option valable qu'il avait pour l'instant, mais Ozpin était hors concours, et Leo avait déjà perdu la Spring Maiden une fois. Et à choisir entre la laisser au milieu du désert ou dans un centre militaire …

Le cœur de Qrow se serra. Elle serait plus en sécurité à Atlas, mais elle serait plus heureuse à Vacuo. Et plus que tout, elle préférerait n'aller nul part, ne pas être un des « pions » d'Ozpin comme elle l'avait dit. C'était assez étrange, généralement, le terme de « pion » désignait plutôt les partisans de Salem, parce qu'elle les utilisait comme des objets sacrifiables. Oz n'était pas comme ça, il se préoccupait d'eux, leur faisait confiance, il était un peu comme leur grand-père à tous. Raven aussi avait pensé comme ça, puis un jour, elle s'était mise à dire tout le contraire, elle était partie, sans leur dire qu'elle était enceinte.

…

… Que lui avait fait Ozpin pour qu'elle en vienne à tout abandonner pour éloigner son bébé de lui …?

-Mère a tout fait pour qu'Ozpin n'apprenne pas mon existence ...

-Je sais, mais là on a pas trop le choix si on veut que tu restes en sécurité.

-... Elle l'a fait pour me protéger. En sécurité ? Près d'Ozpin ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'il lui a fait ?

-Non … Mais j'apprécierais que tu me le dises.

Yang ouvrit la bouche, mais s'arrêta, et baissa les yeux. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. À ses yeux, il pouvait encore aller tout raconter dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

C'était pas gagné ...

-C'est pas urgent à ce soir non plus. Je te laisse la semaine pour réfléchir ?

Elle acquiesça, et le livreur de pizzas arriva pile à ce moment. Le repas se déroula avec la radio comme seul bruit, puis Yang alla se coucher sans un mot, gardant son arme avec elle, au cas où.

* * *

Atlas. Le Royaume de la technologie de pointe et de la haute société de Remnant.

Yang avait grandi dans la forêt mistralienne, et elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'en partir. Bien sûr, maintenant elle n'avait plus trop le choix, Qrow avait raison, si Salem apprenait son existence, elle serait en grand danger. En fait, elle était déjà très reconnaissante qu'il ne la force pas à rencontrer cet enfoiré d'Ozpin, ou encore son père. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui, il n'était pas de sa famille, sa famille était morte et il n'en faisait pas partie, si quelqu'un demandait, elle était orpheline. Elle avait fait son choix deux ans en arrière, et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus, même si elle était seule, elle n'était pas _si_ désespérée.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore pensé à ce qu'elle ferait à partir de maintenant. Jusque là, son avenir était tout tracé, elle grandirait dans la tribu comme une de leurs meilleures combattantes, et reprendrait un jour le flambeau de sa mère en tant que chef. Puis tout était parti en fumée, et avec ces pouvoirs, elle était piégée dans la guerre interminable qui opposait Ozpin à Salem, une guerre dont sa mère avait essayé de l'éloigner avant même sa naissance.

Yang regarda par-dessus son épaule, Qrow dormait dos à elle, son arme posée à côté de son lit. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur l'épée de Raven, qu'elle gardait avec elle à chaque instant, même la nuit. Elle arrivait à peu près à s'en servir maintenant, elle pourrait gérer des combats contre des Grimms de bas niveau, et puis, elle avait toujours sa Semblance. Et elle avait ses pouvoirs …

Sans un bruit, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef. Elle devait devenir plus forte, et elle n'avait pas besoin des larbins d'Ozpin pour l'entraîner.

_-Écoute-moi Yang, la magie n'est pas quelque chose que tu utilises, c'est quelque chose que tu fais, c'est une part de toi, ça te vient aussi naturellement que de respirer._

Aussi naturellement que de respirer. Elle pouvait le faire, elle avait déjà allumé une flamme dans sa main, elle devait pouvoir recommencer. Yang tendit le bras vers le lavabo, et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa aux histoires que lui racontait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, les figures de glace qui dansaient sur la table, la légère lumière qui en émanait, la précision des sculptures, la voix de Raven qui les guidait dans leurs mouvements, sa main qui lui caressait doucement la tête, ses longs cheveux qui tombaient parfois par-dessus ses épaules, l'odeur de thé à la menthe qu'elle dégageait, le sourire doux qu'elle lui faisait …

Yang se laissa tomber à genoux, des larmes coulant silencieusement de ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait plus nul part où aller, plus personne vers qui se tourner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire à Atlas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi continuait-elle de s'entraîner ? Il n'y avait plus de tribu à protéger, plus de future rôle à endosser, plus de mère à rendre fière … Qrow était avec elle mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mais si elle n'allait pas à Atlas, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Où est-ce qu'elle irait ? Est-ce qu'elle s'installerait dans un petit village au hasard comme ceux qu'elle avait jadis détruits ? Est-ce que Qrow la mettrait dans un orphelinat ? Est-ce qu'elle errerait dans la nature comme Ren et Nora ? Eux étaient à deux, elle serait seule, elle savait survivre, mais que ferait-elle de cette vie ? Que pouvait-elle en faire ? Elle, une enfant de dix ans sans famille avec un bras en moins et une arme qu'elle pouvait à peine manier …

Peut-être qu'elle devrait accepter d'aller à Atlas et voir comment les choses évolueraient là-bas. Mais l'idée d'être l'un des pions d'Ozpin la rebutait. Sa mère avait tout abandonné pour lui éviter ça. D'autant plus qu'elle deviendrait sûrement une Huntress, ces gens qui avaient tué tant de membres de sa famille lors des raids. Non, Atlas était hors de question.

Sauf qu'il ne lui restait rien d'autre, et Qrow n'accepterait jamais de la laisser sans « protection », il croyait trop Ozpin pour ça. Il n'avait jamais cru Raven lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que le vieil homme était un menteur manipulateur, il ne la croirait sûrement pas elle …

Finalement, Yang s'endormit dans la salle de bain, assise contre le mur, sans voir la sculpture de glace qui commençait à fondre dans le lavabo, représentant une femme aux longs cheveux sauvages avec un masque de Nevermore sur le visage, brandissant un katana vers l'avant comme pour guider ses troupes.

* * *

-Hey, ça va ?

Yang ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, faisant mollement tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, jusqu'à ce que le couvert lui glisse des doigts et se noie dans le lait, lui arrachant un grognement. Qrow soupira et regarda son Scroll, on commençait enfin à parler de « la fin de la plus grande tribu de bandits d'Anima ». Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils avaient tenu la baraque pendant des décennies, et auraient sûrement tenu encore longtemps si Salem ne s'en était pas mêlée. Beaucoup de gens devaient s'en réjouir, être soulagés de ne plus avoir à craindre de se faire attaquer par surprise, d'autres devaient juste se dire « ces bandits n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient ». Ils n'auraient pas tord, les bandits étaient des hors-la-loi, des criminels. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, ils n'étaient pas des gens mauvais. Et personne ne méritait de tomber à cause de cette sorcière.

-Qrow …

-Hmm ?

-Je ne veux pas aller à Atlas.

…

-Tu y as bien réfléchi ?

-Oui.

Il y eu un temps de silence, puis Qrow soupira et posa son Scroll fermé sur la table.

-Bien.

Pendant un instant, il put voir de l'étonnement dans les yeux de sa nièce, avant qu'elle fasse semblant de se reconcentrer sur son petit-déjeuner, comme si elle n'était pas perturbée par la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté sa décision. Elle n'avait apparemment jamais mangé de céréales, là où Ruby finissait une boite taille XL en moins d'une semaine. Les deux petites n'avaient vraiment rien en commun.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller alors ?

La question sembla la prendre au dépourvu, elle n'avait visiblement pas prévu qu'il soit aussi coulant. Mais il avait décidé qu'elle passerait avant Ozpin. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour se rattraper auprès de Raven, et puis maintenant, Qrow ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête qu'Oz avait effectivement fait quelque chose de mal qui l'avait poussée à partir. Lorsqu'elle avait affirmé après être partie qu'il était un enfoiré manipulateur et d'autres choses peu flatteuses, Qrow ne l'avait évidement pas crue, il avait pensé qu'elle cherchait des excuses pour fuir le combat, il avait été trop en colère contre elle pour essayer de la comprendre, et il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où ils avaient reparlé après ça, jamais très cordialement.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait Yang en face de lui, et après ce qu'elle avait dit l'autre jour, il était bien obligé d'accepter que sa sœur savait quelque chose sur Ozpin que eux ignoraient, qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'elle cherche à éloigner son enfant de lui, et qu'elle avait jugé que la décision la plus sage était de partir. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Raven avait eu raison de cacher sa fille, mais il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'elle agisse comme si le vieux était aussi dangereux que Salem. La garder secrète était peut-être effectivement la meilleure option, même si c'était celle qui le rassurait le moins.

-Je ne sais pas …

-Je m'en doutais.

Le silence revint, Yang termina son bol et alla le rincer dans l'évier.

BIIIIIIP~ …!

Qrow rouvrit son Scroll et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'appelait. Summer. Si d'habitude il aimait beaucoup écouter sa coéquipière parler, là il n'en avait absolument pas envie, et il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser échapper une info sur Yang, il lui avait promis de ne pas parler d'elle sans sa permission. Alors avec quelques remords, il rejeta l'appel. Rejeter un appel de Summer. Il n'aurait jamais cru faire ça un jour … C'était fou, il connaissait cette gamine depuis moins d'un mois, et pourtant il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, il avait même menti à Ozpin. Mais c'était normal, c'était sa nièce, il était la seule famille qu'elle avait en ce moment, parce qu'il avait été incapable de sauver Raven … C'était de sa faute si la petite en était là, alors il prendrait soin d'elle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, peu importe à quel point lui devait souffrir pour ça. Espérons juste qu'il ne finirait pas par le regretter …

* * *

Un mois. Ça faisait un mois maintenant. C'était la fin de Novembre, le froid commençait à se faire sentir. L'hiver arrivait tôt à Mistral. Qrow soupira et prit une autre gorgée. Il se demandait ce que les gens pouvait se dire, un homme dans la trentaine avec une épée géante à côté de lui et une bouteille d'alcool fort à moitié vide dans une main, assis sur un banc dans un parc avec une gamine blonde de dix ans avec une arme de Huntsman pro à la hanche et un bras en moins. S'il était en face d'une école, quelqu'un aurait sûrement déjà appelé la police. Oh et puis, qui se souciait de ce que les gens pensaient ?

-Tu t'es décidée ?

Yang détourna la tête. Il lui avait demandé quelques fois durant la semaine, et chaque fois elle avait répondu négativement, mais là elle ne répondait tout simplement pas …

-Alors ?

-Je …

Son regard se posa sur les passants. C'était une matinée en semaine, il n'y avait pas grand monde, un ou deux vieux qui venaient nourrir les oiseaux, quelques personnes qui profitaient d'un jour de congé … Tiens, une classe de maternelle en sortie scolaire.

-Je veux rester là. Enfin, pas forcément dans Mistral, mais … Me débrouiller toute seule quoi. Je ne veux pas aller dans une de ces Académies. Et je ne veux _vraiment_ pas qu'Ozpin sache que j'existe. Tai non plus.

Aïe. Qrow prit une autre gorgée de sa bouteille. Il savait qu'elle en était capable et que c'était ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Mais il n'était certainement pas serein à l'idée de la laisser seule sans aucun moyen de veiller sur elle ou de venir l'aider si elle en avait besoin. Il avait promis à Raven qu'il serait là pour elle, il ne voulait pas déjà rompre cette promesse.

-Et si Salem te trouve ?

-Elle ne sait pas que j'existe. Personne ne le sait. Et personne ne le saura.

-À part moi.

-C'est Mère qui te l'a dit alors ça me va.

Raven, toujours Raven. Yang savait peut-être survivre peu importe les circonstances, et elle était peut-être très mature pour son âge, mais elle restait une enfant qui avait encore besoin de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser seule à errer dans Mistral.

-Où est-ce que tu dormirais ?

-Je me trouverai du matériel de camping.

Évidemment …

-Tu comptes passer ton temps à voler de la nourriture ?

-Je ferai des petits boulots, j'aidais un peu partout au campement, je sais faire plein de choses.

Elle avait réponse à tout. Qrow ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais Yang le coupa en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le poing serré sur sa cuisse.

-Il y a deux ans j'ai rencontré deux enfants orphelins de mon âge qui vivaient très bien comme ça, et ils n'avaient ni entraînement poussé, ni arme pro, ni pouvoirs de Maiden, et ils n'ont pas été élevés dans la tribu. Je saurai m'en sortir.

Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Qrow soupira et termina sa bouteille. Ce n'était pas l'aspect « survie » qui l'inquiétait, c'était la solitude. S'il suivait la logique de sa sœur, qui en savait apparemment plus que lui, la petite était plus en sécurité dans le secret, et Oz ne pourrait pas contredire ce genre de logique, mais il ne pouvait pas juste faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Salem la retrouvait ? Elle n'aurait personne pour l'aider et il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle …

Puis une idée lui vint. Il se leva et fit signe à la petite de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une vingtaines de minutes, jusqu'à arriver à un petit magasin d'électronique. La clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit, et après quelques secondes un homme sortit de l'arrière boutique.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Il nous faudrait un Scroll pour la gamine.

Yang regarda son oncle avec étonnamment, mais Qrow haussa simplement les épaules et continua de parler avec le gérant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui propose un modèle simple, sans trop de place pour beaucoup d'applications, mais ça suffirait. Il paya et ressortit, et tapa quelque chose sur l'appareil avant de le donner à la petite. Elle le prit en haussant un sourcil, et vit le nom de « Qrow » comme unique contact actuel.

-Je te forcerai à aller nul part gamine, encore moins tant que je suis pas sûr de savoir qui je peux croire, mais j'ai promis à ma sœur de garder un œil sur toi, alors si tu dois gambader toute seule à l'autre bout du monde, je préfère avoir un moyen de te joindre.

Elle le regard quelques instants, puis le Scroll.

-Je peux avoir le numéro de ma mère aussi ?

Qrow cligna des yeux, puis jeta un regard déçu à sa bouteille vide. Il sortit alors son propre Scroll, et en profita pour montrer à la petite comment entrer un contact supplémentaire. Il savait que c'était mauvais pour elle de s'accrocher à ce genre de chose, mais il se sentait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit en sachant qu'il avait été dans le faux pendant si longtemps.

-Voilà.

-Tu … me laisses vraiment rester ?

-Pas que ça me rassure beaucoup … Mais une fois j'ai décidé de plus faire confiance à Oz qu'à ma propre sœur, et on sait tous les deux comment ça a fini … Cette fois je vais croire en elle.

Yang écarquilla les yeux et son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant quelques instants, et Qrow se demanda s'il avait dit une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte.

-Yang ?

-Tu … ne vas vraiment pas parler de moi à Ozpin ?

-Doit bien y avoir une raison pour que ta mère l'ait pas fait. Et j'ai suffisamment côtoyé Summer pour savoir que l'instinct maternel ne se trompe jamais.

-Ni à Tai ?

-Eh, je t'ai donné ma parole, non ? Et puis, j'ai promis à Raven de veiller sur toi, pas de t'emprisonner contre ton gré. Surtout si je suis pas sûr de savoir où est-ce que tu serais vraiment en sécurité …

Il y eu un moment de flottement, et Qrow cru apercevoir un très léger sourire sur les lèvres de Yang alors qu'elle rangeait le Scroll neuf dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à repartir pour l'appartement, quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Doucement, il se retourna, et sa main gauche lâcha la bouteille vide. Pendant un instant, le monde sembla s'arrêter, il n'entendait plus le bruit de la ville autour de lui, il n'entendit pas le bruit du verre se brisant parterre.

Yang releva la tête, les yeux humides.

-Merci Qrow …

* * *

_-Hey Raven !_

_Raven soupira en voyant son frère courir vers elle en souriant comme un idiot. C'était leur première pause sur le trajet retour du raid, et elle voulait se reposer suffisamment pour ne pas être laissée derrière._

_-Quoi ?_

_Qrow s'arrêta devant elle, il avait du sang sur lui, tandis qu'elle avait réussi à esquiver toutes les gouttes. En la regardant on aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait tué une famille entière avec un simple couteau._

_-Devine !_

_Raven fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens tournaient autour du pot, ça avait le don de l'énerver._

_-Qrow … _

_-D'accord d'accord … Alors ferme les yeux._

_Elle soupira encore mais fit ce qu'il dit. Qrow attendit quelques secondes et secoua sa main devant ses yeux pour être sûr qu'elle ne trichait pas, puis sortit quelque chose de son sac. Il observa sa trouvaille et la remit en état, et, avec plus de fierté et d'espoir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti, il tendit le jouet juste devant le visage de sa sœur._

_-Tadaaaaam !_

_Raven rouvrit les yeux avec un certain agacement, mais son expression changea du tout au tout en voyant la poupée en face d'elle. Elle la prit délicatement, et l'assit sur ses genoux._

_-Alors ? C'est une comme ça que tu voulais, non ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la poupée en porcelaine dans ses mains. Elle baissa la tête en serrant le jouet contre elle._

_-Rav-… _

_-Merci._

_Raven releva la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes coulant de ses yeux._

_-Merci Qrow ! T'es le meilleur frère du monde !_

* * *

_-Elle te ressemble tellement … _

Qrow laissa échapper un soupir, et marcha jusqu'à l'appartement, la main de Yang toujours dans la sienne. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal après tout.

* * *

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, tu es sûre ?

-Pour la dixième fois, Qrow, oui !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Yang soupira et finit de remplir son sac. Qrow lui avait acheté des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver à venir, quelques fournitures de base, et lui avait même laissé de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller pendant un moment, notamment en prenant des chambres d'auberge pendant l'hiver. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tant d'efforts pour elle, mais elle appréciait ça. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais parfois il parlait comme Raven, ou agissait comme elle. C'était perturbant, et en même temps rassurant, ça lui laissait un point de repère.

Elle aimait bien Qrow, il ne la traitait pas comme une gamine ou une handicapée, il ne faisait pas de commentaires sur ses manières, il lui laissait de l'espace quand elle en avait besoin … Il était un peu maladroit parfois, mais ce n'était pas si grave, pas plus que son niveau négatif en cuisine. Et la façon dont il l'avait regardée quand elle l'avait remercié … Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment-là, mais elle sentait que c'était quelque chose d'important, un mélange de choc, de tristesse, de nostalgie, et aussi d'un peu de joie … Elle ne s'approcherait jamais d'Ozpin ou de Tai, mais elle voulait bien laisser une chance à Qrow, après tout, il avait décidé de faire plus confiance à Raven qu'à Ozpin, et Raven lui avait fait confiance aussi. Si Raven lui faisait confiance, Yang essayerait de lui faire confiance aussi.

Les deux Branwen sortirent de l'immeuble et marchèrent en silence dans les rues. Qrow devait retourner à Vale, ne serait-ce que pour leur signaler qu'il était encore vivant après près d'un mois sans nouvelles, alors Yang l'accompagnait jusqu'au dirigeable. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait après, ni pour quoi elle le ferait, mais son instinct de survie l'empêchait de se laisser abattre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aérodrome, le prochain départ pour Vale était dans vingt-cinq minutes, alors en attendant, ils s'assirent sur un banc à l'extérieur, une canette de soda pour l'un, une canette de bière pour l'autre. Il commençait à faire froid, le vent soufflait assez fort pour faire s'envoler les chapeaux, la manche vide de Yang avait été attachée en nœud pour éviter de la gêner, à côté d'elle, un sac-à-dos rouge foncé contenait l'ensemble de ses effets personnels, principalement des vêtements, des fournitures d'hygiène, un sac de couchage très compact, et sa poupée. Elle ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde.

-Alors, vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ?

-Sûre.

-Ok …

Qrow descendit la moitié de sa canette en une fois, avant de s'affaler sur le dossier du banc. Yang n'avait rien contre les alcooliques, elle en avait connu suffisamment pour y être habituée, mais elle se demandait s'il avait toujours été comme ça ou si c'était dû aux événements récents. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore énormément, elle avait juste réussi à le cerner tel qu'il était maintenant, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pratiquement pas, qu'il buvait beaucoup, qu'il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir fait souffrir Raven, qu'il était assez malin pour comprendre qu'Ozpin n'était pas digne de confiance, et qu'il valorisait plus ses responsabilités envers sa famille qu'envers le vieux magicien. … Et que dire qu'il était le pire cuisinier du monde serait un euphémisme. Qui rate un plat au micro-onde ? Dans tous les cas, pour Yang c'était suffisant. La famille passait avant tout le reste, c'était ce qu'elle avait appris dans la tribu.

-On se reverra ?

-Évidement, je vais pas te lâcher comme ça, et faut bien quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tu fais pas trop de conneries dans ton coin.

Yang acquiesça et but une gorgée de sa propre canette. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en seulement un mois. Il y a quelques semaines seulement, elle vivait au campement, entourée de gens qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, préparant l'un des habituels raids, sous la surveillance de sa mère. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues cette journée-là, mais elle se souvenait que Raven l'avait mise au lit en lui chantant une berceuse. Le dernier moment qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble avant que tout ne bascule. Et maintenant elle était là, à Mistral, avec un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant, des pouvoirs de Maiden, un bras en moins, et une poupée en porcelaine, sans nul part où aller. Toute sa vie avait été balayée d'un revers de la main par une seule envoyée de Salem, et de la plus dangereuse tribu de bandits d'Anima, il ne restait plus qu'elle, une petite fille de dix ans.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Alors si t'as juste envie de discuter.

Yang hocha la tête, et sa canette vide rata de quelques centimètres la poubelle la plus proche. Bizarre, elle visait mieux que ça d'habitude … Elle se leva et marcha à côté de Qrow dans le hall d'embarquement. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, elle voulait rester avec lui, elle voulait une présence rassurante, une présence semblable à celle de Raven. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, mais elle voulait encore moins rencontrer Tai ou Ozpin, elle ne voulait pas être un de ses pions, pas quand sa mère avait tant souffert pour lui épargner ça, pas quand elle en avait le choix.

-Bon … Moment de se dire au revoir.

Qrow hésita un peu, puis tendit sa main et la posa sur la tête de Yang. Elle tressaillit légèrement, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ses cheveux à part sa mère, même Vernal et Ramy se faisait envoyer bouler. Pourtant, venant de Qrow ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle l'avait même laissé démêler ses cheveux, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. La main de Qrow bougea un peu, pas assez pour la décoiffer, juste assez pour qu'elle le sente. Un frisson la parcourut, puis elle se détendit. C'était si semblable au toucher de Raven, la même douceur, la même chaleur, juste un peu plus maladroit.

-Prend soin de toi gamine.

-Je t'ai dit que mon nom c'était Yang ...

Il laissa échapper un rire, et elle grogna en réponse.

Le dirigeable pour Vale décolla une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Yang le regarda s'éloigner lentement. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'y était pas allé en volant, puis haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Toute la ville de Mistral était visible depuis le point où elle était, tout en haut de la montagne. C'était le début de son voyage.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**C'est là la fin de la partie I, _Les Quatre Saisons de l'Enfance_. C'était une belle aventure, pleine de moments mignons et de moments tristes, mais l'enfance est terminée, et il est maintenant temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

**Et non, Yang ne rencontre toujours pas le reste de sa famille, désolé pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience, mais il va falloir encore attendre. Après tout, quand Yang a décidé de rester avec Raven dans la tribu, elle a fait un choix définitif, sans retour en arrière, elle ne considère pas Tai & co comme sa famille, même s'il n'a personne d'autre.**

**Quant à Qrow, oui, il cache à Ozpin qu'il sait qui est la Spring Maiden, et oui, il cache à Tai qu'il a une autre fille. Je sais que ça peut faire bizarre venant de lui, mais faut pas oublier que maintenant il sait que sa sœur a tout quitté pour justement garder la petite secrète et qu'elle est morte pour la sauver, et sa culpabilité joue beaucoup dans ses décisions. Et comme en plus il commence à avoir des soupçons sur Ozpin ... **

**J'avais à l'origine prévu de faire deux versions de ce chap, celle-là, où Yang reste de son côté, et une autre où elle aurait accepté l'idée d'aller à Atlas, parce que sérieusement, vous pensez vraiment que _cette_ Yang sera capable de s'adapter à la vie "normale" si on l'y déposait simplement ? Entre son éducation et le traumatisme, moi j'ai des doutes.**

**Et de toutes façons, y a toujours cet enfoiré manipulateur d'Ozpin, Yang sait pourquoi Raven est partie alors évidemment elle ne veut pas s'approcher de lui.**

**Bref, comme je le disais plus haut, ceci est la fin de la partie I. On se revoie pour le prologue de la partie II la semaine prochaine, et attendez-vous à un peu plus d'action.**

**Au revoir et merci de votre soutient !**


	9. Annonce : Partie II en ligne

**Prologue Partie II disponible !**

**La partie II est en ligne, dans une histoire à part. _Les Quatre Saisons de l'Enfance_ est finie, place à _Apprendre à Grandir_. Je posterai cette partie dans une histoire différente, car le résumé et les personnages importants ne seront plus les mêmes, plus de Raven mais de nouveaux personnages que j'ajouterai au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent dans l'histoire, afin de ne pas vous spoiler n_n **

**Je ne saurais pas vous dire cette fois combien il y aura de chapitres, mais je pense que ça dépassera la dizaine, vu comment c'est parti (chap 3 Yang a toujours pas onze ans, au secours ...).**

**Vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, vous risquez de souvent avoir des chapitres bonus un peu plus courts pour me faire gagner du temps, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça en vaille la peine !**

**Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutient jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous apprécierez la partie II, avoir un temps limité pour l'écriture est un vrai challenge pour moi, mais je promets de faire mon maximum !**

**Sur ce, on se revoit au prologue de _Yang Branwen Partie II : Apprendre à Grandir_.**


End file.
